The One and Only
by 4Love4Love4
Summary: Our beloved Prince Lucas Schreave has come of age. This means it's time for thirty-five young women between the ages of 15 and 20, one from each province, to be selected to come to the palace in hopes that Prince Lucas will find a suitable bride. Who will be his one and only? SYOC CLOSED!
1. Guidelines

Ok, here is the start of my SYOC Selection Fanfiction. It opens up on Prince Lucas, the oldest son of King Maxon and Queen America. He is 19; he has his fathers honey blonde hair and his mothers blue eyes. He has a twin sister named Arabella (Bella, only to family), and a younger sister (17) named Josephine (Josie, but only to family), a younger brother (12) named Charles (Charlie, but only to family) and a youngest sister (8) named Victoria. Now: here is the rubric for the SYOC character:

Name(first,middle,last):

Nickname(optional):

Age:

City:

Ethnic Background:

Caste:

Occupation(For example, a five could be an artist):

Hair color/style:

Skin Tone:

Eye-color/shape:

Distinct Facial Features:

Weight/build:

Personality(a minimum of one paragraph, be descriptive!):

Best traits:

Worst traits:

Likes/hobbies:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Quirks(more than one):

Fears:

Family(name and character's relationship with them):

Anything I missed?:

There is the template, make sure you add anything that I missed. Remember, no Mary-sues, or CCs of America. BE DISCRIPTIVE! The more descriptive you are, the more likely chance you have of getting chosen. With that being said, I have the right to choose you or not, that's my choice. Even If I don't choose your character, I appreciate all applications. Remember, you can only tell me your application in a PM; comment characters will not be selected.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Lucas

**Ok, well, I thought I would get a jumpstart on my chapters. Here is chapter 1:**

He couldn't help but pace. His Selection was in no less than three days and the announcement would be_ tomorrow_. Yes,_ TOMORROW_! He was frantic with worry.

_I'll never find the right girl! _He thought nervously. _Things like that only happen in fairy tales and things like that! _

"Oh for crying out loud, stop pacing!" Shouted his twin sister Arabella. "God! Ara, don't sneak up on me like that!" He told her, his voice full of jitters. "Relax, Lucas." She said calmly, "There are thirty-five girls to choose from. Thirty-five, terrific girls. Whoever you choose, the kingdom will love."

"Oh goodness Ara! You don't understand! I wont love any of them! They are just a bunch of regular girls who will all seem the same!" He said, shaking with worry. "Well, that's where I _do_ understand. I'm a girl too you know! I'm sure you'll fall in love with someone! They won't be regular or even CLOSE to the same, and don't ever think or say that again! And by the way, you realize dad met mom through the Selection, right?" She said with a stern voice. "Yesss…" he said before she interrupted him, "Well, this is no different! Now stop sulking, put on a brave face and call me if you need anything, I'll be in my room and happy to help." Then she started to walk away, presumably to her room. "Wait!" He called to her. She turned around. "Thank you Ara." She smiled and said, "Your welcome Lucas." Then, she was gone.

**Ok, I'm sorry that chapter was so bad. It was just a filler I still have about a good 30 spots left. If your character gets chosen, I will announce it on my profile, but only when I have all 35. I will not tell you, (except for the ones that I told already) So It will be like the cast list for plays. Please please please submit your characters! They are all wonderful so far and I need a lot more! Remember, I have like 30 spots left! Submit while you can!**

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Lucas

_**Ok, guys here's the deal. **_

_**You can submit as many characters as you want, but they have to be 100% original, and I still have the right to not choose any of them.**_

_**This story will not only be in Lucas's POV. Quite the contrary. I'm just waiting until I have all 35 girls that I want, and then I'll have a Report chapter where it's announced. Then, the characters will rotate. **_

_**On the application chapter, I specifically said I would only accept Applications per PM! I got some great review applications, but I can't use them! Here's an offer for you review application-ers: If you can re submit it into a PM, and delete your comment, I will reconsider it on a clean slate. Guests, I cant do anything, really sorry!**_

_**Ok, no more threes in your applications, ok? At least not for a little while.**_

_**Also, on your application, please include the three maids and some information about them! **_

_**Hey, could someone make a character using the name of one of Lucas's sisters, or a girl who tries to use the America method (going with a very simple style) or one of the daughters of an actual selection character from the book (Not Elite's children)? Or something super original and out of the ordinary. Give me some major diversity! (Not that I don't value normal characters. I like them too! I just wanted a really original one to add into the mix. With that being said, Athenachild101, your character was VERY original! Points for that!) In doing this though, please realize that there is a very small chance that Lucas will pick them. I just need one to play around with.**_

_**Thanks!**_

"Ara?" Lucas asked with caution while politely knocking on his sister's door. He had decided to take her up on her "advice" offer. If anyone knew how to handle girls, it was her. "Come in Lucas." She responded in monotone. He opened the door, walked in, and shut it behind him. Lucas found his twin sister on her bed, reading a book with a worn out cover that read, _"To Kill a Mocking Bird" _by Harper Lee. The idea of it was generally strange. Mocking birds aren't indigenous to this region, but he had heard that they are beautiful songbirds. Why would someone want to kill them? He pulled up a sky blue armchair with black and white designs and silver finishing's to her bed and sat down in it. "What is your question Lucas?" she asked him, placing a flower, a light blue rose to be exact, on her page to mark her place and settling the book beside her on her night stand. "Tell me how to deal with different types of girls. What can I expect from them?" Ara was very popular in many different countries. She and Lucas shared their father's blonde hair and their mother's blue eyes and pale completion. However, while Lucas has inherited his father's rather timid and polite personality, Ara had her mother's charisma and her social adaption in many different settings. She was fluent in 17 different languages including English, Spanish, French, Italian, Greek, German, Arabic, Chinese, Egyptian, Russian, Japanese, Polish, Swedish, Finnish, Dutch, Latin, and Portuguese (not including sign language, Morse code, and Braille), so she can communicate diversely. She had at least one friend that she kept with close contact with from each country they have ever been, which was even more places than languages that she could speak. She knew _so_ many types of girls: The jerky ones, the jocks, the preppy girls, the extreme girly girls, the know it all's, the party girls, and everything in between. She would know how to keep a leash on everyone, without hurting any feelings. "Ok Lucas. This is going to be diversely complicated! I'll make a chart of some notes as soon as I can, listing stats on each girl, their personality, and how to deal with them in certain situations. I really want what's best for you, and someone who the whole family, not to mention the whole country will love. You deserve happiness. Ok, I'll have the list ready when I meet all of the girls and get to know them slightly." She told him in a harsh whisper. He felt unsatisfied, but knew it was the best that he could get for now. He exited thinking; _I'm in way over my head._

_**Thanks! Remember! Submit your characters! You don't have much time left!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Lucas

**Ok guys, I have yet another proposition. Here it goes: Every application that I get/have gotten as a review will officially be changed into a maid. Then, all of your characters will be used. End of discussion, I cant use them as actual selection characters because I stated it TWICE in the rules that I would not accept review applications (sorry guests!)! I am also aware that it is not physically possible to delete a review, but hey, at least your character will be used! Be aware, there is only 11 spots left! And to authors, who have already submitted, submit again! Shout out to PercyandTris, for giving me all of her/his (I'm assuming that this author is a girl) FANTASTIC characters! Remember, submit while you can! I will be revealing all of my Selection-eers next chapter, whether I have 35 or not! Ready for your next filler chapter? I hope so! Here it is:**

I knocked on his door with confidence. Ok, well that's a lie. I was practically shaking as I knocked on the king's door. I was in desterate need of advice and I was sure that he was the only one who would give some that would actually come in handy. The members of my family would each help me in their own way, and Dad, would give me something that I can actually work off of. "Dad?" I asked with caution, "Come in." responded the voice of my father. "What do you need Lucas?" he asked as he turned on the light on his bed side table. "Can you give me some advice?" "Yes I can. Here it goes," He started, patting the area next to him on his bed. As I obliged, he started to give me his advice, "There are going to be those girls, who, for the life of you, you cant see yourself with." I nodded in agreement, he continued, "Then, there are those who you can see as your girlfriend. But you should look for the one who you can see as your wife. I hope that answered all of your questions." Well, that was that, I just got booted out of his room. "It does." I answer. Well, that was better than nothing! "Thanks Dad!" I gave him a quick hug, and was gone to wallow in my worries.

**Ok guys, this is it! The Report chapter coming up next will announce everyone! Until then, **

**~4Love4Love4**


	5. Chapter 4: Lucas

**Ok guys, its finally here! The chapter that will transition the boring fillers (Though I highly appreciate your kind review xxbookwormmockingjayxx and all of my other supporters!) into exiting chapters! Yay! Here it goes!**

This was it, and I was more nervous than ever. One of the girls that will be announced on this episode of _The Report_ will be my wife. This is ridiculous! "Are you exited Lucas?" the voice of Gavril sounded behind me. "Yeah, Gavril, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit nervous, that's all." I told him, though I knew it didn't really answer his question, I just didn't want to tell him that I wasn't actually all that exited. "Well, good luck! You'll do great! And remember, the whole country trusts your judgment! And their all great women!" he told me reassuringly. I gave him a nod and he gave me a wide smile in return. We took our seats, because this night's fateful episode of the _Report_ is starting now.

"Good evening Illéa! Tonight we are announcing the beautiful, talented, Daughters of Illéa! First, lets have a quick chat with our very own, Prince Lucas!" I stood up, waved at the cooing audience and took a seat in the big white swivel chair next to Gavril. "Good evening Gavril." I said with over-politeness. That's just my image. I would like to say that I am more fun, and less robotic than that! "Good Evening to you as well Lucas. Now, how are you feeling about the Selection?" I pretended to think about this for a second, when in reality, it had been all that I had thought about for the past several weeks. "Well, I'm really nervous, but exited all the same. I feel really good about this!" I told him, which was the truth. "Tell me, did your father give you any advice?" he asked me, "Yes he did." I responded plainly, "Care to share?" he asked in earnest. "Shh! It's a secret!" I told him in a playful banter. He did a fake pout and we both bust out in laughter. In truth, it wasn't that funny, but I was so nervous that it didn't really matter. "Well, great speaking to you Your Highness, but I would like to get in some words with your parents." "Of course." I said, getting up and sitting back in in my other seat. Then, my mother was brought up. "Your Majesty," he said bowing his head, "Gavril," she said nodding hers. They sat in an awkward silence until the audience started laughing, then he added "Do you have any advice for the Selected girls?" I could practically feel the audience (after the chorus of chuckles was finished) leaning in as she said "Why yes, I do! Ready, for it, ok. As Queen Amberly had said at my Selection, just be yourself! After all, you can't keep up a charade for the rest of your life!" she said wisely. "Wise words my Queen!" Then, she got back up and took her seat next to Dad.

"Now, its time to announce the Daughters of Illéa!" The crowd held its breath as he started to announce, "Anna Elizabeth Summers of Lakedon, 3. Calrissa Emery Astreya of Dominica, 3. Madison Lucia Petrova of Belcourt, 2. Graciana Angela Winters of Angeles, 2. Alice Mei Galloway of Zuni, 3. Kaylee Belle Evans of Hansport, 4. Paris Violet Everett of Paloma, 2. Roxanne Amber Szlesky of Midston, 2. Clara Jaden Brouillette of Allens, 2. Caroline Margret Tomalin, 5. Sadye Gabrielle Darling of Carolina, 3. Erika Julia Lena Beliza of Allens, 2. Juliana Reilly Marsson of Likely, 4. Rose Calliope Winchester of Fennley, 5. Rebecca Nicole Haas of Sonage, 5. Fallon Rose Lancaster of Baffin, 3. Gemma Luella Winters of Belcourt, 4. Aria Del Jamison of Bankston, 2. Brittney Anne Grace of Sumner, 4. Willow Beatrice Hays of Waverly, 6. Elizabeth Nicole Wells of Calgary, 4. Daniella Marie Nightingale of Dakota, 3. Lucy Josephine Dane of Kent, 2. Meadow Grace Stephans of Carolina, 6. Emerson Megan Jefferson of Whites, 5. Jacqueline Davis Bleu of Panama, 4. Noel Aradia Colston of Ottaro, 3. Isla Adrienne Arden of Clermont, 5. Bethany Sofia Royam of Tammins, 2. Amelia Maia Jones of Yukon, 4. Marie Alexis Davis of Labrador, 5. Skylar Anita Jones of Claramont, 2. Annabelle Rosaline Roberts of St. George, 4. Rhea Lynn MacArthur of Denbeigh, 2. Lacey Marie Ross of Dakota, 8."

_Oh. My. God. No possible way. THERE IS NO CHANCE THAT THERE IS AN 8 IN THIS COMPETITION! _To be honest, I wouldn't care, but the advisors would ever allow it. This person must either be the most well rounded person in the world, or this really a lottery. Neither option is very likely.

Well, otherwise, the girls were very pretty. All of them. Now that that's over, I'm slightly exited! Having a bunch of pretty girls fight over me? And I can ask them to leave if I don't like them? This might not be so bad after all!

**Well guys, there you have it! The Selected! If your character was not chosen, please understand, there were a lot of girls to choose from and some were just sooo similar to others, that I just couldn't choose all of them! I appreciate them all though!  
**

**So, we just found a slightly more devilish version of Ol' Luke at the end of that now didn't we? Hahaha! I cannot wait for his reaction to the actual girls! **

**Ok, be aware, for the next, like, seven chapters, I have to write 35 different POVs, so this could take a while! Be patient! **

**Love you all! 3**


	6. Chapter 5: The Selected

_**Ok guys. This is the first chapter with the Selected POVs. Are you exited? I am!**_

_**A few things I have to say: first of all, every one of the Anna Elizabeth Summers chapters will be written by frozen13, seeing that it is her character and being my best friend, she can easily transfer chapters to me. I am writing all of the other ones though. So, I just need to give credit to her. **_

_**Secondly, I have decided that we will switch chapters alternating with Lucas's POV and the Selected POVs. **_

_**Lastly, I will be answering all comments at the bottom of the chapter!**_

_**That's all. Now without further ado, I bring you: Chapter 5!**_

_**Anna Elizabeth Summers:**_

"Anna Elizabeth Summers." _WHAT? _When I entered I didn't think I would get in. _Oh no._ My family turns to me,

"Is this true, Anna? You entered the Selection?" my mouth swings open and shut. I am a girl that always has a come back for everything, but now I am silent.

"Is it TRUE?" my mother demands. I nod as I fiddle with the ends of one of my dirty blond braids.

When I entered, I honestly thought I had no hope of getting in. What were my chances? My family didn't know I entered, if I told them they would force me to drop out. I don't care about the money or the stupid pampered prince, I want freedom. Freedom from Caste 3, my future as an English teacher. Free from my control freak parents. That's all I wanted, to be free.

"Why did you do this?" my father presses angrily. Most parents would hug their children and swing them around, wishing them the best of luck. Not my parents. They have despised me, and my wishing for adventure. They know I hate everything about my life, and yet they don't bother to even ask why. Nothing is ever their fault; it's always my fault. I am done with that.

A surge of anger overwhelms me.

"Why did I do this? Because I am sick of this family, sick of waking up everyday and knowing the rest of my life! I am done with this. I wanted to have a happy life and see the world! I'm done with you. And you making me feel worthless! That's why." I cross my arms and glare at them. My caramel eyes are filling with bitter tears, and I push them back down.

"Anna—"

"Stop, dad. I don't want to hear it and I don't care. This is no longer me," I gesture to the room we are in.

I leave them stunned as I walk to my bedroom. I am not bringing anything with me; this is a life I will be happy to forget.

_**Clarissa Emery Astreya:**_

"Oh my goodness! Claire! Congratulations!" my mother sounded. I was engulfed in hugs from my mother, father, and twelve-year-old sister Charlotte, with a shrill squeal from her.

"I knew it! I knew you would get in! Claire! You're going to marry the prince!"

"Calm down Charlotte! There are still 34 other girls who want him! Plus, there's a very large chance that he'll choose them instead of me!" I told her.

"Yeah, but I know he'll like you best! You would be sooooo cute together!" I simply rolled my eyes, but in truth, I was jumping on the inside.

I wanted to ask her "You really think so?" but I didn't. What she thinks will be very different from what the prince thinks! Just then, my brother Jake and his wife Lila knocked swiftly on the door. I know it was them because who else would be there? After my father let them in, Jake busted into the living room, grabbed me by the waist, and spun me around.

"Claire! You're going to be a princess!" _Why does everybody think that?_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, well let me actually meet the guy first!" I told them all after Jake put me down. "Ok," Lila said, "just promise to keep in touch!" after I promised them and made a mental note to pack paper, I heard the door bust open.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Claire! I can't believe it! You're going to be a princess! OMG! Princess Clarissa, I love it!" my best friend Trinity squealed, after letting herself in. Best friends just do that though, so it's ok.

"Tell me about everything!" She said leading me away into my room with a fan girl squeal. And for Trinity, I can actually be exited, so I follow.

_**Madison Lucia Petrova:**_

This is going to be fun! It'll be a good acting challenge. I mean, who will actually be themselves for the prince? No one, that who! Well, I'll just have to follow suit! I'll make it clear that I am the princess here, not them. That what my mom says I have to do. I've been training for the selection since the age of 3 and a half! I know 6 different languages, and I know how to act like a lady, and I know how to act to the public, and the royals. The other dorks that are competing won't know half as much as me! I don't need to make any friends, and I can completely claw my way to the top, and there's no one to stop me.

_**Graciana Angela Winters:**_

The only real congratulations I got for being in the Selection was a small chorus of applause, a proud smile from my father, and a double thumbs up from my twelve year old sister Zoella, accompanied by a large grin. "Keep watching Graciana, take note of the prettiest ones, as long as they have _decent _personalities, they'll be your fiercest competitors. You're going to have to be exceptionally pretty at all times. You're going to have to completely change your style, your look, " Ok, that was it!

"What's wrong with my look?" asked her. I mean, I knew strait blond hair, sky blue eyes and pale skin isn't exactly super model, but they were _kind of _pretty, right? "You need to enhance your look, that's all!' She told me flatly.

"Well, mother, if you don't mind, I'm going to compete in the Selection as myself. Oh! And that was a rhetorical question. I'm going to compete in the Selection as myself."

Then I walked off, my mother speechless, and me proud of that fact.

_**Alice Mei Galloway:**_

"恭喜爱丽丝! 我真为你骄傲！ 你打算要在选择！ 你感觉怎么样？" My mom asked me **(A/N Haha! Don't worry, I'll tell you what that means, it means "Congratulations Alice! I'm so proud of you! You're going to be in the Selection! How do you feel?") **

"我太兴奋了妈妈！" **(A/N This means "I'm so excited mother") **I told her.

"现在，密涅瓦，让我们给她一些空间。给她时间，这个下沉英寸好吧？" **(A/N This means, "Now, Minevera, lets give her some space! Give it time to sink in. Ok?)** my father asked graciously.

"好吧。和爱丽丝，我很为你骄傲。" **(A/N "Ok. And Alice, I'm very proud of you.") **my mother said. I gave them both grateful smiles. I know! I should read! I have an appointment with Ishmael. **(A/N BTW that is the narrator of Moby Dick)**

_**Kaylee Belle Evans:**_

Oh my goodness! That's me! I'm Kaylee Belle Evans of Hansport, 4! And according to Gavril Fadaye, I'm in the Selection! Now I'm really exited!

"Congratulations Kay!" my 26-year-old brother Aiden shouts. Him and I are best friends. He picked me up and spun me around while saying "And that Prince Lucas character better be nice to you, or it'll be chaos at the palace!" That's Aiden for you; he's very protective of me because I'm the baby of the family.

"You don't have to worry about me Aiden! If the prince goes crazy, I'll knock some sense into him myself." I said matter of factly.

"You might not want to do that," my 21-year-old sister Katarina tells me, "this is the Crown Prince after all."

I pondered what she said. It made sense. But who cares about that now? I have no reason to think he might try something funny! So I just shrugged and did a little happy dance, after all _I'm in the Selection!_

_**Paris Violet Everett:**_

Ok, so I only got accepted into the Selection, like 3.5 seconds ago, but I already have a plan! I'm going to go with the America Method. What is the America Method, you might ask? Well, it's basically where I make my self-look just Like Queen America, in terms of style, personality, and overall appearance. I can die my brown hair red, change my hazel eyes to pale blue colored contacts, and replace my usually overdressed style with simple blue dresses and minimal make-up. I remember watching tapes of America's Selection as a young girl. Everybody loved her. I just know it will work for me.

_**Roxanne Amber Szlesky:**_

"Roxanne Amber Szlesky of Midston, 2." Wait a second, isn't that me? I don't know, the alcohol was my head fuzzy, and making my hearing go all out of whack. I got a pat on the back from my dad though, meaning I probably did get in. He was the only one who was with me. My mother was out working late. Even now, my father was type-type-typing on his pad-thingie-mabober. Wait a second, I've always had to get drunk and do bad things to get my parent's attention. Is that over? Am I going to start attracting their attention for the better?

_**Clara Jaden Brouillette:**_

"Mother! I'm in the Selection!" I said standing up from the onyx colored chair in our TV room.

"Oh! Clara dear! This is wonderful! I'm so exited!" my mother said wiping a tear from her eyes. I know she's happy for me, but I'm sure it brings back bad memories. Mother is Ashley Brouillette, and she competed in the Selection as well. She was disqualified in the first round, so I also know she wont be disappointed if the same thing happens to me. No that I expect it to be that way! She's just going to be there for me in the case that it does. I couldn't be prouder to call her my mother!

_**Caroline Margret Tomalin:**_

Wow! The Selection! And I'm in it! The chance of a lifetime that so many girls would kill for! The thing is, I'm not all that exited! Is that bad? I know I should be jumping up and down with pleasure and gratitude, but I'm not. I'll miss my friends, and my family, and preforming, and everything! I am very grateful for what I have, being a 5 you learn to accept all of life's blessings with an open heart, but why do I need something more?

_**Sadye Gabrielle Darling:**_

I just knew it! I just knew I would get in! Lucas was probably picking out some people for the Selection when he found me and said, "That's her, my best friend and future wife!" I know this because, long ago, we were best friends. Oh! Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Princess Alexandra of Swendway, but you can call me Sadye Darling. I've known Prince Lucas since I was 4. We were (as I said before) best friends. That is, until the age of 11. 11 was a big year for me. I got a songbird named Melody, the year I fell (rather hard) for the Prince, and the year my parents, Queen Abigail and King Andrew of Swendway, died in a rebel attack. I was almost killed myself, but one of the rebels had saved me, and promised that he only joined the rebels in the small chance that he would be able to save someone important, such as myself. I was evacuated to Illéa under the name of Sadye Gabrielle Darling, a 3 from Carolina. Ezekiel, the rebel who evacuated me (though I like to call him Gabriel [after the Guardian Angel]) was promoted to a 2 for his services. It was a secret, no body but the king knew! According to him, Lucas was devastated when he found out that I had "died". I just hope he still feels the same way after 8 years, if so then we are as good as married. I've decided not to tell him that I'm Alexandra until I win, I don't want to influence his decision! If he loves me, he will choose me for me.

_**Erika Julia Lena Beliza:**_

I am going to crush this competition! As my aunt Bariel always says, you have to be tough to succeed. She was in the Selection herself, so she would know. She says the reason she didn't make it into the Elite was because she wasn't as vicious as Celeste. From what I've heard of this 'Celeste' character, she was a brutal competitor, everyone feared her. I'm going to go with that strategy, and I'm going to win the Selection!

_**Juliana Reilly Marsson:**_

OMG! I'm in the Selection! This is like, awesome!

"Julie! Congratulations! You're in the Selection!" my mom said. Puleez! Of course I'm in the Selection! That guy just announced it on TV!

"Well, Duh!" I said.

"Aren't you exited Juliana?" my father asked me.

"Yeah, but its like, totally whatever." I told him. I love my Daddy, he's awesome! Oh! Want to know what would also be awesome right now? A nice spa bath! "Ooh! Mommy, do you want to have a spa day?" I asked really exited!

"Not right now sweetie! Lets talk about the Selection! What's your strategy?" How was I supposed to know? I just found out, like, 50 seconds ago!

"IDK mom! Now, I'm going to have a spa bath!"

Then, I walked off. Ooh! Do we have any chocolate truffles left?

_**Rose Calliope Winchester:**_

My ears were numb. I think it could be from the cold weather in Fennley. Anyway, my ears can't be trusted with the deciphering of information. No way, no how. So, therefore, I had to thoroughly rub my big black-rimmed glasses on my wool sweater until they were clean. Sure enough, yes, that was a picture of me. Smiling with what, in the past few days, I thought was false hope. I don't believe it! I didn't think it was physically possible! But it's true! I'm in the Selection!

_**Rebecca Nicole Haas:**_

I heard a loud pop in the background behind me. It was my best friend and older brother Keith popping a confetti popper.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Keith, my younger sister Lizzy, my twin brother Will, and my parents said in unison with wide smiles. They decided that they should watch in my parents room, because if I did get picked I would be overly giddy and I scream about anything that I obsess over, and if I don't get picked, then I would probably cry uncontrollably and not want to be with anyone. They stocked the room with coffee (my favorite!), Cold Care tissues (because those are the softest) and supper fluffy pillows. It turns out that worries were all for not! I'm in the Selection! Yippee!

_**Fallon Rose Lancaster:**_

I didn't even have a second to feel exited for myself before I heard "Fallon Rose Lancaster! How dare you enter the Selection without our permission?!" That was my mom.

"I thought I deserved a fair chance." I told her rather boldly. I never stand up to my parents like this.

"Thought you deserved a chance? You don't deserve anything! You are going to embarrass the Lancaster family! Oh Mary, I knew we should have disowned her when we had the chance!" Yeah, my parents kind of hate me…

"Well, you don't have to worry about me anymore." I said. All was silent as their heads turned to me.

"What are you talking about?" my father asked,

"I'm talking about how the Selection makes you famous. All of the girls in America's Selection married very wealthy and famous men." That shut them up._ Ha! _"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to my room." I told them with my head held high.

Then, I left, convinced that I just needed time to think.

_**Gemma Luella Winters:**_

"_Gemma Luella Winters of Belcourt, 4" _I practically choked on the strawberry I was chewing (which was a shame because this one was particularly good). My 6 sisters were jumping around screaming. My 20-year-old sister Julia picked up my 6-year-old sister Trinity and twirled her around. My 11-year-old sister Ella and my 14-year-old sister Dawn were hugging, jumping up and down squealing like the pigs on our farm. My 8-year-old sister Mia was hugging my dad. My twin sister Kandace was crying and hugging me with a death grip. She's probably grateful her name wasn't called; she has a secret romance with one of the farm hands that work on our farm named Antoine. She only told me; because my parents are super stuck up and think that all of my sisters are to good for those boys, so don't tell anyone, ok? The happy moment was ruined when my mother called out,

"Wait, but Xavier and Chantelle's daughter Graciana is in the Selection!" _Huh? _

"Who are they?" Kandace asked my mother and father.

"Your aunt and uncle." My father sighed.

"Since when do we have an aunt and uncle?" Dawn asked.

"Never mind that! Gemma, you are going to have to try even harder to win with Graciana in! We have to beat them otherwise we'll never live it down!" she mumbled walking to her room leaving all 7 of us thinking '_what the heck?'_

_**Aria Del Jamison:**_

I had never gotten so much attention. Ever. My father constantly ignored me because I didn't was to be an evil politician like him. Yes, my father is evil, quite evil actually! My bratty brother is too! He's just like my father! Just as twisted and evil! My mom is fine, but she pushes me somewhat hard, and her expectations of me are very high. At least she doesn't want me to become my father! But today, I got praise from all of them. It started with my mom hugging me and sobbing with proudness. Then it was my father, congratulating me and saying he always had faith in me, _the liar_. And whenever my father does something, you know my brat of a brother named Denny will do the exact same thing. He even hugged me! My entire family, the ones who have hated me my whole life, is finally grateful for me. And the sad thing is, it took getting in the Selection and possibly being a princess for that to happen.

_**Brittney Anne Grace:**_

Oh my God! I'm going to meet: The Royal Family! Can you say 'highlight of my life'! I can! I can't believe it! Prince Lucas is so _cute!_ And he seems so dreamy! He is simply perfect! He's going to be a _great _king! And Arabella? Forget about it! She seems so nice! And then there's their 17-year-old brother **(A/N I've switched the ages of Josephine and Charles, so now Charles is 17 and Josephine is 12) **Charles who also seems dreamy, and so hot! Then of course there's graceful Josephine. Oh! And little Victoria, the Angel. And the King and Queen, who I've heard are the best ruler the nation of Illéa has ever seen! And I have a chance to be one of them! Oh my God! This was going to be the best part of my entire life!

_**Willow Beatrice Hays:**_

I was working late at the store that I work at called _"The painted lady"_. It's a makeup store. I didn't realize I was in the Selection! But everyone was pointing and whispering as I walked by. It wasn't until I got home when my oldest (and favorite) sister Tess welcomed me in with a big hug and whispered "congratulations" in my ear. I backed away from her embrace, startled. What on earth did I do to deserve congratulations?

"Huh?" I asked her.

"You didn't hear? Willow! Your in the Selection!" She shrieked.

_What? No way! There were thousands of girls, there's no way I was one of the 35 picked! Then again, there has to be someone, so why cant it be me?_

_**Elizabeth Nicole Wells:**_

I'm in the Selection! This is amazing! My family would be proud. If you didn't catch on, my entire family is dead. Why? I don't feel like sharing. Sorry, it's just too personal! I'm not in any old orphanage though; it's my grandmother Emily's house. She is also dead. I don't live in complete solitude though! I live with Eli. He is 7. He was also all alone. That is, until I found him on the streets. I remember the day perfectly: I was walking home from the store when I heard what sounded like a feeble baby's cry. I went over to the sound and found a feeble baby, crying! I guessed he was abandoned because who ever his mother was, had a teenage pregnancy. With the virginity law and everything, she was probably thrown in jail. But just maybe, first, she left the baby on the street. As soon as the police found him, he would be immediately killed. She was smart though, and bought him some time. And if he was lucky, someone would take him in. Well, I thought '_why disrespect her wishes?' _And brought him in to my grandmothers house (at age 11 by the way!) and raised him as my own. He's been with me since. I want to win this thing, for him.

_**Daniella Marie Nightingale:**_

Wow! The Selection! And I'm in it? This is crazy! And great! Crazy great! Wow! Wait, I already said that. I have always loved the prince! He's so handsome, and dreamy, and quiet, just like me. Well, the quiet part anyway. I'm not particularly good looking or dreamy, which leads me to believe he might not keep me for very long. So the question is, how do I get him to let me stay?

_**Lucy Josephine Dane:**_

"What?!" my 16-year-old sister Samantha shrieks **(A/N Ooh! Alliteration!)**, "How did you get in and not me?" Samantha was sure she would get in, and sure that I had no chance. Let me tell you something about Samantha: she's obnoxious, she's spoiled, and I hate her. Fine, so that's 3 things, whatever! She's horrible either way! Half the reason I joined the Selection was so that could rub it in her face! The other quarter is because then I can escape Samantha, and the final quarter is because, in reality, I _do _have a crush on the prince. It's just a crush though; I'm not in love with him. I really like how he seems so quiet and mysterious, but very strong and quite charismatic simultaneously. I like how he really listens intently to what you're saying, no matter your status. I like how he is so darn attractive, and how he seriously downplays that factor. I think he'll make a great King one day. And maybe, just maybe, I'll be his Queen.

_**Meadow Grace Stephens:**_

"_Meadow Grace Stephens of Carolina, 5." No. This cant be happening! No! I can't be in the Selection! I don't want to be in the Selection!_

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations Meadow! This is great!" my little sister April yells. She's not in the Selection, if she did, she would know that it's not great, in fact, its horrible! Tears started to fog up my eyes and I ran upstairs to my room. _I don't want to leave my family._

_**Emerson Megan Jefferson:**_

This is the chance of a lifetime! The chance to win the heart of the glorious Prince Lucas, as well as the throne of Illéa! This is huge! And I'll get to play princess until he kicks me out, or f I win… no not possible! I just realized, I have a chance to win!

_**Jacqueline Davis Bleu:**_

Haha! I'm going to be tough competition for the Selection! I have ties with France! No one else has ties with France! You see, Illéa and France used to be allies, but ever since King Maxon dumped Queen Daphne, they have broken off the alliance. I am going to be the necessary person to rework the alliance! Guess who's MVP? Me!

_**Noel Aradia Colston:**_

"_Noel Aradia Colston of Sonoma, 3." _I heard. The sound was distant though. I could barely hear that over someone's "Eek"ing. Oh, that's just me.

"I'm in the Selection!" Oh my gosh! This is huge! Prince Lucas is _sooooo _dreamy! Also, I doubt I'll find love anyway else, so this is fantastic! I'm going to get married! Does that sound like I'm cockily sure of myself? I don't know, but everyone needs some confidence!

_**Isla Adrienne Arden:**_

The celebration that I got was a bunch of hoots and hollers. I expected nothing less from 3 brothers. That's right. I'm the only girl of 4 children. On an isolated farm. Yep, no girls, ever! Only mom! She's all right, but a bit girly. I usually liked flashy, just not girly. The Selection will make me able to have some real attention; I'll wear flashy dresses! And there will be real girls there! I think I just made 34 new sisters! Can you say awesome?

_**Bethany Sofia Royam: **_

I get it. Its not very ladylike to scream and shout **(A/N and let it all out. Haha! JK)**, nor the way I was raised, but if I'm being honest with you, that is exactly what I did. I shrieked like a banshee, if not louder than one. Who can blame me though? What would you have done in my place? How are the other girls reacting?

"Hush Bethany!" my mother said in a harsh whisper. I come from a long line of two's, which were all raised with poise and grace. Is that how I want to be seen? Well, no. But that's not my choice. Maybe the Selection will change that.

_**Amelia Maia Jones:**_

I was really disappointed that I wasn't chosen. That was a bummer. Ooh! Sorry! You probably have no idea what's going on! You see, my real name is Katie, but please, I beg of you, call me Amelia! If not, my cover will be blown and it'll be all your fault! Amelia is my identical twin sister, but she didn't want to be in the Selection and are parents made her, so we agreed if her name was called, I would go in her place. That's exactly what were doing!

_**Marie Alexis Davis:**_

This is my chance! My chance to be something great! Can I tell you how exited I am! _Super exited!_ Just think about it: Princes Marie. Doesn't it sound meant to be? Immediately, worry set into my mind. _What if he doesn't like me? Or worse, what if he's an idiot? What if the Selection changes me? What if all of the girls are mean! What if I don't make any friends? What if the public hates me? _The worries swam in my mind like sharks in a shark tank. Was the Selection really even what I wanted?

_**Skylar Anita Lucellita:**_

It was an all out celebration. My parents blasted some Spanish music (even though were not Spanish) and we all started to dance to it. I was spinning my 7-year-old brother Tommy around. The triplets, Amber, Chloe, and Annalee were dancing in their own little circle. My parents were doing the tango. All was festive at the Lucellita house.

_**Annabelle Rosaline Roberts:**_

Oh thank goodness! I really needed money for my family! We were dirt poor! The reason is that most of my family is really smart, but we usually find one flaw in either our performance (for example, a wrong note) or a blemish in our artwork. I'm an artist. I'm ok at what I do, just not phenomenal. I'm glad that I'm going to be a three, because I pride myself in saying I'm a pretty good writer. Unless I become a royal, but hey! What are my chances in that?

_**Rhea Lynn MacArthur:**_

Don't get me wrong, I was super psyched to be in the Selection, but I was upset that I couldn't celebrate my victory with my parents, or even my best friend Blue Leger! I was at the military base, so I got tenth folds of applause, but none from my parents, or best friend who just got stationed as a guard. It's kind of depressing, thinking of what the other Selected are doing to celebrate-with their parents- that I can't do. If I had just listened to my mother and became a model then I would be able to- but that's just not me! I'm a tomboy, not a girly girl. Being in the military was worth it! My mom's a little too controlling anyway!

_**Lacey Marie Ross:**_

"Lacey Marie Ross of Dakota, 8." The voice of Gavril rang in my ears. I turned to face my mother and said, "Did he just say-"

"Yes." She responded, obviously reading my mind. I was in shock. I, Lacey Marie Ross, an 8, a _nobody_, was going to be in the Selection. Wait a second; don't they give checks for these things? Oh. My. God. Yes! They do! I heard it was an outrageous amount of money!

"Mom! Do you know what this means? We can move up to 7s!" Being 8s, we didn't have jobs. I was a pickpocket. That's why we were still alive. With these checks, we would be able to buy our way to sevens, and then we could get jobs and not starve to death! This was going to be amazing! And even after I was disqualified, I would be a permanent three! Then, I could sell my caste level, and bump my entire family (my parents, my sister and myself) up to sixes! Maybe even 5s depending on how long I stay in the Selection! This was going to be the changing point of my life!

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Ok, answers to comments:**

**PercyandTris- Yeah, you did make a lot of characters! They were all great though! And you forgot Roxanne.**

**Xxbookwormmockingjayxx- Thanks for your faith! I appreciate that! And that is sssssoooooooooo sweet! Thank you so much!**

**Isabellacastanel (Guest)- Of course! I'm glad you approve, but really, it helps me A LOT!**

**Wanderstar- I'm exited that you're exited!**

**Bubble4Life- we already talked**

**(Guest)- You can absolutely still put in review maids! I just needed the Selected to be in a PM and I still need A LOT of maids!**

**SelectionLoverForever- we also talked**

**CartoonGurl201m- we talked too (I talked to a lot of people didn't I?)**

**Pretzel Poptarts- Yeah your character made it! And why do you think it would be a background character?**


	7. Chapter 6: Lucas

_**Hey guys! Long time no see! I've been super busy, with plays, and singing contests, and gymnastics, yahda yahda yahda. Please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes, I was in a rush to get this out!**_

_**Finally, I have an update for you! Its where Lucas, Ara, and Charlie are reviewing the applications, per the request of PercyandTris. Enjoy!**_

_**Lucas:**_

Wow! Those girls are all really pretty! I think about them constantly. I can't wait to meet them all! For now, all I can do is sit in Arabella's room (with her of course) and review their applications (Ara didn't want them to leave her room). We started in order that their names were called. We were on Anna Elizabeth Summers (the first one).

"What do you think about her?" Ara asked me.

"Eeh. She's kinda pretty, I guess. She seems smart-ish." I tell her nonchalantly. "To be honest, she doesn't really stick out to me that much!"

"Are you kidding me? She's HOT!" my brother Charlie said from behind me. He'll probably say that about _everybody_. He's what my mom calls a "player".

"No she's not." I told him. But he refused to have it.

"Fine," he admitted, "so she isn't _hot _but you've got to admit, she is _pretty_." I disagreed. The girl in the picture had dirty blonde hair, which was in a long side French braid, caramel colored eyes, pale skin, and a spurt of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Don't get me wrong, she was _cute_,but nothing more. Also she didn't seem like my type. She was super adventurous, and seemed wild and irrational. That's not me, nor what I like.

Then we moved on to Clarissa Emery Astreya.

"Ooh! She seems nice! And _so _pretty!" Ara said in a dreamy voice. Ok, yes, she was pretty! She had long silky chestnut hair that's fell in loose princess curls down her back, and mesmerizingly icy blue eyes. She wasn't just pretty, she was _beautiful_. In the picture, she was caught in mid-laugh.

"It says here that she is very generous, and always puts others needs before hers. OMG! That's sounds just like you Lucas! And her interests include acting, singing, and writing, interesting combo. She's a 3 from Dominica. Wow! She sounds great! You should marry her!" I contemplated this.

"Well, I'll just have to meet her and see for myself! Plus, you don't even know her yet!" I exclaimed. She could be super rude and everything! Ara only said her good qualities, no bad. She'll probably do that for all of the girls though, not just Clarissa.

Next, it was Madison Lucia Petrova.

"Ok, now that's _HOT._" I said over my shoulder to Charlie. He wasn't actually there though. I guess he had left. Anyway, she _was_ hot. She had CRAZY long chestnut hair, bright large emerald eyes, that were surrounded by thick black eyelashes.

"She's gorgeous." My sister said with plain adoration. I was speechless.

Afterward, was Graciana Angela Winters.

"Wow! She's pretty!" I said. Graciana had strait blonde hair, and pale blue eyes.

"Yeah," Ara started, "but girls that are _that _pretty are usually sooooo dumb! She's probably going to wind up being a dumb blonde, Lucas. Sorry." I hoped not, but Ara would know more than I.

Next, was Alice Mei Galloway.

"Dang she's smart!" was my first comment.

"How on EARTH can someone study so much!?" Ara asked in bafflement.

I don't really know, but this girl, Alice, was an absolute GENOIOUS! She speaks 10 languages, is the youngest person EVER to be admitted into college in Illéa, at age 15, and won the national science fair in her town (it was ages 13 and up) at age 13, for a project on the length of sound infinities! This girl is training to be a rocket scientist; she's a three (if you were too stupid to guess). She has long raven black wavy hair, tan skin, and clear blue eyes. She's going to be the one teaching the class! Watch out Sophie! **(A/N Sophie is the new tutor. She's Silvia's niece)**.

After her, was Kaylee Belle Evans.

"Awww! She's ADORABLE!" shrieked Ara. _Gosh that girl can be loud!_ Kaylee has untamable strawberry blonde hair, and grass green eyes.

"On her application it says that she's bubbly, kind, and very smiley! Lucas, she seems so sweet! You should marry her!" She did seem nice…

"Ara! For the second time, you haven't met her yet!" This was getting frustrating!

We moved on to Paris Violet Everett.

"She's kind of pretty, I guess." I said to Ara. Paris had long curly red-chestnut hair, and green-hazel eyes.

"Yeah, she's kind of ordinary, I guess. It says here that she's outgoing and courageous. That sounds kind of like Mom." Ara said chuckling.

"Shall we move on?" I asked her.

"We shall." She said in response.

So we did, and the next person was Roxanne Amber Szlesky.

Immediately, Ara and I busted out laughing in unison. Roxanne has long, thick black hair, small dark brown eyes, and a small scar above her left eye. That wasn't the funny part though, Roxanne looked drunk in this picture!

"You've got to be joking" Ara choked out, wiping a tear from her eye. Roxanne was slouching, and her eyes were practically glazed over! Gosh, she looked like an idiot!

After we finished laughing, we moved on to Clara Jaden Brouillette.

"She's so pretty! Oh! Isn't that Ashley's daughter?!" Ara asked in excitement.

"Who?" I pondered.

"Ashley was in Mom and Dad's Selection!" Ara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Clara has long blonde-brown hair, olive skin, dimples, and dark green eyes. She's a two, and a classical pianist. She also sing's in accompaniment to her piano. I think that's pretty cool!

Next, was Caroline Margret Tomalin.

"Huh. Ok." Ara said. She was pretty boring. She had light golden brown hair that was very, very, straight, and honey eyes. It looked _ok_, but nothing _special_. She was an artist, a five. Caste didn't really matter to me, so I didn't care too much. Apparently she laughed super easily, and was easily impressed. I don't really need a push over, that sounds kind of boring. Sorry Caroline, but it might be a no.

Afterwards, was Sadye Gabrielle Darling.

"That's funny, she looks like-" Ara started. I cut her off.

"Princess Alexandra." Princess Alexandra was the late princess of Swendway, and my former friend. I _think _she had a crush on me, but I was never sure. Poor girl. She died in a rebel attack when she was at the young age of 11. So young, so sweet, so innocent. And now she's dead.

Next, Erika Julia Lena Beliza.

"God, she looks, fake." I remarked.

"Yeah, and if she's anything like her aunt, she's going to be a complete b-"

"ARA! Language!"

"Sorry, but anyway…"

"Wait, who's her aunt?" I asked.

"Bariel Pratt, also in Mom and Dad's Selection."

"Do you think she got in because of her aunt?" I asked.  
"Well, if she did, then why not Clara?" pondered Ara.

"Because she actually looks presentable, and has good traits!" I exclaimed.

Erika has light brown hair that was long and wavy/curly-ish with long side bangs, green and gold cat-like eyes, high cheek bones, perfect eyebrows and a teeny nose.

"She's like the stereotypical model!" Ara said.

"Well, she _is_ a model!" I told her aggravated.

"Lets just move on!" said Ara with a huff

After our aggravation, was Juliana Reilly Marsson.

"She also looks dumb!" Ara exclaimed.

"Ara!"

"Sorry! But it's true! Look at her! She's so happy go lucky!" Juliana has blonde hair in beach waves, blue/grey eyes, rosy cheeks, and an upturned nose. She was smiling like it was nobody's business.

"Fair enough! Next!" Charles said from behind me. Ara and I jumped. _When did he get there?! _

Next up, was Rose Calliope Winchester

"Awww! She's so cute and…. quirky." Ara said. Rose had long auburn hair that was more to the red than brown with strawberry blonde highlights that fell in loose waves down just above the small of her back, large doe eyes that were hazel, and oval face, and big black-rimmed glasses that fit her face quite nicely.

"What do you think Charlie?" I asked showing him her picture.

"Meh. She's ok, I guess."

We moved on, and the next person on the list was Rebecca Nicole Haas.

"Awww… She's seems kind of cute!" Ara said

"Are you kidding me Ara? She looks so kooky and immature!" Charlie remarked. Rebecca has layered brown hair parted in alignment with her left eye; football shaped brown eyes, a dimple in the right side of her face, but not her left, and a few freckles.

"Kooky, but cute." I concluded.

Next, was Fallon Rose Lancaster.

Fallon had golden blonde hair with a hint of copper in it, almond shaped eyes that were an extravagant shade of green, creases on her forehead, and her nose was slightly askew, I don't know what from though.

"She's pretty." Ara said

"Eeh." Charlie shrugged.

"Charlie, are you enthusiastic about anyone? What fault do you see in this girl?" Ara practically shouted.

"Just look at how skinny she is! She's got to be anorexic!" Charlie exclaimed.

We all studied how skinny she is. Charlie was right, she was the skinniest person I had ever seen, and almost had a look of malnutrition to her! I just hoped that wasn't the case.

After her, was Gemma Luella Winters.

"Hmmm…. Wait a second! Graciana and Gemma are cousins!" Ara exclaimed.

"I wonder is relatives have ever gotten in before…" I wondered aloud.

"They haven't, I'm sure of it!" Ara said, sounding absolutely bubbly.

Gemma had long frizzy bronze hair, brown eyes, slightly arched eyebrows, long eyelashes, and light freckles across the bridge of her nose.

"She's pretty…" Ara said.

Next up, was Aria Del Jamison.

"Oh my goodness! Aria's dad is Michael Jamison!" Ara exclaimed.

"Who?" Charlie and I asked in unison.

"Ugh! You boys are so stupid!" _thanks Ara. _"Michael is a _very famous _politician!"  
Right, I think I heard something about him. From what I know, he's a stereotypical politician: from the Latin route _poli _meaning many and _tics _meaning bloodsucking creatures.

"Do you think it'll give her an edge?" I asked Charlie.

"No, in fact, possibly a disadvantage. Politicians can be _sooo _rude and hated. They only look out for themselves!" He whispered to me with confidence in his answer.

"She's pretty though!" Ara exclaimed, obviously hearing us.

Aria has long silky strait black hair, tan skin, and almond shaped brown eyes. She looked almost stereotypical Asian girl, minus her skin, which had almost a South American glow. She _was _very pretty. There was no doubt about that.

After her was Brittney Anne Grace.

Brittney had black hair that fell between her shoulders and elbows, chocolate skin and matching eyes, a small nose and a face breaking smile. I don't even know how she could make that possible! It looked pretty painful! I guess she was _pretty_, but only _regular _pretty. She was absolutely nothing extraordinary. In fact, with that face cracking smile, it toned down her looks by several notches.

"It says here she's very cheerful and happy. That's good, right?" Ara said, obviously a teeny bit frightened by Brittney's smile.

"I guess so…" I answered, just wanting to move on , she was starting to weird me out.

Obliging to my pleas, we moved on, and next on the list was Willow Beatrice Hays.

"Wow, the first 6 we've gotten so far!" Ara pointed out.

I skimmed over the applications we've reviewed, she was right, Willow was the first 6!

Willow has frizzy brown hair that falls a bit further than her elbows, large dark green eyes, an unhealthy skin tone, high cheek bones, a small nose with a light dash of freckles, and thin lips.

Next, was Elizabeth Nicole Wells.

"Wow! That's impressive!" Ara remarked

"What's impressive?" Charlie and I asked in unison.

"Well, Elizabeth took in an orphaned 8, a baby at that, in from the streets. She raised him as her own, seeing that neither one had a family. Her entire family is dead, and the baby's mother probably had a teenage pregnancy. The mother would be thrown in jail, and the baby would be shot. That mother was smart and bought the baby some time. He's 8 now, and he's named Eli. She was only 11 when she took him in!" She exclaimed with a gleam in her eyes.

_That is impressive_. I thought to myself.

Elizabeth has golden bronze waist length hair that had a slight wave to it, blue grey eyes, full lips, slightly rosy cheeks, and a dimple on the right side of her face.

Preceding her was Daniella Marie Nightingale.

"Ooh! She looks so… mysterious!" Charlie said mocking Ara. I let out a slight chuckle, but Ara didn't seem to notice.

"I know right! Ooh! And Daniella's a TOP lawyer! She's better at the age of 18 than most of the lawyers at 45! She's outrageously good!" She said in adoration

Going back to the mysterious thing, Charlie was right!

Daniella has long strait black hair, silver eyes, and a very pale, but not sickly, complexion. She was very mysterious, and pretty!

After her, was Lucy Josephine Dane.

"Ooh! She's _so completely gorgeous!_" Ara cooed in pure adoration.

Lucy has elbow length layered golden blonde hair, beautiful sapphire eyes, creamy pale skin, and dark sunglasses perched on her head. She was smiling a perfect movie star smile, with flawless pearly white teeth. _She is so gorgeous._

I looked over to Charlie behind me, his mouth was practically hanging on the floor, and he was drooling, a lot.

Awestruck and reluctant, we moved on to Meadow Grace Stephens.

"Awww, She seems cute and kind hearted!" Ara cooed.

Meadow, interesting name, had blonde hair that was just longer than a bob, almond shaped blue eyes, some freckles, a dimple, and an oval shaped face. She was cute. I inwardly smiled.

Next, was Emerson Megan Jefferson.

Emerson is a teeny tiny person, thinnest I've ever seen. She looked to be around 14, even though in reality she's 17. She had light brown hair that was slightly wavy, dark brown eyes, and a shy, closed mouth smile.

"Ooh! A 5! And a musician too! That's cool! She plays guitar, violin, piano, trumpet, flute, saxophone, and clarinet. Maybe we can play with her sometime!" Ara suggested.

"Ooh! Ara's got some dirty intentions!" Charlie exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows.

She swatted at him in annoyance,

"Shut up! You knew what I meant!" She yelled in annoyance.

After her was Jacqueline Davis Bleu.

"Well, she's French…" Ara started

"Yeah," I said cutting her off, "but so is Clarissa, Graciana, Clara, Juliana-"

"We get it Lucas." Ara said in a frustrated tone.

Jacqueline has dark brown-auburn hair, which is VERY curly (Too many curls if you ask me…), deep brown eyes, and obnoxiously high cheekbones. She's not really my type.

Next up, Noel Aradia Coltson.

"Says here she's very outdoorsy. That's good!" Ara exclaimed.

She was right! I really admire outdoorsy people, and Ara knows it!

Noel has pin strait red-chocolate brown hair that falls down to her lower back, large round brown eyes, freckles sprinted across her nose and cheek bones, and thin lips.

Afterwards, was Isla Adrienne Arden.

Isla has dark brown shoulder length curly hair, big dark brown eyes, high set cheek bones, and a dimple in her left cheek.

"Ooh! Poor girl! The only girl within miles!" Ara said in pity.

"Yeah, suppose this is the first time she's met a girl her age?" Charlie remarked.

"Oh, relax! It'll be good for her!" Ara told him with confidence.

Then, we moved onto Bethany Sofia Royam.

"Very graceful looking!" Ara complimented.

Bethany had ridiculously long (I assume it went past her butt) platinum blonde hair that was half up in a braid crown and half down, pale blue eyes, and very pale skin, but not ghostly.

"She must be stuck up though, Look at all of that poise, she's dripping with it!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ara answered, "such a shame though…"

Next, it was Amelia Maia Jones

Amelia has elbow length deep brown hair that curled a little bit, dimples in her smile, and interesting eyes… They were green in some parts, and silver in others. It was quite fascinating to look at actually!

"Whoa! Look at her eyes!" said Charlie in bewilderment.

"I was thinking the same thing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, _pretty…_" Ara said in a slight daze.

We moved on to Marie Alexis Davis.

"Awww! Cute! I like her!" Ara determined.

Marie had a _dark_ brown curled bob and bangs, sapphire eyes, and rosy cheeks. The first person, I noticed, to have a bob.

"Refreshing…" Ara sighed.

Next up, Skylar Anita Lucellita.

"Ooh! A red head!" Ara shrieked excitedly.

Skylar was the first red head. Her red hair was long and wavy, with cooling brown doe eyes to compliment her fiery hair. She had freckles, but only on the bridge of her nose and the top of her cheeks. She was very different for my mother as a red head, of Charlie or Josie as a red head, but she was very pretty all the same.

Next on the list was Annabelle Rosalie Roberts.

"Ooh! An Artist!" Ara said in admiration. She's always wanted to be able to paint, but she pretty much sucks, andshe knows it.

"Ooh! _And _she's our first dirty blonde too!" She pointed out.

She has dirty brown hair, dark brown eyes, a small nose, and thin rosy lips. She was a pretty girl, but it was definitely an ordinary beauty.

Preceding her was Rhea Lynn MacArthur.

"Ooh! A military girl! That means that she's probably a tomboy!" Ara concluded.

Rhea has brown hair in a bun, pale skin, football shaped brown eyes, and freckles on her nose.

"That cool." Charlie said, but he probably didn't really care. He's one of those boys that doesn't care about much. He's been that way nearly his whole life!

I thought it _actually was _cool though!

Last, but not least, -the person we were admittedly dreading- Lacy Marie Ross.

We all sat in silence, looking at her profile.

"I didn't even know 8s could enter the Selection." Charlie said, breaking the silence.

"Well, obviously they can." I said bluntly.

"Well, she doesn't look _horrible_, for an 8…" Ara said with uncertainly.

Lacy has dark brown limp hair that went down past her shoulders, tan skin and dark brown football shaped eyes. She also had a dirt smudge on her left cheek.

"She looks almost… boring…" Charlie said in mock disgust.

"Charlie!"

"I was just joking, Ara!"

"She's an 8, cut her some slack!" I told him.

To be honest though, I almost agreed with him. While she didn't look _boring_, per se, she looked very _ordinary_. I guess I'll just have to meet her and find out for myself.

_**Oh my goodness! Guys! After long last (sorry again!), you have Lucas's reaction to the girls! **_

_**Responses:**_

_**Athenachild101- Well, obviously, I didn't mean to make her sound that way. Sorry! **_

_**xxbookwormmockingjayxx- Thank you so much! I really appreciate all of your support! How was this chapter, was it satisfying enough?**_

_**frozen13- Thanks! Also, yes, I knew that you don't like cherries. **_

_**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- Thank you so much for your faith! I'm really happy your satisfied with Isla! All I want is to do these characters justice! Wow! I wish I had a twin! Are you identical or ferternal? Why do you think Lacy will win?**_

_**Pretzel poptarts- I know! I'm really exited too **____**! Well, fair enough, but I REALLY liked your character! And yes, it is called SYOC. It stand for Submit Your Own Character, but you probably already knew that! Again with Lacy, wow!**_

_**PEETAMELARKLOVER123- And that just made my day reading that! That is SO sweet! How was this chapter for you?**_

_**7thseven- Thanks so much! Actually, I was pretty proud of myself for thinking of that, I'm not going to lie! But they had the same last name, so I figured that people would probably ask if they were related anyway. Thanks again!**_

_**CartoonGurl201m- That's fine! Your entitled to your opinion! **_

_**theoneforever (Guest)- Yep, and it was pretty hard to do actually! Thank you so much! That is so sweet of you to say!**_

_**Isabellacastanel (Guest)- Thanks! I tried to make them as unique as possible! **_

_**selectionaddiction- Yes, and here it is! Just know that unless I post on the summary that its on hiatus, It's still going to be updated!**_

_**Guest- Well, I'm glad your exited! And sorry, but I cant! I'm doing each point of view in order of announced. Sorry!**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Selected

_**Hey guys! Another chapter for you! This is where The Selected are saying goodbye to their families. I've decided that it would be better if the goodbyes were private, instead of public. Plus, I'm going to skip the airplane scene. There is an important authors not below, please read it! Thanks! Enjoy!**_

_**The Selected:**_

_**Anna Elizabeth Summers:**_

I gaze at my closest, and I decide that I hate everything. Why are my parents such control freaks? It's like they don't even care what I want. My wardrobe consists of pant suits and blazers, stuff you would see your teacher wearing, not me. My mom thinks that I LOVE teaching and my clothes should reflect that. The only real clothes that I have are the ones that I bought with my own money. I decide to bring my jeans and my favorite t-shirt. My bag isn't that big, just big enough for the clothes. Now I have to bring something to remind me of home, great. My only item I want is a photo of me and my twin siblings, Caroline and Lily. They are identical Brown haired twins with freckles and brown eyes. It's sad to think that such pretty little girls will never get to embrace their dreams. They are only 11, but soon enough they will feel the burn of having my parents. If I were to win this thing I could give them both a better future.

I walk down the stairs, awaiting my doom at the end of the steps. "What do you think you're doing, Anna?" My mother asks me. "This isn't a dumb teenage rebellion is it? You know that you are not permitted to leave this house without our permission," my father adds. I ignore them and hug Caroline and Lily. "Anna, you were not given permission to do this young lady. Don't you dare leave this house," my mother warns. I look out of the doorway, a new life is waiting. And with that, I take a step out. The last thing I say to me parents is, "Looks like I just did," and I pull the door shut. I am finally free.

_**Clarissa Emery Astreya:**_

_I am going to miss my family sooooo much! How will I be able to get by without them? _I thought as I said my final teary goodbyes. _I guess I'll just have to make the Selected my family…_

I gave my mom and dad a huge hug each. They both gave me some wise advice.

My mom's was 'You can't fake your way into a good relationship.'

And my dad's was 'The right person will treat you like a priority. If you feel like you're not good enough, it's really them, who is not good enough. Don't every doubt the amount of goodness you possess as a person, and remember, people who truly care about you, will accept you, even when the world is against you.' So it was longer than my mom's, but it had the same, powerful impact on me.

"Claire! Please don't go!" Begged Charlotte.

"Oh, Charlotte! I'm sorry, but I have no choice! Don't worry, I'll write every day if I can!"

"Ok, we're going to hold you to that!" Jake said giving me a hug, followed by Lila.

"Charlotte," I said turning to her, "When I leave, I want you to go strait up to my room, and put on what in the top compartment of my jewelry box."

"How will I know what you mean?" she asked my, her voice shaking.

"Oh trust me, you'll know." I told her with a wink and a final hug.

The limo driver, who introduced himself as Edward, but asked me to call him Ed, opened the door for me, and I tentatively stepped in. I had never been in a limo before, much less a _stretch _limo!

"Bye everyone! I love you all!" I screamed to them.

"Wait!" shrieked a voice from behind me. _Trinity_.

"Claire! You weren't going to leave before I could say goodbye, did you?" She asked panting.

"Oh, Trinity! I'm going to miss you so much!" I told her with a long hug. "I'll write as often as possible!"

"Ok, promise?"

"Promise"

"Ok, well, tell Prince Lucas I say hi!" She said in a joking manner.

"Will do." I said with a chuckle.

I slowly climbed back into the limo, and Ed closed the door. I immediately opened my window, waving, and screaming 'I love you guys' over and over again, and the crowd of my family, and Trinity, did the same.

As soon as they were out of sight, I rolled back up my window and started to cry.

_**Madison Lucia Petrova:**_

I'll miss my family, honest to goodness, I will. Despite my mother pushing me, I really love her! My father is my rock! He's my role model, and my sister Ivory; she's the coolest 12-year-old I think in existence! Her and me are best sister friends! And I'm sure they'll all miss me too!

I was inside my house gossiping about one of my friend's –Ellie's- _disturbing _fashion choice of the day (a blue chiffon maxi dress, a pair of silver stiletto's, and a big fluffy pink and orange striped sweater) with my other best friend Natalie. I mean seriously, I don't know _what _she was thinking! Then, my mother came in, bearing the news that the limo was here. I signed off the phone call with a quick 'toodeloo'. I shoved my phone in my bag. I gave my mom a hug, then my dad, then Ivory. And by that point, I was practically _sobbing_. _I'll miss my family_.

_**Graciana Angela Winters:**_

I was still pretty ticked off at my mom, but I'll miss her, kinda. To be honest, I was insulted! She had basically told me that I wasn't good enough, what kind of a mother does that?

I would really miss my dad, and his love and compassion and kindness. He's my role model, I've always wanted to be him when I grew up, and I currently want to turn out like him!

And the there's Zoella, one of my favorite people in the world. Zoella is my best friend. I mean, I have best friends who are _my _age of course, but _they're _not my sister! I've always found it important to have a good relationship with your family.

That's exactly what I plan to do with the Selected girls as well, seeing as they are my new family.

_**Alice Mei Galloway:**_

As my limousine pulled up, I checked off my checklist:

27 books (I need enough books to last me a while!) ✓

Change of clothes (In the event that I get sent home) ✓

Bottled water (for the plane ride) ✓

Energy bar (for the plane ride) ✓

Eyeglass case (for my glasses) ✓

A journal (To document my stay at the palace, including my findings) ✓

A couple pens (In case there are none in my room) ✓

Vitamins (That, that … person gave me. 2 in the morning, 2 at night) ✓

I'm all set. I give my parents a hug, then I gathered up my big black suitcase, (which my limo driver, Thomas took for me and put in my trunk) and I'm off.

_**Kaylee Belle Evans:**_

"Ok, Kay. Remember, update me on EVERYTHING that happens!" Katrina tells me. "I love you! I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too! I love you _so _much Katrina!" I told her, tears fighting their way out of my eyes, slowly but surely.

The next goodbye was to Aiden.

He swooped me up in his arms and spun me around, making me scream with pleasure.

"Have a great time at the palace, ok Kaylee?" he asked me, rubbing my head and messing up my hair.

"Ok Aiden. See you later alligator." I said, the first tear dripping down my neck.

"In a while crocodile." He answered, who had tears that were just welling up in his eyes. I gave him one final hug, and then moved on to my dad.

"Oh Kaylee, I'm so proud of you, you know that right?" I nodded, the second tear falling down my cheek. "Well, we're proud of you no matter what. Remember that. See you soon." he said pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"See you soon." I said in return.

Finally, my mom.

I pressed my face into her shoulder and started to sob, shaking heavily. She rocked me back and forth slowly.

"Its ok, dry your tears. We'll see you soon enough, whether your eliminated or not. I love you with all my heart."

One final hug was all I got, then, I dragged myself into the big stretch limo, and we drove away.

_**Paris Violet Everett:**_

Everything was already planned!

_I'll die my hair red, put in pale blue colored contacts, wear simple blue dresses, sing a lot, stand up to people. Oh! This is so exiting._

I thought as I situated myself in the limo. I have this contest in the bag!

_**Roxanne Amber Szlesky:**_

I slowly stumbled my way to the limo, handed my parents my glass of vodka, in a short matter of seconds. Quick and painless, that's always the way to go. My parents gave me short goodbyes full of 'I love you' and hugs and kisses, and 'be on your best behavior'. I don't think they trusted me to stay sober at the palace. Here, I'll make myself a vow:

_I, Roxanne Amber Szlesky, here by promise to stay sober while at my stay at the palace._

See, there you go.

_**Clara Jaden Brouillette:**_

I don't know how my mother did it! I don't know how she was able to say goodbye! It was probably one of the most excruciating things I've ever done! Just think, I wouldn't see them for months, maybe years, according to how long the prince takes on making his choice, and when (or if) I get eliminated! I've never spent an entire _day _without my family! Especially my mom, my favorite person in _the universe_. Can I tough it out until then?

_**Caroline Margret Tomalin:**_

I couldn't believe it! I'm leaving my family, my favorite people, for a person, a stuck up prince at that, that I _don't need_! This is insanity! I only signed up for my father, bless his soul. He died when I was 6. He always talked about me joining, and left me a silver necklace with a small diamond pendant, which is quite expensive being a 5, for me in his will in the occasion that I got in. This one's for you Dad!

_**Sadye Gabrielle Darling:**_

I'll admit, even though I was _itching_ to see Lucas and the rest of the royal family again, I'll miss my adopted family with all my heart!

As I was saying my final goodbyes, my adopted family presented me with a gift: a silver charm bracelet. There were 6 charms.

"One from each of us, that represents the qualities you can be able to use to your advantage. From me, a roaring lion, the symbol of nobility." Charles (my adopted father) told me. On the back was engraved 'from Charles'.

"A palm with a heart on it, symbolizing kindness." Informed Andrea (my adopted mother). Just as the lion, the back was engraved with 'from Andrea'.

"A dove for inner peace." Said Isabelle (my adopted sister). The back engraved with 'from Isabelle'.  
"An amaryllis for beauty." My best friend Kathryn said. On the back engraved 'from Kathryn.

"An 'S' symbolizing being yourself, and tiara charm, because, you _are _a princess. No matter what. Those are from all of us." Andrea said. And sure enough, the back was engraved 'from those who love you'. I started to tear up a little.

"That's really sweet of you guys! I love you all so much!" I said a lone tear dropping down my neck. I gave them each a big hug, a kiss on the cheek to my adopted parents. When I got to Charles, he whispered in my ear. "Go get em' Alex." With a wink.

Won't I miss them.

_**Erika Julia Lena Beliza:**_

I'm competing for the hand of the prince, the most powerful man in all of Illéa, and I wont really miss my family for that reason. I highly resent my mother; she's too smiley and happy-go-lucky. She'll never go anywhere in life, says my aunt Bariel. And I have my father wrapped around my finger. I made the conscious decision to leave my family to become a royal, which is exactly what I plan to accomplish.

_**Juliana Reilly Marsson:**_

My daddy and mommy started to cry as the limo pulled up, there one and only child leaving them for who knows how long. It broke my heart to see them like this, but in my mind machine (what are those called again?), I thought that they were being _too _sad! It wasn't like I was going to marry this prince! That's not what I came here for! I _came _so that I can play in the Selection!

"Don't be sad!" I reassured them, "I'll be back soon! That's a promise."

"Its ok sweetie! We just love you so much!" My mommy said, through quiet tears.

"I have to go now, but I'll be back soon!" I said again, as I stepped into the big car that would drive me off to the arena. I and I left waving happily.

_**Rose Calliope Winchester:**_

My entire family came to my send off. My mom, my dad, my two older brothers, Jacob and Noah, and my sister-in-law Jessica were all there to support me. Noah lives all the way on the other side of Fennley, and Jacob and Jessica had to take a flight over! They live in St. George, so they'll also be rooting for Annabelle Rosalie Roberts. But, I know, I'm their top pick!

_**Rebecca Nicole Haas:**_

It's almost funny. Why? Because I have to leave my family to go to the Selection, but I'm really going to _need _my family during the Selection! My twin brother Will _needs _to tease me every once in a while! My big brother Keith is my very best friend, what will I do without him? My other close friend, my sister Lizzie, I need. If my mom isn't there, whom will I come to when I face problems? And when I have nightmares, and there are rebel attacks, I'll need my father! But I have to be daring, and leave all safeties that I have ever felt. _Oh goodness._

_**Fallon Rose Lancaster:**_

I had no one to say goodbye to, which was a pretty sad thought. My parents (remember, the ones who hate me?) abandoned me. So, currently I'm an 8. However, since I'm in the Selection, I'm a 3 again. The limo arrived at the street corner that I was in, and I stepped in willingly. This is a life I'll be happy to forget.

_**Gemma Luella Winters:**_

I had a _long _list of people to say goodbye to. I had said goodbye to all of the ranch hands individually this morning, and now, I have my family of 8. I started at Trinity, my youngest sister. I gave her a long hug and a kiss on the cheek, and being the little sweet heart she is, started to cry and repeat 'I love you' over and over again. I moved on to Mia, the second youngest. I did the same for her as I did to Trinity. Then, Ella. I did the same for her. Then Dawn, then Julia, then my parents, who got lingering hugs, and finally, Kandace.

As soon as I collapsed into her arms, we both started to sob. _I think I'll miss her the most_. I thought through muffled sobs. When we finally had broken apart, She handed me a small carton. I opened it and found a multitude of strawberries.

"I know how much you love them." She explained. "They're for the trip over." She really knows me.

"That's so sweet of you! Thank you so much, I'll miss you all!" I said as I stepped into the limo, and slowly drove away.

_**Aria Del Jamison:**_

I wasn't really in to hugging people too much, especially my cold blooded family, but they insisted, sucking up to me _yet again_. My father even had the audacity to ask me to 'put in some good words about him to the king'. I do _not _intend to do that. My mother told me that she would be so proud of me when I was the Queen. All though you can't really tell who it will be, It's highly likely that it _wont _be me. And my younger devil brother Denny gave a big hug to "his favorite big sister." They disgust me. I got in to the limo, and told the driver to step on it.

_**Brittney Anne Grace:**_

I will admit, I practically rushed to get out of the house into the limo. I'm itching to meet the royal family! My Idols! But don't worry, I gave a quick farewell and a hug and kiss to my mom, my dad, and my sister Myla. And they all wished me well.

Then I ran out.

_**Willow Beatrice Hays: **_

Oh how I'll miss my family. Even my 13-year-old sister Harper, who I practically hate! And I'll especially miss Tess, and her selflessness (she could have entered the Selection, but knew I _really _wanted it and didn't enter), and her secrecy, and her support, and every little detail that just the thought of missing those traits are making me cry. I'll miss them forever and always (Or until I get sent home).

_**Elizabeth Nicole Wells:**_

I had just dropped Eli off at my friend Grace's house. I had made her promise that if I was Selected that she would take care of Eli in the mean time, and after she discussed the situation with her parents, they all- quite willingly- agreed. I had no one to say goodbye to as I stepped into the black stretch limo, and drove away.

_**Daniella Marie Nightingale:**_

"Defend the defenseless" is my father's catch phrase. I come from a family of lawyers. But when he said that to me as I was saying goodbye, it struck me as odd, as I would imagine it would for anyone. Why, as I leave for the Selection, would I need to defend someone? I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

_**Lucy Josephine Dane:**_

The sad thing is, I wont really miss my family. I have more of a business relationship with my parents (my managers), and I obviously wont miss Samantha. I'll miss my acting career, but that's it out of my entire life, except for a few friends that I have shot with sometime or another and have gotten in touch with. But that's it. I just hope I make a bunch of friends in the Selection, and then I'll have a part of my life that is truly living.

_**Meadow Grace Stephens:**_

_I just knew I would be miserable when I would be leaving_. And you know it I'm sure! I never wanted to leave! My family was so happy for me, but I wasn't, so I locked my self in my room, with short breaks to use the bathroom and eat. And I am still miserable. The question looms in the air, should I throw the competition?

_**Emerson Megan Jefferson:**_

Eek! I'm leaving now! This is the chance of a lifetime! I gave my family a quick hug and kiss each, and then left. The glorious prince Lucas won't win himself. I have to plan some things to win his heart! Like, I have to take in consideration my appearance, my personality, and many other factors! This is going to be so much fun!

_**Jacqueline Davis Bleu:**_

As much as I'll miss my family, this is what needs to be done. In order to be an MVP, you have to actually be there. As my mother once said, "half of the game is just showing up." I've always thought that that was a splendid point. And so, as the MVP, it is my obligation to be there.

_**Noel Aradia Colston:**_

The only thing that helped my sanity as I was saying my goodbyes was the fact that this was going to help me find love, one way or an other. _But I have love_. A small voice argued in my head. _ I have the love of my family, which is what I'm leaving right now to try to find a more risky version of the same thing_. Its too late now, but is the Selection worth the heartbreak?

_**Isla Adrienne Arden:**_

It was so hard trying to leave my life on the farm. My family said it would be good for me, to finally meet other girls my age, and I agreed, but it was hard nevertheless. I had friends to make, clothes to wear, princes to seduce, but if I thought a minute I would realize, that's exactly what I've always wanted. Huh.

_**Bethany Sofia Royam: **_

Today was my last day of being silent and obedient. I'm excited for tomorrow! Where I can be the real me! It might be a rude awakening for my parents, but I'll be too happy to really notice! I wonder if Prince Lucas likes girls like that…

_**Amelia Maia Jones:**_

I gave each member of my family a long hug. I'll miss them all. Then, it was Amelia's turn.

"Goodbye Katie." She whispered in my ear.

"Goodbye Amelia." I whispered back.

Our hug lingered a little while longer, but it was time to go. I picked up my suitcase. And put it in the trunk of the limo. Well, actually, the driver, who's name I'm blanking on right now, did.

"Tell the prince I say hi!" Amelia yelled as the car pulled away, making a final attempt at a joke before I left. Oh Amelia, how will I get on without you?

_**Marie Alexis Davis:**_

'_Dear Diary,_

_Today I left Labrador. It was hard, don't get me wrong, but in a way, I'm glad I'm going. I don't have too many friends here, so now I'll make some. This is an opportunity of a lifetime, but its full of doubts as well._ _What if he doesn't like me? Or worse, what if he's an idiot? What if the Selection changes me? What if all of the girls are mean! What if I don't make any friends? What if the public hates me? I'll just have to risk it._

_Till tomorrow,_

_Marie Alexis Davis_

_**Skylar Anita Lucellita:**_

Going away from my family was hard enough, but dragging it out would make it worse, so I admittedly moved it along. Everyone got a hug a kiss, and a farewell. That is, until it got to my mom. She handed me a small gold necklace with a heart on it.

"This was your great grandmother's. She competed in the Selection herself. Prince Lucas's great grandfather's Selection. The story she told me when I was a little girl was that this necklace helped her by reminding her of home, and as long as she had the necklace, she was still the same girl that she was when she left. Now, I'm giving it to you." She said handing me the necklace. I put it around my wrist, as supposed to around my neck, and wrapped the remaining chain around the chord.

"Its perfect. Thank you." I respond. I know this means a lot to my mom. I'm happy that she cares. And I thought of this as I got into the limo, and left.

_**Annabelle Rosaline Roberts:**_

My family was generally compensated, very content, and very grateful. So why did that unsettle my stomach?

Oh yeah! Because I had to compete for a foolish prince to make that happen!

They owe me one!

_**Rhea Lynn MacArthur:**_

The entire base saluted me as I stepped through the dirt isle to the limo. Even my drill sergeant.

"It's been a pleasure to train you Lady Rhea." She said in her usual military toughness.

"The honor was mine, with having the privilege of having you train me." I responded matching pitch.

Then she did something that surprised me immensely. She hugged me.

"If you see Blue, tell her we miss her." She said. And then shoved me into the limo and slammed the door.

_**Lacey Marie Ross:**_

I had never even _seen _a limo, and now I've seen and _been in _one. This is a big day for me! My family had already paid for an apartment, and would be moving there soon. We were officially 7s. I had never seen so much hope in their eyes. It made me feel special being the cause of it

_**Before I get into my authors note, responses:**_

_**xxbookwormmockingjayxx- Thanks! I have to credit PercyandTris for that amazing idea!**_

_**CartoonGurl201m- I'm not sure how to respond to that! **____** Thanks!**_

_**7thseven- Thank you so much! And thank you for your enthusiasm! Well, I didn't place, but I made it to the finals nonetheless. Plus, It was my first singing contest. I'm proud of myself for that accomplishment on its own! Thanks for asking!**_

_**Pretzel poptarts- That's true. Wish granted! **____** You're very welcome!**_

_**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- Haha! I'm excited that you're excited! Thanks! Once again, I have to credit PercyandTris for this amazing idea! That's what I call progress! Thanks again! Ooh! Identical! Have you ever played that to your advantage before? Yeah, that's a common belief! You're definitely on the right track! You should be biased! I'd be biased too if it were my character! You have every right to root for her!**_

_**Isabellacastanel (Guest)- Why, thank you!**_

_**theoneforever (Guest)- Haha! Thanks! **_

_**Athenachild101- Thanks!**_

_**Smiley face (Guest)- Thank you so much for that splendid maid! Perfect! Love it!**_

_**Ok, now for my authors note:**_

_**I NEED more maids! (Thank you again Smiley face!) Here is the application:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname (Optional):**_

_**Age:**_

_**Birthplace (Optional):**_

_**Ethnic Background:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Quirks:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**Family (Optional):**_

_**History (Optional):**_

_**Boyfriend (Optional):**_

_**Anything else that I missed:**_

_**Thanks guys, this is really going to help me out! **___


	9. Chapter 8: Lucas

_**Thank you so much to those who have submitted maids! Special shout out to everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest, for submitting not 1, not 2, not 3, but 9 maids! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**Lucas:**_

I was kind of funny seeing the reactions of the girls as they entered the palace. The stunned looks on their faces as they looked at crystal chandeliers, expensive carpets, and detailed rugs. It was almost laughable. Almost.

You see, Charlie and I had to be squished in a closet, to avoid being seen by the girls. We had absolutely no idea that they would be coming right at that time! We thought we had a couple minutes! But alas, we were wrong. And they stormed the palace, their gasps in concealable. Charlie laughed his signature sarcastic chuckle and I had to bite my lip to stop laughing.

Oh well, maybe this will be something I'll have to get used to.

_**That's it. I know, super short.**_

_**CartoonGurl201m- It's fine, There's 35 girls after all. I don't even think I can remember all of their names!**_

_**SelectedDivergentShadowhunter- Thanks! Yeah, sorry about that. It basically just happens. Thanks! Please do!**_

_**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- A FEW? You maid (haha, pun) 9! Thank you so so so so so so so so so so much! Maybe ask her to do it for April Fool's day?**_

_**xxbookwormmockingjayxx- Thanks so much! You always have some of the nicest things to say! **___

_**7thseven- No, only the beginning chapters. I think after the first elimination takes place, it'll be like, one POV. Thank you! Ok, I'm looking forward to it! Its ok, I totally agree! This soon enough for you?**_

_**Pretzel poptarts- I know right?! Please send them in! Keep in mind, I need 105. I have a bunch covered, but I need, like, 1 million more!**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Selected

_**Hey guys, sorry this took so long, but it is BY FAR the longest chapter I've ever written! It took up 30 pages on Microsoft word! I hope you enjoy a long chapter (unlike chapter 8, sorry about that!) **_

_**I would like to proudly state that every single garment mentioned in this chapter is 100% real! If it's in parentheses, that means that it's word for word, and if it's not, that means that I tried my best to describe it! **_

_**Good news! I have all 105 maids! A special thanks to PEETAMELARKLOVER123 and 7thseven, for both submitting 12 maids! Love you guys! Thank you SO much to anyone who submitted a maid!**_

_**BTW, this chapter was NOT proofread, or even double checked, so I apologize for any grammar/ spelling errors!**_

_**This chapter takes place after everyone has their 'before' pictures taken.**_

_**Anna Elizabeth Summers: **_

"Hi! I'm Shea, and I will be your stylist for The Selection!" I look at Shea up and down. Her Brown hair was cut choppy- on purpose, I don't know. Her eyes were rimmed in a dark outer layer of black eyeliner and her eyes were an odd hazel gray color.

"Clothes!" Shea squeals, she is much too perky. My heart suddenly aches for Lily and her usually annoying perkiness. Shea makes me stand up in front of the mirror, "Hmmm… dirty blond, caramel eyes, freckles, oh!" Shea disappears for a moment, then reappears with a light blue dress, dotted with pink, navy, and white bunches of flowers. It is a thin strapped chiffon dress and I love it immediately. Shea also hands me a white pair of 4 inch heels. Unintentionally, I wrinkle my notes, and Shea laughs. "I could tell you aren't a heels person, but you must wear these," I groan but I put them on anyway. They take a few steps to get used to it, but otherwise I am fine.

Next, Shea directs me to the 'hair chair', as she calls it and starts playing with my dirty blond hair. "Wow! You have a ton of hair, beautiful color too." Shea's voice trails off and she begins to mutter about my hair. Finally satisfied, she tells me her plan, "I'm thinking layers, from your personality and aura, you seem like layers would fit your style," I just nod, looking at my long hair everyday was a reminder of home. Shea snips away, muttering to herself as I sit there fidgeting. My hair drops to the floor strand by strand with every snip of the scissors. "Done!" Shea proclaims happily. She spins me around to face the full length mirror. I don't want to sound like a poet or anything, but my hair fit my personality perfectly. The layers were bolder then I had expected and my hair was shorter in the front. It gave me a look of bravery, it matched me better then my long straight hair did at least.

Shea steps back and admires her work, "Anna, you look pretty darn great," all I can do is smile.

"And the last 2 steps, signature scent, and 'after' photo," Shea guides me to a large rolling cart with what seems like millions of little scents. "Pick something that describes your essence," I look at each row of the cart. "From knowing you for a short amount of time, all I can say is that you seem a rebellious. You should pick hmm, something like… OHH! How about chocolate?" I sniff the chocolate, the smell is intoxicating. But I can't. I look through the rows some more until I decide on Candy Cane Peppermint. Caroline loves mint, both of the twins do. I show Shea and she nods as I pluck it from the cart.

For the 'after' photo. Shea has me stand in front of a white screen and she signals over a cameraman who clicks the 'after' photo. I take one last look at myself in the mirror, I really have changed, but in a good way.

_**Clarissa Emery Astreya:**_

I sat, waiting patiently to be compensated.

"Hi, I'm Lillian, I'm your personal stylist. I'm here to make you look fabulous! Lets see, what image are you going for?" The woman, Lillian, asked me. I thought it over.

"I want to look beautiful. That's as specific as I can go." I admitted.

"Ummmm… Ok, well, I'll see what I can do." She responded uncertainty.

She was gone for a good while. I was starting to wonder if she had marked me as a lost cause and abandoned ship. But, I was wrong. Sure enough, she came back, with two stunning dresses. One was a 'Dorothy Perkins aqua, lace back dress', and another was a navy strapless dress. They were both so gorgeous it was hard to choose!

"Hmmm… I think I'll take the aqua one." I responded with finality. I simple _love _the color!

"Good choice! I'll be right back with accessories!" She responded with a smile and a wave. True to her word, Lillian came back, and brought a sterling silver necklace dotted with (presumably fake) diamonds, black high heels, and silver and aqua gemstone earrings.

"Beautiful!" I exclaimed in delight.

"That's what you requested, isn't it?" She responded curiously.

"Yes, and I'm just pointing out that you greatly obliged." I said back. Then, I went to go change. I came out and twirled around in glee.

"What do you think?" I asked, at the same time she said "Stunning."

"Now for your hair." She sat me down, washed and conditioned my chestnut hair and then blow-dried it. Then, we got to the styling.

"What do you think of curls?" She asked rhetorically. She swept it all over the left shoulder, and curled it.

"Now, for make-up."

She put on foundation, lightly applied delicate silver eye shadow, mascara, a teeny bit of blush, and pink-peach lip-gloss.

Then, revealed her masterpiece.

"_Perfect. _Thank you so much, I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me!" I said, giving her a hug.

"It was my pleasure. Now, go pick out your perfume. The one you choose will be your signature scent. Happy choosing."

I walked over to a cart that held many bottles of liquids- perfumes I realized. I smelled them all, taking in to careful consideration, this would be my signature scent after all. I was trying to decide between Carmel Buttercream, and Vanilla, both very sweet, but not too sugary, and very innocent almost. I cant really put my finger on why I liked them so much, but I did nonetheless. I eventually decided on the Vanilla perfume (I could probably smell vanilla for hours at a time!). The cameraman took a picture of my 'after' look, and just like that; I was ready.

_**Madison Lucia Petrova:**_

I was getting impatient! This was taking absolutely forever! I never expected the palace service to be this terrible!

"Hi Madison. So sorry for the wait but I-" I don't let the woman finish.

"This is unacceptable. Lets move on. What have you selected for me to wear?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, that's not how it works here. I'm Shelby. I have to ask, what image are you going for?"

I look at the blonde haired woman in disgust.

"I want to seem fashionable. Now go!" I screech. Some people begin to stare, but I pay them no mind, nor do they deserve any. The woman doesn't came back for a while, which irks me, very much. When she finally does come back, she brings a bout 5 dresses with her; indecisive much?

One was a quarter sleeve dress that was very short, was red and white striped, and was tied with a red ribbon around the waist. _Way _too preppy! The next was pink chiffon, with brown designs on the bodice. _Brown? _ Seriously? The next was azure blue chiffon, and had a big bow around the neck. It looked like something a _sailor_ would wear. No thank you. The next was a red chiffon high-low dress with a black belt. _Not half bad_. The final one was radiant orchid, made of chiffon, except for a matching waist, and the bodice had crisscross ruching. It was highly better.

"The radiant orchid dress." I said in finality.

"Good choice." The woman responded. _Well, duh!_

She came back, with some accessories as well as the dress. There were also Jimmy Choo Lance Black Sandals, a silver bubble link necklace, and circular sterling silver drop earrings, with thin silver chains dangling from the hoop. I've worn things that are _far _more fashionable than this outfit, but considering the poor woman's unfortunate circumstance, I'd chalk this one down as a non-failure. I put the outfit on, and then the woman set me down in a salon chair, and did my hair. She cut it (even though I was quite reluctant) to my shoulders, and layered it a little. I'd say it actually looks _decent_. Plus, I'll probably start a hair trend back at home. Then, it was make-up time. She put on radiant orchid eye shadow, and then on outer eyelids, she put on a dark purple smoky eye, foundation (of course), blush, plum lipstick, liquid eyeliner,and lots of mascara. Dramatic, and matching, _I like it_.

"When you're ready, please choose your signature fragrance, by the cart over there." The woman said, pointing to the cart she was talking about. I went over, and found my perfume very quickly. It was the only one I actually tried: Channel No. 5. One of _the best _designer perfumes on the market. It was perfect. I yelled for the lazy cameraman to come over, and posed for my 'after' picture. I was fabulous, and that's the way I intended to keep it.

_**Graciana Angela Winters:**_

"Lets see here, what kind of a look do you want to have?" A voice from behind me asked. _What is up with people wanting to change my look?_

"What's wrong with the look I have now?" I asked pointedly.

"Absolutely nothing! We just have to enhance your natural beauty! What colors are you thinking of?" She responded.

"Light blue, and white gold." I said after a quick hesitation.

"I've got just the thing! Be right back!" And with that, she left.

She came back with two dresses: one was pale blue and sleeveless, it had a sweetheart neckline and was knee length. The second was also pale blue, but it had white designs on it. I liked the first one better.

"I like the first one." I told the stylist.

"Perfect choice!" She responded with a wide smile.

She came back soon, and she carried with her white-gold metallic peep-toe pumps diamond studs, and a white gold necklace with a circle of diamonds as it's charm.

"So beautiful!" I choked out.

She laughed a good hearty laugh, "Try them on already!" She said after she was finished laughing. So, I did. And I came out with a twirl. _The outfit was absolutely gorgeous! _

"Perfect! Now, for your makeup." She got to work. She put on foundation, silvery eye shadow, peach lip-gloss, and mascara. Then, set to my hair. She did it up in a front twist and a 'messy' look. It was absolutely perfect.

"Thank you so much…" I don't know her name!

"Cheryl." She responded, "And you are so welcome. Now go on, pick out your signature scent by the cart over there."

I did. I picked out Lily of the Valley, it just smell's so beautiful! The cameraman signaled me down, and took my 'after' picture.

_**Alice Mei Galloway:**_

This was making me slightly nervous. I will admit, I feel intimidated when I'm around beauty product and such. I makes me feel like there's pressure on me to look perfect, which science shows is physically impossible.

"Hey Alice." A small perky blonde woman said with a huge smile on her face. It startled me, who was she and how did she know my name? "I'm Julia. I'll be your personal stylist for the make over! Now, do you have any ideas for your 'look'? because if you don't, I do."

I adjusted my glasses nervously and mumbled 'I guess', looking at my toes.

"Well, what do you think about 'nerdy chic'? I can totally see that for you!" She voiced loudly.

"Ok." I muttered.

"Be back in a jiff!" She said with a annoyingly perky smile. She was back in about 5 seconds or so, with a red and navy plaid dress with a big bow in the- ehem- boobs. It was also sleeveless, and very, very, short. It made me slightly uncomfortable., there were black tights though (few!), a 'vintage style bulky bangle bracelet with an ornament bronze finish medal', vintage bronze drop earrings, and 1 and ½ inch black heels. _A little risky for my preference…_

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go try them on!" Julia said, ushering me into the nearest dressing room. _Here goes nothing_.

"Fabulous! Marvelous!" Julia exclaimed as I walked out.

Was it very short and border lining skimpy? Yes. Was it a bit too 'fashionable' for me? Yes. But, was it _tolerable_? Yes. "Ooh! Now, for your hair!" She cut it down to my shoulders (Even through my protests), and straitened it. She also added side bangs and layered my hair. It didn't look _terrible_.

"Oh dearie! We need to get you new glasses! What is your prescription?" she asked prepared to write it down. I didn't see what was wrong with my _glasses_. I told her nonetheless. It took no less than 5 minutes for a big pair of black rimmed full moon glasses came, with my exact prescription to come on a huge cushion. Wow, the service at the palace was phenomenal!

"Now, for your makeup!" Julia squealed She put on foundation, mascara, dark red lipstick, and a teeny bit of blush. I just thanked God that she didn't put on too much!

"I've taken the liberty of choosing your perfume for you. Here you go," she said handing me a little bottle, "its 'apple' flavored. Get it? Because apples are like, the smart people symbol." Oh goodness, was she dumb. Apples have nothing to do with smart people. I get to at least pick out my stinking perfume!

"You know what one smells really good?" I asked her in a voice like I was talking to a five-year-old. "The Carmel one." That was my favorite one out of the approximately 46 more.

"Carmel Apple." She said through clenched teeth and a pointed glare.

"Deal." I took the Carmel Apple perfume (which smelled admittedly good) and spritzed it lightly on myself. The cameraman signaled me down, and snapped my 'after' picture. I just was happy it was over! I _detest _makeover!

_**Kaylee Belle Evans:**_

_Wow!_ The palace is _really_ cool! A thousand katrillion and 2 times better then I had imagined!

"Hey, Kaylee, right?" A brunette woman who seemed to be, maybe in her twenties asked me. I nodded hesitantly. "Let me be the first to say, hello, and welcome! I'm your personal stylist; my name is Janette. What look do you think you're going to go for?" I thought for a minute before answering

"Well, I guess I want to seem sweet, and kind of bubbly, because that's just how I am." I replied with uncertainty.

"I'll see what I can do." She replied with a smile. _I like this woman_. I thought to my self with a grin. Janette came back soon, and brought with her a dark blue spaghetti strap skater dress. It was _soooo _cute!

"I saw this, and thought of you." She said with a wink. "So, what do you think?"

"I think its_ so_ perfect!"

"Great! I'll go pick out your accessories!" When she came back, she brought with her 'Wresse- Black Steve Madden' shoes, Bracelet Jewelry Hematite Black Montana Blue Medium 7.5 Inch Handmade, and Basic Black Onyx Beaded Gemstone Necklace. I went immediately to change, I've got a good feeling about this outfit!

"I was right! You look perfect!" Janette shrieked excitedly. I _totally _agreed! The outfit was picture perfect!

"Now, your hair!" She set to work. When she was finished, my hair was in a half up, half down, with braids as the up part, and then the down part was in curls. It was _so beautiful_!

"Makeup." She mumbled to herself. She didn't put much on me, just foundation, mascara, blush, and clear lip-gloss to make my lips shiny. I marveled at the final product. What is she, a magician?

I gave her a huge hug. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem Kaylee. Now, go and pick out your signature scent over there!" and then left me to pick out my 'signature scent'. There at the cart, I saw a small grumpy blonde shove a small bottle back to the cart. It was 'crisp apple'. I took a smell. _Hmmm! Smells so good! _I thought with a wide smile. This was perfect! After I sprayed it on me, a cameraman came over and snapped my 'after' picture. The Selection is turning out to be a dream!

_**Paris Violet Everett:**_

"Hello Paris! Congratulations on making the Selection, and welcome to the palace! My name is Taylor. I'm your personal stylist. What are you thinking as your image?" She asked me.

"I want to look just like America did during her Selection." I responded immediately.

"Oh, so you're thinking simple clothing, simple makeup-"

"No, I want to wear blue, die my hair red, put on blue colored contacts, things like that."

She paused, her mouth in a single strait line. "I'll see what I can do." She left, and when she came back, she brought with her a 'Blue Rosa Chá Dress'.

"This is your best bet if you want to look like the Queen. Here are your accessories." She –practically threw- a tiny gold circle necklace, and gold strappy platform heels. I tried them on. Outfit ✓

"Now, for my hair." I instructed. She died it red, which took a while, and then braided it. Hair ✓

"What's your prescription?" Taylor asked me with annoyance.  
"What?"

"Your prescription. You need it for colored contacts." _Uh Oh. _

"Well, no colored contacts then." Eyes ✗

Well, close enough. I went over to the perfume cart, and chose red rose (get it? Red hair- red rose?). I wanted to have vanilla, just like Queen America had, but it seemed to already be taken.

Then, I took my 'after' picture, and was done.

_**Roxanne Amber Szlesky:**_

_A starting new, an important part of sobering up. I'm transforming, from the attention deprived girl form Midston, to the beautiful Lady Roxanne. _This was my 'convincing myself' speech that I kept repeating inside my head.

"Hey Roxanne! I'm Alex. Ooh! Can I call you Roxie? Ooh! That's perfect! And you can call me… um… LEXI! Call me _Lexi_!" 'Lexi' shrieked excitedly. "So, _Roxie_, what image are you looking for?"

"Ummm… I want to look sophisticated, I guess." I answered.

"I'll see what I can do."

She came back in a short while, carrying a black ruched dress with a sweetheart neckline. An automatic _no_.

"Ummmm… This dress seems less sophisticated and more… depressing." I said trying to come off lightly.

"I just wanted to find your definition of 'sophisticated'. Here take a look at this dress." Lexi said, handing me a white V-neck dress with quarter sleeves and a black belt.

"That's better." I said with a smirk.

"Kk! I'll be back in a sec with your accessories!" Lexi squealed with a big smile.

When she came back, she brought with her black strappy high heeled sandals, black onyx drop earrings, and an onyx beaded bracelet.

"I like your picks." I mentioned to Lexi.

"Well. go try them on!" she shrieked, practically _pushing me_ into the dressing room.

"LOVE it! Now, for your hair." She directed me to 'the hair chair', where she washed, conditioned, brushed and dried my hair, then she pulled it back into a simple high ponytail.

"Hmmm… for your makeup maybe… Ooh! I got it!" She applied foundation, blush, mascara, peach lipstick, and eyeliner. I liked my look; it was plain and simple, black and white.

"Now, go pick your perfume." She said, directing me to a cart if perfumes. I found one that I liked, champagne; a little reminder of the person I used to be. Lexi found the cameraman, and we snapped my 'after' picture.

_This was a complete renewal. A fresh start._

_**Clara Jaden Brouillette:**_

_Suppose my mother sat in this very spot? And she walked through the very same entrance? And we have the same room? What if we look the same?_ I pondered lightly to myself.

"Bonjour Clara. My name is Colette, and I am your personal stylist." A woman with a strong French accent says to me. "What are you looking for? Anything specific?"

"I would love a color that would look good on _me _personally." I told her.

"Oh mon cheri, you could probably look good in hot pink if you had to, but I will try." When she came back, she brought with her a one shoulder navy dress, and a dark emerald green ruched drape wrap dress.

"I like the emerald one best." I told her.

"Es perfect for you, it goes with your eyes. Un momento, I'll be right back." And she was gone again, with a flourish. When she came back, instead of bringing dresses, she brought accessories. "Try zese on." Colette instructed. The accessories consisted of an onyx and diamond beaded bracelet, onyx stud earrings surrounded by diamonds, and silver Prada metallic peep-toe pumps. "And for your 'air, a glorious updo." She curled my hair, and pinned up the curls in the back, and made side bangs for a glamorous effect. She finished the look off with makeup, consisting of foundation, mascara, silver eye shadow, blush, and pink-peach lip-gloss.

"Es Perfect, if I do say so myself." Colette remarked. _And it is perfect, perfect for me._

"It is. Thank you so much for all of your help!"

"Nonsense mon cheri. I did practically nothing. You are ze true beauty behind ze makeup and fancy 'air."

"Awwwwww!" I cooed, giving her a hug.

"Oh! You are such a zweetheart! Ooh! I almost forgot! You need to pick out ze perfume that you will use as your 'signature scent'. The perfume cart is over there." I went over there, and after careful consideration, I chose coconut, one of my favorites I must confess!  
Afterwards, before kissing my hand –which I found strange- a cameraman took my 'after' photo, and then, I was free.

_**Caroline Margret Tomalin:**_

_I know I said I don't need this -and I don't- It certainly was nice. The palace was magnificent, the workers were super nice, and I couldn't be hungrier, due to the luxurious smells that have wafted from the kitchen! Now, I'm just waiting to try on some gorgeous clothes! Plus, I'm getting paid to do this! I could get used to a life like this!_

"Ummm…. Caroline? Are you ready? Do you have any idea how you want to look?"  
"Ummmmm….."

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Angie! I'm your personal stylist! Now, the answer to my question…" She asked trailing off.

"Well, I don't know I guess. Just do what you think would be good for me. I trust you."

"Well that's good, your in my hands after all! So, hmmmmm….. what would be good for you… Ooh! I got it! I'll be back in a second!" She scrambled off to somewhere that wasn't in my view, presumably to get that dress that she was so excited about.

"Ok, I'm back! I have _the dress_ for you! It's beige, which I think could be a very practical , classy color on you. Also, it's spaghetti strapped, sweetheart neckline, and it has a few ruffles on the collar. This is your _soul mate _dress!"

Hmmmmmmm….. I'm not so sure about that, but I did say that I trusted her judgment, which could be a mistake… Oh well. I guess we'll wait and see!

"Very nice." I told her.

"Ok, I'll go grab some accessories!" Angie said with a relived smile.

When she came back, she brought with her gold heels that had straps that went in a diamond pattern that covers the entire foot, a small gold necklace that had 4 large circular links, and gold dangle bubble earrings.

"I figured that, with such a simple dress, you might want to stick with simple accessories. What do you think?" she asked me.

"I actually really like it! I was kind of if-y about the whole 'beige dress' but now, yeah! I can totally see it!"

"Oh! Thank goodness!" Angie sighed, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go try them on!" I did as asked, and it definitely paid off! In my personal opinion, it look pretty amazing on me!

"I love it!" I whispered in happiness.

"Good to hear, now let's do your hair!" she set to work, washing, conditioning, brushing, and straightening my hair. As supposed to styling my pin strait hair, she simply put it back with a simple gold headband. In my opinion, it looked pretty classy. I liked it!

"Perfection! Now, your makeup!" She applied foundation, light shimmery gold eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, blush, and peach lipstick, which went perfectly with the outfit!

"Ok, you're almost done! You just need your signature scent, and then get your 'after' picture taken. The perfume cart is over there." She gestured to the cart that she was talking about, and I ventured over. I picked Honey, because it's _super _sweet, and sugary, and I'm kind of a sweets junkie! It was perfect for me!

After noticing that I was ready, a cameraman came over and took my 'after' picture, just as Angie said. Then, I presume I was free!

_**Sadye Gabrielle Darling: **_

_Ahhhh! How I missed this life! I haven't realized it until now, but there's SUCH a difference!_ Life at the palace was _obviously _luxurious! And it was GREAT so far! It's like I was MADE for this life! And to be frank, I actually was!

"Lady Sadye, welcome to the palace and congratulations! My name is Georgia. I'm your personal stylist for this afternoon. What are you looking to look like?" a wrinkled woman with mud brown eyes and stringy straw blonde hair, who had just introduced herself as Georgia, had said to me.

"Well, I want to seem regal, and noticeably so. I feel like I have an _amazing _chance at winning, and there's no point in not showing it!" I told her bluntly.

"Ok then, I'll be right back." She actually took a while! Maybe she was deciding what dress would fit my requests, I'm not sure. When she came back, she brought a turquoise lampshade dress. It was _really _pretty, but how _regal _was it?

After I didn't say anything for a while, Georgia spoke up "Ummm….. Lady Sadye? What do you think?"

"Umm… well, I _love _the dress, but… I'm kind of if-y about the color. Turquoise isn't a very regal color." I said truthfully.

"Well, I was kind of focusing on how the _dress _is regal, and how the _color _looks amazing on you. So, are you on board?" I thought about it quickly before responding.

"I guess so. You know what, I like it!" I was officially on board.

"Great! I'll be back with accessories for you to try on in a second!" And she ran off, in a hyper mood. When she came back, she brought 'Women's Xhilaration Presta Open Toe Strappy Heels – Black/Silver', and 'Glitzy Rocks Sterling Silver Blue Turquoise Earrings', both good additions to such a good dress! I went to the dressing room to try the pieces on, and if I do say so myself, they looked _amazing_ on me!  
"Lookin' good Lady Sadye! Now, time for your hair!" She put me in a large white 'hair chair', where she washed, conditioned, brushed and blow-dried my blonde hair. Then, she did half of my hair up in a braid crown, and the other half she straitened, and put up in a bun.

"Perfect," she mumbled to herself, "now for make-up." So, she set to work, applying foundation, blush, dark red lipstick, shimmery silver eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. All of the things that she selected looked _amazing _on me!

"So perfect! Now, final steps: 1) picking out your 'signature scent', 2) getting your 'after' picture taken. Good luck Lady Sadye!"

So, I went over to the perfume cart, where I noticed that 10 or so spots were empty, assuming that there were 50 to start out with.

After careful consideration, I chose 'Sea Breeze' because Swendway, my home country, was by the ocean, and I really want Lucas to realize it's me so that we can end this competition as soon as possible and get married (yes, I'm still _very _confident about my standings.).

When I was done, I signaled over the cameraman, and he took my 'after' picture, which he showed me (I thought I looked _fabulous_) and he wished me the best of luck.

_**Erika Julia Lena Beliza:**_

A woman approached me. She had red hair in a bob, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a black French Barrette.

"Erika, darling, I'm Maya, your personal stylist. My job is to make you even more fabulous than you already are! Now, for your image, what are you thinking darling?" the barrette woman said in an unrealistic "Eva from the Incredible's" voice.

"Clean, chic, stylish." I responded with authority. "Purple is my best color."

"I'm on it." When the barrette woman returned, she brought with her two dresses: one was tight, and had a v-neck, it was dark purple. The other was a dark lavender 'Women's Coast Diana frill bandeau dress'. It was chiffon, very short, and had a matching purple ribbon with a small bow. _Perfect. _

"Yeah, I hate them both. But if I _had _to pick one, it would be the second." I said in a bored manner. I didn't want to sound excited! She's below me!

"I'll be right back darling." When she came back, she brought with her a elbow sleeved white two button blazer, white hidden platform heels, white druzy stone chandelier earrings, and a white agate stone bracelet. _Cute when you piece it together. _I concluded as I finished trying the pieces on.

"Excellent darling! Now for your hair!"

She wet, washed, conditioned, brushed, and blow-dried my hair. Then, she gathered it all, and parted it to the left, and curled the two parts, and kneaded it a little for a messy/sexy look. Then, we moved on to make-up, where she applied foundation, purple eye shadow, blush, plum lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara.

When I was finished, the barrette woman marveled at me like I was a famous painting. "Fabulous darling! Simply fabulous! Darling, final steps. First, go pick out your 'signature scent' over there, then, get your 'after' picture taken. Capiche? Capiche." I strutted over to the perfume cart, and after quickly inhaling each, I chose Piña Colata: fruity, delicious, and fabulous smelling. Then, I gave a shrill whistle to get the cameraman's attention, and then posed for my 'after' shot.

_**Juliana Reilly Marsson:**_

OMG! The palace is like, soooooooo cool! It TOTALLY gives me some ideas for my mommy and daddy's farm! I can add some pretty drawings in the bedrooms, and some crystal chandeliers as lamp post for when the sun goes to sleep, and maybe, we can even hire some of the worker boys to be servers and door-openers!

"Hi Juliana! I'm Sarah! I'm going to be your stylist for today! What are you looking for? How do you want to come across?"

"Ummm…. IDK. I want something that's _really_ girly, and pretty, and sweet!"

"Ok sweetie! I'll be right back!" _Wait… where did she go?_ _Ooh! She's back!_

"What do you think of this dress sweetie? It's a pink cotton candy colored dress, with a padded bust, and a chiffon skirt. It also has matching pink swirly roses on the bottom of the skirt." Most of that didn't make much sense to me, but the dress was _sooooooo_ pretty!

"OMG! That dress is sooooo pretty!"

"Good to hear. I'll be right back, again!" _Now were did she go?_

"Here you go sweetie. For your shoes, you have what's called 'Shoezy Women's White Satin High Heels Platform Bow Stiletto Party Dress Shoes'. Aren't they pretty?" I gave a happy nod, "Now, for your earrings, these are called 'Blush Pink and White Pearl Earrings'. And for your necklace, is a blush pink and white patterned pearl necklace. What do you think?"

"So pretty…" I said, but my food passage cant even say anything else.

"Good, sweetie! Why don't you go try them on?" I gave a slow nod with big smile, and went to go change. When I was dressed, I came out, and did a big twirl. The dress poofed out as I spun around.

"Oh sweetie! You look enchanting! Lets do your hair!" I sat down in the big chair and she put some cold stuff in my hair and then brushed it and made it dry. Then, she put it half up and half down, and curled the down part.

"Now, for your makeup." She put on pearly silver eye shadow, skin tone-evener, pink blush, mascara, and blush pink lip-gloss. I looked _Soooooo_ pretty!

"What do you think sweetie?"

"Thank you so much!" I said collapsing into a big hug around her. My eyes even got wet!

"Oh sweetie! It was my pleasure!" Sarah said with a smile, breaking our hug, "Now, this is what you have to do all by yourself. You need to pick out your 'signature scent, ok?" I gave a happy nod, then skipped over to the perfume holder. I picked out cotton candy: it smelled sweet, and pretty, and it matched my dress!

"Nice choice Juliana! Now, let the cameraman take your picture. Say cheese!" I smiled really big, and said 'cheese', as the man holding the camera took my 'after' picture.

"Perfect." Sarah said, giving me a final hug. "Now go on, and have fun. Be the best little Juliana you can be!" And then I was done.

_**Rose Calliope Winchester:**_

"Ummmm…. Hi…. Ummm… Rose. Ummmmm… I'm Ellie…. Ummmm… What do you want to look like?" A tall brunette woman asks me, obviously flustered. I took a quick scan of the woman, oh! I'm sorry, Ellie.

"Well, I think I would like a dark red dress, it's my favorite, and lucky, color."

"Um….. ok… I guess…" Then, Ellie left. When she came back, she brought with her a dark red chiffon dress with ruffles at the collar.

"Good choice Ellie! I love the dress!"

She gave me a small smile and stared at her toes

"Thanks… ummm…. Rose. I'll…. Umm…. Be right back with your… ummm….. accessories." I gave her a smile and a nod. She scurried off again, and when she cam e back, she brought with her black strappy platform heels, onyx dangly earrings, and a silver necklace with an onyx pendant.

"Very nice!" I praised.

"Ummm….. Well… ummm….. Thanks. Why don't you…. Um….. try them on?"  
"Ok." I went in, and tried the items on, as asked. I was pretty satisfied with how I looked in this outfit, so I walked out.

"It looks great! Thanks Ellie!" I thanked her enthusiastically.

"Thank you… umm… Rose." _Why is she so flustered? It's getting annoying!_

"Lets… umm… do your… ummm…. Hair."

"Ok." I sat down in the hair chair, where Ellie washed, conditioned, blow dried, and brushed my auburn hair.  
"What do you… umm… think of… umm… a messy… ummm…. Updo? Is that… Umm…. Ok?" she asked me.

"That sounds good."

"Uh…. Ok then." So, she did the updo, which looked pretty cute, then she asked me about my makeup.

"Um….. what… umm…. For your makeup… ummm…-" That's where I cut her off.

"Ellie, I trust your judgment! Do what you think would be best." And so, she –reluctantly- applies foundation, a little bit of red eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, blush, and dark red lipstick.

"See!? I told you it would be perfect!" I said, beaming with pride for Ellie.

"Thank you… ummm… Rose."

"You're very welcome Ellie." I said with a smile, "Now, is there anything else that I have to do before I leave?"

"Oh! Yes! Ummm… You have to…. Umm… pick out your… umm… 'signature scent', ummm….. then…. Ummm…. You have your…. Ummmm… 'after' picture….. ummmmm…. Taken. The…. Ummmmm… perfume cart is…. Ummm…. Over there."

"Ok, thanks!"

I walked over to the cart that Ellie had gestured to. Scanning the cart, I noticed that there were many bare area's on the cart, but after taking a look at some of the other girls, I realized that certain 'signature scents' were already taken. Wanting to make the decision quickly, I chose cinnamon. This is because at home in Fennley, the home of the coldest winters in all of Illéa, I drank a lot of warm apple cider, which has a distinct amount of cinnamon, so, in a way, cinnamon smells like home.

The cameraman came over, and took the 'after' picture, and told me I was free to go.

_**Rebecca Nicole Haas:**_

Oh how I miss my family! And already! It's only been a couple of hours! Grrr! Curse the solitude feeling!

"Hi Rebecca! What color are you thinking? Or is there a specific fabric that you would like? Or, what do you want to look like, maybe?" Wow! That was a lot of questions from the golden blonde haired stranger in front of me!

"Ummm….."

"Oh! Sorry! I'm Tiffany, your personal stylist! My goal is to make you look fabulous!" _Well that explains everything. _I scoffed to myself sarcastically.

"Oh, well… I like the color purple-"

"Say no more! I have the dress for you!" she said, raising her manicured finger to my lips. She fled dramatically, leaving me in a stunned silence due to her strangeness.

She came back happy-go-lucky as ever, as if she hadn't been a drama queen extraordinaire when she left. She also bore a dress. It was simple, and elegant, and I stood in sheer joy.

"It's called a 'People Tree Purple Wrap Draped Dress'." She explained, 'I think it would be just, _stunning _on you." I simply, and slowly, nodded, not taking my eyes off the dress.

"Great! I'll go find you accessories then!" She fled again, as happy as can be. She came back in a grumpy mood- again.

"Here." She grumbled, throwing a black pair of heels, and onyx drops at me. Not wanting to upset her further, I picked up my items and left to go try them on.

That dress- just as elegantly simple as I had imagined it.

The accessories- pretty additions.

"Good. Hair." Tiffany -silently- washed, conditioned, brushed, and blow dried my hair. Immediately after, she 4-strand braided it, keeping it just as simple as the dress. After that, was make-up. Tiffany applied foundation, blush, purple eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and plum lipstick. Then, out of the blue, she shoved me towards a large cart filled with potion bottles. Oh! Sorry! I mean _perfumes_. I plucked a random one from the cart- it happened to be coffee ice-cream, which didn't smell bad, so I spritzed myself with it, and then sat (but really stood) in confusion as to what to do next. I saw an auburn haired girl in a dark red dress have her picture taken by a cameraman. Once she left, I did the same. Afterwards, I tried looking for Tiffany, who was nowhere to be found. Then stood there thinking, _well what do I do now?_

_**Fallon Rose Lancaster:**_

_I don't miss my parents. I don't miss my parents. I-_

"Hello Fallon, I'm Jemmica, your personal stylist. Are you ok with the color yellow?" a woman with Ombre hair and brown eyes asked me.

"Umm…. Well, I'm not the biggest fan of yellow…"

"Ok, pink then?"

"Ummm…. That's better….. I guess…"

"Great." _Gosh was this woman quick to the point!_

"Here you go: Your make-over outfit!"

"That was fast!"

"Yup! I'm a _really _fast person! Also, I just had a couple sugar sticks!" Jemmica said leaping into the air. Desperate to avoid my stylist, I brought my clothes in the dressing room, and looked through what she brought me. There were pink chiffon ruffles on the dress, and there was an Onyx Bead Long Necklace with a diamond clasp, and onyx stud earrings, and black suede strappy caged cutout platform wedge sandals. They were actually decent choices!

When I came out of the dressing room, Jemmica gasped and started to jump up and down and squeal like a pig.

"I just _knew_ it would look perfect on you!" She screamed in triumph. Then, she sat me in the hair chair, carried out a washing procedure, and then decided to do a textured side braid. Next, was make-up. Jemmica applied foundation, blush, pink eye shadow, mascara, and pink lip-gloss. I looked in a mirror, shocked with the outcome. The shocking part wasn't the fact that it looked awful, it was the fact that it looked _amazing_!

"Ahhhh! So you like it? I like it too! Now, go pick out your 'signature scent'!" Then, after making a shooing motion with her hands, she skipped off. I wandered aimlessly to the perfume cart, where I picked Gardenia. One of the most beautiful, delicate scents of the world! In a way, it represents me!

The cameraman signaled me down, and took my 'after' picture. And, I will be forever indebted to Jemmica, for making me perfect for a day.

_**Gemma Luella Winters:**_

Those strawberries were delicious! There's nothing like homegrown produce, and strawberries happen to be my favorite so…

"He Gemma, I'm Beatrice, your personal stylist. I will be making the decisions around here, and I expect no buts about it. Are we clear?" A tall salt-and-pepper haired woman (who had _a lot_ of wrinkles) asked me, in quite a formal no-nonsense manner.

"Yes." I responded.

"No! It is 'yes ma'am. Are we clear?"

"Yes _ma'am_."

"Ignorant children! Now, I'll be back, do not move! And sit up, princesses do not slouch!" I straitened my back, _what is this woman's problem?_

"I'm back- did you move?"

"No."

"_Ma'am._" She corrected me.

"Ma'am."

"Here we have a 'Vintage 1950's Gold Organza Party Dress' It goes well with your golden/bronze hair. To compliment, we have strappy gold heels, gold hoop earrings, and a 'Black Spinel Gold Chain and Gray Freshwater Pearl Bracelet'. Go try them on."  
"Yes." She glared at me, "Ma'am."

Beatrice still glaring, I walked to the dressing room with Beatrice's chosen garments.

I tried them all on. They were pretty, but _so_ old fashion! Nevertheless, I'm going to be forced to coo. This sucks.

"Fantaberistic choices ma'am." I said with a smile. _Uh oh. Did I just say-_

"Did you just say a made up word!? UNACEPTABE!"  
"I'm sorry ma'am. I was going to say fantastic, then changed it to fabulous, then to terrific, then decided that unrealistic sounded more proper." I explained.

"Inexcusable! Ugh! Let's just do your hair!" After washing my frizzy hair with a disgusting smelling shampoo and conditioner, she brushed and blow-dried it, and it was no longer frizzy. Then, made it into a 1950's retro updo. Then moving on to make-up, she applied foundation, gold eye shadow, mascara, blush, and bright red lipstick to my face.

Next she told me about the 'final steps' that she would _not_ be taking with me.

"Thank you ma'am." I said genuinely.

"Children: You are a foul, disgraceful, distrustful, rebellious-" That's where I stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to have to say this, but I am a 3, and you are a 4. I have a higher status than you, and I'm in a contest to possibly marry _The Crown Prince of Illéa_. I would _not _be so rude to me if I was you. Are we clear?" She stood, shocked, as I walked away.

I then tried immensely hard to busy myself with the task of choosing my 'signature scent'. However, the choice was easy: strawberries!

After spritzing myself, I caught the cameraman's attention and he took my 'after' picture.

I was just happy to forget about-

Oh darn!

_**Aria Del Jamison:**_

"Hello, I'm Jamie, your personal stylist. Are you looking for a specific color, fabric or look?" a bored looking auburn haired woman asks me.

"Well, my two favorite colors are red and black. Can you incorporate those?" I said, returning the question.

"Yeah." I just noticed that Jamie is chewing gum…

_Oh and there she goes_. She just left. _Why?_

My question was soon answered when Jamie came back, bringing with her spaghetti strapped day dress that was red on the top, and black on the bottom, also it was very tight, and short. And skimpy.

"Ummmm… isn't that a little bit… I don't know, revealing?"

"Well, yeah! That's the point! If you got em', use em'!" _Ummmm… ok? One guess as to whether or not she's virgin… _

"But, ummm… I don't feel comfortable with that thought though…" I said cautiously.

"You know what? I have something for that. I'll be back!" Then, she ran off again.

When she came back, she brought a –very cute- black blazer with elbow length sleeves.

"So, are you ok with the outfit now?" Jamie asked, almost pleading.

"Sure." This was not _at all_ the look I wanted to go for, I liked lace and frill, and stuff like that, but this was a step forward to becoming the true me. You see, at home, I was _never_ allowed to wear _red_!

When Jamie came back, she had in her hand bright red gem studs, and 'Black Faux Suede Round Closed Toe Strap Platform Heels'. They were pretty, but sexier than I would like them to be.

Then, Jamie got around to doing my hair. She rubbed jasmine shampoo and conditioner into my scalp, then blow dried and brushed my hair, making it lustfully silky and smooth. Then, she did one small French braid by my left part, and then pulled it all back into a high ponytail.

Then we moved on to make-up. She applied foundation, blush, red eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and bright red lipstick. It _did _match.

After explaining the next two steps, and we hugged, and then I left to carry out the next necessary steps. I chose Jasmine as my 'signature scent', just like my hair. I spritzed it lightly though, so the smell wasn't overwhelming and/ or intoxicating.

Then, I searched frantically for an available cameraman. After a while, I actually _did_ find one! He took my 'after' photo, and then _immediately_ left to help someone else, leaving me alone for the time being.

_**Brittney Anne Grace:**_

OMG! The palace was even more magnificent than I had anticipated! I have so much excitement coursing through my veins that feel as if I could pass out!

"Hello Brittney! I'm Eleanor! I'll be your personal stylist for this afternoon. Now, what look are you going for?" A golden blonde hair and green-eyed woman said to me.

"No. Way. I HAVE A PERSONAL STYLIST?!"I exclaimed. _Wow! Head rush!_

"Yes, and her name is Eleanor, and she's me. Now to answer my question…" her voice trailed off as she waited for me to answer.

"Ooh! Sorry! Ummm… I want to look graceful, and beautiful, and mysterious!"

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." When she came back, she brought with her a sweetheart neckline crinkle chiffon plum dress.

"What do you think? See, the dark color is good with your dark complexion, as would other dark colors, but I'm biased to purple." Eleanor explained.

"Yeah, yeah," I agreed, "that color is beautiful, and I love the design of the dress!"

"Good to hear! I'll be right back with your accessories, ok?"

I nodded vigorously.

She left for a couple minutes, and when she came back, she brought with her shiny black platform heels, a 'Purple and Silver Gray Pearl and Rhinestone Beaded' necklace, and plum pearl and rhinestone earrings. They all went _really _well together! I rushed to the dressing room, eager to try on the outfit, and it was _so _worth it! I looked "ravishing" and Eleanor said. Then, we moved onto my hair. After washing, conditioning, blow-drying, and brushing my hair, Eleanor decided that keeping my hair down would look the best with the outfit. For make-up, she applied foundation, plum eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and plum lipstick. It all looked AMAZING together!

After explaining the last two steps, I went over the perfume cart and selected "brownie" because it smelled _fantastic_, and… warm almost. Anyways, irrelevant. Then, I got my 'after' picture taken by a really nice cameraman. The Selection is turning out to be even better than I thought!

_**Willow Beatrice Hays: **_

"Goodness, where to begin? You have frizzy hair, your complexion's a mess, you could pass for a ghost, you're just that pale! I'm Rachel by the way. Why don't we start with your ghostly-pale-ness. Come with me please!" Rachel has long brown hair and dark brown- almost black- eyes. She lead me to a bid tube-thingie.

"Ummmm… I… What is that?"

"Oh! Well it's a tanning bed of course! Here, do as I say! Step into the tube." I did that, "lay down, stomach up." I shifted positions to follow order, "Close your eyes, and relax." I closed my eyes, and I actually almost fell asleep! But then all of a sudden, I heard a whirring sound. _Be calm. Be calm Willow! _

Then, the tube I was in, started to heat up dramatically, and a _very _bright light heated up my eyelids, casting an orangey-red glow. _Don't scream. Don't you dare scream Willow! DON'T SCREAM! _

"Ahhhhhhhh! I cant! I cant do it!" I shrieked to Rachel.

"Of course you can!"

"_No_ I can't! You can't make me!" I started violently sobbing.

"Calm down! Calm down! Lets try this again!"  
"No!" I shrieked, "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

§ **10 minutes later** §

"Hello! I'm Ivory, your new personal stylist."

In a matter of minutes, I had my outfit (an 'Oscar de La Renta green wool-crepe dress', 'Black Faux Suede Strappy Peep Toe Platform Heels', A gold belt, and Amrapali earrings.), my hair done (It was cut and layered), my make-up was completed (Black eye shadow, foundation, eyeliner, blush, mascara, and red lipstick), my 'signature scent' was chosen (Key Lime), and I just got my 'after' shot taken.

"Again, I'm so sorry Lady Willow." Ivory apologized for the umpteenth time.

"It's fine. Thank you very much for all of your help."

It felt really cool to be pampered like that. This is sure a life I could get used to!

_**Elizabeth Nicole Wells:**_

To be honest, I'm trying my _hardest _to stay calm, and it's _hard_! I miss Eli too much!

"Hello Elizabeth, and may I say, congratulations! I'm Tina-Lee, your personal stylist. I have something for you to wear, may I show you." Tina-Lee was distinctly Asian. She had the pitch black silky hair, the slanted brown eyes, the porcelain skin.

She came back and brought… ummm… not the ideal dress. It was a 'Blue Squin Bandeau Dress'. And when I say it was flashy, it was _flashy_!

"Ummm…. Tina-Lee, I don't think this the dress for me."

"Wait, speak up, you do or you don't?"

"I don't."

"Oh…. Ok. Then, can you come with me? I'm not sure what to do."  
I nodded and followed her to a rack of dresses, all of them _literally_ meant for me. There were countless beautiful dresses. The one that stuck out to me wasn't what I'd expect myself to like. It was a 'Call It a Day Dress in Khaki'. It had a beige sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps as the bust, and the skirt was dark light black with white polka-dots.

After Tiny-Lee nodded in approval, I also chose a pair of heels with and identical look to the skirt of the dress, pearl earrings, and a gold bow ring. It was pretty cute!

"Ok, yes I can see how my 'sequin spectacular' is nothing even close to the simple dress you fell in love with! However, I can see your vision, and your mine now, so let me do your hair!" She did the whole, cleaning thing with the shampoo and what not. Then, she did a very simple messy side ponytail, and secured it with a black ponytail holder and a black bow. Simple and pure perfection.

Next was, obviously, make-up. There was foundation, blush, simple shimmery eye shadow, mascara, and light pink lip-gloss.

She explained her thought process with the sequin dress and what not, then told me the remaining two steps, which were both a piece of cake! For my 'signature scent', I decided on Lavender, my favorite smell of all time. I'm actually surprised that it was still available! The 'after' shot took my literally 9 seconds, and that left me the rest of the time to relax, and reflect.

_**Daniella Marie Nightingale:**_

_Defend the defenseless. Defend the defenseless. What does that even mean?_

"Ummmm… Pardon?" a short woman with a golden blonde updo and bright red lipstick spoke up. "Ummm…. Hi, I'm Becky." She stuck her hand out for me to shake, and I did just that. "I'm your personal stylist. Is there a specific color, texture, or style you would like?" When I didn't respond she said, "No? Well, you seen very quiet, very mysterious. I'm thinking something dramatic, romantic, and silver! Be right back!" She left before I could say that I-

"Ok, what do you think? It's a 'Tony Bowls TS21307 Hand Beaded White Short Dress'."

I spoke for the first time, "I was going to say as you left that that sounds good, but I was never expecting something this gorgeous!"

"Great to hear." Becky said with a large smile, flaunting her whiter-than-white teeth. "I have also taken the liberty of choosing your accessories. Here you have long diamond chandelier earrings, a small diamond bracelet- all fake I hope you know! And for shoes, we have 'Black Satin Beaded Strappy Peep Toe Platform heels'." I couldn't hide my excitement! I snatched the pieces out of her hands and rushed towards the dressing room. The joy of it! The pieces, graceful and elegant, complimented each other with every motion. I could stare at the beauty of it for hours!

I exited the dressing room right then and there, I was actually about to cry!

"Oh! Daniella! You look so beautiful! And we're not even done yet!" Becky sat me in a 'hair chair', where she shampooed, conditioned, brushed and blow-dried my raven hair. Then, sticking with the dramatic theme, she made it a 'messy textured/curly look', and it was phenomenal!

Then proceeding to my make-up, she applied foundation, black smoky eye, lots of eyeliner, lots of mascara, a little blush, and _dark _red lip-gloss.

Sighing at the final product, she gave me a big hug, which I happily returned. When she told me to pick out my 'signature scent', I bounded over to the perfume cart, and the first scent to catch my eye was 'Rain'.

I remember one day when I was a ripe age of 6. I would be starting law school the next day, and I was _so _nervous! I had hoped to be able to play outside with my parents all day, my last day with them until summer let out. Unfortunately, it was pouring rain, and I could accomplish no such thing. My father, saw me so sad, and told my mother, and together they made a plan. They gathered all of the raincoats, rain hats, rain boots, umbrella's, and saran wrap that they could find. Then, They saran wrapped my pants, gave me a raincoat and rain boots, and then we all went outside in our back yard, and pranced around in the puddles all day. It was one of the best days ever.

And so, ladies and gentlemen, that is why I chose 'Rain' to be my signature scent.

The cameraman noticed I was done and took my 'after' picture. Then, I left, inside of me still warm from such a memory.

_**Lucy Josephine Dane:**_

I have three words for you: palace, paparazzi, and perfection. They all add up, and they dominate my thoughts. Now, this step I believe is where I get my makeover. I've gotten plenty of makeovers in my life (you need them for movies), but I have a feeling that this one will be different, somehow…

"Hello Lucy, I'm Marissa. It's a pleasure to meet you!" A woman with long mahogany hair and sea green eyes began.

"The pleasure's all mine!" I responded, holding my hand out to shake.

She obliged, and then continued. "Well, anyway, I'm your personal stylist. What look are you going for, and if none, what color would you like?" Wow, goodness. I have no idea!

"Ummmm… I don't know." I admitted sheepishly

"Well, I'll give it my best shot then." She left quickly.

When she came back, she brought with her two dresses. One was a pale neon pink high-low strapless dress. The other was a navy strapless dress.

"Ummmm…. I pick…" I hesitated. _Many_ professional stylists have told me, that navy and pink were my two best colors! "the pink one." What was the deciding point? Well, pink just so happens to be my favorite color!

"Good choice." Marissa said with a smile, "Be right back, ok? I'm just going to pick out your accessories." And so, she did just that, and brought back a 2-inch thick black wrap-around belt, studded with silver, 'black and silver glitter hells- Jimmy Choo', and onyx drop earrings. With excitement, I hurried into the dressing room.

"Oh my goodness! I love it!" I exclaimed in delight.

"_So_ happy to hear! Now, for your hair. Sitting me down in the 'hair chair', she washed, conditioned, blow-dried, and brushed my golden blonde hair. She took a while to decide how to style it, but finally, she decided to go with simple curls, and added side bangs **(A/N Her hair is similar to Quinn Fabray's from Glee, season 2, later on.)**. "And, for make-up…" She applied foundation, pink eye shadow that matched my dress, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and pink lip-gloss that also matched my dress.

"All fantastic." I complimented.

"Thanks! Now, final two steps, pick out your 'signature scent', and get you're 'after' picture taken by the cameraman over there. Think you can do it on your own?"

"No," I responded calmly, "I _know_ I can." Then, I walked away, with confidence. Out of the remaining perfumes, chocolate was my favorite, so I went with that. Then I wolf-whistled to get the cameraman Marissa had mention's attention. After snapping my 'after' shot, I said thank you, as courteous as possible. I was right: this makeover was different, in all of the best ways

_**Meadow Grace Stephens:**_

My cheeks were flushed, my eyes were red and puffy, and I couldn't stop shaking. This was _terrible_! I'm sure you can't even begin to imagine how awful it felt! I can't stand being away from my family!

"Hi Meadow! I'm- Wait! What's wrong sweetie?" a woman with cinnamon colored skin, and thick curly hair pulled back in a ponytail asked me.

"I just… I… I… miss my…. Family…"I said between heavy sobs.

"Oh sweetheart! It'll be ok! I promise!" She said giving me a huge hug, "Just think of how proud of you they are, ok?" I nodded slowly, wiping the fat teardrops under my eyes. "Good, now, my name is Emmy, I'm your personal stylist. I was going to ask you what you want to look like, but I think I have the perfect outfit for you. I'll be right back, ok?" I nodded slowly as she left. In the time she was gone, I saw another girl, she has fluffy light brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes, meet with her stylist _and _get a dress to her, all before I got my dress. _What was taking Emmy so long?_ I saw the girl look up at me, and gave me a sad smile, and I looked down immediately. _What a train wreck I must look like! _

"Meadow! I'm back! Here's your outfit: There's a 'Lightblue chiffon and satin tea length strapless pleated bodice' for your dress, and for accessories we have a silver necklace with 5 pearls on in, pearl earrings, and white satin heels. I chose this look 1) because this color blue would look amazing on you 2) because such a delicate look doesn't work on every body, but I think it would on you, and I think you should use that to your advantage! So what do you think?"

"Ummm…. Why don't I try it on?" she nodded, so I left to go try the outfit on. When I came out, it was in a nervous fashion.

"Wow! Sweetheart! You look like Cinderella!" She said, the joy obvious in her eyes. "Are you ready to get your hair done?" I started to nod, before I realized the question was rhetorical, so I just followed Emmy to the 'hair chair' where she washed, conditioned, blow dried, and brushed my hair. Then, deciding to keep it simple, she put it in a bun. Confident with her work, Emmy moved on to make-up. She started with foundation, and then proceeded to apply silver eye shadow, mascara, blush, and peach lip stick.

"Perfect! You look so… graceful! It's so you! Now, final two steps, and they're out of my control: I picked your appearance, now you get to pick your 'signature scent'." When I looked puzzled, she explained, "Your signature perfume. After that, you get your 'after' picture taken. Then, Cinderella is ready for the ball that is life."

I walked over to the perfume cart and thought to myself _WWCD?_ (What Would Cinderella Do?) The answer was simple: Creamy Coconut Cream Pie! It smelled delicious, and dainty enough for Cinderella! Perfect! Afterwards, I got my 'after' picture take. And, as Emmy said, Cinderella is ready for the ball.

_**Emerson Megan Jefferson:**_

Ok, this is it. This is where the factors that I was talking about come in. To refresh, the factors are:

My Appearance

My Personality

Etc.

You see, appearance is really the only thing I can focus on right now, but it's a big step!

"Hello, I'm your servant/slave to fashion, (otherwise known as your personal stylist), Chloe!" Chloe was a cheerful redhead. Her bright red hair was curled (but that could possibly be natural) and pinned back and she had pretty brown eyes. "What is the "image" you want to go for?" She asked using air quotes.

"Well, Chloe, this is kind of my time to 'make my self over', to _really_ take in consideration my appearance, seeing as that is one of the key parts to winning the prince over. And the 'new aura' I want to give myself is, relaxed, confident, friendly, and beautiful, in the extent to where I look as if I don't even try. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Oh Emerson, that was _poetry_! Bravo!" She started to clap, and I sat there, not really knowing what to do...

But then I realized that this is my first test: What would the new Emerson do?

I stood up, and took a bow.

"Well then, what would the confident girl in front of me like? Ooh! I got it! Be right back!" She left with a skip in her step and a wide, excited smile on her face, obviously chipper about her decision.

When she came back, she brought a pink/cayenne dress, with a gold zipper, on the front!

"Absolutely _perfect!_ It's all I was hoping for, care free, beautiful, fun, you're a genius! "Awww! I knew you would like it! I'm going to go get accessories, ok?" I nodded happily. In the meantime, I took a second to admire my surroundings. For some reason, my eyes landed on a girl. She had medium length blonde hair, and almond shaped blue eyes. She was sobbing heavily. _Poor girl. I guess that not every personal stylist is as nice as Chloe._

"Ok, I'm back! For you, to go with your lovely dress, you have 'Tarten – Gold Metallic PU, Michael Antonio' that's the shoes, and for accessories, I have selected diamond and gold hoops," _Wow, some budget! DIAMONDS? GOLD?_ "and finally, a gold and diamond bracelet, it goes with the earrings. So, what do you think?"

"Is that even a question? I think I'm _in love _with these selections! They're perfect for me!"

"Then go try them on silly!"

After, they were on (the clothes), we happily moved on to the next step: hair.

She washed, conditioned; blow dried, and brushed my hair, the whole procedure.

Keeping with a simple and fun theme, she put it in a braid crown.

Moving on to make-up, Chloe applied foundation, shimmery gold eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and cayenne lipstick. _Done._

"Ok, final two steps," _Ok, not done._ "1) choose your 'signature fragrance' 2) get your 'after' picture taken. It was a pleasure." Then, she walked away, before I could even say goodbye.

Moving on, I went over to the perfume cart, and picked out 'Sugar Cookie'. I feel as if that's something that both the New Emerson, and the Old Emerson would like.

Then, I got my 'after' picture taken, easy as pie. And I think that I'm in love with the New Emerson.

_**Jacqueline Davis Bleu:**_

_MVP. I'm the MVP, and I need to be here. _Goodness is it hard to convince myself!

"Hello Jacqueline, Jackie, if I may. I'm Blake, your personal stylist!" A woman with a brown ridiculous looking pixie cut said to me.

"Well, no, you may not call me Jackie, that is not my name. Also, Blake is a ridiculous name, and so is your hair. Now make me look fabulous!" I said with biting attitude.

"Don't be a brat, _Jackie_. Remember, I have the power to _mess you up._"

"Ooh! We've got a feisty one eh?"

"_Just shut up_!" Then she left with a flick of her hair. _So whatever!_

She came and had a maroon cotton halter-top dress. The fabric was _so _cheap, but the actual dress was cute, and I liked the color on me, so there.

Blake was very surprised when I told her I liked the dress, and not in the happy way. She left in a huff, to go get accessories, and came back with 'Keme 2 – Black Glitter PU, Michael Antonio' cheap heels, an obviously fake disposable diamond bracelet, and 'Hot Glitter Colorful Cz Earrings'. The choices were not _unbearable,_ so I kept with them.

I dismissed her after that, It's pretty easy to do my own make-up and hair!

I washed and brushed and whatnot my hair, then pulled my now dry curls into a high ponytail. Simple.

For make-up, I did a black and silver glitter eye shadow, and eyeliner, and mascara, and blush, and plum lipstick. Done.

For signature scents, I chose brown sugar, completely out of whack, but I didn't care.

After my 'after' shot, I was done. _See I didn't need a stupid personal stylist!_

_**Noel Aradia Colston:**_

_All to find love. All to find love._

"Hello Noel, very pretty name by the way, it means Christmas, which means a celebration of Christ's birth." _Wow, we've got a braniac!_ "I'm Ellen, your personal stylist." She stuck her hand out for me to shake, and I did, but reluctantly. I surveyed her quickly; she had light brown medium length hair, hazel eyes, and had big nerd glasses. I think one of the girl's -Allie maybe- had nerd glasses as well. She was on the plane ride over.

"What are you thinking in terms of style, is there a textile, a silhouette, a hue that you may have been contemplating?" _Yep, definitely a braniac!_

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ellen. I wasn't really thinking of anything specific, but I like the colors green and pink, and I've been told I look good in pastels. Does that help?"

"It does, and I know the exact dress for you!" And then, with a push of her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and a shy smile, she left to go get the dress.

"Got it!" she cheered triumphantly. _My inevitable love will now commence._ "It's a 'Light Pink Tie Back Dress with Frill Hem and Tulle Underlay'."

"It's beautiful! It combines my favorite color, pink, and my love of pastels! To bad there's no color pastel green that would go good with the dress." I will admit, I pouted a bit, but I had gotten so excited about the dynamic combination, that anything else would be a bit of a let down.

"I have an idea!" She did the same routine as the last time she left, minus the glasses pushing up.

This trip took longer; maybe she didn't come up with anything after all, and is looking for a replacement…

"I'm back. Sorry it took so long, my photographic memory had failed me." _PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY?_ "Anyway, here's my solution to not having a _green_ that would look good with the dress: mint. See here, I have mint colored ball studs, and a matching mint colored ball shaded beaded bracelet. Mint is a type of green, but it almost looks green-blue, and it matches it, and it's pastel." _Wow, this woman is a genius!_

"That's amazing! Thank you so much! Just, in accessories, I'm going to need shoes…" I pointed out.

"Well, duh! Do I _look_ stupid?" she asked me.

"Well no-"

"Good, and I did bring shoes. They're 'Prada Black Satin Bow Detail Peep Toe Pumps'. Also, I have a black belt for you, just really to top it off."

"Sounds good!" I exclaimed, trying the garments on. When I came out, Ellen nodded in approval, but then immediately afterward moved me into the 'hair chair' as she called it. She did the usual washing routine, and then styled it into a simple 4-strand side braid.

Then, moving onto make-up, she applied foundation, mint colored eye shadow, a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, blush, and light pink lipstick.

After explaining the last two steps, she wished me luck, and walked away.

I picked out 'Wild Flower' as my 'signature scent', because I really love the outdoors, and nature and things like that.

Then, after finding a suitable cameraman, I got my 'after' shot taken, and I joined the rest of the girls who were done.

_**Isla Adrienne Arden:**_

"My name is Megan. I'm your personal stylist for this makeover. Lets discuss your image, what are you thinking?" The woman, Megan asked me.

"What _am_ I thinking…" I wondered aloud, "Well I want to stick out. Not in a bad way, but I want draw attention to myself." I responded surely.

"I think I see what you mean, I'll be right back." And she was. She brought two choices for me.

"Which do you like better? I can accessorize for either." She asked. One of the dresses was sleek and red; it was one shoulder and short. The other was short, but not mini, and neon yellow-green with no sleeves and an open back.

"I like the neon one better, I think." I said after some consideration.

"I thought so. I'll be right back with your accessories." And then she left, and was soon back again. She handed me the dress, as well as a gold belt, black platform heels, a gold 5-strand necklace, and the aria earrings, which were neon yellow-green dangles with an onyx stud. _Perfect_. I put the pieces on and twirled around with glee. They were exactly what I had hoped for.

"Now for your hair."

She washes and conditions, then brushes and blow-dries my hair. Then, she bobby pins it into a messy updo.

"And finally, makeup." She chose a black smoky eye, foundation, bright red lipstick, lots of mascara, eyeliner, and blush.

"What do you think?" She asks as I look in the full-length mirror.

"What do I think?" I pause for dramatic effect, "I think it looks fantastic! I'll be noticed in only the best of ways with a look like this!"

"I'm so glad. Now, go over and pick your signature scent." Megan instructs.

I walk over to the cart of perfume bottles. I try to make the decision quickly, not even bothering with scents like lemon, and pine. I finally decide to go with Passion Fruit Spritzer; a delicious, yet unique smell that's sure to get me noticed! I signal for the cameraman to take his 'after' picture, and now, I'm all free!

_**Bethany Sofia Royam: **_

"Bethany! Hello! I'm Christie!" the little red-head chirped, sticking out her hand to shake.

"Hello Christie, I'm Bethany, but please call me Beth." I said shaking.

"So, _Beth_, I see that you come from a very graceful and proper family, and you seem to follow suit. Do you think that a light blue dress would capture that?" She asked me.

"Well, I'm sure it would, but that was the old me, the me that my family wanted me to be. But in reality, I want to be fun, and flirty, and just… fabulous!"

"Ok… well, I'll go take a look." She said nervously, obviously not expecting me to be like that.

She was gone a while, obviously not sure of what to pick, but came back eventually with a watermelon colored day dress.

"It's a 'Cute Watermelon One Shoulder Knee Length A-line Satin Dress'. What do you think? I personally thought that watermelon is a good color to represent everything that you wanted to be."

"I completely agree!" she sighed in relief.

"Ok, I'll get your accessories." She was gone for less time than when she picked out the dress, knowing now what to base the outfit off of.

When she came back she explained each accessory:

"For shoes, we have 'Reader Question Silver Strappy Heels', and for jewelry, we have 'Fashion Copper Beads Bracelet With 925 Sterling Silver Plated', and 'Hoop Silver Earrings 45mm twisted'. What do you think?"

"I think that they're borderline graceful, but probably just beautiful. In other words, I love them!"

I hurried away to try them on, and when I was finished we moved to hair.

She washed, conditioned, blow-dried, and brushed my platinum blonde hair. Also, she cut it down to the bottom of my ribcage. Then when she got to style it, she French braided both sides, and then when she got to the nape of my neck, she just let it go, and brought it all to my left shoulder.

When she got to make-up, she applied foundation, watermelon eye shadow, a little bit of eyeliner, mascara, blush, and watermelon lip-gloss.

Then, I had to pick out my 'signature scent'. I chose watermelon, to remind me of today, the day that I found myself.

After getting my 'after' picture taken, I joined the other girls who were also finished, and was done.

_**Amelia Maia Jones:**_

"Hello Amelia, I'm Johanna, your personal stylist for this make-over." It took me a second to realize she was talking to me. I (obviously) was so not used to not being called Katie...

"Hi Johanna." I said courteously.

"So, I've read your application, and it said that your favorite color is purple." _Wait, what? I thought Amelia's favorite color was green!_

"Yes, thank you for noticing." I responded, shaking away every shred of uncertainty.

"Well, I have prepared an entire outfit on that color, would you mind me showing you?"

"I'd be my pleasure."

She scurried away quickly, but wasn't gone long. When she came back, she carried many items, and explained them 1 by 1.

"First, we have a 'Strapless Tiny Sash Lilac Dress', and then a dark purple open front sweater. Then, for shoes, I've selected 'High Heel Pump Shoes Black Pumps'. And finally, other accessories include a 'Purple Necklace Swarovski Crystal Teardrop', and Amethyst purple teardrop earrings. It truly is centered around purple."

"I can see that." _However, it's not my style at all._ I wanted to say, but I didn't. Amelia would love it anyway. I went into the dressing room to try it on.

When I came out, I thoroughly _pretended_ to care. Emphasis on pretended.

Then she washed, conditioned, blow-dried, and brushed my hair. Then, she curled it.

Moving to make-up, he applied foundation, dark purple eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and plum lipstick.

Looking in the mirror, I looked like Amelia, and it scared me! I don't want to change who I am through the selection!

I picked out my perfume, which was orange zest. I have a secret love of oranges. It's a secret, because oranges are outrageously expensive living in the smoggy factory parts of Yukon. Asking so much from my parents, that would be so selfish!

After (haha, pun) my 'after' picture was taken, I moved to a group of a little more than 2 dozen girls. And I waited.

_**Marie Alexis Davis:**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I understand that this entry isn't tomorrow, but there is so much to talk about that I'm sure that today wont be the last entry of the day._

_I'm at the palace, and I just got my make-over done. My personal stylist's name is Bella, and she has raven hair, and clear blue eyes._

_I wore a 'Maroon Miu Miu Dress', 'High Heel Pump Shoes Black', 'White Gold Round Cut Prong Diamond Onyx Earrings', and an onyx bracelet. All courtesy of Bella of course! I don't think I could ever come up with something so genius!_

_When we got to hair, she washed, conditioned, brushed, and blow-dried it (although she said it was hard, with my hair being to short). Then she simply straitened it, claiming that it was "a work of simple beauty'._

_For makeup, she applied foundation, black smoky eyes, a little eyeliner, mascara, blush, and plum lip-gloss._

_Then, after explaining the final steps, I picked out my 'signature scent' (apple cinnamon- it smelled a lot like apple pie)._

_And finally, I got my 'after' picture taken by some cameraman. Simple, simple._

_Talk to you later,_

_Marie Alexis Davis _

_**Skylar Anita Lucellita:**_

_This place is very busy. _I noticed, taking in my surroundings. There are beautiful girls waltzing about, getting their hair done, and getting dolled up, and picking perfumes, and stylists applying makeup, and rushing to and fro with accessories and dresses, and there are even a few girls who are sitting like me, who are yet to be accommodated. That was about to change though.

"Hi Skylar, I'm Evangeline. I'm your personal stylist. What look do you think you would like to go for?" She said once-over-ing me.

"Well, I guess I want to look super snazzy." I said with uncertainty.

"I'll see what I can do." Evangeline said with a curt nod. When she came back she brought a complete outfit saying "This is the perfect outfit for you."

So, I brought it to the dressing room. The outfit consisted of a medium aqua one shoulder chiffon dress, a black fedora, steve madden rockerr black strappy sandals, large gold ball earrings, and a gold bracelet. Once I was dressed and ready (minus the bracelet) I walked out of the dressing room, swelling with pride.

"The outfit's perfect!" I told Evangeline, "But I would like to return the bracelet. I've got my own, see?" I said, gesturing to the bracelet my mother gave to me.

"Very well." She smiled. "Now, It's time for your hair. Take off your hat please." She instructed. I did as she asked, and she set to work. She washed, conditioned, brushed, and blow dried my crazy red hair, then began to style it. She did this cool thing where she twisted the strands of my hair, then pulled it all into a ponytail. It wound up looking awesome! She put the fedora back on my head, and bobby pinned it in place. "And now, for your makeup." Then, she started on my makeup. She applied foundation, black smoky eye, mascara, eyeliner, red (but not bright) lipstick, and blush. "I like it!" She said with pride.

"I agree." I said back, giving her a toothy grin. "Thank you so much for all of your help." I said, giving her a hug.

"It was my pleasure. Now, your final step, picking out your 'signature scent'. Go pick it out by the cart over there."

I walked over to perfume cart, and after careful consideration, I chose lemon. You see, when I was little, I had this obsession with lemons, and they still made me pucker every single time I ate them. Oh well. I ate them anyway. And now, it's my 'signature scent'. The cameraman waved me over, and took the 'after' shot. And that was the end of that.

_**Annabelle Rosaline Roberts:**_

_GRRRRR! So NOT happy to be here!_

"Hello, Annabelle, I LOVE your name! _My_ name is Violet. It's an honor to meet you! I'm your personal stylist! What are you thinking of for your image? I think blue would be good for you, thoughts?" _but I didn't even get to say hello!_

"Ummmm… yeah, that sounds good." I responded with uncertainty.

Then, she left. No seriously! She just… left. She didn't tell me where she was going or anything!

Oh! She's back!

"Ok, I got some _stuff _for you! First, there's a 'cornflower blue polka-dot Jenny Packham dress'. Then, there's 'Keaton Heavy Lace Peep Toe Platforms'. _Then_, we have a gold lace cuff. And finally, a pair of bow rhinestone earrings. _Perfect _for you! Go try them on!"

_Didn't she even care about my opinion? _I thought as I was shoved into the nearest open dressing room. I mean, I liked it, but didn't she care?

"Oh! So perfect! I knew it! Let's do our hair!" She washed, conditioned, blow-dried, and brushed my dirty blonde hair. Then she rhetorically asked, "What do you think of half up half down?" She did just that, and curled the bottom half.

She immediately set to work on my makeup. She applied foundation, silver eye shadow, mascara, blush, and pink lip-gloss. Again without my consent.

After explaining my last two steps, I thought _Thank goodness! Finally something within my control!_

I chose maraschino cherry, just to be a little wacky.

Finally, after having a cameraman take my 'after' picture, I joined the rest of the beautiful girls in front of me, who all undoubtedly got what they wanted.

_**Rhea Lynn MacArthur:**_

_Wow is Blue lucky! She gets to spend all day at such a magnificent place! If I got drafted, I would definitely like to be drafted here! _

A high-pitched squeal brought me out of my own little mental conversation. "OMG! OMG! OMG! You're Rhea Lynn MacArthur!" I looked at the small black haired girl as if she just said that cheese was running down my nose.

"Oh! Silly me! I'm Daniella, your personal stylist! You are like, _sooooo_ my idol! Ok, so for your look, I'm thinking, like, pine green, just like the military!" _That's very stereotypical..._

"Sure." I said before I could stop myself. Who cares, right?

"Great! BRB!" And she left, with an obnoxiously visible wink.  
When she came back, she brought a dark green sleeveless day dress with her.

"Perfect for you, eh?" I nodded, most likely visibly bored. "Great! I'll get you accessories!" Before she could leave, I stopped her.

"Wait! Can you just bring shoes?"

"Fine." She said with a huff. In the meantime, I went to go try on the dress. When I came out, she was right there, tapping her foot (It was making me go crazy!)

"Rhea! You weren't supposed to try the dress on yet!" I blushed heavily.

"Sorry." I responded sheepishly.

"It's fine. Here are your shoes: they're 'Frye Kara Trapunto T-Strap' shoes, obviously mahogany brown. And sorry, but I _did _bring you a necklace. It's just a simple gold necklace chain though, don't worry!"

It was my turn to huff. "Fine." I quickly slipped on the items, and then Daniella directed me to the 'hair chair' where she washed, conditioned, blow dried, and brushed my hair. Then, after telling her to keep it simple, she put it up in a bun.

Moving on to makeup, she applied foundation, pine green eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and peach lipstick.

Then, moving to the perfume cart, I selected 'Pine Fresh' as my 'signature scent'. It reminds me of the army base, so I really chose it for sentimental reasons.

Then, after getting my 'after' picture taken, I joined the other girls, each one more beautiful than the next. _Do I really belong with them?_

_**Lacey Marie Ross:**_

_I'm in an unknown world._ I actually really overwhelmed!

"Hi, and welcome Lacey. My name is Cara, your personal stylist. I truly admire your courage! What are you thinking of for your 'look'?" _Good question._

"Umm… I have no idea." I responded, blush creeping onto my face.

"Ok, well, I'll select one for you." Then, she left, to get me a dress I guess.

She came back with a grey/beige colored dress.

"It's a fawn colored strapless A-line dress." She explained, "Here are the accessories. You have teal heels, aqua blue and teal chandelier earrings, and silver bubble bracelet. Go try the pieces on, ok?" I nodded and tried them on in the dressing room.

"Perfect for you, oh so chic! Now, for your hair."

She sat me down in a large white swivel chair, where she brushed, washed, conditioned, blow dried, -and did I mention brushed?- my hair, and then once it was all strait, pulled it back with a simple silver headband.

Then, she moved onto makeup. She (after removing all of the dirt off of my face) applied foundation, blush, teal eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and peach lip-gloss.

Then, I picked out my 'signature scent'. There wasn't many to choose from, about 15 or so, but out of those, I chose blueberry, for no particular reason.

Then, I got my 'after' picture taken, simple as that. After noticing that I was the last one to finish, I quickly joined a group of beautiful huddled girls.

_**Third Person:**_

"Hello Ladies, I'm Sophie. I have blonde hair and grey eyes, but that's not important. What _is _important is that I am your tutor, and your host while you stay at the palace, and you are to treat me with respect. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your rooms so that you can meet your maids. The Selection has officially begun.

_**How was that guys? Satisfying? **_

_**Comments:**_

_**CartoonGurl201m- Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of just wanted to get that out there! I had a longer chapter already written, but then decided that it didn't make sense for sequential order, plus you guys wanted to see their reactions to the palace. Sorry again!**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Witch-Girl- Perfectly fine! Thank you so much!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Arabella

_**Ooh! Arabella get's a chapter! Hope you like it! :)**_

_**Arabella:**_

I've decided its time to get a little background information on the girls. So, I have looked at the place where this information would be displayed: a gossip magazine. The headline read "Top 10 Most Likely to Make it into the Elite". Lets see how people view these ladies:

I started to read.

"_As everyone should know, the Selection is upon us. Yes, Prince Lucas will be choosing his bride soon enough, and before he even meets them, let's place our bets as to whom we think he may favor:_

_**10\. Isla Adrienne Arden**_

_Isla is a very beautiful girl, and that beauty is sure to shine through! Isla is also a very entertaining girl, is an amazing dancer, and is very people-oriented and fun loving. Plus, she's a 4. Queen Amberly reference anyone?_

_**9.**__**Aria Del Jamison**_

_Being the daughter of the famous politician, Michael Jamison, should definitely have its advantages for this New Asian beauty! Aria has fantastic connections and will definitely be a contender in the Selection._

_**8\. Kaylee Belle Evans**_

_Kaylee is very fun, bubbly, and great to be around. She's rarely mad and can turn even the coldest people happy as well. She's sure to be a fan favorite due to her excessive kindness and contagious smile_

_**7\. Clara Jaden Brouillette**_

_Clara is the beautiful daughter of the beautiful Ashley Brouillette, one of the lovely ladies in King Maxon Queen America's Selection. Clara is beautiful and poised, and destined to carry on her mother's legacy._

_**6\. Bethany Sofia Royam**_

_Bethany comes from the most respectable family in the Selection, and has fabulous connections to some of the most powerful people in all of Illéa, and some that are global. She is very graceful and poised. These are very important things for a member of the Selected._

_**5\. Alice Mei Galloway**_

_Alice is a sheer genius, and not half bad looking. She holds the record for the youngest person to ever be admitted into collage in Illéa, and won Zuni's 13 and up science fair at age 13 with an impressive report in the length of sound infinites._

_**4\. Lacey Marie Ross**_

_Even as an 8, in fact, especially as an 8, Lacey Marie Ross will end up as an Elite. It's almost inevitable! The same thing happened at Queen America's Selection. Being an 8, she holds many cards._

_**3\. Madison Lucia Petrova**_

_Madison is quite the looker, has very impressive connections, and is an amazing actress. She has a guaranteed spot among the Elite. _

_**2\. Lucy Josephine Dane**_

_Lucy, the very famous movie actress, is rumored to be the most beautiful lady in all of Illéa. Her beauty alone should guarantee her a spot in the Selection._

_** Emery Astreya**_

_Clarissa is beautiful, an amazing author, and extremely kind. She is sweet and humble as well. She has organized, and has contributed to several charities and is always looking for a way to benefit other's lives. She's destined to be in the Elite, and even has a chance at being Selected._

_We'll have to wait and see how Lucas reacts to the girls to know for sure, but these girls, as far as we know, will definitely be Elite material. Do you agree, disagree? Let us know at .com._

Hmmm…. Interesting thoughts. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

_**And there you have it. **_

_**These girls were pretty random, so don't be offended if your character was picked. These girls will not necessarily be in the Elite, but some of them will.**_

_**Answers to comments:**_

_**PEETAMELARKLOVER123- Oh my goodness! Really? That's so cool! **____** Thanks!**_

_**Athenachild101 (Guest)- Haha! Thanks! I think that Julianna's chapter was one of the best ones to write! She's just so sweet! **____** I will be posting her dress on my profile, it'll be up for the next week, so please check it out!**_

_**7thseven- Yeah, sorry about that. **_

_**Thank you so much! And yes, you can use the scent thing! I didn't really make it up, NewKindofCinderella inspired it. It wasn't THAT hard, it was actually the best part! Thank you SO much for reviewing and favoriting!**_

_**Thanks guys! I hope you like the chapter! The next one could take a while (not as long as the last one), so brace yourselfes!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**§ 4Love4Love4 §**_


	12. Chapter 11: The Selected

_**Hey guys! Here's your next chapter: the maid introduction!**_

_**The Selected:**_

_**Anna Elizabeth Summers: **_

I hesitate before opening the door. Almost afraid that this is a dream and I will wake any moment and find myself in Lakedon once again; another boring day of classes and avoiding my parents. This is all too perfect, too surreal. I breathe in deeply and open my door. All chatter stopped from my 'maids', or whatever I was supposed to refer to them as. The girls straighten up immediately. "Lady Anna, I am Connie, your head maid." The shortest maid steps forward and says. She is -how to I put this nicely- wide in diameter? Her black hair was pulled away from her face in a tight twist and her tan skin was sun wrinkled. But I could tell she had once been pretty.

"I'm Betsey!" A girl about my age, seventeen, with blonde hair and pale green eyes smiles and waves. Perky much? God, is everyone around here crazy perky?

"I'm Mira," A tall porcelain skinned girl with dark hair says quietly. I look up at her, because yes I am truly that short. I blink, twice. What the heck? Were her eyes, violet?

"Whoa, are those contacts?" I ask in awe, standing on my tiptoes to get a better look. Scary Connie glares at me and I quickly try to fix whatever made her face scrunch up until she looked like a rotten apple. "I mean I am sure that they are not. Because, well, uh just because?" My voice cracks awkwardly and I must look like an idiot. I am on roll today.

_**Clarissa Emery Astreya:**_

I opened the door to my new room cautiously.

"Hello Lady Clarissa! We're your ladies maids!" The young ladies dropped what they were doing and immediately lined up in front of me. "I'm Elaina Lare, your head maid." A young woman who seemed to be about my age with chestnut hair, just like mine, and greenish-amber eyes.

"I'm Natalie Lacey." A girl who seemed to be around 19 or so, with a golden tan, emerald green eyes, and chocolate hair chirped.

"And I'm Kathryn Jacobs." Kathryn has butt-bone length chestnut hair, dark blue eyes, and was about 19.

"It's so nice to meet you all!" I said, pulling them all into a warm hug.

"You give great hugs." Kathryn remarked with a bashful smile.  
"Thanks Kathryn!"

"You're welcome, Lady Claire." She said with a curtsey.

"Please don't curtsey! The gesture is polite, but it kind of makes me uncomfortable…"

"Oh, ok." Kathryn said, a little confused, but smiling at the same time.

"I have a feeling we'll all be great friends." Elaina announced.

I laughed with pleasure. "I think so too."

_**Madison Lucia Petrova:**_

"Hello Ladies! As you may know I'm-" They didn't let me finish.

"Oh my goodness! Lady Madison! It's an honor to meet you!" a small innocent looking girl with wide hazel eyes and light brown hair shrieked giving me a hug.

"Lisa!" One of the other girls with white-blonde hair and silver eyes reprehended.

"Yeah Lisa!" What a follower! The girl had thick curly brown hair, pale silver eyes, and I could just see pearly white teeth glittering beneath her perfect full rosy lips. _Dang it I wished I looked like her!_

"No it's ok!" I said with a smile. "Now, you know me, what are your names."

"Well, you already know Lisa. I'm Janie." That was the girl with the white blonde hair and such, seemed to be in charge. She confirmed my suspicions when she added, "I'm your head maid."

"And I'm Chloe." That was the girl I was jealous of. _Wait! Did I say jealous? I meant… um… admired! Yeah! That's it!_

"Well, Janie, Chloe, and Lisa, I think we'll all be best friends." I said matter-of-factly.

"I think so too." All 3 of them said in unison. Then, we all cracked up.

_**Graciana Angela Winters:**_

I adjusted my dress, and -almost cautiously- opened the door to my new room Oh! Sorry! Suit! _That's going to take some getting used to!_

"Oh my goodness!" I heard a woman exclaim. I found 3 young women all sitting in a circle on the plush carpet in the middle of my room. _Speaking of which, the room looked AMAZING!_

"We're so sorry for the informality Lady Graciana!" A woman with blonde hair and baby blue eyes stated apologetically, the worry in her eyes prominent.

"Don't worry about it girls! Now, please, what are your names?"

"Well I'm Kayla, your head maid." Kayla had tan skin with black hair and dark eyes.

"I'm Lindsey!" A small girl with fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, and freckles, squeaked. She seemed to be the youngest of the trio, no more than 16 I would have guessed.

"And I'm Rose." Rose was the woman who apologized, with the blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She appeared to be the oldest out of the 3. That wasn't to say she looked _old_! Maybe she was around 22.

"It's nice to meet you all!" I said with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too." That was Rose. You know what? I like her!

_**Alice Mei Galloway:**_

As soon as I opened to door to my room, I was mobbed by 3 girls giving me hugs, and squealing, and questions, and basically just utter madness!

"Whoa! Who are you and what are you doing in my room!?" I yelled stepping back.

"Oh! Silly us!" a girl with long dark brown hair and pale green eyes laughed, "We're your maids! I'm Harper, your head maid."

"I'm Linda! It's a pleasure to meet you, someone of such high intelligence! I've been looking forward to conversing with you about the controversy about Uranus, and it's possible deterioration!" Ooh! I like this woman! I was actually looking forward to having heated debates about things that countless people have called me a dork for! Linda had black hair and bright blue eyes.

"And I'm Katelyn." A young woman with red hair and hazel eyes proclaimed proudly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you? Ummm… I look forward to conversing with you Linda, so…. Yeah." I immediately flew out of my room, and closed the door behind me. _That was way too awkward!_

_**Kaylee Belle Evans:**_

_Are these my ladies maids?_ I thought nervously as I opened the door to find 3 women standing in a row, a _perfect _row.

"Hello, Lady Kaylee, may I draw you a bath?" a cheerful girl with blonde hair and grey eyes quipped.

"No! She _just _got her makeover!" another woman, this time very tall, with strait black hair and pale brown eyes, spoke, her voice dripping with authority.

"It's fine, really! Are you my ladies maids?" I asked them, no longer being able to take not knowing anymore.

"Of course!" The blonde who had asked me if I wanted a bath answered.

"Good. I was hoping so!"

"Awwww!" the blonde cooed.

"Lidia!" The other girl, who had a brown pixie cut and amber eyes hissed to the blonde. Oh! Sorry! Lidia.

"And I'm Mimi, your head maid." The tall woman stated, desperately trying to divert my attention from the 2 other arguing girls.

I started to laugh hysterically, and Lidia, for an unidentified reason, joined in on the laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Mimi asked me and Lidia.

I answered first, "Because you guys are just so funny!"

"I'm laughing because she's laughing!" Lidia said gesturing to me.

"Oh. Ok…" Mimi answered confused.

And Lidia and I looked at each other, and started to laugh again.

_**Paris Violet Everett:**_

As I opened the door, all 3 maids very formally curtsied.

"It's an honor Queen America." One of them, distinctly Chinese, with shiny black hair and tan skin said, still in curtsy.

"Wait, you think I'm Queen America?" I asked. _Did it really work that well?_

"Well aren't you- Lady Paris?" She acted so astounded, I maybe I actually convinced her!

"Yes, and who are you?" I asked the 3 of them.

"Well, we're your ladies maids!" one of them, as small as a thumbtack with curly brown hair piped up.

"Well I figured!" I exclaimed with a goofy smile. "What are your names?"

"Oh!" The thumbtack girl exclaimed. "Well, I'm Gemma!"

"Wait, isn't that the name of another member of the Selected?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered, "Gemma Luella Winters."

"Right. And you?" I looked up at the Chinese woman.

"Isabella, your head maid. Please call me Bella."

"Granted. And finally, you?" I gestured to the final woman, with distinctly Spanish features and the figure of a beanpole.

"Delilah." She answered, quick and to the point.

"So, Lady Paris, why do you look like Queen America? I thought that you had brown hair!" Gemma questioned.

"Well I'm using the America method, meaning I look and act just like her in order to grantee my win. Speaking of which, I'm going to need to look extra beautiful for my evening dash to the gardens!"

"Ummm…. Ok. We'll set to work on it immediately, wont we girls?" Bella asked them.

"Yes." They answered in perfect unison.

"Perfect." I said. I can't even wait for tonight!

_**Roxanne Amber Szlesky:**_

"Lady Roxanne! Are you drunk? Do we need to make you an antidote?" A woman with medium length dark brown hair and obnoxious bangs, blue eyes, and porcelain skin asked me in a very loud voice.

"Ummmm…. No? And who are you anyway?"

"Oh! Sorry about that! I'm Clarice Montag, your head maid." She seemed to be around the age of

"And I'm Pauline Davis, not your head maid!" I laughed at the pale weather girl in front of me. I say she's a weather girl because she has golden hair, like the sun, and sky blue eyes, which are pretty self-explanatory.

"And who are you?" I asked the final girl, who hadn't said anything to me, or even looked at me as far as I can tell.

"Abigail." She said, and nothing more. The Ice Queen was short and skinny, like a tooth pick, with curly brown hair, and tan skin, and brown eyes.

"Don't be such a drag Abigail!" Clarisse called to her.

"Yeah Ice Queen!" I yelled, joining Clarisse.

"Ooh! That's a good one Lady Roxanne!" Clarisse said giving me a high-five.

"Why thank you Clarisse! You know, I think we'll get along well! Tell me about yourself."

"Ok, well…"

_**Clara Jaden Brouillette:**_

"Hello Lady Clara, the daughter of the esteemed Lady Ashley. Wow! Two generations of Selections! It's an honor! And, may I say, congratulations for making the Selection!" A woman with long auburn hair, brown eyes, and a big smile said with a curtsey. "I'm Autumn White, your head maid"

"My names Arianna Mason." A short and skinny woman with curly honey blonde hair, brown eyes, and tan skin added.

"And I guess that leaves me, Emma Lee." Emma looked New Asian, with black hair cut short and dark brown slanted eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, you all seem all very nice!"

"Thank you Lady Clara!" Arianna smiled.

"Well, it's the truth, I'm a very honest person."

_**Caroline Margret Tomalin:**_

_The Selection's starting up to be great so far!_ I thought to myself with a smile. The thought came to a halt when I heard bickering inside my door. I decided to investigate.

I opened it slowly, so if it's actually an axe murderer, they wont hear me come in and I can escape and call the guards or whatever. I was prepared for the worst when…

"Hello Lady Caroline, I'm your head maid, Lorena Atéz."

"That's nice…" I responded. Well, I guess I was relieved; it was not in fact an axe murderer after all!

"And I'm Sterling Goldenflower!" she had brown curly hair and dark green eyes. Huh. That's not how I would picture 'Sterling Goldenflower'. _I _would picture her with golden blonde hair (hence the 'Golden-' part of her last name) and silver eyes (hence 'Sterling', her first name). Maybe that's me being stereotypical, but I can't help it!

"And I'm Arabella Belgara, named after the Princess. I was born a day after her you know!"

That's cool." I mentioned lightly to the tan Spanish girl in front of me.

"Please call me Arieq."  
"Oh. Ok."

"We're your maids." Arieq explained.

"Yeah, I figured." Is she going to talk like that to me this whole time?

_**Sadye Gabrielle Darling: **_

_Hmmmm…. Should I tell my maids my secret? _I ask myself looking at the three young women in front of me. I eventually decided against it. They all seemed playful and fun and outgoing, and that was great at all, but Lisa Summers, Betsey Sullenger, and Heather Rooney seemed like they would tell the first person they saw, and then I'd be done for. My mother always told me (my adopted mother) that if I wanted a secret to be kept, tell no one. Lucas, my best friend and possible future fiancé (I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm very confident with my standings, and there's nothing wrong with that.) is who I will tell first, and then we can decide together what to do with that information.

I especially felt as if I couldn't trust Lisa. She was blonde. Well, I mean, I'm blonde too, but she's also tall and movie star glamorous, whether as me, I have my freckles and my button nose, and that's more, I don't know… approachable?

And Betsey had the red hair and the cunning sly look in her bright green eyes. She seems like a gossiper to me!

And Heather, the brunette of the bunch. I generally trust brunettes, but for some reason, not this time! There was something about her that unsettled me. You know what? It was her hair! It was big! Why was it like that?

Ok, I get it, I'm going to have to trust my maids because they make my clothes and hair and makeup and whatnot. So how will they gain my trust?

_**Erika Julia Lena Beliza:**_

I was about to open the door to my room when I heard whispering, so I pressed my ear to it instead.

Most of what I heard was muffled, but here's what I picked up:

"She'll be any minute."

"I can't we got stuck working for !"

"I heard that she's a major !" _That's it! I can't take it anymore!_

I charged into the room, and one of them almost screamed in shock.

They all scurried into a perfect line in front of me and curtsied.

"It's a pleasure to work for you Lady Erika." A blonde woman with freckles and blue eyes said to me.

"Cut the crap! I heard what you said about me! Don't even try to deny it!" I screeched at them.

"We're sorry." Two of the 3 maids said to me, looking down at their feet.

"Why isn't she apologizing?!" I sent a pointed glare at the young woman with a dark blonde pixie cut and mud brown eyes.

"Her name is Carrie, she's mute." The blonde explained, "I'm Alana, your head maid."

"And I'm Brianna! I love your dress! It looks so beautiful on you! I could never pull off anything like that! And you! You just look so gorgeous!" A very small blonde haired green eyed woman- well, more like teenager- shrieked in a fangirl way.

"Brianna, how would you like to be head maid?" I asked her.

Alana froze in shock. "Oh! I would love to!" She gave me a big hug.

"Good. Then you will be."

_**Juliana Reilly Marsson:**_

Someone brought me upstairs. And then, he lead me into my room, where he said "Here you go ladies, she's all yours."

"Thank you Officer Sabia." A tall one with long pretty black hair and dark eyes said with a shy smile. And then, he touched his toes (except he didn't) and he walked out. Then, the girls that he handed me to picked up their skirts and did a quick squat. _Maybe we're exercising?_ Just to make sure I didn't look out of place, I got down on the floor and did 5 sit-ups. _There we go._

The three girls looked at me for a while, and I started to whistle and look around the room, where I noticed that there was a pen on a white desk. _Huh. That's cool._

One of the girls, the one with the black hair, shook her head as if coming out of a day dream and said "Hello Lady Juliana, I'm Jordan, your head maid." I ran up to her and gave her a hug. She said 'omph', but I think it was a happy 'omph'.

"I'm Erika, Jordan's little sister". Another littler girl with short black hair and dark eyes -just like, ummm… who was it again? Oh right! Jordan! Silly me!- said.

I gave her a big hug too! She almost fell backwards, but then moved her feet just in time.

"And I'm Liz." Liz had pretty blonde hair and pale green eyes, and she walked up to me and gave me a hug, which was very sweet of her. You know what I think I like her best.  
"It's nice to meet you all! I'm Juliana!" I said proudly.

"Yeah, we know!" Ummm… I got this! Hold on a second…. Ooh! Erika! Erika said _that, _with an eye roll.

"What? How do you know that?" I screamed pointing a finger at her. Then, I ran outside my room again. _Why on this blue marble does she know my name?!_

_**Rose Calliope Winchester:**_

My maids. Where do I even get started with them? No! Don't get the wrong idea! I _love _them! They're just _really_ kooky!

First there's Allison, my head maid. She's very sweet, but occasionally obnoxious. Also, she has THE BIGGEST temper, and easily get's set off. She has dark blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and thin rosy lips.

Next, there's Grace. Grace is kind of an 'agree with everything you say' and 'I need constant reassurance because I think I'm ugly and fat and whatnot' type of person, which drives me crazy! Grace has dark brown hair (but it's fairer than Allison's) and brown eyes (that are still lighter than Allison's) with freckles on her nose.

And finally, there's Mallory. Mallory can be really sweet, but _extremely _babyish. She cries easier than any person I've ever met she talks like a little kid _a lot_. She has platinum blonde hair, green eyes, and porcelain skin.

According to them, they're all best friends, which makes sense, considering they're all the same age (19, except for Mallory who's 18) but they ball get in fights _a lot._

Oh well, we'll work out those problems later.

_**Rebecca Nicole Haas:**_

All a kooky girl wants is at least one maid who is kooky like her, unfortunately, I got no such thing (yes, I have come to terms with the fact that I'm kooky.). Here's how I found out:

"Hello Lady Rebecca, I'm your head maid, Graziella." Graziella was chewing bubble gum, and was beautiful, in a slutty way. She has vibrant red shoulder length wavy hair, brown eyes, and is… how do I put this? Curvaceous.

"And I'm Consuela." Consuela wasn't much better. She was obviously Spanish, with short dark red-brown wavy hair, dark skin (a Hispanic tone), dark eyes, and was scandalously tall. She seemed less, I don't know…. Naughty?

"And I'm Minnie." _That was more like it! _Minnie stuck her hand out, very politely, and I shook it. She wore her light brown hair in a perfect bun, her eyes were the color of melted milk chocolate, and her petite figure was cloaked with skin like milk and honey. She was really pretty, but in an innocent way, so I wasn't really jealous of her. Plus, she couldn't steal Prince Lucas from me, so that made it even better! I think we'll be close friends! It just sucks that I've got no kooky people such as myself. However, if Minnie's as close as it gets, that's pretty good!

_**Fallon Rose Lancaster:**_

_This is it! I'm going to really need these girls! They're basically the sisters that it's my fault I never had. Yep, it's all my fault. More on that later. _

I cautiously opened the door to my room, not knowing what to expect. It was kind of funny: I said that these young women would be like my sisters, and I was my parent's first pregnancy and everything, but all three of those _girls _was a lot smaller than me. The youngest one had to be at lest one year younger than me, and I'm 18. You do the math! The other two looked one year younger than the other. Why did I get all the little girls? Maybe it was fate.

Hello Lady Fallon! I'm Lyla, your head maid and happy to be here." She gave me a big enthusiastic smile and a salute. Lyla looked to be the youngest, 15 was my bet, and has long curly black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes, she was really pretty!

"I'm Kristie." I got a curtsey out of Kristie, was the one who I thought was 17. She looked sweet, with bouncy red curls, and freckles, and beautiful green eyes like jade beads.

"And I'm Katie." The third one piped up. She seemed 16, with honey blonde medium length layered hair, tan skin, and blue eyes.

_They all seemed so sweet, but inexperienced. I've got a lot of work to do._

_**Gemma Luella Winters:**_

_Hmm… what are my thoughts on my maids? _

_Well, there's one older, and visibly so. She had a couple of wrinkles, with stringy blonde hair that was pinned up in a slightly messy bun and hazel eyes. The other two were little girls in comparison. They both seemed to be around 20._

_One of them had straw colored slightly curly blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, light green eyes, and had freckles on her nose and the top of her cheeks._

_And the last one had black long wavy hair and bright green eyes._

"I'm Susan, your head maid." The older woman said with a curtsey.

The one with the freckles and light green eyes stepped up as well saying, "I'm Colleen." And curtseyed.

"And I'm Serena." The one with the black hair stepped up, curtseying.

Well, those are my maids.

_**Aria Del Jamison:**_

"Hello Lady Aria, it's a pleasure to meet you!" My three maids said in a freaky monotone unison. I looked at them strangely, frozen with shock. They looked at each other with uncertainty, as if not sure what to do next. Two of them looked to one girl, she has long black wavy hair with interesting gold streaks, tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and beautiful long eyelashes. I'm immediately jealous of her, we're both clearly New Asian, but why did she get to look so… fascinating?

She steps forward, shaking away any nerves that she has, and introduces herself.

"Hello, I'm Azalia Swanriazix, your head maid." _Well that would explain why the other two looked to her_. I thought to myself.

Azalia looked two one of the other two, with shiny black hair kept in a loose messy bun, soft brown eyes, an olive tan, and a few freckles. She was clearly Hispanic.

She stepped forward easily.

"I'm Mariana Atéz." Ok.

They looked to the last one, with shoulder length ash blonde hair and brown eyes.

Taking a clear and exaggerated gulp (Which I could _hear_) she stepped up and introduces herself.

"I'm Emma Molly." All three take a final curtsey, and stand there awkwardly, but politely.

_Well what am I supposed to do now?_

_**Brittney Anne Grace:**_

"Hello Lady Brittney, I'-" I immediately attacked the three ladies maids in front of me, not caring what they thought of me at the moment. They all let out a variation of 'oh!', obviously shocked at my sudden embrace. When I finally stepped back, they all looked quite startled, and I'm not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

We must've just stood there for 5 whole minutes, and it was starting to get awkward. Finally, one of the girls, with long carmel hair pulled back into a simple side braid and hazel eyes that sparkled ever so slightly in the light surrounded by thick eyelashes, stepped up and broke the ice.

"I'm Allison Caldwell, your head maid."  
"I'm Jane Johnson." An older woman with dark brown but greying) hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, and green-hazel eyes said coldly. _What's her deal?_

"And I'm Cora Lane." A girl about my age, with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, and tan skin. She was obviously Hispanic.

I gave them, all another hug, just super excited to be here!

_**Willow Beatrice Hays: **_

_Why on earth did my maids have to be so pretty? _I thought bitterly.

One of them stepped forward. She had carmel brown hair with brown highlights, faded tan skin with a spurt of freckles, and magnificent eyes. They had a silver ring around the pupil, and it moved to aqua blue. _Lucky!_

"I'm Holland Signol, your head maid."

The next girl who stepped up had almond shaped dark blue eyes, a black pixie, and a dazzling set of teeth.

"I'm Rosemary Myers."

And the last girl who stepped up had a slightly tanned complexion, long blonde hair tied back into a tight ponytail, and blue eyes.

"I'm Seras Chapman."

With three beautiful girls, do you think they can make me just as beautiful?

_**Elizabeth Nicole Wells:**_

As soon as I opened the door, I got hugs. One of the girls, with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and olive skin, gave a lingering hug, which I thought was… strange. Later, she introduced herself as Jane Tylers. I'll have to keep a close eye on that girl.

Jane wasn't my head maid though, that'd be Monica Patterson; a girl with black extremely wavy hair that goes just past her shoulders, Caribbean blue eyes, and rectangle shaped black rimmed glasses. Well, I mean she says that, but usually she lets Page Stacy, the final maid with beach blonde shoulder length hair, bright green eyes that have a gold rim around the pupil, and sun kissed skin, be in charge. I'll find out why later.

_**Daniella Marie Nightingale:**_

My maids were all scattered around the room.

One of them, with waist long dirty blonde hair with a silver streak in it, and emerald green eyes with flecks of gold and silver, was leaning against a shadowed wall, mystery radiating off of her.

Another one, with mid back length dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. and light freckles, was sitting on a shag carpet in the center of the room, reading a book.

And the third one, was standing right in front of the door with-

All of a sudden, she ambushed me with a hug.

"Fatoria!" the one leaning against the wall scolded.

"Sorry Lady Daniella." She said staring at her feet.

"Ummm…. It's ok, I guess." I responded with uncertainty.

"Well, you are already _acquainted _with Fatoria, I'm Esmeralda, your head maid." I age her a polite smile.

"And I'm Stephanie." The girl on the carpet said while simultaneously standing up, closing the book, and _not _looking at me.

"Ok, well it's nice to meet you all." And that left me with nothing to do.

_**Lucy Josephine Dane:**_

_This is going to be so exciting: finally meeting my maids! Eek!_ I'm sure that you can tell by my excessive amount of exclamation points, that I'm VERY excited to meet the three mystery girls that will constantly take care of me! It's very important that we have a good relationship, because if not, they could seriously _mess me up_! _This is it!_ I thought to myself excited. I opened the door cautiously, quite nervous.

"Oh my goodness! _Hello_ Lady Lucy! It's an honor to be _your _maid!" A tall and slender girl with fiery red hair, golden eyes, and a beautiful golden tan came up to me very enthusiastically, fumbling to curtsey.

"Nice to meet you!" I said giving her a small hug.

"I'm Caszia!" another girl, with raven black hair down to her waist, sun kissed skin, and large emerald doe eyes, said with a curtsey. I gave her a hug too.

"You already know me, I'm Phoenix." The redhead introduced herself.

"And I'm Arcadia!" a girl with platinum blonde hair, porcelain skin, and pale blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you all!" exclaimed pulling them all into a hug. _This is good, my maids seem very nice! I don't know why I was so nervous! _

_**Meadow Grace Stephens:**_

_Do not cry. Do not cry! If you cry, your makeup will run all over the place and you'll look like a zombie! Don't. Cry!_

I opened the door slowly, not really in the mood to be enthusiastic.

"Hello Lady Meadow! I'm your head maid Chloe Nelson!" The short blonde said with a very happy demeanor.

"Lady Meadow! What's wrong?" another short blonde haired woman asked me.

"I just…. Just…. Miss my… family!" I immediately started to sob into the first woman, Chloe's shoulder.

"It's ok Lady Meadow! We're your family now!" She said rubbing circles around my back. "It's ok. Dry your tears." I removed my face from her shoulder, and wiped under my eyes.

"I'm Malia by the way." The girl who asked me what was wrong, introduced herself.

"And I'm Zoe. Lets go fix your makeup." The third woman, who was tall and blonde, said in hushed tones (All 4 of us have blonde hair! We could be sisters! Especially Chloe, she reminds me of April!)

Then, they led me away to fix my makeup.

_**Emerson Megan Jefferson:**_

Ok, next step to becoming 'perfect': personality. This first encounter with my maids is basically a test, to see how I will treat people 'below' me. In case you were curious, I planned to treat them fairly, but regally, like a queen would treat her subjects.

"Hello Lady Emerson! I'm Annette Winfred, your head maid." A woman with shoulder length blonde curly hair with side bangs, light blue eyes, long eyelashes, a button nose, and rosy cheeks introduced myself. _Dang! I-_

"I'm Annabelle Myers!" A small, petite girl with long flowing black hair, porcelain skin, and sky blue eyes, said with a curtsey. _I for-_

"And I'm Juliana." A tallish girl with hair like melted milk chocolate, dark green eyes, and milk and honey but not flawless skin. She seemed very outgoing, and I liked that about her. _Wait a minute I forgot to-_

"We're your maids." Juliana chirped, obviously very happy.

_Never mind._

_**Jacqueline Davis Bleu:**_

Ah. My lowly maids. None of them compare to me, or my beauty. After all, I'm MVP. I'm sure they aren't MVP in anything! And they NEVER will be, I'm sure!

First, there's Alastrina Evans, my head maid. She's distinctly New Asian, with long strait black hair, tan skin, and vivid green eyes. She has a photographic memory (boring!), she's training to be a scientist (boring!), she is the smartest person in Whites (Double-triple-quadruple boring!), all things are unimpressive, and as I've _clearly_ said: boring.

Next, there's Jackalen Andres, the copycat me. We always know we're better than everyone else, the only difference is that for me, it's actually true! Jackalen has curly black elbow length hair with Ombre tips and Ombre highlights, light tan brazillian skin, and almond shaped dark brown eyes. She's an "amazing" makeup artist (I doubt it), an "amazing" dancer (I doubt it), and an "amazing" actress (I doubt it). Liar, liar, liar, liar!

Finally, there's Mara Drake, the quiet nobody. I literally know nothing about her! The idiot refused to tell the future queen of Illéa anything about her, an idiot move if you ask me!

These three _idiots _better make me look good!

_**Noel Aradia Colston:**_

_Hmmm…. I like the palace a lot! _I thought idly. All of a sudden, three girls, who were chatting amongst themselves, walked by me, into _my_ room. _Who the heck are they?_

I looked around frantically, looking for a weapon of defense. I did not happen to find a weapon (sadly), but I did find a removable candlestick! Taking the candlestick off the wall and removing the candle, I held it like a spear shaft and slowly opened the door. In there, were the three girls I had seen in the hallway, chattering up a storm on the plush carpet. It was almost comical to see their faces, as one by one they noticed my 'weapon'.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The three of them shrieked, scattering around the room like flies.

All at once, I dropped the candlestick, which clattered to the floor with a bang, and started screaming as well. _Classy. Very classy Noel!_

One of them, a tall and tan one, with brown hair and a blonde streak, large chocolate brown eyes, and a round face, stopped. "Wait," She spoke. "Lady Noel?" The other two froze in their positions.

"Guilty."

"Oh my goodness! I'm _SO _sorry!" She exclaimed, "I'm Jillian, your head maid." She said, obviously trying to recover what was left of her dignity, as I was as well.

"I'm Willow, sorry!" A little girl with beautiful chocolate skin, slightly slanted green eyes, and long black hair put up into a braided bun piped up delicately.

"Don't you _dare _do that again! Do you hear me?!" An angry girl with an oddly angelic face, slightly wavy blonde hair, and light blue eyes yelled at me.

"Cat!" Willow reprehended.

"Ugh whatever. You're not above me you know!" 'Cat' yelled to me.  
Simultaneously, Willow and Jillian dragged her away.

_**Isla Adrienne Arden:**_

_Hmmmm… why am I so nervous? _I can answer that question: because these 3 girls will be in charge of my _entire _wellbeing and appearance! A lot is resting upon their shoulders.

A tallish girl with back length Ombre hair in a side braid rushed past me, into my room_. She must be one of my maids. _I figured.

I walked in, taking the girls lead.

"Savannah! What on earth were you doing that took you so long?! Lady Isla will be here any second and you're a mess!" a voice scolded. I opened the door, then and there. I saw a woman with platinum blonde hair and side bangs, pale blue eyes, and warm ivory skin, shaking wrinkles out of the skirt of the girl with the side braid, who was doing the same. Another woman, with wavy dark black hair and cool green eyes flecked with blue was watching, until she caught sight of me.

"Guys…" she said, not daring to take her eyes off of me.

They both looked up at the same time, and looked equally as shocked. They all scurried into a perfect line and curtseyed.

"Hello Lady Isla, I am Crea Silverwood, your head maid." The woman with black hair introduced herself.

"I'm Evelyn, but please call me Eve. And this," she said pulling on the girl with Ombre hair's arm, "Is Savannah."

They looked at me apologetically, and I looked at them rather clueless. _What to do now…_

_**Bethany Sofia Royam: **_

"Ummm….. Who are you?" a girl with reddish-brown shoulder length hair and green eyes asked, obviously genuinely confused.

I looked at the other two girls, hoping they would correct the girl's mistake and point out that I was Bethany, but they looked just as confused.

"Ummm….. I'm Bethany…."

"Oh my goodness! Lady Bethany! I'm soooo sorry! I didn't even recognize you! I mean- you look great! Ugh! I'm just so sorry!" The three girls all exclaimed in a different variation everytime.  
I laughed, cutting them off. "It's ok girls! I don't mind! Now, who are you girls? Mama needs to know!" I said gesturing to myself.

They all hesitated, looking at me weirdly. Finally, the girl who so bluntly asked who I was welled up enough courage to introduce herself and break the ice.

"I'm Caroline Casinsky." She stated.

A very short girl with shoulder length brown hair and silver eyes introduced herself next. "I'm Vivian Gammer."

"Well, I guess that leaves me." A clearly Italian girl with dirty blonde hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes began, "I'm Isabella Castanelli, your head maid."

"Oh, ok." I said, not a bit disappointed.

Then, Caroline piped up, "Does anyone elsesmell watermelons?"

_**Amelia Maia Jones:**_

I walked into my new room nonchalantly. However, I was immediately swarmed.

They all rushed to curtsey first, and introduce themselves first, and all that crap.

The one who actually succeeded in curtseying first, was a very short girl, with black hair and tan skin. She later introduced herself as Allie Einstein.

The first girl to introduce herself was a girl with strawberry blonde hair and wavy side bangs, porcelain skin, and ocean blue eyes, Delilah Westbrooke, my head maid. The last one to introduce herself was very shy, and was therefore reluctant in regards to telling me her name. I don't know why, but whatever. Her name was Stephanie Ross, and she was obviously short, with tan skin and black hair, regular Spanish features.  
I cant wait to get to know them better!

_**Marie Alexis Davis: **_

_Dear Diary,_

_Third entry of the day! Wow! This is a new record for me! _

_Ok, so I met my maids today! It was super exciting to meet them! AND they seemed really excited to see me!_

_First, there's Alexandra Melody, my head maid. She's really pretty, with strait black hair and side bangs, wide hazel eyes, an oval shaped face, and beautifully long eyelashes. She seemed really peppy, and cheerful and I liked that in a head maid._

_The next girl was named Quinn Dannison. I think she was Alexandra's second in command. She was also kinda pretty, with thick raven hair, chocolate skin, and eyes that seemed to be almost the identical color. She seemed sweet, but shy, but sweet all the same._

_Finally, there's Lauren James, the girl who won't shut up. She's tall and willowy, with ivory skin, blue eyes, and light brown hair. Just as beautiful as the other two. When I say she wont shut up, I'm SERIOUS! One sentence leads to a different topic and so on and so forth. She can't even finish a complete thought!_

_Anyway, I might have another entry today, but I'm not sure. Don't go anywhere! (Not that you could)…_

_Till then, _

_(Lady!) Marie Alexis Davis_

_**Skylar Anita Lucellita:**_

I fiddled a little bit with my necklace turned bracelet nervously. _This is it, it's kinda like a moment od truth for me._

I opened the door cautiously, as if opening it fast would have any affect on the outcome.

When I opened it, I found three girls sitting on a large plush carpet. _Isn't there supposed to be three of them?_  
The two girls on the carpet (I noticed that one of them had wavy brown hair with blonde highlights, hazel 'Bambi' eyes, and thin rosy lips. The other had honey blonde ribcage length hair that was down, brown eyes, and was short.) noticed me after less than 30 seconds, and immediately stood up and straitened their skirts to curtsey.

All of a sudden, I heard a flush from a small room inside my bigger room, and a faucet could be heard running. All of a sudden, a girl with very pretty brick red hair, green eyes, and ivory skin walked out.

"Guys, when is Skylar coming? She's taking an awful long time!" The girl moaned.

"Ummmmm…. Bella? Lady Skylar is _already hear_" The girl with the brown hair and blonde highlights said the last part through clenched teeth.

Bella, as introduced, froze in her spot, staring strait at me. When she unfroze, she straitened her clothing (just like the other two), and curtseyed.

"Lady Skylar, I-" I raised a hand, not sure how else to stop her from talking.

She paused for a while. When she spoke, it was in a whisper. "Are you going to fire me?"

I immediately started laughing. "No! Of course not!" They all laughed too.

When we were done laughing, the brown haired girl with the blonde streak started talking.

"Well, you already know Bella. I'm Gabriella Fitzpatrick." She said with a curtsey.

"And I'm Alaina Ellevette." The honey blonde haired girl quipped.

"Well, clean slate please?" Bella inquired.

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Great!" She yelled excitedly. Then, after a pause, we all laughed.

_**Annabelle Rosaline Roberts:**_

_Hmmm I wonder what my maids are like!_ I thought excited as I burst the door open. I immediately shrieked when I saw not 3, but around 15 people in my room.

"Get out!" I yelled.

Everyone left, except for 3 girls who I realized were probably my maids. One of them, with New Asian features, stepped forward, curtseyed, and began to introduce herself.

"I'm-" But one of the other girls with a stern expression on her face, short and strait light brown hair with blonde streaks, green eyes, and dark tan skin stepped forward and raised a hand to shush that had been speaking.

"_Shut up! _You _know_ that I'm supposed to introduce myself first!" Then she turned to me and plastered a smile on her face. The girl who had previously started to speak looked ticked off. "Hello Lady Annabelle! I'm Jasmine South, your head maid." She said with a curtsey.

The girl with the New Asian features stepped forward again, but Jasmine shushed her again and motioned for the other girl, short one with pretty blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and ivory skin to go next.

She gave The New Asian girl a pitiful glance and spoke. "I'm Ella Cathaway."

The New Asian girl almost was able to speak when Jasmine spoke up _again_.

"And we're your maids!" She exclaimed through artificial laughter. I looked to the New Asian girl.

'April' she mouthed. I figured that was her name.

This Jasmine character will change, 'cuz I'll make her.

_**Rhea Lynn MacArthur:**_

I was about to enter, when I noticed my guard (the one outside my door). _Blue!_

"Oh my goodness! Blue, hi! How are you? It's so great to see you!" I exclaimed.

She didn't move.

I tried again, but with the same result, and I felt like crying, so I went inside my room.

I was basically numb after that.

I vaguely remember a girl with black wavy shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes, and a carmel colored skin tone introduce herself as Carter McKay, my head maid.

A girl with wavy black hair up in a tight bun, brown eyes with bits of gold, and a tall and lanky physique introduce herself as Lyra Jenway. And finally, the last girl, Myra, said that she was Lyra's sister, and looked just like her except her eyes were green flecked with golden brown and her hair was in a loose French braid.

The only thought I could muster was _why wont my best friend speak to me?_

_**Lacey Marie Ross:**_

_Life at the palace was INSANE! _Was the only comment I could even think besides _I'm hungry._ I was always hungry though, so that was natural.

"Hello Lady Lacey! It's sooooooo nice to meet you! I'm June Marks!" a girl with dark brown eyes, wavy black hair, and a dark tan squealed.

"And I'm Sera Thomson!" a girl with cocoa skin, shoulder length curly brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes flecked with gold, quipped.

"And I'm Tetraline McGuire." A short girl (the shortest I had ever seen! She was about 5'0) with long dark brown hair with dark blue tips and dark brown eyes announced.

There was a pause, before I realized _I don't know who my hair maid is!_

As if reading my mind, Sera spoke saying that she was my head maid.

"Now," Sera said, "We will take perfect care of you, ok?"

"Ummm… ok-"

"Really! Don't you even worry about it! We got you!"  
"yeah! And I-"

"Really! We-"

"I GET IT!"

She cowered a little bit.

"It's alright! Don't worry! I'm sure you'll take great care of me!"

"Well, we will. As I'm sure every other Selected member's maids will."

_**And done. I hope you liked it! :) **_

_**Athenachild101- Thanks! Hope you liked it! **_

_**PEETAMELAKLOVER123- Yes we will.**_

_**Everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest x2- Thanks! **____** You're very welcome!**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Witch-Girl (Selected)- Thank you! Yeah, I know! But I wanted you guys to cool off with such a long chapter. **_

_**7thseven- Thank you so much!**_

_**Smiley face- Thanks!**_

_**§ 4Love4Love4 §**_


	13. Chapter 12: Lucas

_**Ok guys, here's the deal. School has started. Yes I know! It sucks! Actually, today was the 1st weekend of school! I just forgot to mention that in the last chapter! Updates will obviously be less frequent. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**Lucas:**_

This is it, my last night as a free man. Well, not technically. I wasn't technically a free man since the fateful report where the Selection-eers (as Josephine likes to call them) were announced. I'm officially dating 35 girls _at one time_. I feel like _such_ a cheater right now!

To celebrate my last night before I _know _(as in meet) the girls who I'm currently cheating on, Dad and Charlie threw me a bachelor party.

We had it in the Men's Parlor. The guest list wasn't very fancy (but _of course _it wasn't, it was such short notice!), there was only Dad, Charlie, Dane my best friend (Marlee and Tanner's second child, and oldest son. They had their first child about a month before Mom and Dad got married, a daughter named Tessla, Tess for short.), Arris my personal guard, Domani my brother'spersonal guard, and my dad's _two _personal guards, Gray and Hunter. It was actually _quite _the turn out, considering just how many friends I have made. I'm the shy one out of Ara and me. If it were _Ara's _Bachelorette party, she would probably have at least 45 people to come (and we aren't even allowed international flight).

The parlor was decorated like an old fashion basement party, there were streamers hung from the ceiling, balloons in every nook and cranny, and even a punch bowl and a snack table!

The party was fun, in a simple kind of way. We listened to music, and ate, and most of us drank punch (I didn't because I'm pretty sure Charlie spiked it), and played Dad's favorite old fashioned card game, Texas Hold em'.

A little after 8, Victoria's little head sprouted from behind a now open door. _That's funny, I thought she was having a sleepover tonight with- there she is: Brielle, her best friend in the entire world (Marlee and Tanner's youngest)._

"Why are you up sweetie?" Dad asked in a concerned tone.

"We wanted to play with you." Victoria said, her voice scared, desperately searching for her bravery.

"Ok, but only a couple rounds." So, we played Poker until 10, which was _way_ past their bedtime, even on a sleepover.

The Selection was not mentioned the entire time, which was quite a relief to me! At 11 o'clock, we wrapped up the party. Dad claimed that I needed to be "bright eyed and bushy tailed for tomorrow", but I have no idea what the means. My best guess is that it means I have to be well rested for tomorrow, the day I meet my wife.

And it was a good final night.

_**Ok guys. That's it! Just another little filler chapter. In 2 chapters he will meet the girls, but what should I do in the next chapter? Please tell me in the reviews! Also, I made a poll on my blog. Only one person has voted so far (thank you to whoever that person is), so please take a look and vote as to whom you want to win (Note: The person who wins the poll may or may not actually wins.)**_

_**Athenachild101- Thank you! Yeah, the dismisses are going to be happening ASAP!**_

_**PEETAMELARKLOVER123- Thanks! :) As I just said to Athenachild101, the eliminations will be very soon! Promise!**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected- Yeah, it was pretty long! Is that good or bad? As I've said to the other 2, the eliminations will be very soon! Be patient, I'm working on it! ;) P.S. I like your new name!  
**_

_**Smiley face- Thank you so much! Are you happy with where your maids wound up?**_

_**shadeslayerprincessforever111- thank you for commenting so soon! Sorry I had to take the chapter down, I had forgotten to address the comments. Thank you! :)**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**§ 4Love4Love4 §**_


	14. Chapter 13: The Selected

_**Hey guys! New chapter! This one is just a filler, and it's the night before. NOT CHECKED OVER!**_

_**The Selected:**_

_**Anna Elizabeth Summers:**_

I flip through the pages of my book, not even reading them. My index finger twirls and un-twirls the same strand of dirty blond hair over and over. I see the perfectly printed words but I don't register what they mean, or what the book is trying to tell me. At first I wanted to write to Caroline and Lily. I wanted to tell them of the service and the dresses, and scary Connie and her rotten apple face she makes at me. But, if I did, mother and father would write back angrily with demands of me to come home. And that just wasn't going to happen. I wish that I could say! Wanted this life every day, that I wanted Prince Lucas to be mine. But honestly, this is my escape, my cage for the time being. A little bit of guilt pangs inside of me. Other girls wanted this opportunity; they needed it for the money. They had dreamed of princesses and tiaras. But, I had dreamed of freedom, a way out. This was my way out. It was selfish of me to submit myself, but I can't regret it. _Never regret anything because at the time it was what you wanted, Anna, _I tell myself. I sigh, _live in the moment_. With the flick of the light switch, I shut my eyes. I squeeze them so hard, hoping to push away the guilt. It doesn't work.

_**Clarissa Emery Astreya:**_

There is no way I could fall asleep. The sadness in my heart is deafening, and I'm sure it is for the other girls too. I wonder how they're coping. Anyway, that's off topic, I need normal things in my life! It makes me feel like my life's perfect (even though no one's is), and that all's right in the world. I decide to write my family a letter.

_To Mom, Dad, Charlotte, John, and Lila:_

_Hey guys! I miss you SOOOOOOO much! The palace is cool, but it lacks the homey feeling that my life needs! Well, if I want to win (which I'm not sure yet.), then I better hope that this place grows more like home than otherwise. I maybe it will, but I've only been to a handful of rooms, so it's too soon to tell. _

_My maids are very nice, and they've been so comforting and helpful, and I feel so blessed to have them. Their names are Elaina, Natalie, and Kathryn. _

_I meet the prince tomorrow, and I'm very nervous, but I'm also excited! I've decided that after 3 meetings, if I don't like him and I haven't been eliminated yet, I will drop out. There's no point in living with someone who I can never love, that's not why I entered!_

_I miss you terribly, and don't know how I will survive without you. I hope to make my maids and the Selected my family, but I know that they will never compare to you._

_Wish me luck!_

_Forever yours,_

Claire

_**Madison Lucia Petrova:**_

I slept easily that night, with no regrets except for missing my immediate family. I don't miss my career, or my friends, or my school (_especially_ my school). Actually I regret the lack of regret that I feel! It's sad to think that I miss practically nothing from my life. In the chance that I get eliminated (not that I plan to, I _want _the crown, and I'll do anything to get it!), then I'll have nothing to return to! Perhaps I'll make some new friends, like a poor but pretty girl, and then I'll seem so generous and nice! It'll even boost my popularity! Maybe the Selection will open my career up to film! After all, I can only be a model for so long, but a film career would last forever! Anyway, that's irrelevant. The point is, I _have _to befriend some of theses losers (Hence the poor but pretty), so then I'll have something to miss and look forward to. Yep, sounds like a plan! The question is: who will I befriend?

_**Graciana Angela Winters:**_

What a luxury! The palace I mean! But, of course! I mean, I have three _wonderful _maids to assist me in anything that I may need, beautiful clothes to wear everyday, wonderful satin sheets and pillows, and a scrumptious meal to await me tomorrow. _Tomorrow_. Tomorrow is the day I meet the prince. Wow, that's going to be a nerve-wracking experience! Also, I'm not looking forward to it! Well, actually, the feeling is half and half. I guess that anybody would be just as nervous, but excited also! And I feel the exact same way!

_**Alice Mei Galloway:**_

So, I've done the calculations. I have a 2.85714285714 of winning. That's pretty low (I mean, in case you couldn't figure that out by yourself!). Why do I feel so disappointed? Why did I even enter? _Hmmmm… That's actually a good question! Why did I enter?_ I think it was because my parents wanted me to. They also knew that I wouldn't win though, they just thought it would look good on a resume. That just made me want to win this so much more!

_**Kaylee Belle Evans:**_

It was very hard to sleep that night.

At first, it was because I was so excited. And it was excited about everything! Tomorrow I would get my first meal at the palace, and my maids are slowly becoming the best friends a girl could have, and the Selected will probably beat them out, so I'm excited to meet them, and on top of it all, I'm meeting the prince tomorrow!

That's where the excited part of me vanished.

_I meet the prince tomorrow_. Now I was full of dread. I quickly remember what I said to Aiden the night the Selected were announced:

**§ ****Flashback ****§**

"_Congratulations Kay!" my 26-year-old brother Aiden shouts. Him and I are best friends. He picked me up and spun me around while saying "And that Prince Lucas character better be nice to you, or it'll be chaos at the palace!" That's Aiden for you; he's very protective of me because I'm the baby of the family. _

"_You don't have to worry about me Aiden! If the prince goes crazy, I'll knock some sense into him myself." I said matter of factly._

**§ ****End of Flashback**** §**

That may not be such a good idea after all…

_**Paris Violet Everett:**_

_Ok, so one of the things that Queen America did was go outside to the garden, and that's where King Maxon and her first met! So, that's what I need to do!_

I had instructed my maids to find me the most beautiful nightgown that they could find me for this evening. What they found could have been prettier, but we just had to deal with what we had at this point! The nightgown was made of charmeuse, and it was sky blue. I also made sure that it had a padded bust, and it was as short as possible without seeming skimpy. I wanted to look so desirable that he would have to call off the Selection as soon as he saw me. For that, yes the maids did a good job. As for hair, they curled my now red locks to make ringlet curls, and made it into a half up half down look. As for makeup, they simply put on foundation, mascara, blush, and shiny lip-gloss, to make it look like I was beautiful even without makeup on (even though I _did_ have makeup on)!

"Wish me luck girls!" I said as I braced myself and left the room, the directions to the Garden was easy! I simply asked the nearest maid, and I soon found out that the Garden was very near! From a close distance, I looked in the nearest mirror. _Perfect! I looked sexy, just as I planned!_ I saw the prince's messy hair from where I was, _Yes! I was right! This is it!_ When we get married, this'll always be our place! I think maybe we'll conceive our children here. Yes, that sounds good!

"Well, I'd better go! See you tomorrow!" _Wait! There's another girl here! The little snake! I hate her! I can't believe she beat me to it! _I hid out of sight as she walked out. _I'll get her someday!_

_**Roxanne Amber Szlesky:**_

I silently unpack; very conscious of the fact that my maids were watching me very closely, seeing I might faint from alcohol consumption. The thing is, they don't know about my silent vow! Ha! I actually think that that would trust me more if in fact I told them, but I want to impress people on surprise. That includes the prince, as well of the rest of the royal family and the selected. And tomorrow is the day that I will do just as such!

_**Clara Jaden Brouillette:**_

I happen to know, that being from Allens, I go first. Meeting with the prince that is. Going first is always the hardest. You have no expectations, but you are always the one that the prince will compare too, and it's only when he sees flaws. Or, at least that's what I've heard. Also, I had my tears, and tears were for the substantial loss of my family. If I leave tomorrow, then all of the sorrow and worry and misery that I feel right now would be for nothing.

_**Caroline Margret Tomalin:**_

I was right, such a luxurious room! The pillows and covers were the most comfortable that I've ever laid a hand on! I know that I'll sleep easy tonight! After getting dressed for bed (I had to remove my cloak of make-up and put on my cream nightdress), I took the diamond pendant necklace out of the small cardboard box that I had quickly gotten shortly before my departure, and placed it in the new velvet one that I had requested my maids to fetch, which they did, and placed the open box right on my bedside table, where I would be able to see it easily. Then I go to bed, knowing that my perfect life starts for real tomorrow.

_**Sadye Gabrielle Darling: **_

I don't know why, but tomorrow is making me anxious! I guess that's natural, though. Don't you always get butterflies when you meet the one you love? I know when I turned 11; I felt a very similar feeling to the one I feel now. All I have to do, is make me look and seem irresistibly perfect, and he'll be begging me to be with him forever! And I'll say yes of course! Why on earth would make me say no? And if he doesn't call off the Selection immediately, I'll know why. In fact, the answer is simple! The only reason he would do that is if he didn't want girls complaining about a 'rash decision'.

_**Erika Julia Lena Beliza:**_

That was the best, easiest sleep of my life! And I had dreams that night too! This is what it was:

**§ ****Dream**** §**

_It was my turn to meet the prince, and I wasn't even nervous! I curtseyed, and he complimented me on it, and how low it was. We talked endlessly, and he laughed here and there, as did I. Then, he said regretfully "I'm so sorry my dear, but we'll have to finish this conversation later." I told him that it was fine, and then walked away. After he finished talking to everyone else, he stood up really tall, and made the following announcement:_

"_Everyone, I have found the one for me!" Everyone gossiped amongst themselves. "And she is, drum roll please:" a pair of drums came out of nowhere and rattled, "Lady Erika, will you marry me?" My eyes welled up with tears._

"_Yes!" I choked. _

_We kissed, long and passionately. Then, my fiancé turned to the audience and announced:_

"_Ladies and gentlemen, my fiancé: Lady Erika Julia Lena Beliza- Schreave" and all of the girls started crying, and clapping, and I couldn't be happier._

**§ ****End of Dream**** §**

_Hmmm… maybe I will love the prince._

_**Juliana Reilly Marsson:**_

OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm so excited! My maids say that I meet the princy guy, Lukie or something tomorrow! I bet he's nice! Ok, so my maids tell me also that I have to look pretty, because he's really important or something like that! I forget what his position is though… Oh well! I go to beddy-bye really quick, and have pretty dreams 'bout pretty clothes.

_**Rose Calliope Winchester:**_

My body clock says that I've been awake for hours. My common sense says that I've been staring at the white plaster ceiling for 20 minutes.

Common sense wins.

But who can blame me? Not any of the other Selected. Not YOU. I'll bet a million bucks that YOU would feel the same in this situation. I'm consciously going in to meet my possibly future husband tomorrow. How do YOU think I should be reacting?

I thought so.

_**Rebecca Nicole Haas:**_

My maid and have decided that if I don't get eliminated first round, we'll throw a dance party! We already have everything set up, just in case. We have a small plug-in floor disco ball, and streamers set up, and we got a big slab of clear plastic to serve as a dance floor. I even have a dress picked out! It's a violet dress with a crisscross bodice, sequins on an opening from the ruching on the top of the dress, a sweetheart neckline, and the skirt is just ruffles that go down to my knees. It's a magnificent dress, and purple is my favorite color, so I'm so excited to wear it! For accessories, I have black heels with silver sequins, a silver braided necklace, and large braided silver drop earrings. The party will be for all of the girls who make it past round 1, to take the edge off of things (but no, there will be _no _alcohol), and have fun! Also, I'll do it after every elimination, and it'll be like a tradition! I'm so excited for it! But first, I'll have to make it past the first round. Yikes!

_**Fallon Rose Lancaster:**_

I'm nervous. Just not the way the other Selected are. _I'm_ nervous because this "interview" so to speak _has _to turn out well, or my life will basically be ruined! I'll have _no one_, not a single person who loves me. How do you think that makes me feel? I've been abused my whole life. This is my one chance. My _fate _is resting on the prince's shoulders. This can't end well!

Wait! I'm jumping to conclusions. We'll just have to wait and see.

_**Gemma Luella Winters:**_

Yes, I stayed up briefly thinking of the prince. This actually dominated my thoughts.

However, the other part of what I thought of last night was actually Graciana.

I'm pretty sure she _doesn't _know that we're cousins. Should I tell her? You know what, if I find the opportunity I will, but not until then.

I wonder what she's like. Is she someone I could get along with? Or is she the spoiled rich girl that her 'spoiled rich parents' (according to my mom) that her parents raised? Now isn't that the million dollar question.

I guess I'll find out soon enough.

_**Aria Del Jamison:**_

Tomorrow is a crucial day for me, just as it is for every other Selected member, and for my own personal reason, maybe more than most of them!

I'm the daughter of probably one of the most famous politicians of all time, as you probably know. If I don't win, let alone get eliminated 1st round, I will have dishonored my family name and I doubt my family will ever speak to me again.

I'm being perfectly serious right now.

_**Brittney Anne Grace:**_

_OMG! OMG! OMG! I meet _Prince Lucas _tomorrow! I _need _to marry him! He's my SOUL MATE! _

I'm sure that you can't even begin to imagine the stress I'm under! In movies and books and other stories as such, the love interest (Prince Lucas) and the heroin (that's me) fall in love immediately. In real life, well, let's just leave it as you're never that lucky.

That's why the heroin (me) needs her storybook happily ever after with her Prince Charming (a.k.a. Prince Lucas).

And those other girls better watch out!

_**Willow Beatrice Hays: **_

I know that there's only one other girl that's a 6, and that's Meadow Stephans of Carolina. That means she's automatically favored and seen as having a better shot' because she's from Carolina, just like Queen America.

I also know that _neither _of us will get the sympathy vote because _Lacey Ross_ is in the picture. And she's an 8. I've never heard of 8's getting into the Selection, will the first time result in her victory? I hope not. Not because she's an 8, but because _I _want to win! Also, I don't think she's a person I could even _remotely _get along with. Our personalities would clash.

I guess we'll see tomorrow.

_**Elizabeth Nicole Wells:**_

_I'm officially entering my first night at the palace, finally assuming my full Selected status. _

I kind of like it, actually! It's quite luxurious! Well, I mean, I was excepting it to be like this, but that's irrelevant.

As I closed my eyes, I started to think. First, I thought about the plane ride over.

_I was with Emerson Jefferson, Anna Summers, and Madison Petrova. They were all pretty nice, but reserved. Even Madison! At the start at least. Then, she kind of turned icy, and I don't know why. I'll try to find out later._

Next, my personal stylist: Tina-Lee.

_Well, she definitely didn't know what I liked, but she was understanding and changed her ways. I like that about her! She was just trying to help anyways!_

Next, my maids.

_Monica seems very level headed and smart. I think that if she was still the head maid, Page would argue about how EVERYTHING would be better is SHE was calling the shots or some nonsense like that. It's funny to see how in charge Monica is!_

_As I said, she seems very argumentative, and very loud for someone her size. _

_Jane is very shy, and she doesn't say much, so I don't know much about her, but she's strangely clingy. _

And the topic of tomorrow.

_I'm very nervous._

_**Daniella Marie Nightingale:**_

You know this: I've had this (minor) crush on the prince for a while. This is why it's hard for me to go to sleep tonight. I know that there are people who need to stay in the Selection for other reasons, and I can appreciate that, but I'm here because I want to be. Actually, I don't know if I want to be yet, that will be decided tomorrow.

I definitely think I have a good chance. In two things.

First, I think I have a good chance of wanting to be here. This is good.

I also think that I have a good chance that the prince will keep me. This is very good!

But, I cant call the shots yet, that'll be done tomorrow.

_**Lucy Josephine Dane:**_

I'm not really the type of person to get nervous. I know, it sucks of me. And you probably think I'm lying. I'm not. Well I mean I _guess_ if I'm going for an interview maybe, but otherwise no. That's why it shocked me that I was so nervous tonight. It's not natural for it to take me this long to fall asleep! Even for a LIVE TV interview! I wonder how many of the other Selected are nervous. They'd be naïve idiots not to be!

I kind of wish I were a naïve idiot right now.

_**Meadow Grace Stephens:**_

I was rattling with nerves. Like, literally. There were so many things that could go wrong! I was shaking so hard, and crying. My maids –bless their souls- were trying desperately trying to calm me down. The loss of my family was like a hole in my heart. I don't _actually _know if it can be filled again until I'm once again reunited with them!

And not the prince, or anyone else can fill it either.

_**Emerson Megan Jefferson:**_

When I first talked to you guys, I said that I had a (possible) chance to win. Tomorrow is my shot to show that this is true, and that the glorious prince could love me enough to make me queen! More of my personality will factor into this. I have to treat the prince highly, and treat him like he's above me (which obviously he is), but friendly all the same. Like if you're going on and interview for speed dating. Now that I think about it, that's basically exactly what it is! It's speed dating!

That just made me loose an inkling of respect for the Selection.

_**Jacqueline Davis Bleu:**_

As the MVP was laying in her plush bed, she noticed that her maids had been acting strangely to her earlier.

Alastrina kept talking to me as if she was talking to a lowly child. I'm quite the opposite.

Jacklen kept acting like I was below her! If only she knew it was the exact opposite! _Idiot!_

And Mara _still _said nothing! She said even less than usual and I didn't know that was possible!

Ugh! When I get married to the prince and become Queen, I will ensure that they are all fired!

_**Noel Aradia Colston:**_

I layed in my bed, tossing and turning. I had this outrageously uncomfortable pit in my stomach that refused to go away. I tried to steady my breath, but that only made me hyperventilate, which made it worse.

"What's wrong?" Jillian asked me with a startled expression. When I kept panting, she hurried into the bathroom and I heard the faucet running, she was getting me a glass of water.

I jolted out of bed, still panting, only in my charmeuse nightgown, and fled my room. Looking desperately for a door that led outside or something, I needed fresh air so badly that I felt like my lungs would explode!

Finally, I found a door! I rushed towards it, my heart filling up with joy. I was about to put my hand on the doorknob, when two burly looking guards stopped me.

"You aren't permitted to go out there." One of them stated bluntly.

"But please! I cant breath!" I begged.

"I'm sorry but-" The other one began, but a voice behind me stopped him.

"Guards! Is there a problem? Let her out." _Oh shoot. It's-_

"Prince Lucas, Sir, we were told not to let the Selected-"

"I don't care! Let the poor girl out!" He demanded.

The two guards reluctantly opened the double doors leading outside, and I bolted through the opening. I gasped in a huge breath of air, _thank goodness! I was about to faint!_

"I'm sorry for the trouble back there." _Oh shoot! He followed me!_

I turned around, a slight frown plastered on my face. _Oh my God he's so dreamy!_ My frown melted away. I shook myself back into reality, _no distractions Noel!_

"It's ok, thank you."

"So, you are…" His voice trailed off. _Oh! He probably can't see my nametag in the dark!_

"I'm Noel- err- _Lady _Noel. If you don't mind me asking, where are we?" I surveyed the area. There were plants everywhere, mostly green ones, but there were hints of color here and there. This seemed like my kind of place!

"We're in the gardens, my dear." _My dear? That sounds really weird!_

"Oh, ok."

We waited in awkward silence for a short while.

"Well, I better go, see you tomorrow." And I hurried off.

_**Isla Adrienne Arden:**_

_How can I make an entrance tomorrow?_

Was the top of the chart that I had just created. My maids and I were huddled around in a circle on the carpet, and we were all equipped with our thinking caps and snacks to generate the topic right at the top of my list: How can I make and entrance tomorrow.

At the moment, none of us could come up with anything. Crea readjusted her bun to make it tighter, and Savannah was doing the same, except with a loose side braid. I noticed that Eve was the only one who was _not _in fact playing with her hair, and just letting it's platinum blonde stick strait strands fall down her shoulder. Even _I _was combing through mine with my fingers.

For a while, none of us could come up with anything! However, finally, someone spoke up, and it was Eve.

"Well, what if you wore something extremely flashy, like a bright red sequin dress?"

I jotted it down.

"Or we can just have you walk in like, 10 minutes late, like, you know, how you can be 'fashionably late'." Crea suggested.

"_I _think that we should have you race in on white stallions, releasing rose petals behind you!" Savannah exclaimed. We all turned to look at her for a couple of seconds. _That girl is questionable…_

We came up with a few more things, and then I went up immediately to bed. I think that this is something that I'm going to have to sleep on.

_**Bethany Sofia Royam: **_

I'm having a surge of doubt.

I don't really know what I was expecting; after all, a drastic change in personality just like that can have that effect on a person. But suddenly I'm wondering if it was the right decision to change my look, even if it is the real me! Also, I cant help but wonder if the prince will really like the new me, or would prefer the old me.

_The prince. _I meet him tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day when all of my worries will be put to rest. I will either feel tremendous relief, or tremendous sadness.

Lets hope for relief.

_**Amelia Maia Jones:**_

It wasn't easy falling asleep, but it wasn't hard either. Obviously thoughts of my first encounter with the prince were making it difficult to just dream peacefully (to put it gently), but the strong smell of oranges was untying the knots in my stomach, battling the worry. So I fell asleep normally.

Maybe it was the smell of the orange perfume that I had filled my entire room with, or just the pleasure that I felt to be treated so highly, but I had and _amazing _dream!

Actually, it was just a memory, but one so good it seemed like a dream!

**§ ****Dream**** §**

"_I've got a special treat for you!" my dad exclaimed, his smile lighting up his eyes. Amelia and I jumped for joy, clapping and shrieking. At the age of 8, it's easy to get excited. Our little brother Matt, still a newborn, shrieked his little baby shriek as well. _

_My dad held out a huge orange sphere, and Amelia and me stopped jumping to stare at it Amelia with confusion and me with curiosity._

"_Oh Paul! However did you get it?" my mother exclaimed._

"_Off Mario. He snuck it in my bag on the train." He said with happiness._

"_Oh Mario! So generous! Make extra sure that you thank him tomorrow!" _

_AT the time, I wasn't sure who this Mario guy was, but after I ate my quarter of my still to this day favorite food, he was my new favorite person._

**§ ****Dream**** §**

Who knows? Maybe tomorrow, that will change.

_**Marie Alexis Davis:**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok, so I've decided to update one more time before I meet the prince tomorrow. This is mainly because I can't sleep. Why you ask? _

_I think you know why._

_My maids keep telling me I'll do fine, and they're probably right, but still, you cant help but worry! There are just a million things that could go wrong!_

_I could do or say something offensive_

_I could have something on my face/ teeth besides makeup or whiteners._

_I could sneeze and get him sick_

_I could simply repulse him_

_Ugh! I don't know if I'll ever get to sleep!_

_Wish me luck!_

_Lady Marie Alexis Davis_

_**Skylar Anita Lucellita:**_

_I'm not the same girls as when I left._

I only say this because I took the necklace(/bracelet) off. It's just so that I don't loose it under my (extremely comfy) covers while I'm sleeping.

But either way, I'm still not the same.

_**Annabelle Rosaline Roberts:**_

So far (in case you were curious) I have made no progress on Jasmine.

She sucks.

Other than that, Ella and April are really nice! I'm so happy I have them as my maids!

I think that maybe, once I meet the other Selected, they'll be able to give me some advice on how to deal with Jasmine. Until then, I'll just have to roll with the punches.

_**Rhea Lynn MacArthur:**_

I still have no idea why Blue wouldn't talk to me! In fact, it's making me very distraught! Did I just say distraught? WHAY IS WRONG WITH ME?!

Anyway, I'm REALLY upset! She's my BMF! (best military friend)

If I can't even get _Blue _to talk to me, then I don't think anyone will ever again!

_**Lacey Marie Ross:**_

Yes, that night was nerve wracking. Very much so in fact. I couldn't even _begin _to sleep! I'm the 8, the underdog. Luckily, in movies and books, really stories in general, the underdog always wins. This could work to my advantage, or my despise.

It could be to my advantage because he seems really nice! I think he seems like he would make a good partner.

It could work to my despise because if he's not, I'm in big trouble.

We'll just have to wait and see.

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)

_**So, I need some ideas for the Princes POV! I was going to make it the interviews, but decided against it. It's all planned out! Next chapter: IDK. Chapter after that: the interview. Chapter after that: elimination. That way, I could elude to mystery as to who he likes and doesn't like. Sound good? PLEASE recommend something!**_

_**Reviews(!): **_

_**shadeslayerprincess111- Thanks! :) (P.S. Check out her AMAZING STORY! Go Amber!)**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected- Thanks! :) I really appreciate it! (Check out her AMAZING STORY too! Go Quinn!)**_

_**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- Thank you SOOOOO much! :) AWWW! You liked Marlee's family? Thanks! You can vote for whomever you want, as long as it's the person you actually want to win! BTW the poll will have 0% effect on who wins, so it doesn't really matter anyways.**_

_**7thseven- OMG! SOOOOOO SORRY! Thanks for telling me! I'm excited too! Thanks!**_

_**PEETAMELARKLOVER123- How do you know? How are your favorite people?**_

_** \- Ooh! New reviewer! Haha! Yeah, sorry about that! **_

_**Smiley face- Ugh! IKR! Thanks! Double thanks! I've got some stuff planned for them, don't worry! Thank you SOOOO much! Yeah, I had some problems with that. Were you able to do it eventually? It's officially up and running!**_

_**PercyandTris- I'm actually really excited too! :)**_

_**(Guest)- Sorry, but the SYOC is closed. I promise I'll include her though in some way! PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE!**_

_**§ 4Love4Love4**_


	15. Chapter 14: Lucas

_**Hey Guys! This chapter will be SUPER short, but that's because I wanted to get to the interviews ASAP! Here we go:**_

_**Lucas:**_

I had just finished my bachelor party, and it was around 11 when I entered my room to find Ara Sitting on _my _bed, with a fuzzy pink bathrobe curled around her body and her hair slightly damp.

"_Finally!_" She exclaimed, "I thought you'd never get here!"

"_Ara! _What the HELL are you doing here?"

"Jeez! No need to curse! I just wanted to give you some last minute tips!"

_That's _what she wanted?

"Couldn't this have waited till morning?"

"No."

_Well then._

"Ok, so you need to treat them very gentlemanly. These girls are going to have different motives for coming here. For example, some might want/need the money, some might want the crown and power, others might have been forced to sign up, and others _could _actually want to fall in love. Treat them all equally, but try to find out who's here for what purpose. I have a feeling that'll make your choice easier. To settle your worries, I'm still making the list. Now, don't-"

"Lucas?" Charlie came bounding in. "Ara?"

"I'm giving him tips." She explained.  
"Oh. Ok."

"Ok, so as I was saying, don't eliminate-"

"Wait," I interrupted, "why is this relevant?"

"Because, no matter how much you hate these girls, you _need _to keep them! I cannot stress that enough! And it doesn't matter how much you hate them! You can always get rid of them eventually, just not right away."

"Ok, fine. Who?"

"Ok," Ara started. _Oh boy. _"You cannot get rid of Lacey Ross. She's an 8, so eliminating her would make it look like you were discriminatory of her caste. Also, don't get rid of Aria Jamison. Her dad's a politician, and having a politician against us would not be a good idea."

"And," Charlie adds, "don't get rid of Anna Summers." We both looked at him.

"Why?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't know," he admitted, "there's just something that I like about her. Keep her, ok?"

I agreed, and then kicked them all out of my room. I'm going to need a _great _rest for the troubles of tomorrow.

And as I slip away into a dream, I think, _maybe it'll all vanish_.

_**And done. **_

_**What did you guys think? **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**amitycoffee- Ooh! New reviewer! Thanks so much! **_

_**Athenachild101- Yeah, me too! And if you're tired of reading so many POVs, imagine how hard it is writing them!**_

_**shadeslayerprincess111- Thank you so much! I like your suggestion, but I'm very strict on my "schedule".**_

_**7thseven- Thanks! Well, it is now! Thanks! If you saw Savannah's application (my cousin invented her) you would laugh so hard! Honestly! Who for example? I'd be happy to ask! Haha! :)**_

_**Smiley face- Awww! Thanks! Hmmm…. I don't know why that's happening, sorry though.**_

_**PEETAMELARKLOVER123- I cant tell you that!**_

_**ntlpurpoila- cool! New reviewer! Thanks! :)**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected- Thanks!**_

_**§ 4Love4Love4 §**_


	16. Chapter 15: The Selected

_**Quick announcement: I've posted face claims and dresses for every Selected member. If you could please check them out, the dress and the face claim that would be great! Tell me what you think in the reviews! Ok guys, you asked for it! Here are the interviews:**_

_**The Selected:**_

_**Clara Jaden Brouillette:**_

The order was every person one alphabetical order from province. This means that Allens went first. That meant that Clara Brouillette went first. That's me.

I curtseyed -my olive green chiffon dress flared up a bit- and took Prince Lucas's arm as he led me to an area in the corner of the room where we will converse.

"So, Lady Clara, I understand that you are the daughter of Ashley Brouillette," He began. I nodded lightly, "how has that affected your life?"

I paused for a minute, thinking.

"It hasn't." I responded simply.

"That actually surprises me! In my mind, it would be a nightmare!" He exclaimed _rude…_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, not to be rude or anything, but did the fame of your mother being a part of the Selection affect you? I'd imaging it would."

"No." I said, lifting my head a little bit higher.

"Oh, I'm sorry then. I meant no offense."

"Yes, well, ok." I started playing with my necklace. Nervous habit. "What time is it?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Eger to get away so soon are we?"

"No! It's just-" Then, the buzzer went off signaling that the meet-and-greet was over.

"It's ok, it's finished anyways." He said leading me away.

_I'm going to get sent home, I know it._

_**Graciana Angela Winters:**_

"So, Graciana, tell me about yourself." The prince begins.

"Oh, well I love to dance, read, write, and play instruments. And please, call me Grace." I tell him.

"Ok, Grace, what type of dance?" he inquires.

"Oh, all kinds. I just do it for fun though."

"Well then, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an actor, but my mom always wanted me to be a model, so I do a bit of that too."

"That's cool! Was your mom a model too?"

"Still is."

"Really?! At- how old is she?" He clasps a hand over his mouth at what he just said. All I can do is laugh.

"It's ok, she's 43."

"And she can _still _model? I thought that a person's model career was over by the time they were like, 25!"

"Well, it was for a couple of years, but then she wound up modeling women's clothing." I explain.

He laughs. I don't see why though… I didn't say anything funny.

Then, the timer beeps, and not a second too soon!

"Well, that's all the time I have today, thank you." He says, taking my arm and leads me away.

_**Caroline Margret Tomalin:**_

"So, Caroline." He began. I was only half listening.

My diamond pendant is missing. _MISSING! _It was my father's last gift to me, and now it's gone! Someone stole it in my sleep! Call me superstitious; but I already knew I was going to lose because of this. I may as well try anyways…

"Yes," I responded, trying to keep the nerves from my voice.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Um…. Ah… I'm an artist." I say, trying desperately to find something interesting about myself.

"That's cool. Tell me about that."

"Well, I use acrylic paint. And my…" my eyes started to fill up with tears as I said, "my father was an artist."

Prince Lucas's face fell. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"My father… he's dead." The Princes mouth dropped open slightly. I nodded, as if confirming it. "He left me this little sterling silver necklace with a very small diamond pendant, and that's a really expensive thing considering that we're 5s, and I think someone stole it last night." I couldn't help it anymore, I started to cry. He patted my back. Awkwardly, but he still did it.

"I'm so sorry."

The bell dinged, signaling that our meeting was over. Without a word, I got up and left.

_**Fallon Rose Lancaster:**_

During the meeting, I found myself taking several deep breaths. I guess this is good. I mean, when you're nervous, don't people tell you to take deep breaths? The word nervous doesn't quite cover my emotions though…

I was so busy trying to be peaceful that I almost missed it when the prince asked me "So tell me, what should I know about you?"

"_Well, my parents hate me, abuse me, they disowned me, -oh! - and I like to write!"_

Yeah, I didn't actually say that. He asked me what he _should _know, and that isn't it. I will add in that I like to write though.

Realizing that I had taken longer than necessary to respond, I started making my list. "Well, I love to write…" That's when I realized the list ended. My entire life is basically composed of avoiding my parents and writing. Oh! And-

"Outside." I blurted, "I like to be outside in the sun."

"Ah, yes." He said wistfully, "I love the outdoors." _Good, common ground. _"What so you do outside?"

"Write mostly." He laughed.

"What do you like to write?"

"Mostly how-to books. But I've been drafting this one novel since I was 8."

"What's it about?" He asked.

"Can't tell ya, it's a secret." He chuckled again.

All of a sudden, the bell rang and my fate was sealed.

_**Aria Del Jamison:**_

Taking a deep breath, I let the prince lead me to our 'conversation' area.

So Aria, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I like to design." I told him.

"What do you design?"

"Clothes, mostly."

"Tell me, did you design the dress you're wearing?" I looked down at my light pink sleeveless lace dress.

"Unfortunately, no. But I love it anyways!" he chuckled quickly.

"Well, I always say, honestly is the best policy."

"Well, that's where we clash, I'm the _best _liar ever." I said, trying desperately to keep a strait face. I couldn't help it, the corners of my mouth began to lift and Prince Lucas started laughing.

"Lying to me _right now_? How about you're the _worst _liar ever?" I couldn't help it, I started to crack up! Once finished laughing, he spoke again, "What else do you like to do?"

I thought for a short while, and the responded "I'm a sucker for a good love story."

The prince said nothing, probably not knowing how to respond.

I heard the bell ring in the background. Standing up, I dismissed myself, which in hindsight, was probably not the best idea.

"Thank you your highness for your time."

_**Madison Lucia Petrova:**_

I got up gracefully from my seat, and walked elegantly to Prince Lucas.

He looked star-struck as I went over to sit by him. If we were in high school, I'd be that major head cheerleader-popular girl, and he's be the cute but shy boy who no one ever really notices. His reaction to me sitting down next to him would probably be the same.

He stared into my eyes- almost longingly, which I found weird- but that's actually what people notice first about me. My eyes are certainly something to look at. They're emerald green, and framed by long thick beautiful eyelashes. I get them from my mom, and Ivory did too.

"So Madison, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm a professional model, I took after my mother."

"Oh really? Are you close with your mom?"

This one I actually had to think about. "Yes." I responded, actually telling the truth, "She taught me everything that I know, and we have a good relationship otherwise as well. It's good to know that you can always count on your mother."

He sat contemplating this. I didn't know how long it would take him to talk again, and not wanting to waste precious time, I started a conversation myself.

"I'm like that with all of my family though."

"Who else is in your family?"

"Well, there's my father, and my little sister Ivory."

"Oh, how old is Ivory?"

"12."

"Oh! So she's _exactly _Josephine's age!"

"_So _cool!" I exclaimed, faking excitement.

Then, the bell rang, and not a moment too soon, the guy was BORING! Too bad I want the crown too much to leave.

_**Skylar Anita Lucellita:**_

I straitened my short white chiffon dress and made sure none of the gems were loose on it's bust. Then, I readjusted my gemmed heels, making sure my feet were in all the way and wouldn't fall out. After that, I fixed my silver fedora and my wavy hair. Now I'm ready. I strutted over to the prince.

"So Skylar, tell me about yourself." _Wow, are the questions really that basic? I had this whole thing planned where I make myself come across as the coolest person on earth. So much for that._

"Well, I come from a family of dancers." I said. Yes, the details of my life are just that boring.

"That's so cool!" _It is?_ "What type of dancing does your family do?"

"Well, my parents are Spanish dancers, they one season 4 of Dancing Dreams. My 10-year-old triplet sisters, Amber, Annalee, and Chloe all do this combination of ribbon dancing and ballet. And my seven-year-old brother Tommy will eventually be a ballroom dancer."

"What type of dancing do you do?"

"Jazz." I say with a wink. He chuckles slightly.

Just then, the bell goes off and I'm free to go. _I think that went quite well. _

_**Elizabeth Nicole Wells:**_

"So Elizabeth, I hear that you raised an orphan?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I found him on the streets when I was 11. His name is Eli."

"Interesting, why?"

"Because, well at least I assume, because his mother got sunk down to an 8 for an unmarried pregnancy."

"And why do you think that happened?"

"Never underestimate the power of human stupidity." He laughs for while, and I laugh with him.

"So you're saying you took in a stranger's baby, just for the heck of it."

"Ah," I counter, "but that's the thing. There's no such thing as strangers, just friends we haven't met yet." He laughs again.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"So tell me, why do you assume that a mother gave up her son on account of an unmarried pregnancy?"

"Oh, I've heard rumors about that happening."

"So are you now spreading rumors onto me?"

"Well I hate to spread rumors, but what else can one do with them?" He laughs again. _I'm on a roll today!_

Unfortunately, he doesn't laugh at anymore-witty remarks, nor do I give any (or make any conversation at all for that matter). I start to fiddle with my peach-ish pink spaghetti strap dress with the cool designs on the bust, a good practical but beautiful dress that Monica found for me. Monica does my dresses, Page does my hair (which was in a loose top knot), and Jane does my makeup (foundation, blush, eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss to match my dress). Just in case you were curious.

Suddenly, the bell goes off. Let's hope those last 2 minutes don't affect my ability to stay _too much_!

_**Meadow Grace Stephens:**_

"So," Prince Lucas begins, "you're the girl from Carolina."

I cock my head and look at him strangely. "Yes." I quickly state.

"Cool, what part?"

"I live up by the north."

"Oh, my mom lived by the south."

"Oh trust me, I know!" He laughs at this, which makes me have a little bit more confidence.

"Well, what else do you like to do?"

"I love to dance and sing. I'm an artist, and I love to paint. Lets see, what else… Oh! I _love _to read!"

"What do you like to read?"

"Well, I absolutely love science fiction, and… ronencr nels." I mumble the last part.

He makes a weird face at me. "What?"

"Rambence mols."

"_What?_"

"ROMANCE NOVELS! Ok?! It's my secret guilty pleasure." I'm mortified. Romances are my secret guilty pleasure, and no one knows except for my best friend Beth. Well, I guess the secret's out.

I expect him to laugh at me, and he kind of does, but kind of doesn't. He laughs, but not in a mean way. He laughs the same way as if I had said something funny. Looking back, maybe I did.

Anyways, after my secret 'came out' the bell rang, and just like that I had no chance of redemption.

_**Isla Adrienne Arden:**_

Ok, so I've decided how to make my entrance:

I've decided to come in wearing a flashy dress, 10 minutes late, and have glitter to match my dress be poured delicately over my head. That means that dark blue glitter will be pored from the ceiling. My dress was royal blue and full length, with this really cool collar. It's floor length, and that'll set me apart because it's an evening dress as supposed to the day dresses that everyone else will be wearing. My maids and I all though that it was perfect, even Savannah! Anyways, as I opened the doors, all heads turn to me. The prince is sitting alone. _Crap! I'm Clermont! It's MY turn!_ I strutted my way over to the handsome prince.

His eyes follow me as I sit down with him.

"I'm _so _sorry!" I exclaim. He laughs. _What the heck about this is funny?_

"It's fine! Don't worry about it!"

I pretend to swipe sweat from my forehead. "Ok then, lets get this show on the road!" He laughs again.

"Ok." He says through chuckles. "So tell me about yourself."

"Well," I say in my most theatrical voice, which makes him laugh again! "I've lived my entire life on an isolated farm, and I have 3 brothers."

"Whef!" he exclaims. "That must've been quite the life! So are you happy to be with 34 other girls?"

This is an easy answer. "Of course! It's like having 34 new _sisters!_"

He laughs again. "That's good to hear. I mean, I know I love my sisters, so I'm happy you're able to feel the same thing!" I can't help but smile.

"I think that it's so great that you love your family so much."

He blushes. "Well, wait- you don't?" _Ah ha! I see what he did there! That was strategic! He wanted to get the topic off of him! Sneaky sneaky sneaky…_

"Oh no." I put simply. "I never said that. In fact, I adore my family! Hah!" He laughs again. I seem to make him laugh a lot. This is good, right?

"Well that's good." He interjects. "Tell me about them."

I open my mouth to speak when the bell goes off. _Darn you bell!_

"It was a pleasure meeting with you." He says with a bow, and I curtsey to match his formality.

Let's just hope that humor is a good thing in his book.

_**Sadye Gabrielle Darling:**_

I took a deep breath, played with the hem of my sapphire dress, and checked my strait blonde hair for frizziness. _All good._ I walked over to him.

"Ummmm… hi." I say, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Hi."

"Umm…. I'm Sadye." I tell him. He chuckles.

"I know." _Oh my god, does he know? No, then he'd call me Alexandra or Alex._

"Right." I state blankly.

"So, Sadye, tell me about yourself."

All of a sudden, my mind goes blank. _Oh no._

"I'm a good public speaker." I blurt. This is 100% true, by the way. I don't know why I chose this to say though. Oh well. If we have to talk about me, I may as well put my best attributes out there.

He chuckles a bit. "What?" I ask him.

"It's just that… you seem so shy! And what opportunities do you have to speak publicly?" Yeah, I did not think about that.

"More than you'd realize." I jut.

"Oh, cool!" He exclaims. "What other cool stuff should I know about you?"

"Well, I'm left handed, I tend to sneeze funny, and I love stuffed animals and day dreaming. Things like that."

He nods. "Cool."

"Yeah…" I say sheepishly.

Then, the bell goes off. _That could have gone well! Or maybe not…_

_**Lacey Marie Ross:**_

I felt like my simple-as-can-be (comfortable) day dress, in a color a cross between crimson and maroon was the perfect thing to wear today when I first saw it. But I was wrong. I looked as if I didn't even make an effort in comparison to some of the other girls.

My confidence faltering, I clumsily walked over to the prince.

"Hi."

"Hi." He responded. _Oh why is this so hard?_

"So Lacey, what do you like to do?" _Hmm… I thought for sure his first question would be about being an 8…_

"Well, I love sewing and star-gazing." I say.

"That's interesting. Why star-gazing?" I bite my lip, habit when I'm thinking I must admit.

"Because, well first of all, it makes me feel smarter." He chuckles at this, "Second, because I like seeing shapes in the stars. For some people its clouds, for me it's stars."

"Tell me, have you ever found any constellations?"

"Oh yes. I found a huntress once, and Leo the lion, and the Libra scales. Also, I've found many other constellations that I've made up myself. My favorite is Scriptier's Sand Castle." He chuckles at my immaturity.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Oh yes. Drew, she's 16. We're both hopeless romantics, but she's more of the diva in our family."

"Did she enter the Selection?"

"Yes. She was very upset when she didn't get in."

"Oh, I'm sorry for her then?" He said, like it was a question. Obviously, he didn't really know what else to say, which made me feel guilty for putting him in this position.

That was when the bell rang. And it left me with a feeling of 'no good can come from this'.

_**Rhea Lynn MacArthur:**_

Ok, so I've always been considered a tomboy. In fact, once I joined the army, I pretty much branded myself as a tomboy. However, that didn't stop me from shaking in my black patent leather high-heels. I'm _really _nervous for this!

I straitened my pine green day dress and readjusted my black, green, and white rhinestone necklace. Lyra said that looks are the way into a man's heart, and what you look like for your first impression could make or break the relationship. I'm not sure if I believe that, but you can never be too cautious.

"Hello." I said giving the prince a handshake. He looked at it for a moment, and I did too. I pulled it back as soon as possible. _Dang it! I was supposed to curtsey!_

He laughed, which was good I guess. I curtseyed, and sat down, hoping to put this in the past.

"So, Rhea, first of all let me say thank you for your service to our great country." I smiled, I couldn't even force it down! I think I also blushed… _What is wrong with you Rhea?!_ "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I love to run. I used to take a 5 km jog every morning at the army base."

"Really?"

"Yup. And I'm pretty good at dancing, but I'm a bit of a dare-devil." I admit.

"That's cool! What else?"

"Well, I'm a high achiever." I feel blush creeping onto my cheeks, and I scratch behind my ear gingerly. I'm so embarrassed! Honestly though, there wasn't much else to say.

"You know, high achieving could make a great quality in a future queen." My head perks up immediately.

"Really?"

He laughs again. "Of course! What every country anywhere needs is a ruler (or rulers) that set hard goals and have high standards and have the will to carry out these plans of action. Never downplay that strength Rhea." He says with a wink.

I stare at him in awe as the bell goes off. Only, my mind doesn't register it and my brain is drowned out but the massive newfound crush I've developed on the crown prince of Illéa.

_**Clarissa Emery Astreya:**_

I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my entire life. My nerves are understandable of course, not only was I now meeting the crown prince, but I was competing with 34 girls to _marry _him. This was going to be especially hard for me because he's _just that attractive!_

"So, Clarissa-" I cut him off.

"Call me Claire." _Curse his handsomeness!_ I slap a hand over my mouth and my eyes went wide.

All he did was laugh. It was a very handsome laugh.

"It's ok! Don't worry! Now, _Claire_, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Ok, well, I'm an avid reader and writer."

"Oh! What do you write?"

"Oh all kinds of things! I only write tween and teen fiction, but in a variety of genres. My favorite genres to write are utopian science-fiction and realistic fiction."

"Really? That's cool! Is that all you like to do though? Read and write?"

"No of course not! I'm not _that _boring!" He laughs at this. "I also like to sing, and I love horses and dogs, and movies, and spending time with friends- Oh! That reminds me! My friend Trinity says hi!" I babbled.

He laughs again. _Good._

Then, the buzzer went off.

I really like him. It isn't love, but enough so far to stay.

And if I could guess, the feeling isn't mutual.

_**Rose Calliope Winchester:**_

The first thing that I noticed about the prince is that his tie was lavender and his suit was grey. I know, random, but it's beyond my control!

"So Rose," the man with the lavender tie and grey suit (also known as the prince) began, "What do you like to do?"

"Well, I like reading, writing, solving puzzles including but not limited to mystery story's, working and learning, and photography."

"Wow! That's a lot!"  
"What? Do you think I'm incapable?"

He laughs. "No of course not! I just mean that it's cool you're so well rounded!"  
"Oh! Well in that case, thank you!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure those are _all _of your interests, so tell me about what kind of person you are."

"Well, some are fire, others are ice. I'm a happy median. I love to outsmart others and like to use my intellect as often as possible. I'm hard working, feisty, and generally kind. I'm a pretty good actress and can easily tell when someone's lying. My fictional hero is Sherlock Homes. I must've read the Sherlock Homes books at least 4 times each! I've always dreamed of being a detective. And I must admit, I'm used to getting my way."

"Well, at least you're honest. I like that! Plus, you're obviously following the whole 'be yourself thing' that my mother was trying to get across.

I blushed and played with the hem of my magenta dress.

Then, the buzzer goes off, a shrill whirring sound. _My first encounter is done_.

_**Annabelle Rosaline Roberts:**_

I tried not to look as unhappy as I was to meet the prince.

I must not have done a good job.

"What's wrong Annabelle?"

I hung my head and all of a sudden noticed a wet spot on my light beige color chiffon day dress. _Am I crying?_

"Annabelle?"

"I'm sorry- I just- I just miss my family." I shrugged my head dismissively.

"Do you want me to send you home?"

"No, only if you don't see a future with me. I knew full well what would happen if I was Selected, and by joining I agreed to the terms and conditions."

"Oh, ok. Well, how do you enjoy the palace so far?"

"It's great! Although, my head maid's kind of mean." He chuckles slightly.

"How so?"

"Well, she's pretty mean to one of my other maid's April, do you have any recommendations on how to deal with her?"

He thought for a moment, then said "Well, we don't want anyone like that at the palace. Let's just get rid of her."

I sputtered a bit when I said "Fired?"

"Yes. Thank you for alerting me, Annabelle."

I felt a guilty pit in the bottom of my stomach as he said those words. And as if on cue, the bell signaling that the meet-and-greet was over sounded, and there was nothing more I could say or do.

_**Kaylee Belle Evans:**_

Don't get me wrong, I was really flustered, but the prince was too!

It was actually semi-hilarious, seeing him so nervous. In truth it reminded me that he's a real person too. That just made my laugh incline. It started like this:

"So Kaylee, tell me about yourself."

"Wait, not to be rude or anything, but aren't you supposed to call us 'Lady'?"

He blushed "I suppose. I'm sorry Lady Kaylee."

"No! Don't actually call me that!"

He breathed out a sigh of relief, which caused me to laugh and him to blush again. "Thank goodness! I just personally though that 'Lady' was way to stuffy which is why I didn't call anyone that."

"Well I'm glad you didn't, I'm guessing that it made an impact on the way the other selected view you." He pales a little bit.

"That would impact them _that much_?"

"Probably, but I mean, look at you! You're a pro at handling women!" He laughs.

"Ok, that set aside, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I like to sing, and I have a fabulous connection with animals. Oh! Make a note of that, it should definitely be the whole reason I'll stay here!" I joked. This earned a laugh from him.

"Oh really?" I nod "Ehhhhh! I_ guess_ I could keep you. After all, who can pass up good relations with farm animals?"

"I know right!" We both laugh.

Then, the bell goes off, and I'm (sadly) not allowed to convince the prince anymore of why he should keep me. Let's just cross our fingers and hope for the best!

_**Gemma Luella Winters:**_

"Pardon?" I ask the prince for the _third_ time.

He laughs and I blush furiously. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous." I admit, refusing to meet his gaze. He laughs again.

"It's perfectly fine my dear. Now, would you like me to repeat?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, how do you like the palace so far?"

"Oh! It's great!" I babble. "Everyone's so nice! And the décor is beautiful! My room is fantastic and I love my maids and my clothes!" I say gesturing to the aqua pleated-skirt dress that I was wearing.

He laughs- yet again.

"I'm glad to see you're so enthusiastic."

"Well who wouldn't be? I can't believe you've lived here everyday for your whole life!" I exclaim.

He visibly clams up and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. _I knew I'd say something wrong!_

"Yeah, well…" There's no end to that sentence.

"So what do you like to do?" I ask him, trying to cover up my tracks and distract him from what I had just said.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you like to do?" I repeat.

He looks slightly stunned.

"Ummm…" The bell goes off before he can say anything else.

I am _so _done for.

_**Erika Julia Lena Beliza:**_

The first thing I did was curtsey. Then he complimented me on how low it was. Why does this feel so familiar?

Anyways, then we conversed. I made him laugh a whole bunch of times and vise versa. I was glowing with pride and confidence. He asked about what I liked to do and I said I liked to act and model and interact with my fans (the fancy way of saying I like being famous). Then he asked if I enjoyed the stay at the palace, and I said yes of course, and I felt like royalty already. He said good and laughed, but I didn't see what was funny which made him laugh again. Then I told him I was serious which caused him to laugh at himself. All in all, it went pretty well. Anyways, point is he laughed and that's what counts. When the buzzer rang, he said, "I'm so sorry my dear, but we'll have to finish this conversation now." And I realized why I was experiencing so much de JA vu! My dream was a _prediction _of today! That means I'll win!

And it made me very happy.

_**Lucy Josephine Dane:**_

I don't even think it's physically possible to describe how nervous I was walking up (awkwardly) to the prince that day. And being a famous movie star, you'd think I'd be used to it by now! Well I'm not!

"So Lucy, tell me about yourself, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I love to act."

"Ok, well what do you like otherwise, besides what you like to do?"

"I have this weird obsession with sunglasses." I blurt_. I should really start thinking before I talk!_ He laughs, which makes me blush.

"Ok, what do you dislike?"

"Well, I hate paparazzi, and too highly of themselves, bright pink, and people who bother me when I shouldn't be bothered." He laughs again, and I smile joyfully.

"And is this one of those cases?"

"No, you're good." And we both laugh.

"So do you have any family?"

"Of course."

"No, of course, but tell me about them."

"Ok, well my parents take more of the 'managers role in my life, and we don't interact much as people, not business." He makes a sad face and I know that he feels empathetically. "And my 16 year old sister Samantha is kind of mean. She was _so _mad when I made it into the Selection and she didn't. You should have seen the look on her face." We both chuckle.

Then, the buzzer went off and I got up and left, even more nervous than before.

_**Marie Alexis Davis:**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I met with the prince today. Let me just say that he's perfect! We talked and laughed a lot, which is great and definitely a sign that he'll keep me. He asked what I liked, and how I enjoyed my stay at the palace so far, which I thought was very thoughtful of him. I really like him and I want to stay, and I think he'll keep me! Don't tell any of your Diary friends, but I think he's madly in love with me._

_Can wait for the announcement!_

_Lady Marie Alexis Davis_

_**Anna Elizabeth Summers: **_

"So Anna, tell me about yourself." This question was supposed to be easy, but I found myself having a hard time answering it.

"Well I am a 3 from Lakedon. I have 11 year old twin sisters, I was studying to become an English teacher until I came to the Selection." He cocked his head slightly.

"Is that it?" he asked.

I look right into his eyes, "Yes," I know he doesn't believe me, but I am not about to tell him everything.

"Come on!" He protests, "At _least_ give me a little more detail!"

"There isn't much more to say," I shrug, "It's really not that interesting," He laughs.

"Ok, well, get into more depth then. What are your sister's names?"

I pretend to be annoyed, "If you must know, their names are Caroline and Lily, your highness. They are 11, your highness. And I love them dearly, your highness," The 'your highness' was supposed to annoy him, but he just smiles and shakes his head at my immaturity.

"Well, that's good. You should always have a good relationship with your siblings, your ladyship." He says. "Wait, is ladyship even a real word?"

"I don't know, sir," I laugh.

"Well you're supposed to know!" He protests, "Aren't _you _the one who's training to be an English teacher?"

"Maybe," I retort, "But training to be an English teacher doesn't also make me a human dictionary,"

"Shouldn't it though?" He asks, "I mean, as an English teacher you should know like, correct spelling and vocabulary and stuff."

Inside I groan. He isn't nearly as oblivious as I thought he would be. "Well, I suppose," I purposely said suppose, hoping that I would sound sophisticated.

He laughs again.

Then the bell goes off, signaling that our interview is over

I smile as I get up and he returns it. He isn't at all what I thought he would be.

_**Juliana Reilly Marsson:**_

In my light blue day dress with the cool collar swirly pattern, I walk over to Lukie-ma-bookie. He's pretty!

"Hello, Juliana."

"Hi Mr. Princy!" he laughs and I do too! I _love love love _laughs!

"Just call me Lucas."

"Ok!"

"Now, Juliana, tell me, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I love to play jokes on people, and play games, and well, have fun!"

He smiles. "I like that too, making people smile."

"That's good." He says, still smiling. He has a pritty smile!

"Well, what do you not like?"

"Well, I don't like rain, because it covers the sun, but I like rainbows, and I hate spiders, and snakes and spiders."

He laughs, but IDK why.

I go to Grenacha, that's my word for dream land! My ears don't pay attention to what he says next, and then a really loud buzzing sound comes out of nowhere!

_**Roxanne Amber Szlesky:**_

"So Roxanne, tell me about yourself." Prince Lucas begins.

"Well there's not much to say about little old Roxanne," say in my best old lady voice. He laughs. "But I like to dance, and party, things like that." This was in my regular voice.

"Hmmmm… interesting. Tell me about the scar above your eye." I feel myself touch it, a reflex almost. "Please, you should've seen what I did to the other guy!" I say sarcastically. He laughs for a while. "No, actually a girl took a claw to my face once. It was totally major. I had to get 14 stitches!" I exclaim.

"For that small scar?"

"Yup."

"Wow. Anyways, so off topic, but why -just curious- did you enter the Selection?"

"I was dared to." I say with a smirk. He chuckles.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"So tell me, do you regret your choice?"

"Oh no! Not at all! I love it here! I feel like I have actual family now for one thing!"

"Were you an orphan?" He asks confused.

"No, but my parents were absent my entire life so…"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Then, the buzzer goes off. _Good luck to me_.

_**Noel Aradia Colston:**_

"Hello again your highness." I joke, the smirk on my face very clear.

"Hello Noel- err- _Lady_ Noel." He says, quoting me from last night. I cant help but laugh.

"So anyways, tell me about yourself." He says.

"What is there to tell? Umm… I'm a writer, a novelist, I love to read, I volunteer at animal shelters a lot, I love animals, especially horses, and I like to horse-back rise as well."

"That's cool. How long have you been horse-back riding?"

"Oh, as long as I can remember. I jumped on my first horse when I was 5, my parents got me horse-back riding lessons for my birthday. It was a grey mare named Skye, she was a great horse! So gentle, and listen to me rattling on. Pft!"

He laughs. "You're funny."  
"Why thank you."

"So do you have a horse by chance?"

"Yes, actually, a chestnut mare named Grace."  
"That's cool!"

Then, completely out of no where, the bell goes off.

_**Paris Violet Everett:**_

Prince Lucas looks around strangely before leaning in to whisper "Mom, why are you here? This isn't your Selection, you know that right?"

I giggle. "Of course it isn't Queen America's Selection!"

"Ummmm... Who are you then?"

"Paris."

"Oh. Ok." He said that in such monotone that it almost scarred me. But then I remember how effective it was and assume he's probably head over heels and just shy.

We sit in a peaceful silence for a minute or two, and then I say.  
"So how are you today?" I think this snaps him out of his lustful gaze.

"Fine. And you?"

"Fine, thank you."

We sit in silence only for a couple more seconds. Wow this guy does not know how to have a proper conversation!

"So for children's names, what do you think of Margret for a girl and Adrian for a boy? We could call Margret, Maggie and Adrian, Adrian."

"Ummm…"

"What?"

"What do you think of the names for our future first children?"

"Ummmm….. They're…" He pauses, "good. I guess."

"Great! I guess there will be no arguments then! What do you think they'll look like? I picture Adrian with brown hair and hazel eyes and Maggie with blonde hair and hazel eyes. What do you think?"

"What?"

I roll my eyes.

"What do you think our children will look like?"

"Ummm…. Like children?"

I laugh. He is just so darn hilarious! I guess this is a bit of a serious conversation though. I'll hold it until out first date. I'm assuming I'll get the first one. I paid very close attention and didn't see him this clammy with the other girls!

The timer dings, which makes me sad. "Oh! Looks like our time's up! Think about it and get back to me, ok?"

He nods dumbfounded. _Good. I've got him._

_**Jacqueline Davis Bleu:**_

My dress is going to be a surefire hit with the prince! It's a black sleeveless mini dress that definitely shows off every curve I have and had small parts exposed from right under the breast line to down to the natural. Ali -my pet name for Alastrina- said it makes me look sexy, and being as "smart" as she is, I figured I'd better listen to her. I knew it would lure the prince before anyone of my maids said anything.

"Sooo…" I say to the prince, stretching the 'o'.

He has to clear his throat, to distract me from his distraction at my luscious form. "Tell me about yourself." He begins, and I realize _I'll _be doing all the talking.

"My life originated from France." I begin. I have to start with France because besides the fact that I'm so darn attractive and have an award winning personality, this is my biggest MVP quality. "My parents own a successful French bakery, and I plan to peruse that career on the off-chance that you decide to eliminate me. I've always had a deep connection with French culture and people."

"That's interesting…" _Oh look at him! He's so flabbergasted at my breathtaking looks that he's at a loss for words!_

"Yes, I've always found my history quite fascinating!" I tell him, the gleam of excitement in my eyes. _He called me interesting!_ Wait; was that a fan girl squeal?

Then the buzzer goes off, and I thank him for his time. He does the same. Then, with a final curtsey, I get up and leave, feeling fantastic!

_**Rebecca Nicole Haas:**_

"So Rebecca, tell me about yourself."

"Ok, well I love to dance, and reading, and singing in my room –despite my lack of talent-" He chuckles at this "And basically anything that has to do with throwing."

His face fell. "What does _throwing _consist of?" He asks tentatively. I laugh, super loudly and obnoxiously.

"Don't worry, it's only like, baseball, volleyball, baggo, things like that."

"Oh, so you're an athlete?"

"Oh God no! I'm terrible at all of them, except for baseball, but I like doing them anyways." I explain. He cracks up, and I join in the laughter.

"SO what do you _not _like then?"

"Well, I dislike clingy people. Scratch that, clinging on to someone is my pet peeve. I _despise _it! I also hate those who judge people who judge others by the way they look. I mean really! Take the time to get to know them! Also, I hate being gossiped about."

He's laughed several times through that, which practically makes me glow!

"Does that mean you're some virgin of gossip?"

"No of course not!" he bursts out laughing, which causes many of the other girls look at us.

Then, the bell rings, meaning our time is over. I should have this in the bag! Celebration party here I come!

_**Daniella Marie Nightingale:**_

I felt painstakingly nervous as I slowly approached the prince.

"So, Daniella, tell me about what you like."

"Ummm… I love to debate, and I like people who are truly kind, no matter the person you are. For me, it's those who are nice to me despite me being anti-social."

He nodded his head, pretending to be interested.

"Sorry, but it's the truth, I'm really just that boring." He laughs at this, hard.

"That can't be all there is to you!"

"Oh yes it can be!" He laughs again.

"Well, what's your favorite color?"

"Don't have one." He laughs, again!

"That's not possible! What are some of the colors that you like?"

"Well, I like super pale blue and silver. Good enough to please you _your highness_?" He pretends to stroke an invisible beard. "Yes." We both laugh, a lot!

"So if you don't like a bunch of stuff, what do you not like?"

"Dumb blondes." I say without hesitation. "Or dumbbell's in general I guess." He really laughs at this one. A lot of the girls glare in my direction. Others look sad, but happy for me at the same time. "I also hate like general mean girls. Like, those who dis me when I'm anti-social, those who insult me, things like that. It turns out, a lot of my dislikes are people related. Huh. Maybe I really am anti-social." He laughs again.

Then, the buzzer goes off. To my despair. Lets hope that went well. How many points do I get for humor?

_**Brittney Anne Grace:**_

"So Brittney-"

"You can call me Britt if I can call you Lucas!" I exclaim, cutting him off. He get's a strange expression on his face and then shrugs.

"Sure." He says in monotone. This is REALLY good! He feels natural around me and we're on a first name basis! "So Britt, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I _love love love_ the royal family! Your parents run the country better than any rulers this country has ever seen! At least, according to my family. And_ I_ don't have an once of doubt that that's true! And Arabella is a great influence on this country's female population! Especially young and teen girls. Charlie seems like a bit of a troublemaker, but I'm sure he's really nice! And Josephine seems really like, graceful and nice. Ooh! And Victoria looks like the little angel I'm sure she is!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Um… ok?"

Then, the bell dings.

"I love this family and hope to become a part of it."

_**Bethany Sofia Royam: **_

"So Bethany, you look very different than in your application picture." I felt a blush burn my cheeks. "A good different, don't worry about it. What did you change?"

"Well, first of all, thanks! Second of all, I cut my hair _a lot_, and changed my entire style. That's actually it, it just seems like more."

"Cool, I guess. Hey, what's that smell?"

I chuckle "It's me 'signature scent'."

He laughs. "It smells good, what is it?"

"Watermelon. It's like, a mix between the smell of actual watermelon and watermelon lip-gloss."

"Interesting. Why did you pick it?"

"Because my dress was a watermelon color, and I chose it to symbolize the day I found myself."

"That's very poetic."

I laugh and hit him playfully on the shoulder with the back of my hand "Shut up."

He joins in laughing. "It's true. And also a great reason for choosing it.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, still smiling.

"So how's the Selection?"

"Oh, it's great. My maids, Isabella, Vivian, and Caroline, they're very nice. And the other Selected- well, I haven't met them yet, but I'm sure they're very nice as well. I'll meet them after the interviews, assuming I stay. You obviously seem very nice and I've enjoyed talking to you I guess."

The bell rings.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's it. Bye."  
"Bye."

_**Willow Beatrice Hays: **_

"Willow, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm a 6, I love to write, read, inventing, wood-working, singing, painting and sketching, and my favorite color is green."

"Hmmm... why green?"

"Because it reminds me of the outdoors."

"So you like the outdoors then?"

"Oh yes! I forgot to add that! Sorry!" He chuckles a bit, and I blush.

"So you added that you were a 6?"

"Yes." I mumble under my breath.

"How do you feel about it?"

"Huh?"

"What I'm really asking is do you agree with the caste system."

"Oh. Well, yes? No? Wait- yes. No. No is my final answer."

He chuckles. "And why is that?"

"Well, I feel as if it defines you. Like, you are just seen as your specific caste, and it can really change peoples opinions of you, like they're already judging you before you've even had a formal conversation."

"Hmmm... And this you thing applies to everyone."

"Almost everyone."

"You included?"

This one I have to think about for a minute or two. It definitely took me by surprise. "Yes." I reply uncertainly.

The prince takes a while to respond, and before he does he laughs. "I just thought you were going to change your answered 5 million times!" I blush, and laugh as well.

"So what are some of the opinions that you have corresponding to each caste?" I take a little time to answer these.

"Well, 2's I see as generally stuck up and spoiled. 3's are 2 wannabe's and smart. 4's are uneducated, and friendly. 5's are friendly and super (and maybe even overly) talented. 6's are my equals, and I happen to know that most of us are super nice and close as a community. 7s are hard working, and well, poor. And 8's are well, I feel terrible for 8s. They're prostitutes, thieves, law breakers, mentally ill, handicapped, and a bunch of things that I would kill myself for becoming."

"You do realize there's an 8 in this competition, right?" I blush furiously, and look at my hands.

"Yes, Lacey Ross. Is she nice?"

"She appeared to be."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll admit I felt the same at one point or another, I'm sure every citizen of Illéa has." I gave him a weak smile. "And you forgot to mention 1's."

"What?"

"1's. How do you view them."

"Well, you all seem very nice."

"That's good."

And when the buzzer goes off, I suddenly think I may not make it out of this alive.

_**Emerson Megan Jefferson:**_

I sink into a deep curtsey. "Hello, Your Highness."

He laughs as I take a seat. "Oh please! None of that! Now, Emerson-"

"_Lady_ Emerson will be fine."

"Of course. Lady Emerson, tell me about your stay at the palace so far."

"Actually, please don't call me Lady Emerson, it sounds too stuffy!" He laughs "Sorry about that, I'm just nervous." I admit.

"Don't be! It's just me!"

"Yeah, just the crown prince of Illéa." I mumble. He laughs.

"Well anyway, it's been great so far! The architecture is sublime! I love my room and my maids seem nice, their names are Annette, Annabelle, and Juliana. They're all so sweet! And well, one of the parts that I like best about the Selection is I can recreate myself, you know? I can just become the person I've always wanted to be! It's liberating! Sorry, rant. I tend to do that sometimes."

He laughs. "It's ok. Sometimes it's good to get a good rant out." I laugh. "Anyway, it's ok to reinvent yourself as long as it's actually who you are. I really appreciate honesty." I pale a bit.  
"Well of course! I'm just saying that I feel free, to, I don't know, find myself and be carefree and things like that! That's all I meant!"

"Oh, ok!" I chuckle.

"So how have your interviews going so far?" I ask.

"Hey! That's classified!" I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Whatever."

Then the bell goes off, and I think the glorious prince may have a crush on me!

_**Amelia Maia Jones:**_

"So Amelia, what do you do for a living?"

This question takes me aback; it's a weird one to ask. "Well, I'm a 4, I work in a factory producing school supplies for 2s."

"Do you feel like this is unjust?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think it's unfair that you're making these supplies for people who don't even say thank you and in the meantime, you'll never get to use these things?"

"Ummm…. No…"

"Why?"

"Well, a bunch of people actually do say thank you. When people -2s- see me coming out of the factory, if they're nice they say thank you and praise the supplies or whatever. A lot of 2s are a lot nicer than how they're stereotyped."

He nodded slowly, as if processing the information. "Actually, for some reason the 2's and 4's have a good relationship in Yukon, in the same way 3's and 6's are close. I don't know, it's weird, but whatever."

"Why do you think?"

"I have no idea."

"Hmmm… That's really interesting."

"I guess."

I sit in an uncomfortable silence for a second or two, and when I finally open my mouth to speak, the bell dings.

It's going to take a miracle to keep me here.

_**Alice Mei Galloway:**_

Nothing could even possibly soothe my crazy stomach as I approach the prince. I shakily curtsey.

"He-hello."

He smiles "Hi."

"How are you today?"

He laughs for a while. "What's so funny?"

"There's no need to be so formal Alice!" I crack a smile.

"Oh, ok."

"So Alice, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I like to read, write, things like that."

"Do you have any books."

"No, but I'm in the process of creating one about atoms."

"Ah yes, I hear you're a rocket scientist."

"Training to be one." I corrected. "It's a lot more fun than it sounds."

He laughs. "I'm sure. But other than the genius Alice Galloway that I know, what kind of a persona re you really?"

"Wow, this is a deep question." I chuckle, and he joins in on the laughter. I scruch up my nose, a habit I've developed when I'm thinking. "Umm… lets see here. I guess I'm pretty graceful, and a people pleaser and, ugh! I don't know! I'm actually pretty boring." I admit.  
"No you're not! You're very funny for one thing!" I blush.

"Thanks." I choke out.

The bell sounds and I know my fate is sealed. God I hope this goes well!

_**3**__**rd**__** Person:**_

"Ok ladies." The prince begins, "Though I enjoyed meeting all of you, I can't keep you all. I order to have happiness for myself and all of you, I can't keep you all. If I call your name, please step forward."

_**Ok, well, the interviews are done.**_

_**I have a new idea. I'm going to ask a question at the end of (almost) every chapter. The person who get's it right gets a shout out and get's to choose something that happens in the story! I will PM you if you have an account and get it right and you can PM me back with what you want to happen. It cannot be regarding who you want to be eliminated or who get's the first date/ first kiss. If you are a guest, just say what you want to happen in the review.**_

_**Today's question is: How many people do you think will be eliminated. 7thseven and frozen13 are not allowed to compete in this contest and if anyone is asking you 2 for the answer, I expect you to notify my immediately.**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Guys! We have over 100 reviews! SQUEEL! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**eveyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- no comment. We'll just have to wait and see! Thanks! Hmmm… Why Juliana and Danielle?**_

_**ntlpurpolia- no comment. We'll have to wait and see!**_

_**Athenachild101- Thanks! **_

_**PEETAMELARKLOVER123- Haha! Yep! **__** It should be out soon! **_

_**7thseven- Thanks so much! No comment, again. I was hoping this showed some personality, and have you get to really know the characters! Yeah! She'll stay for a while! **_

_**Smiley face- No comment. Well, after long last, here they are!**_

_**(Guest)- Hmmmm… I like the idea!**_

_**PercyandTris- Thank you sooooo much! Who are some of your favorites?**_

_**Thanks guys! Next chapter will be eliminations!**_

_**§**__**4Love4Love4**__**§**_


	17. Chapter 16: Lucas

_**Hi guys! Important authors note below! Anyway: It's been highly anticipated! The elimination chapter:**_

_**Lucas:**_

I took a deep breath and started to list the girls that were to step forward.

"Lady Caroline Tomalin, Lady Erika Beliza, Lady Paris Everett, Lady Jacqueline Bleu, Lady Brittney Grace, Lady Annabelle Roberts, Lady Marie Davis, Lady Amelia Jones, Lady Clara Brouillette, and Lady Sadye Darling, please step forward. Everyone else, please, you are free to go. Sophie will direct you from there." I heard murmurs among the girls that I've chosen such as "Do you think we're the Elite?" and things like that.

The 10 girls that I called up's expressions varied. Erika, Sadye, Jacqueline, Brittney, and Paris all looked either giddy of smug. The rest of them looked just plain nervous.

"Ladies, it was very nice to meet you! However, I'm sorry ladies. I can't see myself married to anyone of you. Best wishes to all and I would recommend packing your bags."

I turned to walk away when I heard someone shout "I'm Alexandra!" I turned my heel and saw Sadye sobbing.

"Excuse me?"

"I am Princess Alexandra. Of Swendway." My mouth was gaping open.

I ran and gave her a hug. "Alex? Is that really you? I thought you were dead!"

"Well, I'm not." She said smiling, wiping away a tear from her face.

"Ok, well Alex, you may stay." She jumped for joy.

"Wait!" Erika called "She gets to be in the Selection again?"

"No." I reply calmly. Alex's face fell.

"What? Why not? Don't you love me?"

"Alex, you're my best friend, but I'm sorry, I don't love you."

She started to sob and ran away, but I don't know where she went.

"Well that was awkward." Caroline said. The rest of the selected, despite being so sad laughed. "Good bye Prince Lucas." Caroline said with a curtsey.

"Good bye Caroline." She smiled sadly and left.

"Good bye Prince Lucas." The rest of the girls said, following suit. First Annabelle, then Marie, then Amelia-

"Oh." Amelia whispers as she walks away, "I'm not actually Amelia, that's my twin sister. I'm Katie." Wow. There's a lot of twists and turns in the Selection and it's only day 1!

Then it was Clara, and then, reluctantly, a sobbing Brittney and Paris, who had become fast friends. Erika and Jacqueline were apparently very surprised that I had eliminated them, and I told them it was for the best. They both told me that I would regret this, but eventually started away.

_Well, I survived._ _Unfortunately, it's only day one. And if everything is this hard, I don't know if I'll ever find a winner._

_**Reviews:**_

_**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- Thank you so much! Hmmmm… ok. Yes, I can see where Juliana can be slightly annoying, but I don't think that Daniella's so bad. I'm glad you changed you mind :). Thanks!**_

_**Athenachild101- No, sorry! Thank you so much! Sorry for eliminating Sadye and Erika, but I have plans for Sadye! Don't worry! :)**_

_**ntlpurpolia- I know right! Cool! :p **_

_**daughterofhades5- Ooh! New reviewer! Of course! We're at 25 now! See ya! **_

_**PEETAMELARKLOVER123- No, sorry! Thanks! And thank you for being the only person who checked out the links! (and told me about them). Did you check out her dress too? How many other links did you look at? Ok, so something that I like to do, as a person is mentioned or talking, or in current POV, I like to look at their link so I can imagine it folding out in front of me. Do you like to do that? **_

_**Fairy not princess- Are you a new reviewer? If so welcome! If not, welcome back! :) No, sorry! **_

_**Smiley face- Thanks! I completely understand! In all fairness, that was what I was trying to portray :p! Thanks! No, sorry!**_

_**7thseven- Thank you thank you thank you! Yeah! They're really fun to write! I hope you like the chapter!**_

_**Hey guys! Would you like me to do a main character, supporting character, and minor character chart? I didn't do it because I was afraid of hurting people's feelings, but it would make my life a lot easier! If you're ok with it, I'll do it. PLEASE Tell me in the reviews!**_

_**§**__**4Love4Love4**__**§**_


	18. Chapter 17: Rebecca

_**Rebecca Haas:**_

So, it turns out, the people who weren't called were the ones who made it to the next round. It's super relieving, mainly because I have my party to put together!

We're all in the Women's Room, finally meeting each other. I'm pretty sure that all of them are either trying to make friends, or avoiding the other girls at all costs. I have no choice. If I want to get the girls to come, I have to invite them first!

I walk to the non-social girls first. It makes me really uncomfortable interrupting other's conversations, and besides, they're not doing anything anyways! I hand invites to Daniella, Lacey, Rhea, Fallon, Meadow, and Alice.

Then, I make my way to the social girls, which happen to be the rest of them.

When I'm finished handing out invites, I start to plan my party. It's going to be amazing!

All of a sudden, to my surprise, in came the _royal family_! All of them! (the girls anyway). They all came and sat down in some big seats, which closely resembled thrones.

"What's this?" Queen America asks. Any one who didn't already realize the royals were in the room sure did now!

"I've organized a party for the girls who've made it past the first elimination." I explained bashfully. "Your Highness."

She smiled lightly. "That's a fantastic idea Lady Rebecca." I blushed.

"Thank you your Highness." She smiled again and motioned me forward. I did so reluctantly.

"So tell me, have you picked out your outfit yet?"

"Yes actually! I'm wearing a beautiful violet dress with a type of crisscross bodice with an opening on the top filled with little sequins, a sweetheart neckline, and then the skirt is all ruffles and goes down to my knees. For accessories, my maids have selected black heels covered with silver sequins, a silver braided chain necklace, and silver braided chain drop earrings." I gush.

"Wow!" Princess Arabella exclaims. "That sound like a great outfit! If only I could pull off purple!" We chuckle.

"Nonsense Bella!" Queen America counters, "Purple is a great color for you! As long as it's dark-ish purple, lavender rarely looks good on redheads."

"Even me?" Victoria asked, her baby lisp evident.

"Everything looks good on you darling!" Queen America reassured, as she gave me a wink and a smile, as if to say _just joking, but don't tell her that._ That's probably not what she meant though. And in all fairness, lavender _could_ look good on a redhead, but it would be harder to pull off. "But it will look perfect on Josie!" She exclaimed giving Princess Josephine a playfully sarcastic over-exaggerated kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks." She responded, giving her mom a weird look. I laughed a bit.

"So have you made any friends yet?"

"Well, yes! Her name's Minnie-"

"Wait," Princess Josephine interjects, "I didn't know there was someone in the Selection named Minnie!"

"Oh, there isn't. Minnie is one of my maids."

"Oh. Have you made any friends among the Selected yet?" The Queen asks.

"No, I had to hand out invites."

"Well are you done?" The Queen asks.

"Yes, I just finished."

"Then go socialize!"

"But my party-"

"Is probably already set in motion! You'll have plenty of time!"

"Oh. Ok."

"Have fun at your party!" Princess Arabella exclaims as I start to walk away. I smile as I turn around.

"Thank you."

_**Reviews:**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected- Yeah… To say the least! Thanks!**_

_**shadeslayerprincess111- Haha! I'm glad you approve! :p Yeah, I liked Amelia, but I was set on having 10 girls go so… She was my OC anyway. I've decided I will make a list! It's below if you want to check it out!**_

_**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- Thanks! My updates will be a lot more frequent now that I'm don't 1-2 POV's per chapter! Haha! Yeah, I wanted to get rid of the mean girls (besides Madison, who's my Celeste figure), and actually, a lot of those girls are my OCs! I made Caroline, Jacqueline, Annabelle, Marie, and Amelia, and I still have a bunch left in the story (like, 3, don't worry, they wont win!) Keeping Alexandra was a last minute decision, but I felt that it was right! Next is the party!**_

_**Athenachild101 (Guest)- I felt guilty about sending Sadye home more than anyone else I sent home, but I felt that it was right. I also felt that it was important to keep her, so she'll be an active participant in the story! I made a list and it's below, if you want to check it out!**_

_**7thseven- Haha, thanks! Ok, I made one and it's down below if you want to take a look!**_

_**frozen13- Haha, that's so sweet! All of it actually, and probably the most detailed review you've ever made! :p Thanks! The list is below if you want to check it out! Thanks again! Guess what? Maxerica is having twins! Not only that, A BOY AND A GIRL! I was so shocked when I found out! It's just like my story line! SOOOOO thrilled! Stay awesome!**_

_**Fairy not princess- Thanks!**_

_**PEETAMELARKLOVER123- Thanks so much! You are the ONLY person who has said ANYTHING about the links, which I spent quite some time on, so thank you! Just thank you! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! I would submit like 5 characters! PLEASE do! And PM me as soon as you put it up!**_

_**Smiley face- interesting, like who? Thanks! It's right below if you want to check it out!**_

_**Ok guys, most of you asked for a list and so I've decided to make one! The chapters will only be told in their and the royal family's (and some of the others occasionally) POV, and I chose them because they were the easiest to write! Speaking of which, the chapter updates will be A LOT more frequently now that I only have to write 1 person! Hallelujah!**_

_**Main Characters:**_

_**Madison Petrova**_

_**Elizabeth Wells**_

_**Isla Arden **_

_**Lacey Ross**_

_**Rhea MacArthur **_

_**Claire Astreya**_

_**Kaylee Evans**_

_**Gemma Winters**_

_**Lucy Dane**_

_**Anna Summers**_

_**Rebecca Haas**_

_**Supporting Characters:**_

_**Daniella Nightingale**_

_**Graciana Winters**_

_**Fallon Lancaster**_

_**Aria Jamison**_

_**Skylar Lucelita **_

_**Rose Winchester**_

_**Juliana Marsson**_

_**Roxanne Szlesky**_

_**Noel Coltson**_

_**Sadye Darling**_

_**Bethany Royam**_

_**Willow Hays**_

_**Alice Galloway**_

_**Minor Characters:**_

_**Clara Brouillette**_

_**Caroline Tomalin**_

_**Annabelle Roberts**_

_**Erika Beliza**_

_**Marie Davis**_

_**Amelia Jones**_

_**Paris Everett**_

_**Jacqueline Bleu**_

_**Brittney Grace**_

_**Meadow Stephans**_

_**Emerson Jefferson**_

_**As you may be able to tell, there are 11 main characters, not all of them will make it into the Elite, and some of the girls from the Supporting character and minor character lists will also be in the Elite!**_

_**Love ya! -4Love4Love4**_


	19. Chapter 18: Arabella

_**Arabella: **_

I pulled out the most recent issue of _Rumor Rager_, covering many things but most especially, the Selection, which I've noticed is the main article in every gossip magazine available. This article came out yesterday; so there's nothing about the elimination yet, so therefore, pretty much nothing has happened. But, a recent poll was taken, and they're featuring the results.

"_News flash! The Selected have arrived at the palace! Tomorrow, they meet Prince Lucas and he will send a portion of them home, but for now, all they can do is get gorgeous and hope for the best! But who is your favorite? The votes are in!_

_**Lady Isla Arden**_

_The beautiful brunette dazzled the crowds with her stunning neon dress, and make it cutting edge with her chandelier earrings, black form heels, a messy updo, and smoky eyes. She selected Passion Fruit Spritzer as her signature scent. "I think it sums up the image I'm going for: daring, bold, cutting edge, and different." You've surely succeeded in that Lady Isla! When taking her after picture, she struck a funky model pose, a perfect touch to out different diva!_

_**Lady Aria Jamison**_

_The beautiful Aria looked professional and posh in her black and red dress and black blazer, practically a modern businesswoman! But even the snippet of red we saw in her dress showed signs of the true Aria rebelling against her old self. "This is just phase one to becoming the true me. I'm not at all the type of person who would wear stuff like pantsuits and blazers. I'm excited for everyone to see me the way that I am, but I want to take it slowly, a drastic change like that would give my parents a heart attack!" She joked. We're excited to see the full you too Aria!_

_**Lady Rose Winchester**_

_Rose is such a sweetheart, and it certainly shows! Her inner beauty became outer beauty when the makeover was through! She dropped her glasses and layered her hair. She sported a dramatic dark red chiffon dress, a perfect look, even with her red hair! "I owe it all to my stylist, Ellie! She was such a genius, but so nervous! All she needed was a nudge in the right direction!" Rose, ever so humble has certainly earned her spot in Illéa's heart!_

_**Lady Sadye Darling **_

_You would think that Sadye was _already_ a princess based on her lady like manor and actions! She showed plenty of confidence and poise, which I'm sure, will be as much of a hit to the prince as she is to 11% of the voters! "I feel like I was born to be a princess!" She exclaimed, "I wanted to be poised and graceful, two attributes I_ know_ the prince likes!" Well, we think so too Sadye! _

_**Lady Graciana Winters**_

"_Grace and elegance was the look I was going for." Says the actor/model turned Selection fan favorite. Graciana rocked us all with a beautiful light blue day dress and white shiny accessories, including white gold heels and necklace, and a diamond bracelet and pair of earrings. "I was so happy with the finished product" she gushed, "Cheryl [her personal stylist] couldn't have done a better job!" _

_**Lady Clarissa Astreya**_

_Our top pick for who will make it into the Elite is apparently a fan favorite! With 22% of the votes, she was all smiles as she came out of the dressing room wearing a stunning aqua dress, a silver and diamond necklace, silver and aqua gemstone earrings, and black heels. "Lillian [Her stylist] did such a great job! I don't think I could have possibly asked for better!"_

_**Lady Lacey Ross**_

_I can't believe we didn't peg her #1! But you guys certainly have! With the final 22% of the votes, the 8 looked positively great as she came out of her dressing room. "It's so much more comfortable than I would have though!" She joked, gesturing to her strapless fawn dress. " I totally underestimated Cara [her stylist]! I thought I would have to wear something uncomfortable and dull, and I came out like a movie star!" _

_We're all anxious to see who Lucas will eliminate, but I'm sure it wont be one of these girls!_

_Who is your favorite candidate? Tell us at .com to let us know!_

_**Reviews:**_

_**SelectedDivergentShadowhunter- Of course! She's a fun POV to write! Well, pretty much. There's some times when 2 or more POV's are required, so I'll do that when necessary!**_

_**Athenachild101- Thanks! Definitely! She'll come up soon, don't worry! I have plans for her!**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected- Thank you thank you thank you! So sweet! Haha!**_

_**Shadeslayderprincess111- Oh! She's your favorite? Tell everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest! She'll (?) be so happy! Hey! Thanks! Can't wait to write it! Have some faith! **_

_**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- Yes I did! I like her, she's easy to write! That's interesting, why did you like Josephine so much? Thanks! BTW, look at the comment above.**_

_**7thseven- Yep! I'm glad you're so happy, it makes me happy that you're happy!**_

_**CityofFallenShips- Thanks! Yep, it was basically destined for her to be eliminated first round :)**_

_**frozen13- OMG you should've seen my expression when I found out! I forgot I even had twins in my story! I didn't realize it for another 10 minutes! Then it just hit me, randomly, and all of a sudden I was jumping for joy! I'm glad you like Rebecca! WRITE THAT STORY!**_

_**PEEYAMELARKLOVER123- I can understand the concern, so take your time! PM me immediately if you decide to upload an SYOC!**_

_**Smiley face- Hmmm… I can see Sadye, but why Jacqueline? Of course! Thanks!**_

_**Ok guys, who's POV do you want next chapter? Want me to do all of them? Gahhhh! I don't know! Tell me in the reviews! Also, revote, because There was an elimination, so it's starting all new!**_

_**Hugs and kisses -4Love4Love4**_


	20. Chapter 19: The Main Characters

_**Hey guys! You probably hate me… it's ok. I understand. But it's a little thing that I like to call homework (and well, life.) I had to write a 29 PAGE STORY! It was terrible, and I was up REALLY late trying to do it! I've rewritten this chapter like, 20 times because I want to give you guys QUALITY, you know? I hope you enjoy it! **__**SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE BELOW! PLEASE READ!**_

_**Rebecca Haas**_

_15 minutes. _I take in a deep breath. The party should have started 15 minutes ago, at exactly 5:00. _Why is no one here?_

"Miss?" Minnie's voice shocks me and I practically jump. "Do you want us to put everything away?"

I sigh. "No, wait another 5 minutes." _Please! Somebody come!_

It's less than 2 minutes later when Skylar comes bounding in, her bright orange dress practically matching her hair! She's wearing polka-dot tights, chestnut lace-up leather heeled shoes, and a gold bangle with a little rhinestone bow one it. I sigh in relief.

"Hey Skylar! Welcome to the party!" She smiles.

"Thanks! Happy to be here! You can call me Sky if you want to."

"Great!"_ Don't ask. Don't ask. Rebecca Nicole Haas, don't you dare ask! _But my curiosity got the better of me. "Why don't you think anyone else is here yet?"

Skylar tapped her chin and said, "Well, it's still early."

"Early?" I couldn't even contain my confusion. "What do you mean early? The party was supposed to start at 5:00!"

Now, it was Skylar's turn to look confused. "No, it says 5:30." She pulled out the invitation from her bag and presented it to me. "See? 5:30."

_What? I was sure it said 5:00! _But no, clear as day, there it was: 5:30 printed neatly on the oak tag paper invitation that I had handed out just that morning.

"Huh. That explains a lot." I wasn't trying to joke around, but Skylar starts to laugh. It wasn't like, a polite laugh either! It was a, that was kind of funny laugh!

Then, at exactly 5:17, Bethany comes in.

"Ugh! _I_ was hoping to be the first one here!" She makes a point of slumping her shoulders forward and drags herself over to us. Skylar and I laugh, and one Bethany is over to us, she does too.

"Hey Bethany! Welcome to the party! I'm Rebecca."

"And I'm Skylar." Sky says. I can't help but notice that she doesn't offer for Bethany to call her Sky… YES!

"Hi! Obviously I'm Bethany." We chuckle. I notice Noel walking through the door, and I can see that Bethany wants to go over to her, so I say, "Well, enjoy the party!"

She smiles and walks over to Noel, where they start talking like they were best friends and now haven't seen each other in 7 years!

As more and more people start to walk in, I think to myself _I think this is going to be a great party!_

_**Kaylee Evans **_

As I walk into the Women's Room, I notice that Emerson and Meadow are talking in a corner. Noel, Willow, and Bethany seem to be having lots of fun, dancing and laughing. Skylar and Rebecca are by the snack bar, eating potato chips and talking.

And now, I'm the odd man out. And I have no idea where to put my gift, and I feel semi-underdressed looking at the girls around me. My bright pink/salmon chiffon one shoulder dress (which Lidia _swears_ is my best color) looked like a simple summer day dress in comparison to Meadow's gorgeous dark purple sleeveless dress. And I was only wearing gold thong sandals when Noel had sparkly glitter heels! My earrings were dangly, but simple, and my bracelets were only bangles with simple patterns on them. They didn't hold a candle to Emerson's gorgeous matching necklace and earrings, a stone that I've never even seen before, but obviously kinda fancy (and gorgeous at that). My hair was half up half down, but Bethany had a gorgeous Dutch braided bun!

I don't know about anyone else but I had no idea what to do. Everyone seemed I don't know… kind of clique-y. So, I walk over to the snack bar (where Rebecca and Skylar had just left) and wait there. _What am I going to do?_

_**Fallon Lancaster**_

They almost found out.

They were so close to seeing my entire back of scars.

I must've begged to dress myself, to bathe myself. They must have thought I looked like a self-conscious idiot. But I'm not. No one will know about those scars, not as long as I can help it. Especially not my maids. All of them are so young; they don't need to be burdened like that. Katie, the most risky when it comes to fashion (I mean seriously, she wears a hot pink skirt under her uniform!) wanted me to wear a _backless _dress! That's like; worst-case scenario is I have to wear a dress like that! I compromised on a sleeveless dress, as long as I could wear a jacket with it. And now they probably think I get cold for some reason.

So, Lyla sewed me a peach sleeveless dress where the side cutouts are instead just sewed, as if she forgot to cut them out. I think that that makes the dress entirely cuter! The dress has kind of a "skater girl" silhouette. The jacket is a white leather-y material with gold zippers on the front and breast pocket. The jacket will be open of course, because I would get A LOT of weird looks if I didn't have it that way, but it looks cute, anyway. My shoes are tan wedges with tan straps on the toes and black and white stripes on the ankle, and for the jewelry, I have teal drop earrings and a thin wire gold bracelet with a matching aqua stone on it. Katie, my makeup artist, has decided that foundation, teal eye shadow, pink lip-gloss, eyeliner, and mascara would look best with the outfit, and I agreed. Kristie was practically down on her knees thanking God that I didn't decide to cut my hair, almost at all. She says you can do so much more with long hair, and she's probably right. For example, she says, you can't braid with short hair. She put my hair in a loose side mermaid braid. I've never had my hair done in a mermaid braid before, and it looks really cute! Honestly, I can't explain how great a job my maids did on me!

As I enter the Women's room, I see that only about 8 girls are here so far. _Oh well. Points for punctuality?_ I don't really recognize any of them except for one: Kaylee is here, over by the snack bar. I walk over to her.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Fallon, hi!" her smile broadens as she waves to me super-enthusiastically. "Isn't this so much fun?"

I laugh. "It's just started and there's only 7 other girls here!"

"Yeah, but imagine how much fun this will be when all the _other _girls are here!" I laugh. "Oh my god! I _love _this song!" She grabs my wrist and tugs me onto the dance floor.

_**Elizabeth Wells**_

I was nervous and excited all at the same time as I walked into the Women's Room. I was surprisingly calm, a skill that I had come to master over time. I (thankfully) have a knack for remaining cool and collected during stressful situations, and this definitely counts as stressful! My maids went _crazy _trying to make me perfect! Monica must've chosen at least 7 dresses for me to try on (all gorgeous!) before I chose the one that I'm wearing now (a coral knee-length strapless sweet-heart neckline dress with a coral lace bodice, a sash that separates the bodice from the skirt, and a flowy coral skirt with a coral lace hemline. I know, it sounds like a lot of coral, but all it means is that the entire dress was the same color.), Page had to redo my hair a good 4 times because _something _wasn't quite right or she disliked the look all together (I liked everyone of them, but we wound up with half up half down, curly down part and braided up part), and Jane was always smudging _something_ because she was so nervous (my makeup is composed of foundation, blush, pink/salmon-y looking lip gloss, blue eye shadow to match with my rose stud earrings heels and bag, eyeliner, and mascara.). At least I know that they really care.

I strutted past the now open double doors elegantly, and a few girls watched, while others didn't. Everyone seemed kind of cliquey, which made me nervous. I, not knowing what to do walked over to the first group of people I saw, a group of people talking by an empty table, composed of a small box. A present. Looking closer, I saw that it was from Kaylee. I wish I had thought to bring a gift, but no one but Kaylee had brought one so far. I walked over to the girls.

"Hi guys! I'm Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy."

"Cool!" one of them, one of the 2 brunettes' said with a big smile. "I'm Willow."

"I'm Noel." The other brunette said.

"And I'm Bethany." "Said the only blonde.

As soon as they turned to me, they turned back around and began talking again. _Wow. Thanks. _I moved along.

As I jumped from clique to clique, each person friendly, but not very welcoming, I began to lose hope that I would find a friend just yet. _It's ok. You'll find one. _I took a deep breath, and started to walk around the room, waiting.

_**Gemma Winters **_

As I walked into the Women's Room, there were a few things on my mind:

1) Who I was going to meet at the party

If I would make any friends at the party

If Rebecca would like my present (a gold necklace with an onyx pendant)

How many people are already at this party

What the heck we are going to do at this party

Am I underdressed?

I think I'm underdressed (I mean, now that I look at it, a simple robins egg blue sleeveless high low dress, a salmon embellished belt, salmon chandelier earrings, and nude cut out heels seemed like more of a summer ensemble than a party outfit.)

Here goes nothing.

I'm in, and it was nothing like I thought it would be. LED light floor panels create a dance floor where some girls are dancing. There was a small table filled with bowls of pretzels and potato chips, and another table with a single present in a small box. _Gifts_. I thought. _This must be where I put the gift._ So, that's what I did. I put the gift right there, and then had nothing to do with my time. I played with my loose waves nervously. All of a sudden a big rush of like, 5 girls came rushing in. _Ok, I think it might be time to make some new friends._

_**Claire Astreya**_

As soon as I stepped into the Women's Room, I walked my gift to the table (I hope Rebecca will like a silver and diamond R necklace!). The 4 girls that I walked in with I kind of recognized. One of them was either Fallon or Juliana. Another was… I think Aria, but if not Alice. Then there was Rose, Skylar, or Paris, but probably Rose because Paris, I'm pretty sure was eliminated, and I think Skylar's hair was redder. And finally, there was Anna. I know that was her because there were certain people that I remembered easily while I was trying to memorize faces with names, and Anna was one of them. I walked over to her, simply because she seemed pretty friendly.

"Hi!" I said to her, "I'm Claire."

She gave me a look like _ummm… ok?_ "Hi. I'm Anna."

We sat in a miniature silence until she asked "So… just 100% out of curiosity, what made you come over to me?"

"Well, you seemed friendly. And really, I needed someone to talk to." I admitted.

She chuckled and gave a small grin. "Ok," and nothing more. Then, after a few seconds, she walked away.

"Ok!" I called, "I'll be here." _Now what?_

I start to wander around looking at everybody, so chummy already, and me here alone. Pretty much everybody was with at least one other person, which was a vast disappointment.

"Oof!" I called, slamming my head into someone accidentally.

"Ow!" The person called. I turned my head up to see who it was. _Am I having double vision? No, I can't be, they aren't blurry and look completely different._

Two girls, both looked to be my age, looked up at me, and we all held our heads in pain. Then we laughed. The two of them were both very pretty. One of them had pretty bronze/golden hair and pretty hazel eyes that I did notice were bluer than grey. I remembered that she was Elizabeth, I remembered her because I thought her name was really pretty and kind of old-fashioned! She was wearing a salmon dress that I was _so _incredibly jealous of, even though I was beyond happy with my gorgeous charcoal strapless sweetheart neckline dress with the pretty dark grey sequin design on the bodice. The second girl had strait bronze hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a more simple dress, it was a robin's egg blue high-low sleeveless dress, but it was her accessories that made the outfit so cool! She chose a pretty coral color that accented her dress well. And all of the colors went very well with her eyes and skin tone. Her name was Gemma I think. I remembered her because I had never heard that name before and thought it was very original and so, naturally, it was easy to match such a pretty name with a pretty girl! My accessories I obviously liked as well, they were little sparkly dark grey stone drop earrings, a super cool black clutch with beaded detail and black high heels. They both wore half up half down hairstyles, and I felt set apart slightly with my striated hair.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed!

Elizabeth chuckled a little bit, which put me at ease and made me smile too. "It's ok!" She said, "I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Lizzy!" I didn't want to sound like a stalker by saying "I know", so I just nodded and smiled wider.

"I'm Gemma!" the other girls said, having an equally large smile. Well, at least I knew I was right in the accounts of their names!

I smile, "And I'm Claire. Well, Clarissa is my real name, but Claire is my nickname." I babble.

I say "Have you seen a girl named Anna around here the exact second Gemma says "Ooh! I love this song!" then, we laugh and that's when I take to notice the song that's playing: Living the Dream By Ivory Sonenclar. One of my favorite songs _ever!_

"Are you kidding me? This is like, my favorite song of all time!" I exclaim, as we head out to the dance floor.

_**Anna Summers**_

I just walked away. It was kind of rude, and so I feel bad, but honestly, that was pretty awkward. She seems kind of perky for my taste (which isn't really saying anything) and she was probably just being polite anyway. But I kind of regret it because after I get back from the snack table, I have no one to talk to and Claire's gone off dancing with some other girls and I'm left alone. So, I just like of stay back at the snack table and wait for something to happen, risking glances at Claire and the two other girls she was with. I alternate what I'm doing, from playing with the skirt of my strapless white lace bodice dress with the black belt under that and the pink-purple chiffon skirt. It was honestly the epitome of perfection. I know, it probably sounds a bit sweet for me, but it was paired with a black jacket, and black spike heels (plus a bunch of jewelry) and I don't know, I just love it!

I look over to the three girls again nervously. Much to my despair, Claire happen to have glanced at me exactly as I did… Absolutely mortified, I can just stare; and do absolutely nothing else. I expect her to laugh, which I guess would be my own natural response, but instead she smiles and waves me over. I point to myself, confused, and she nods. I slowly walk over to where the tree girls were dancing to some hip-hop song that I had never heard before (I blame my parents for that, they wanted me to listen to a bunch of classical stuff that I hate) but I was enjoying already.

"I told you I would be here." She says, smiling. The other two girls smiled and waved, and jumped around to the music. They looked like they were having a lot of fun. "That's Elizabeth" Claire said pointing to the mainly-blonde girl who had started (rather passionately) singing, "And that's Gemma." she pointed to the other girl, who was now singing with Elizabeth (it made me want to cringe, but it she looked really into it…)

I never realized how athletic you had to be to jump to music, but at least I had people to hold our sides in pain with. You know what? I enjoy jumping…

_**Isla Arden**_

My dress was a total showstopper! AndI only got a few looks! This is ridiculous! I should have commanded all of the room's attention! NOT FAIR! My dress was black and pink, strapless (of course), and sparkly and mermaid and PERFECT! It was like a pink strapless mini dress with a sweetheart neckline. There were little sparkly black flower things on the right side of the dress until it got about knee length where it dissolved into layers of puffy black tulle. My makeup which, was done by Savannah -who is actually really good at makeup- was composed of pink lipstick that matched my dress (so in other words really bright), black smoky eyes, loads of mascara, eye-liner, and blush. And my hair, which was done my Crea was in a messy updo on my head, with small bits of hair framing either side of my face. I looked perfect. My maids couldn't have done a better job!

I strutted over to the first people who I found, who happened to be a redhead and Rebecca. They were laughing like crazy, which I thought was a good sign that they were probably friendly. So, taking a deep breath and a leap of faith, I walked strait over to them.

"Hey, I'm Isla. What were you guys laughing about?"

"Hey Isla, I'm Rebecca, welcome to the party!" Rebecca said, finally facing me with a big smile.

"I'm Skylar." The redhead stated.

Rebecca laughed for a second before speaking again, "Skylar was just telling me this story when," She started laughing again, "I can't! You tell her Sky!"

"So you know how I'm a jazz dancer?"

I nod, even though I don't, or didn't I should say.

"Well, one time, in one of my performances I was dancing a solo and my skirt flew up a little bit, and despite how embarrassed I was, the show must go on, right? So anyway, at the end of the show, which from there on out actually went pretty well, I was backstage when I herd there was someone who wanted to meet me, and I was like 'ummmmm… ok?'. So then this guy comes in, I swear he couldn't have been more that 13, and he slides me a little piece of paper. So I open it up and see that it just has a bunch of numbers on it! And so I ask him 'what is this for?' and he says 'well, I thought you might want to have my number, just in case you want to… you know…' And honestly, I almost turned scarlet, but instead, I tried to hide it and I think I did a pretty good job, and then I said 'Babysit you?' and then he got _so _red! It was hilarious!" I laugh so hard I cant breath and then I clutch the edge of the table next to me and bend over, just laughing so hard I don't even really make a sound. Skylar and Rebecca are laughing along with me. I think I've just made perfect new friends!

_**Lucy Dane **_

Walking into any new place you have no idea what to expect. There's new people that you have to make the best possible impression on, different decors of every place so you have nothing to really be used to, and there's always that worry in the back of your head that you're going to ruin your dress. All three of those things applied to me tonight and if I ruin my dress, I will probably cry. It's super cute: light pinky/salmon, strapless, chiffon, and a crisscross bodice. My shoes were tan fishnet heels with tan bows on the toes (Ha! That rhymes!) and a matching bag, with a bunch of pearl necklaces in varying sizes and lengths. If I cry, then the makeup that Caszia took so long to apply will run all over my face! My face had eyeliner, mascara, blush, and salmon/pink lip-gloss that matched my dress on it. And my hair probably would get really messed up too! Phoenix put it into simple curls that I thought looked AMAZING! Anyway, it would be absolutely terrible if any of it got wrecked!

As I walked in, I noticed that everyone was already pretty much in cliques. _Oh well. If everyone else can do it, I can do it. _So I walked up to 2 girls who were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, I'm Lucy-" one of them, in a dress that looked kind of similar to mine interrupted me.

"OMG! You're Lucy Dane! I LOVE your movies!" I beamed.

"Thanks!"

"I'm Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy." The girl said.

"Hey!"

"And I'm Gemma." The other girl announced.

"I love your dress!" Lizzy exclaimed. I chuckled.

"That's probably because yours looks just like it!"

"Maybe…" She said with a small smile. We chuckled a little bit.

"So, are you guys like, good friends? Or have you developed like, a group?" I asked, just out of curiosity. But I guess it sounded like I was being a little bit nosy.

"Well," Gemma answered, "we got kind of close, but we do have some more friends. So far, Claire Astreya and Anna Summers are pretty close with us. And now you I guess."

I smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

_**Madison Petrova**_

Though I didn't command attention like I might have hoped, but I mean, it wasn't like I was wearing a glitzy-glammy outfit. It was a fairly simple black dress, kind of more form fitting (and not to mention short) than I would have liked, but there was another layer of black fabric covering the skirt so it didn't matter as much. There was a little bit of black lace right above, like, the breasts I guess, and it was strapless. I wore light pink strappy heels with it and dangly light pink drop earrings. As soon as I'm in, one of my favorite songs _ever _comes on. I'm walking onto the dance floor when a tan girl in a black dress, a cool black gold and green clutch, and black gold and rhinestone geometric earrings stumbles into me, which makes me regret wearing heels because I almost fall flat on my face!

"Sorry Madison!" she exclaims, a true look of mixed semi-terror and sincerity. I wonder if she's a stalker before I remember, _duh,_ I'm a model! One look at her and I'm about 78% positive that she's Roxanne, the famous party girl, but that 22% tell me to not to say anything. "I'm Roxanne." She confirms.

"Right, I did know that." That comes off a little colder than expected, but I don't think he notices because she smiles at me like nothings wrong.

"Oh my god! This is like _my favorite song ever!_" She exclaims.

"You like Ellison Arlwood?"  
"Yeah! We're actually really close friends!" _Wow. Maybe partying had it's perks…_

"Oh my god! No way! She's like, my favorite artist ever!" I exclaim, my light pink lips stretching into a big smile.

"I'll put in a good word for you." She winks as, side by side, we strut on the dance floor.

_**Rhea MacArthur **_

I wait for my least favorite song –Just Say It by Ellison Arlwood- to end before I walk inside. A lot of people on the Military base loved Ellison, well, I should say that about half of us did and the other half of us hated her. I'm part of the 50% that isn't exactly her biggest fan…

The first thing that I feel as I walk into the Women's Room that night was a twinge of shame. I mean, everybody looked incredibly dressy and here I was in a maroon dress with dark grey tribal print thinking that this was going to be a simple event! I mean honestly, that's just my luck, isn't it?

My next emotion is undeniable concern. I notice that I'm one of the last ones to arrive, there were maybe 1-2 others that still weren't here yet (at the most!) and well, making friends had never been my forte in the first place. And I guess I'm not even as good as I thought I was considering Blue wouldn't talk to me…

Then I started to experience shock as the famous model Madison Petrova and the equally famous party-girl Roxanne Szlesky wave to me and beckon me from the dance floor.

And then the next emotion was that I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard at their ridiculous dance moves at the ridiculous dance moves that they were doing to get me to see that they were friendly.

Then I felt a twinge of nerves as I walked over to the two of them. But they kept doing the craziest and most hilarious of dance moves, and well, I chose my natural response and joined in.

And then I felt joy. But who wouldn't be happy at two new friends?

_**Lacey Ross**_

I don't care what anybody thinks; I'm the person who has the biggest right to be nervous. Don't even try to deny it because you _know _that you have no argument! Argue this with me. I dare you.

I'm an 8. People tend to discriminate against me. I get that. I don't like it at all and it makes me discriminate against them just a little bit too, but I still get it.

So how I wound up with three 2s as friends will always be a mystery to me. But I am. With Rhea, Roxanne, and get this, _Madison!_ I thought I was sleeping! I've heard that she's a total drama queen, but she even complimented my dress and everything! _And _she sounded sincere! I loved it too, it was maroon and lacy with long sleeves and everything, but she seemed like more of the person to get compliments, not give them.

I guess that's the Selection for you, full of surprises.

_**Reviews:**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected- I should write an acceptance speech for that compliment, but that would take to long and lets face it, I'm kind of lazy. :)**_

_**Shadeslayerprincess111- YOU HAVE INSPIRED ME! Read the authors note below! Why thank you! :)**_

_**7thseven- why yes, they are :) Thanks!**_

_**Fairy not princess- I did her chapter, it was all written out, and then it all got deleted! I'm really sorry! Update your story soon! :)**_

_**Smiley face- thanks! She was actually my OC, but she was kind of a * **__**cough **__*** slut * cough * and I made her specifically so that she could be eliminated first. Totally my plan! I just thought this was kind of important so that I can establish some friendships, you know what I mean?**_

_**frozen13- yep, tension is my close ally in this story * evil smirk * so much for updating more often, this took like 2 months to finish… No! YOU stay amazing!**_

_**everybodycaresaboutbeingthebest- Well, I'm not (nor do I have any profession right now except for "babysitter") but thank you very much! :) YAAAAAAASS! I'm starting new friendships! I'm like the friend-matchmaker (?) Thank you so much! That's what I thought (I actually think that all of my reviewers are she's) but I didn't want to publicly assume anything and have to worry about offending anyone! **_

_**Ok guys, now for my authors note!**_

_**There are A LOT of people who submitted characters but never review. Now, before you start thinking "Ugh, diva! Don't you have enough reviews!?" (I'm totally happy with every single one I get, BTW!) I don't know if they're even reading this story! I **_**will **_**start eliminating characters if I don't know that you're reading because it's otherwise unfair for the people who do review! So, I'm starting a character adoption program (inspired by Shades) where if you would like, I will PM you the application that was sent to me so that any questions I have about the characters you can answer for me (there have been several people who are not responding to my PMs, which is bad because I HAVE QUESTIONS!) and yes, you can tweak things about the character (as long as it doesn't include anything already mentioned, but you can always tack on something even if it was already mentioned) PM me if you're interested!**_

_**Here's the list of the safe characters (and this is based on the people who have reviewed on the most current page of reviews):**_

_**Isla**_

_**Gemma**_

_**Aria **_

_**Madison**_

_**Gracie**_

_**Alice**_

_**Kaylee**_

_**Roxanne**_

_**Anna**_

_**Claire**_

_**Meadow**_

_**Skylar**_

_**Lucy**_

_**Daniella**_

_**Bethany**_

_**Emerson**_

_**If your characters name is on the list, I would recommend that you review! Anyone interested in adopting a character, please PM me!**_

_**Also, I bumped Fallon up to a main, and Emerson and Meadow up to supporting. To the creators of Meadow and Emerson: SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! TYPO! I PROMISE I meant to put them as supporting! Minor is only for those eliminated anyway! REALLY SORRY!**_

_**See ya guys, hopefully I wont take two months to update next time…**_

_**Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it!**_

_**-4Love4Love4**_


	21. Chapter 20: Sophie

**Sorry! I'M SO SORRY GUYS! THIS IS WAAYYYYY OVERDO! AUTHORS NOTE BELOW! ENJOY!**

**Sophie:**

I quickly fixed the loose strands of my hair in the mirror. _Sophie, you should have made a tighter bun! _I mentally chide myself.

Today was the day where I would meet the girls for the first time. Only 25 of them left. His highness is off to a good start. Prince Lucas is the only royal who's met any of the girls yet, but tonight everyone will be having dinner. It's not like we didn't give them dinner yesterday or anything, they just had it alone or with their maids, just as they did with breakfast this morning. So today, my job is to teach them table manners. Goodness knows that most of them probably need it.

I'm actually very excited to meet the girls! Gavril, Sarah Jones (the head of all of the maids) and I have a little betting pool going. Once we meet all of the girls, me today, Gavril on this Friday's report, and Sarah has informants and has to give a "maid inspection" next Sunday, each of us is going to pick a girl who we think is going to be "The One". $1,000 to the winner. But besides getting a head start to know the girls, I'm just excited to meet them in general! My Aunt Silvia recalls her recalls her experiences as the Selected's teacher often. There were ups and downs, she likes to say, but she wouldn't change that opportunity for the world. And I can't wait for my job to formally begin! Well, technically it started at the makeovers, but I was- so unfortunately- sick that day. Of all the days to be sick…

I straiten up, finish playing with my dirty blonde hair, and plaster a slight smile on my face as I grip the gold mustache handle bars and open the large mahogany double doors- rather dramatically really.

The Women's Room was something to look at, as usual. The cream satin armchairs and couches had been moved to either side of the room and the silver and glass coffee table that usually sat in the middle of the room had been removed for the time being. A large mahogany dining table dominated most of the room and 25 places were set with fine silverware and white china plates, along with a name card set at each set. I picked up the nearest one to examine it. It was made of manila oak tag, thick and cool from being in an air-conditioned room for the past 3 or so hours. I touched the black lettering; it felt slightly rubbery and raised on the paper. The card read _Graciana Winters_. I placed the nameplate back between the silver cup and creamy-rose placemat where I found it. The table held three centerpieces: all of them flower arrangements. One was a large silver bowl of pink and cream roses and lilies dotted with silver spikes, which shot out randomly. The other two were identical and on either side, with light pink and cream roses and more silver. Surveying the rest of the room, I noticed a ginormous mirror surrounded by a fireplace, which was underneath it, and intricate patterns on every other area. The wall was coated in the same intricate patterns, some of them raised from the wall, others imbedded in it. There was a candelabra on the left of the door where I had entered, though it wasn't illuminated and they weren't real candles, I don't think. In the center of the plaster ceiling was a huge crystal chandelier. It held many diamond like crystals, which fell from more fake candles. There was a large bookcase in the back of the room, and there were chairs surrounding it. I notices a pair of glass doors leading to the terrace, so I decided to wait out there until the girls came in, which should be about 10 minutes.

I want out side and felt the warm Angeles breeze against my skin. You could see all of Angeles from here, and what a beautiful sight it was! The Hills were visible to the right, bright and green, and the buildings all were jumbled up in front of me. I looked below and saw the iron gates guarded by some guards who I didn't know. My mind immediately went to Lady Rhea, who hadn't yet been given her position when she was Selected. I wonder what she's like…

Maybe I fell asleep. Or maybe I just got really lost in thought. I don't know, maybe. But sooner than I would have thought possible, I heard a knock at the doors behind me. Looking back, I find Lady Skylar asking me "Ummm… Mrs. Sophia?"

I straiten up and reply with "Sophie will be just fine, I'll be in in a second." She nods, closes the door and goes back to her seat. I mentally facepalm and fix my hair quickly again as I walk inside.

"Hello girls, sorry for the delay." _Sorry for the delay? SORRY FOR THE DELAY? What is that Sophie?! _"Today you will meet the Princess Arabella for the first time. She has requested to formally meet you all. But first, there's dinner. And does anybody know the proper way to use each utensil?" Lady Alice raises her hand and I groan mentally. _Of course she knows…_ "Lady Alice, fantastic. Anybody else?" Lady Bethany raises her hand. _Good, coming from such a respectable family, I'd sure hope that she would know… _"Fantastic, Ladies Bethany and Alice know, anybody else?" no one raises their hand. "That's what I thought. But you're eating with the _royals _tonight, it's quite important to know." I inform them. "Now, here's a quick crash course on each."

There's much trial and error before each girl, even Juliana, who I've picked up is about as smart as a couch, finally memorizes everything they'll need to know for tonight. But just to be sure, I quiz them again.

"Lady Kaylee, which is the dinner knife?" I ask the girl who's whispering to her neighbor, Lady Gemma.

She blushes lightly and replies with "The long one on the right of the dinner table."

I give her a small nod, "Correct." She begins looking at her lap, a small smile on her face. "Lady Anna, get your elbows off the table." The blonde, who looks like she's about to fall asleep, removes her elbow from the table and she's forced to sit up straighter to keep from her head from falling. "Which one is the dinner fork?"

"The biggest one." She says. I give a small nod.

"Lady Juliana, stop looking at yourself in the big spoon. Now which spoon are you looking at yourself in?"

"The big one!" She says, giving me a big smile.

"Yes, but what's it's proper name?"

"Ummm… the soup one?"

"Good." I offer her a smile.

Once I finish quizzing the girls, e move on to discuss the formal attire of tonight.

"So ladies, tonight is a very formal evening. You're meeting the princess, and by the relationship that she has with her twin brother, she could be relaying everything that you say to him, twisting him one way or the other. Try to _im_press her, not _de_press her. You will all be wearing floor length evening gowns, no exceptions. I've instructed your maids to design one for you, and the dresses have already been made. I've asked for a rough sketch of each outfit design, and those should be in to me in the next five minutes or so. Then I'll hand them out to you so that you can preview what you will look like. If you don't like the design, well, I believe you're going to have to suck it up. However, your maids have tried their very best to create something that they believe that your would love. Share your designs with no one. Everyone will get to see them tonight. Talk amongst yourselves until I hand out the designs."

I stand by the fireplace and simply watch the girls, some of them talking louder than others, some smiling brighter than others, some conversing more than others. I notice Ladies Elizabeth, Clarissa, and Anna talking rather loudly, all three of them smiling. Lady Anna looks exhausted, but Lady Clarissa and Lady Elizabeth seem lively and smiley. Lady Lacey, the 8, is talking with Lady Madison, the famous model, Roxanne, the famous partier, and Lady Rhea, the military soldier. My first thought is how weird and out of place she seems with them, but I know that I shouldn't judge. Lady Rebecca, was laughing very loudly with the boisterous Lady Skylar, and the extrovert Lady Isla, presumably at something that Lady Skylar had said. Ladies Noelle, Willow, and Bethany were all huddles together and whispering about something, Lady Danielle was doing both sitting by the bookshelf reading, and looking at everyone just as I was. Ladies Meadow and Emerson were smiling and talking amongst themselves.

One ladies maid, who I didn't happen to know the name of, handed me a stack of papers, some of them ripped at the edges, others with bent corners, some of them had slight water marks, and some looked like they were just printed. They were on varying colored and textured papers.

"Ladies! I have your papers!" I announce. There's an excited and slightly nervous whisper among the 25 Selected. "When I call your name, please come up and get your sketch. You might have to make one of your own eventually, but for now, you have your maids to do it for you." I start listing off names, and once I'm finished, I say "Ok, good luck. I'll see you tonight." Some of them give me smiles, while others don't give me any thought at all. _Rude_. But Meadow answers me with "Thank you, Miss Sophie." And I think that that's my bet. She's not only pretty, but kind, and polite as well. I think I just may have a winner!

_**Reviews:**_

_**Athenachild101- Sooooooo sorry! She's safe, don't worry! And there's going to be an all-Selected POV in 2 chapters, for when they all meet Princess Arabella. I hope that's good enough!**_

_**SelectedDivergentShadowHunter- Thanks! Soooooooo sorry! She's safe, don't worry! Thank you so much! You're the sweetest!**_

_**frozen13- Thanks! I think that I might have, but I'm not sure… I didn't mean to make her mean! SORRY! Thanks, I think that they would make cute friends. I hope you liked Sophie! Next is probably going to be America, and the next is all 25 of the Selected. Oh boy. MERRY CHRISTMAS, even though it's REALLY late!**_

_**Wandserstar- Thanks!**_

_**xxbookwormmockingjayxx- Thanks! There really is a lot… Good! You should be! They're both great! :)**_

_**7thseven- Thanks!**_

_**PEETAMELARKLOVER123- Awwwwwwww! Thanks! Love you too! Thanks! Np! I'm SO glad that you are! YES PLEASE UPDATE! I NEED to see what happens to my characters!**_

_**Smiley face- Thanks! Glad to know I was missed, but it's great to be back! Even though it's been another 2 months later… I suck, I know. Sorry. Thanks! I'll get into that friendship, don't worry! Ooh! Yeah, the scars… you'll see…**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected- Awwwwww! Thanks! You're sooooooo sweet! Speaking of which, CANNOT WAIT FOR YOU TO UPDATE! SO PLEASE DO! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR ADOPTING BTW! YOU ROCK!**_

_**Shadeslayerprincess111- Haha, that's ok! Thank you so much for adopting! Just if you could remake the character, that would be great! ABSOLUTELY NO PRESSURE THOUGH! Take your time! Thank you so much! Yup, it's HARD! Gotta say! Thank you so much! Just curious, why don't you like Fallon? I'm interested!**_

_**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- That's ok! Thank you so much! You rock!**_

_**Ok guys, request! I'm going to have a little contest! So, I hate my cover. It's pretty terrible. SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE ME A NEW COVER! Here are the requirements:**_

_**It must have the words: The One and Only by 4Love4Love4**_

_**Ummm… I think that's it. It must have a girl somewhere on the cover though. She can be wearing a dress, it can be artistic or photographic, but it must be pleasing to the eye and eye-catching! The winner gets to have their character or the character of their choice bumped up to instant main status! Please notify me as to where I can find your cover! THANKS!**_

_**Ok, bye guys! Love you all!**_

_**~4Love4Love4~**_


	22. Chapter 21: America

_**Hey guys! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 3 I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Ooh! And I made face claims for the royals! This is EXACTLY how I picture them (except for maybe Victoria). THANK YOU TO ALL THAT SUBMITTED THEIR COVERS (Athenachild101 and Demigod-Gallagher-Selected)! THEYRE BOTH GREAT! IF ANYONE STILL WANTS TO SUBMIT A COVER, THE DEADLINE IS THE 23rd! AUTHORS NOTE BELOW FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SELECTED CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**_

America:

Board meetings bore me. Ha! Do you get it? Board? I'm Bored? Sorry, that was terrible. Now you can understand my degree of boredom.

It would be better if I could just zone out -well really it would be ideal if I could just not be here at all- but I can't, I need to pay attention as Queen. And here I am zoning out and then yelling at myself to stop zoning out and then I start to lecture myself about paying attention and then I realize that this is making me even more distracted. Do you see my problem?

The board meeting only lasts 3 hours (that's sarcasm, if you couldn't tell) and once I'm out, I want to take off my shoes and run around from being so bored, but that would look inappropriate, so I can't.

Victoria comes rushing past me as I make my way up the grand staircase, shrieking, giggling and running as fast as her 6-year-old legs can carry her. I scoop her up as she's about to go past me.

"Where do you think that you're going Little-Red?" I ask her. Little Red is my nickname for my youngest daughter. You know, because she's a _little _girl with _red_ hair? Get it? Plus, once we started calling her that as a 3-year-old, the only bedtime story she would ever let us read to her was Little-Red Riding Hood.

"Charlie's chasing me!" She giggles and squirms uncontrollably in my arms and I try holding her tighter.

"Why sweetie? Why is Charlie chasing you?"

"I'm going to _get _you Victoria!" I hear my third oldest child yell from the bottom of the steps. He starts racing up the stairs towards Victoria and she eventually wiggles from my grasp and starts to run up the stairs again. I guess I'll never know what my youngest child did that day.

I make my way up to my rooms and flop down on my bed, utterly exhausted. Then I fall asleep.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

_"A boy and a girl America!" I hear my husband exclaim proudly. The hot sticky air is pierced by two screaming voices. I release my muscle tension and open my eyes with the smallest bit of energy I have left in me. Maxon is carrying a small pink bundle and looking at it with such adoration that I almost think he's going to cry. The nurse holds a blue bundle, which she hands to me. I smile at the small pink thing. _This is my baby. _I think to myself. What a foreign concept that is! I've gotten 9 months to grasp it and I was never able to. Maxon strides over to me with our female child and I see his eyes sparkling with tears. We switch bundles so that I can look at my girl. So precious!_

_"What would you like to name them Darling?" He asks me._

_This one's Arabella Celeste." I tell him._

_"Celeste?" He asks me, "After the Selected girl?"_

_"Yes. Because my daughter is beautiful, just like she was." I hold the bundle close to my chest and look up, as if to the heavens where Celeste was. As if she's the one to thank for my daughter. "And what do we name our son?"_

_He smiles at the boy. "How about Lucas Shalom?"_

_I smile at him. "That's funny, I thought that you were going to say Clarkson should be his middle name."_

_His smile falters quickly. "I miss my father," he responds, "but he was a bad man. And yours wasn't."_

_I start crying; at first just some tears rolling down my cheeks, and then to mass sobs. My husband holds me tightly and I could stay like his forever. There are 4 of us now: Maxon and I, Lucas Shalom, and Arabella Celeste._

_~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~_

_Maxon and I take a deep breath and share a loving glance as he opens to door to the nursery for me and I carry my newest bundle inside. Lucas and Bella flock to us and grab onto our legs. Maxon grabs them and hoists them up in the air so that each one of them is sitting on an arm. They shriek and giggle nonstop in their 2-year-old way that makes my soul smile._

_"This is Charles Aspen Schreave, guys."_

_"Is he our brother?" Bella manages._

_"No, he can't be Ara. He's to squishy and pink." Lucas lisps to his sister and best friend._

_Maxon and I smile at each other. "No Lucas sweetie, this is your brother." I tell him._

_He looks utterly baffled. "He is?" He asks me._

_On Maxon's other arm, sits Bella rejoicing._

_"Charlie! Charlie!" She chants, smiling and clapping her hands._

_"That's right Bella sweetie, this is your brother Charlie."_

_And now the Schreave family is up to 5._

_~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~_

_Maxon places our newest daughter, Josephine Marie Schreave, down in her cradle as I hold onto Maxon's shoulder. As soon as we let her go, she starts crying again and a maid -who's name happened to be named Elizabeth South, who's family has been working at the palace since even Gregory Illéa's time- said that she would take care of my little darling, so politely thanking her, Maxon and I left, going to check on our other 3 children._

_My little Bella and Lucas are already 7 years old. Can you imagine that? 7. And Charlie's 5. It seems like only yesterday that we brought them all home._

_Lucas is already sound asleep. He was the best sleeper, even as a newborn baby. Bella and Charlie were talking to each other, both of them sitting of the top bunk where she shares bunk beds with Lucas. Charlie was fast asleep, or almost it seemed, but Bella was as loud and talkative as ever._

_I put a finger to my lips and shushed my daughter, and she mimicked my actions and shut up. Maxon, realizing how frail I probably was from just giving birth last week, removed the sleeping Charlie from the bunk and brought him to his own room across the hall._

_"Mommy, do we have a new brother?" Bella asks me as I tuck her in._

_"No, a sister." I tell her. Bella needs a sister, that's good for her. She smiles at the thought of another girl in the house._

_"What's her name?"_

_"Josephine Marie."_

_"If you blended that together it would be Jos-ie. Josie. Hey, mommy? Can we call her Josie?"_

_"What a good idea Bella." I give my oldest daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams my love."_

_~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~_

_I touch my cheeks again, hoping that I don't look like I was crying as much as I was as I approach my twins._

_Lucas is studying and Ara was reading; both of them looked so peaceful. I hate to have to break this to them, but I really have no choice._

_Lucas's head turns up at the sight of Maxon and I, and Bella's head soon follows his._

_"Mom? What is it?" My 11-year-old daughter asks me._

_I try to force my face to show no emotion, but it just doesn't work. A single tear trickles down me cheek before I can stop it. And soon they're falling down as fast as rain._

_Bella's first reaction is confusion, while Lucas's is to comfort me._

_"Mom? What's wrong?" He asks, coming to embrace me in a hug._

_"They've taken over Swendway." I tell him, trying to hold in tears with absolutely no avail._

_Both of my children's expressions are stony and blank. Like they couldn't even bear to move._

_"What?" Bella finally asks._

_"The rebels. They've taken over Swendway." Maxon explains, looking like he's about to cry, but knows that he can't._

_"What about the royal family?" Bella seems to be the only one who can even speak; Lucas still hasn't moved._

_"Dead. All of them."_

_A tear falls down Lucas's cheek. Then he runs off._

_"Lucas!" I call after him. Maxon gives me a look reading _I'll deal with it_, and he follows him._

_I wrap my arms around my daughter and she cries into me. And I keep crying, because I can't physically bring myself to stop._

_"I can't believe Alex's gone." We were always close with the royal family of Swendway. Queen Abigail was one of my best friends. And King Andrew was one of the wittiest, most congenial people that I had ever met. I adored them both. But of course the person that my children would miss most was one of their best friends, Princess Alexandra. She was such a sweetheart, and I loved her like one of my own. And now she's gone._

_"It'll get better sweetheart." I say, stroking her hair as she sobs. "I promise that it will get better."_

_~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~_

_"She's... she's not dead?" I ask Soldier Ken, who simply nods her head._

_"No, Ezekiel Randalough, former rebel, evacuated her from the premise during the attack." The soldier tells me._

_"Well where is she now?" Maxon asks him._

_"Still in Swendway. She's been hiding for the past week up in the forests."_

_"We have to vacate her as soon as possible!" I exclaim. Oh my children will be so happy!_

_"Now Your Highness, we have to think about this rashly." He calmly states, "Are we sure that this is the best course of action? If we bring her to Illéa it doesn't really make her very much safer than if she was in Swendway. As long as her name is Alexandra and she resembles the supposedly dead princess, she is in danger."_

_"What if we bring her to Illéa, change her name, give her a foster family, and assign her caste 2?" Maxon suggests._

_"No, the secret will get out eventually. And soon it will be on every gossip magazine that there is." Soldier Ken thinks aloud._

_"Well what if we assigned her to caste 3?" I ask. Soldier Ken nods his approval._

_"What will her new name be?" Maxon asks._

_"Sadye Gabrielle." I say with finality. "Sadye is Hebrew for 'princess' and Gabrielle is Hebrew for 'God gives strength'. Lets hope that she has all of the strength in the world."_

_"Sounds wonderful, Your Majesty. I have a colleague, Andrea Darling: a very fine woman. She was in the army, and after her draft was done she married down a caste to Charles Darling, a wonderful man. They have one daughter, a girl named Isabelle, she's 14 currently. I think that the Princess would be very comfortable in that family. And Andrea and Charles, I'm sure, would be willing to take her in." Soldier Ken tells me._

_Maxon and I share a glance and nod._

_"Sadye Gabrielle Darling; send her in."_

_~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~_

_Victoria Amberly Schreave sure is a crier. She will not be quiet, despite all of Maxon and I's constant cooing and rocking. Nothings working! I carry the little girl into the breakfast hall, since it's really only 8 o'clock in the morning. Lucas would probably be up at this point, but Bella might be asleep for another 2 hours at least._

_The sounds of the cry fill up the whole hall, and everyone in it turns their heads toward us, their faces lighting up as they push out of their chairs and crowd me and the newest addition to the Schreave family._

_"Mom! Mom! Can I hold her?" Asks 11-year-old Charlie._

_"Sure sweetheart. Be careful with her." I tell him, handing my newborn daughter to him. "Hold her head." I warn._

_He does what he's told, and starts to rock her back and forth and smiling at her as she stops crying._

_Maxon and I share a smile._

_"What's her name?" asks Lucas._

_"Victoria Amberly." I tell him._

_"She's beautiful." Charlie notes._

_We hear a small crash noise and all turn our heads toward the doorway as bead-headed Bella comes rushing in._

_"The baby came and you _didn't _tell me?!" She exclaims._

_Maxon and I smile, and then bust out laughing._

_~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~_

By the time I wake up from my flashback-dreams, Mary, Caroline, and Delaney (my two newest maids) are knocking on my door and are requesting that I come out to get dressed.

I couldn't honestly be more excited for tonight! Tonight is the first night where get to see the girls close up! And one of them will marry my son soon! Of course, I can't place any bets on who will win, but I can already see Maxon and I arguing about it and giving our guesses as to whom our son will marry. _I'm just so excited!_

Caroline, the maid who specializes in dress designing, dressed me in a shimmering gown with gold sparkles on the bodice and more sparkles that creep down the grey skirt. I have gold heels and gold dangle earrings to match. Mary, who does my hair, put it in a fancy twist fishtail side braid. My makeup, done by Delaney, has gold and pale black smoky eye shadow, lots of mascara, eyeliner, foundation, blush, and dark red lipstick.

I beam as I twirl in front of the mirror.

"Stunning as always! Thanks girl!"

"Of course Your Highness." Mary says as she curtsied.

"Mary! You of all people should know! I'm _America!_ So call me America please!"

"Fine. Of course _America_." Mary quips, rolling her eyes. I laugh and she shoots me a smile and a wink as she leads the others girls out of the room.

I take one final look at myself in the mirror before turning away towards dinner.

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

I sit on the right of the head of the table, which is obviously where Maxon sits. Next to me is Bella, next to her is Charlie, and next to Charlie will be Sadye when she gets here. Across from Sadye will be one of the Selected -Aria, I think it is-, across from Charlie will be Victoria, across from Bella will be Josephine, and across from me will be Lucas. The rest of the Selected will be scattered along the rest of the long black dining table.

As I sit down, I see that I'm one of the first ones here; only Josephine and Lady Skylar had gotten here before me. Skylar sits about 6 seats down from Josephine, and she's sitting very patiently.

"You look stunning, Lady Skylar." I tell the fellow redhead. Her face breaks into a smile.

"Thank you so much Your Majesty, and you as well."

"Are you excited for dinner?"

"Oh yes! I hear the palace food is great! And I can't wait to meet Princess Arabella."

"Oh that's right! She's meeting with all of you tonight! Are you nervous at all?"

"A little bit." She admits.

I smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't be! Bella's actually a very easy to talk to. Very friendly." I look over at Josie, who nods at my claim in agreement.

"Oh no doubt!" Lady Skylar reassures. I feel like she might elaborate, but then Lady Bethany walks in.

She smirks at Lady Skylar. "Beat me here again, have you?"

"What can I say? I'm a punctual gal." Lady Skylar gives Lady Bethany a wink and Lady Bethany takes her assigned seat across from Lady Skylar and to spots to the right.

The girls trickle in one by one, and finally the only people missing are Sadye -Oh, excuse me, Alex-, and my twins. No doubt that the claimed dead princess is revealing her true identity to them. But dinner won't start without them.

It's about 5 minutes later when the three 19 year olds came in, all of them absolutely beaming. They all of them look like they're about to cry and are trying desperately to keep their faces calm and as neutral as possible. I notice Sadye getting some questioning looks, which I had expected, because they all knew that she was eliminated and yet here she is, still at the palace. If she was embarrassed from the stares she didn't show it.

They took their respective seats and immediately the appetizers were served: a small peace of crunchy French baguette bread baked in olive oil with strips of salmon on top. And there was some sort of white sauce holding to the salon to the bread, which was absolutely delicious! Next came soup: cream of broccoli with a piece of bread again (although this time they weren't as stingy on the portions). The one thing that I noticed was that Lady Emerson, who was 5 seats down from Victoria, was slurping up her soup very loudly. It bothered me, but I obviously didn't say anything. Never judge a person by how loudly they eat, that's what I've come to learn (for example, Carter Woodwork eats like he may never eat again _every time we have dinner together_). After that was steak which mated potatoes and asparagus, and for desert, they brought in chocolate molten lava cakes with vanilla ice cream, one of my favorites. We haven't had any deserts with nuts in them in 12 years, ever since Josie was born and it was determined that Maxon's dream of peanut butter finger prints on his desk would be crushed. I miss by PB and J's just as much as the next guy, but anything is worth it for Josie's safety.

Sooner rather than later, eating time is over. And it's time for the girls to meet Bella.

_**Reviews:**_

_**xxbookwormmockingjayxx- Awwww! Thank you so much! Sophie was actually a really fun character to write! You'll definitely be seeing more of her in the future! That's ok! I don't either! ;P**_

_**SelectedDivergentShadowhunter- I thank you for your excitement! I'm actually kind of excited too! Just remember, 25 POV's take a long time! I'll try to get them done as fast as possible, but I want them to be long and good enough and whatnot. IK, sometimes my writing can be PRETTY DARN terrible, but I do have SOME standard! ;P Don't worry about it! Just PM me if you know that you are going to/have made me one! And the deadline for covers is the 23rd of February. If you don't want to participate, thats fine, just please tell me that you don't want to!**_

_**frozen13- Thanks! I just... kinda felt that it was in her character, you know? I'm glad to know that it was on target! :)**_

_**Wanderstar- Thank you!**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected- Awwww! You with your long reviews! I have so much to address now! Yay! First of all, thank you SO much for submitting a cover for the cover contest! And it turned out REALLY well too! :D Next, THANK YOU SO MUCH! That's so nice of you to say! Thanks! The betting pool idea I like, I guess. I already know who everyone's going to bet on, but I'm not revealing it! Thank you! I actually REALLY enjoyed writing Sophie's POV! It was really fun! You'll definitely see more of her in the future! Awwwww! Thanks! And thank you again! I have an actual image of what the room looks like, but I lost it. I'll post it once I find it again! Awwww! Thanks! Speaking of which, could you please... update any time soon? *runs to hide behind couch* And yes, LOVED your cover! Great job! And yes, your character re-doing skills are SO on point! Is right now close enough to next weak-ish? I hope so... Thank you!**_

_**Smiley face- Thanks! I LOVED writing Sophie's POV, so you'll definitely be seeing more of her in the future! And I sure HOPE you like the Selected'd POV, otherwise this next chapter will be a whole lot of BORING for you ;)**_

_**Athenachild101- Awwww! Thanks so much! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ENTERING YOUR ADDITIONS! They were SO great! Luv them! 3**_

_**7thseven- Thanks! Hey wait, do you mean like me new story title? The One and Only Selection? If so, thanks! If not, thanks anyway, but to what are you referring...**_

_**ntlpurpolia- Haha! Thanks! That Juliana ;) ...**_

_**OK! GUYS WHO SUBMITTED CHARACTERS: **_

_**For the interviews, the characters will have to answer some form of the following questions:**_

_**What are your thoughts on the prince so far?**_

_***How was dinner?**_

_**Are you enjoying the palace so far? What have you enjoyed most about it so far?**_

_**Have you made any friends in the Selection so far? If so, who? What do you like about them?**_

_**Describe yourself in 5 words**_

_**Why did you join the Selection?**_

_**What's your favorite book? What's it about? Why is it your favorite?**_

_**What do you do for a living? What's your favorite part about your job? What propelled you to work there?**_

_**If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go and why?**_

_**Any other questions that you can come up with, feel free to answer those too, if you feel like it would be a good question for your character.**_

_**You must answer-either in review or PM (review is preferable, it's just easier)- at least 2 of those questions. You can answer as many as you would like, with a min. of 2. And if one of the questions that you chose was the one that was starred, you have to answer 3. If you have multiple characters, please answer it for all of them! Thank you!**_


	23. Chapter 22: The Selected

_**Grace**_

I walk over to the Princess Arabella nervously, more so than I would probably like to appear. My (_gorgeous_) pale salmon-pink chiffon evening gown swished around me a little bit as I walked. There was one sound in the room, and that was the sound of my silver gem strapped 2-inch heels clacking on the granite floors of the dining hall. My one concern with my outfit, that it was strapless. Other than that, it was absolutely gorgeous! It had a sweetheart neckline with a crisscrossed bodice, and where it connects, there was a little rosette with pieces of chiffon hanging from it elegantly. In my ears were teardrop shaped pieces of rose gold covered with diamond-like gems. My necklace -which I predicted I might be playing with _a lot _tonight- was a beautiful gold key with a stone, similar to the color of my dress, in the center of it. My hair was done beautifully, with a crown braid wrapping around my head and the rest of my hair falling past my shoulders in loose curls. As for makeup, I had my nails pained a color to match my dress, and same with my lips. My eyes were golden bronze smoky eyes that really, I just thought was gorgeous!

Princess Arabella looked stunning as well. She wore a silky looking Aegean blue strapless dress. It wasn't sweetheart neckline, but it was pointier looking. It had a crisscross bodice and was held together by gems. It was a _gorgeous _dress. The only jewelry that she wore were gold and diamond, diamond shaped hoops. Her heels were gold, and as were her nails. Her lips were pink and her eyes were gold, bronze, and silver smoky eyes that looked very pretty with the dress. Her hair was down, but held back with a gold and diamond headband. She commanded the attention of the room, as she seemed to usually.

"Hello Lady Graciana!"

"Hello Princess Arabella!"

"How was dinner?"

"Very good thank you! The soup was_ incredible_! Although, I found it hard to stomach the meat. I think that I might become a vegetarian…. I've been considering it for a while." I tell her.

"Well, that's up to you! I think it's great that you would make a conscious effort to do that! But for me personally, I cant live without my steak!" I laugh. "So tell me, have you made any friends yet?"

"Well, I guess so. I met a couple of girls at Lady Rebecca's party, I guess. My best friend I think so far is Lady Lucy."

"That's cool! So what do you like about her?"

"Well, she's really nice and caring, from what I've picked up so far!"

"That's cool! It was so nice to meet you Lady Graciana!"

_**Fallon**_

I feel as pretty as Cinderella in my pale blue chiffon V-neck evening gown. It's very simple, but beautiful and light weight, which was definitely a plus. My dark blue nails are brought out by the matching blue Zirconia stone in the middle of the silver and diamond ring, and my matching blue toes shine in my silver beaded sandals. My earrings aren't Zirconia to match my ring, but a sapphire drops with a similar hue. My hair is straitened and especially long, my lips are beige, and my eyes are light blue on the lid and flare out into darker blue. I think that in a way, Cinderella mirrored me perfectly. Both of us are blondes with blue eyes, but do all of the house work and stuff, and then get whisked away to a palace to try to meet and marry the prince of the kingdom. And… other stuff I guess… Kind of interesting, really.

"Hello Lady Fallon." The princess's smile was warm and comforting. I guess if we're talking by Disney princess standards, Princess Arabella looked a bit like Merida. Her dress was a similar dark turquoise color, and her red-ish hair was down and curly. She looked beautiful as well. I think I should try out Disney princess looks more often…

I curtsey dutifully. "Hello Princess Arabella."

"I hate to dive into the hard questions dead on, but how's your transition going from your life as a 3, to being disowned and an 8, back to three?"

I take a deep –shaky- breath.

"It's ok, I guess. They disowned me the say after I was Selected, so I was only and 8 for… 2 weeks, if you would say that I became a 3 the second I got to the palace." I laugh, trying not to let my nerves show too much. "I just remember, Wells -my assistant, who went over the rules of the Selected and what not- was so _flabbergasted _when she found me on that street corner! She took me to the Main Building _all the way _on the other side of Baffin! And Baffin's huge! It's the second biggest province, next to Labrador. It took a 3 hour plane ride and then a 1 and a half hour car ride to get there!" She chuckled. "I was so upset then, but I'm better now I guess. I guess I just don't really care as much."

"Don't care? You forgive your parents for doing that?"

"Well…. no. Yes. Ummmm…. I'm not sure! They've kind of hated me my whole life… so I guess maybe I'm kind of used to it. I'm happy that I don't have to deal with them anymore, to be honest."

"Hated you? I couldn't IMAGINE my parents hating any of their kids! Why do you think they hate you?"

"Ummm…." I'm hesitant to respond at first. "Well," I begin, "I was the third of many miscarriages. My mother tried and failed twice before me, it was quite the struggle. But then I was born. My parents were relieved; finally they could have the child that they wanted more than anything. So then they tried again. And on their first check up, their _first_, it was discovered that my birth had caused my mom to not be able to have any more kids. Any other attempts would end in stillborn. That must have crushed them, I cant even imagine how sad they must have been. But they needed someone to blame. That someone was me. When I was 6 my father…. never mind actually. But when I was 12, they conceived again. I think that all of us really thought that this one would make it. I remember my mom humming and my dad smiling everywhere he went. That was the best 2 weeks of my entire life. But then it all came crashing down again. Stillborn. That was the worst night of my life. She… He…" I pause, taking a breath. "Never mind. But it was bad. So when I got a chance to join the Selection, I jumped. I thought that this would win me my parents' love. That's all I wanted. But I was wrong. They didn't react how I would expect." I scratched the back of my neck and looked at Princess Arabella. She looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry Lady Fallon! That must have been so horrible for you!"

"It's ok. I understand."

"No," she countered, "that's not understandable. I'm just so sorry you had to endure that. Someone will deal with your parents, I assure you."

"No!" I call, "Please don't!" She paused.

"If you wish." She stated simply.

"Thank you."

"Well, thank you for sharing with me your story. I wish you a good night."

"Thank you. And to you as well." I curtsied and walked away.

_**Aria**_

I think that if my parents could see me now, they'd have a stroke. Way more scandalous than they would have ever dressed me in! It's mermaid cut on the top, black lace covered in sparkles. It's spaghetti strap, which is admittedly more than a lot of the other girls. The bottom of my dress fans out in sheer champagne chiffon. My heels are black and strappy, but the rest of my outfit is gold to match my skirt. I sport gold bangles that clang as I walk, and dangly earrings in the silhouette of diamonds. My eyes, though covered in mascara and eyeliner, are gold smoky eyes and _major _almost beyond comprehension. I take it they would look cuter on a girl with bigger eyes, not one with thin almonds. My lipstick was a hard to explain color, a bit of a metallic peach. My nails are black, with a light gold overtone. My hair is done to perfection, movie star curls. A good look, if you ask me.

"Hello Lady Aria. How are you?"

"I'm fantastic, Princess Arabella." I may have a new look, but my manners haven't changed.

"How are you enjoying your stay at the palace?" She asks me.

I don't miss a beat. "It's great! It's not every day a girl gets to stay in a place like this!" I gesture to the surrounding room.

"And how's the adjustment to the palace? Easy or hard?"

"Both, in their own respects. The overall demeanor of this place is much happier, which is nice. I'm so used to silence in my home, my parents can be a bit prejudice towards other castes." I admit. Princess Arabella nods knowingly. "But it's been a bit of a surprise that the maids and the rest of the staff are so jubilant and friendly. But a nice surprise, all the same. Like my maids, Azalia, Mariana, and Emma, we started out with a bit of an… awkward relationship…. but getting ready today we laughed and talked and it was great! It was almost like having your friends come over and get you ready for a date, in a way. Very nice."

"That sounds great!"

"It really was! But an easy adjustment would be the lifestyle, I guess. I'm used to the ring of a bell and I get what I want, and all of those other things. It's kind of comforting to know that not much has really changed." I shrug.

"I totally get that!" I smile.

"I hope that you enjoy the rest of your stay here, and that it feels even more like home than home does!"

"Thank you for your hospitality." A bow and a polite smile, and I'm gone.

_**Madison**_

Something I have decided. Skin is to win. Not too much though, I don't want to seem like some stupid slut. That would suck. No one would take me seriously; I'd have no chance at Queen. But bearing a bit of flesh (or at least more than these conservative sissies) will get me noticed, and attention is _exactly _what I need. However, while meeting the Princess, skin to win is absolutely _not _the way to go. _Never in a million years._ You see, girls are very judgmental. One look up and down and they've _already _made up their mind about you. I promise.

I can't dress skin to win, but that doesn't mean I can't draw attention to myself. I'm wearing a strapless sweetheart neckline dress; the bodice covered shimmering gold, dripping into the cream skirt. Everything else is dressed to match. My ears sport gold teardrop earrings, while my neck adorns a simple yet striking gold necklace holding nine small diamonds, and my shoes are gold and have cutouts in cool shapes. Even my makeup, which was a bit heavier than the last time, was covered in gold. My face sports foundation, cats-eye eyeliner, peach-pink colored lip gloss, and gold eye shadow with peach tints. My nails are gold sparkles. My hair took a lot longer than it would look, because it was only slightly windswept.

I curtsey and smile-smirk at the twin of my potential husband. I want her to see me as a friend, and through his sister (according to my sources, they're very close) could be one of the best possible routes to his heart. She matches my smirk, except she seems maybe a bit skeptical. I need to put her worries at ease.

"Hello Your Highness." I bow, almost sarcastically, and she smirks- right on the verge of a chuckle.

"Hello Lady Madison." She says, still smiling.

"Oh please! You can just call me Madi."

"Ok then, you can just call me Bella." I smile. _This is going better than I had anticipated. _"Ok, so _Madi_, you're a model, right?" I nod. "Do you like modeling? What caused you to peruse it?"

I think for a moment. "Well, first of all, modeling has its ups and downs- just like everything else. It's not only photo shoots and pretty girls like everyone thinks it is; it's harder than you would expect! First of all, finding a _good _agency that can provide you with _decent _job offers and auditions can be difficult! And then even once you find one, auditions can be impossible! Most employers are looking for people with experience, but without jobs, how can you have experience, right? And also, everyone is looking out for only themselves. People are willing to step on _anyone_ who gets in the way of a job! But it's not so bad, I guess. It can be fun. I've been in some _great _shoots and met some great people along the way! I met one of my best friends, Lily Spenner, on a shoot when I was like, 12. We don't talk as much now, but I've made great memories with her!" The princess nods her head.

"I guess I can relate to that." She admits. "Being a royal isn't what people think it is either. You have the fate of an entire nation on your hands! Any slip up could affect the lives of thousands! It has its perks, of course, but it also has its down falls, you know?"

"I _completely _understand!" I tell her, which is the truth.

"So I have no choice on whether or not I can be a royal," she chuckles a little bit and she smiles a bit sadly at her hands. Then she looks back up at me, the smile almost gone, "but why did you chose to model?"

"Well, my career wasn't too much my choice either. My mom was also a successful model in her glory days," I role my eyes and smile slightly, while Bella chuckles. "and she signed me up for gigs young. But I wasn't exactly your most beautiful child." She laughs. "Gigs were hard to come by. Now, I wasn't _ugly _or anything, but there were some _beautiful _toddlers!" She keeps laughing, her smile widening. "But I started getting prettier around 7- or at least that's what my mom said. My big break was at 9, when I did a music video. My little bit of dancing experience sure came in handy there! But yeah, me and my mom don't always get along, but I wouldn't be where I am today without her." I shrug my shoulders.

"That's really cool!"

"Thanks."

All of a sudden, Bella looks panicked. She looks at the silver framed clock hanging over the doorway of the dining hall.

"Holy sh-! We talked for _ten _minutes! That's almost _double _the time that I've spent with everybody else!"

"Oh my gosh! Sorry!"

"Oh don't apologize! It was _so _nice to meet you Madi! I'll see you around!"

"Ok! See you around Bella!" I speed walk back to my seat, a big smile set on my face.

_**Skylar**_

I am the picture of confidence as I strut over to the Princess. I've been told that that's my most striking feature, so I have to play it right. And that I'm bold. I guess both of those are somewhat true, but the challenge was seeing how I can use this to set myself apart from everyone else.

I wear a shimmering aqua mermaid dress that flared out in aqua tulle at the bottom part of the dress. It was strapless and sweetheart neckline. I had gold strappy heels to compliment the warm colored dress, as well as cool turquoise, crystal, and gold dangly earrings, and 2 gold arrow necklaces at different lengths. Keeping with the sort-of sea theme with my aqua mermaid dress, my hair was kept up with an elastic and then fishtail braided, where it now hung over my shoulder. My eyes (which I think looked the coolest) were neutral eye shadow and distinct aqua eyeliner. My nails were painted with gold sparkly polish, and my lips were _bright _red. I was the only girl who had a dress similar to the color of the Princess, and I think I definitely stood out in my own way. _Bold. _That had been the goal."

A small curtsey (because my dress did a good job of containing me, so now I looked as stiff as a board) a nod of my head and a slightly sly smile, and I sat down.

"Good evening Princess."

"Good evening Lady Skylar. Here, try to describe yourself in 5 word." I give her a bit of a strange look while I think.

"Hmmm…. Confident. Bold. Boisterous. Funny. Fun."

"Ok. Do you like to read?"

_A weird string of questions…._ "A bit. I read when I can, which isn't too often. It isn't my favorite thing or anything, but it's ok."

"Do you have a favorite book?"

"I don't really think so."

"Ok. It was nice to meet you Lady Skylar."

That left me with a bit of an unsatisfied feeling in my stomach. And that isn't good.

_**Elizabeth**_

Taking a break from my usual coral dresses, I decided to go with a plum colored evening gown with only one strap and a knot detail at the waist. It's quite pretty, and I cant help but think I should experiment in purples more often, or at least darks. Jane mind of matched it, with dramatic gold and a darker color that gave the illusion of purple but wasn't. My lips were a bit more magenta than I would wear, but it looked good with my dress. My nails matched my dress in a way, but I guess it more closely resembled my bracelet. My nails were kind of dark silver and some black sparkles, and my shoes were just plain peep-toe heels dotted with silver embellishments, and my bracelet was kind of dark silver crystal, I think. My earrings were really the only things that were the same color as my dress, though they were a bit more of a translucent color. Big purple crystals with smaller crystals surrounding them in a teardrop shape.

"I'm sure you've been asked this a million times: you adopted an orphan?" Princess Arabella asks curiously the second I sit down.

"No, it's fine! Yeah I did."

"Tell me about him!"

"Well, his name is Eli, short for Elliot. He's 2, and I um found him when I was 17. He's adorable! Blonde hair and blue eyes, so chubby too! He's so smiley and he's good company when I'm lonely. It's been a bit of a difficult transition from living alone to living with a baby, but I don't regret. He would have died if I hadn't, and that would be horrible!"

"Who's he staying with during the Selection?"

"My friend, Grace. She's been so helpful to me since Eli's been a part of my family. She helps us out financially when we need it, and I don't know what I would do without her!"

"Do you miss him?"

"Oh, of course. I worry about him constantly, but he's in good hands. Grace is an angel! She told me she's send updates."

"Do you know anything about his origins?"

I gulp. "Um I have an inking, but no concrete idea."

"Interesting."

I nod.

"Well, that was interesting. Nice meeting you!"

_**Meadow**_

I silently pray that my bun doesn't come out, as I strut over to the Princess Arabella, admittedly a bundle of nerves. My cream colored dress swished around me. It was made of some fabric that I couldn't name, almost like thick chiffon. The bodice was criss cross and very defined, with a silver beaded collar and an embroidery-like belt. Around my wrist I wear a gold and diamond bracelet, and my ears adorn gold and diamond cluster drop earrings, which were surprisingly light. My shoes from old high end brand… Jimmy Choo I think Chloe had said…. were gold sparkly mirrored strap sandals. My makeup was done rather heavy for my tastes, with major bronze-gold smoky eyes and loads of mascara, plus light pink lip gloss that shimmered, and shimmering bronze-ish nail polish.

I try looking anything but what I am, which is nervous. Not that I'm 100% successful, but the Princess's reassuring smile makes me feel better.

"Hello, Your Highness." I wipe the smile off my face so my face is serious and respectful as I take a low curtsey.

"Hello Lady Meadow." Princess Arabella smiles widely at me, making it harder to suppress my giddy grin. "Are you enjoying the palace so far?" she asks me.

I give a curt nod. "It's lovely, thank you for your hospitality."

Her smile doesn't waver, but in fact lengthens. "I'm so happy to hear that!" I nod again.

"Have you made any friends so far? If so, why did they attract you as a good friend?"

"I have made one friend who I have gotten a bit close with." She nods, telling me to go on. "Lady Emerson. She's a bit shy, as I am, but she's very kind. I enjoy her company."

"That's so good to hear!" I nod. "It was so nice to meet you Lady Meadow!"

_**Isla**_

My maids have done a fantastic job! Eve dressed me in a royal blue taffeta halter-top evening gown. It was covered in silver and Swarovski floral embellishments. I have silver heels and a Christmas star silver necklace to match. I also have diamond earrings with little diamonds around them to match. Crea, who does my hair, put it in a French crown braid. My makeup, done by Savannah, has nude eye shadow, lots of mascara (black on the top lashes and bright royal blue on the bottom lashes), bright royal blue eyeliner going up in a small cats eye, foundation, blush, and dull light red lipstick.

I stride confidently over to the Princess. My stomach has a couple of butterflies, but I do my best to push them away.

"Hello." I wave, curtsey, and flash a friendly smile.

"Hello." She also smiles. "So have you made any friends yet among the Selected?"

"Yes actually! Lady Skylar and Lady Rebecca."

"Did you meet them at the party?"

"Yes!"

"That's great to hear!" She smiles.

"Do you get along with your maids?"

"OMG! Yes! Crea and I are super tight! Savannah is kinda kooky, but she's always good when you want a laugh. And Eve is like a second mother! Its so great, because since I've lived on an isolated farm my whole life with 3 brothers," Princess Arabella winces, "its like having older sisters give you a makeover! Its really fun!"

"I'm so glad to hear it! It was so nice to meet you Lady Isla!"

"It was great to meet you!"

_**Lacey**_

_This could potentially be a disaster._

My orangey-red evening gown was a standout from everyone else's, with gold straps and embellished lines on the top. It was pretty big, and fanned out everywhere. My shoes were gold and strappy, but you couldn't even see them under my dress! My toes were painted gold, just like my nails (and pretty much the rest of my outfit). I had one bangle bracelet, gold of course, with diamonds on the front, and gold and diamond kite shaped earrings. My eyes were gold and bronze smoky eyes, and my lips matched my dress. My hair was done up in a curly up-do.

I brace myself as I walk over to the girl who belongs to the caste that's the polar opposite to mine.

I dutifully curtsey.

"Hello Lady Lacey."

"Hello Princess Arabella."

"So how has your life changed already?"

"Well, many major things!" I begin. "First of all, with my very first paycheck, I was able to pay the fee to elevate my entire family –my mom, my dad, and my sister Drew- up to sevens! They were _thrilled! _They're eating better than ever, and I can tell that they're happier! It feels so great, actually!"

"That's so wonderful to hear!"

"Thanks! Yes, of course the changes have been drastic. I'm not used to eating so much food, and such clean and fancy clothes are foreign to me. But I think the real adjustment wont be from 8 to at a palace, but from at a palace back to an 8."

"But you're a 3 now, remember?"

"I plan to sell my caste, get the rest of my family and I bumped up to 6s, or 5s depending on how much money I have."

"That's very sweet of you." That takes me a bit aback.

"Oh. Thank you."

"It was really nice meeting you Lady Lacey."

I turn around. "And you too."

_**Rhea**_

I don't think I would ever picture myself in this position, ever. My mother probably had plenty for the both of us: having her only beautiful daughter being a model and in the Selection, just as she had tried to be. I'd imagine I was a big disappointment at first, until she realized that she would just having to deal with me being the way I am. And now half of her dream has come true, and I have to say I really don't mind it.

I've found a way to keep a style all my own, black black black. It's a very dramatic ensemble, with a black lace dress with black tulle oozing out at the bottom with embellishments along the dress. It had a crazy low neckline, but was also covered in a fishnet top, holding everything in. I wore crazy tall platform heels with a sort of fishnet-crisscross shoe. My only accessory was a pair of dangly onyx earrings. My nails were simple and painted black, the color of licorice. My lips were smothered in skin colored lipstick, and my eyes were caked on with orangey-gold smoky eyes, and TONS of mascara and eyeliner. A bit much maybe… But it certainly went all out with the drama. My hair was kind of a windswept look.

"Hello Lady Rhea."

"Hey, Princess." She bristles, but then regains composure as she starts on my questionnaire.

"So tell me, Lady Rhea, why did you enter the Selection?"

I actually have to think about this one for quite a while.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure." She waits for me to expand upon this, and after brushing my hair out of my face, I do. "There's a variety of possible reasons. First of all, this was always my moms dream. She wanted me to follow in her footsteps and blah blah blah…. but I didn't. Instead, I joined the military. It don't regret it for a second, by the way. But I know she was really disappointed, and she's one of my favorite people ever! So, this kind of made it up to her, I think." _But other possible reasons still exist. For example, I was dared to enter, and I've never backed down to a dare. Also, there was this one bitchy girl back in my military camp who was entering, and I feel like I just had to, to kind up one up her. _Were some of the other big reasons I decided not to mention….

"I think that that's really sweet!" She coos. I retaliate at the sincerity of that comment.

"Thanks…" I reply reluctantly.

"It was nice to meet you."

"And you too."

Write your mom, ok?"

"Ok…."

And I travel back to my seat, trying to think of what I'm going to say.

_**Claire**_

I took a deep breath and walked over to Princess Arabella. My grey-lavender chiffon dress swishes around me, though the belt makes it hard to keep up, due to having no straps, and having a big silver lace and heavily embellished belt. But it was worth it, I was really in love with this outfit. My accessories were light, with diamond cluster stud earrings, and a silver and diamond cuff bracelet that had kind of intersecting lines. My shoes were crystal and had these cool strappy cut-out designs. My lips shimmered with kind of a toned down red colored lip-gloss, and my silver-grey smoky eyes that has light gold outside the lids. My nails were simply painted silver. My hair appeared really complicated, but it was actually just a waterfall with beautiful curls flowing out of it. It was _very _happy with the final product!

I curtsey daintily. "Hello, your highness."

She smiles at me sweetly. "Hello Lady Claire." I smile back. "So do you like to read?"

"Oh absolutely!" I state excitedly, trying to refrain myself from gushing."

"Name your 10 favorite books."

"Oh, I cant."

She chuckles. "Too hard?"

"No, I've only written 7."

It takes her a second to catch on, but after she does, she's a fit of laughter while she claps her hands.

"That was _fantastic!_ I love it!"

I smile sheepishly, secretly swelling with pride.

"Thanks."

"So anyway, which three books have you written?"  
"Here they are, by title: Opal and Company, The Book of Life and Love, Sunken, Trend Wars, Cant Help But Wonder, The Reason I'm Happy, and The Matching Game."

"Wow. Those are some interesting titles!" She remarks. "Do you have a favorite?"

"Yes, I think that The Matching Game is my personal favorite."

"I think I may have read that one! What's it about?"

"I'll just tell you the summary, ok?" Of course I've memorized it, as I had the rest of my book's summaries. "Arranged marriages. Secret romances. Forged friendships. Christine Winston lives in a world where your "true love" is decided by how much they bid for you. And she's tired of it. And when Christie is sold to a random man by the name of Grey Timmons for 2 pigs, 5 bales of wheat, and a bag of silver, she's less than pleased. But Grey is not how he seems. He doesn't like this whole idea of arranged marriages either, and together, he and Christie are going to find a way to stop this madness. Together."

"I HAVE DININITELY READ THAT BOOK!" Princess Arabella exclaims.  
"You have? Really?"

"Yeah! And I LOVED it! It's one of my favorites! You wrote it?"

"Yeah!" I cant even contain my excitement anymore.

"Wow. That really impressive."

I blush "Thanks."

"It was _incredibly _nice meeting you, Lady Claire. I'll see you around!"

_**Rose**_

Ok, so I think that I may be a tad overdressed. Everyone else is wearing evening gowns- and here I am wearing a ball gown. I'd be the belle of the ball- if there was a ball to attend (which there obviously isn't). But my confidence doesn't waver for more than a few seconds, because I think that my ensemble is _still _stunning. It's strapless and has a sweetheart neckline, which I notice that a lot of the other girls' dresses have. But mine is the only one covered in silver glitter. The bodice was only that, glitter, and the skirt was dark blue tulle, which held silver embellishments scattered around it like the night sky. My other accessories weren't as noticeable as my colossal dress. My heels (even though they weren't shown at all) were silver and somewhat strappy, with little embellishments on them. My necklace was nothing but a pendant, diamond leaf shaped silhouettes with a pearl in the bottom, and my earrings were silver loops. My makeup was done (hopefully, if I got my desired effect) dramatically- with dark smoky eyes and dark red lips as the focus. My nails were sparkly and silver. And my hair was down in curls, which I thought turned out well.

"Good evening, Your Highness."

"Good evening Lady Rose." She smiled at me, which caused my to loose my breath, which I didn't even know I was holding. I sat down (but it was hard).

She smiled and tried desperately to hold in chuckles as she told me "I like your dress." I blush crimson.

"Yeah… In hindsight, maybe it wasn't the best idea, it's a bit poufy and-"

"No! I love it! It makes you stand out from everybody else!" She winks at me, and I smile.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." I beam. "So, I hear you're a photographer? My family is really into that as well!"

"Yeah! I photograph portraits, weddings, birthday parties, magazines, ads, basically anything that needs a picture to be taken. My favorite part of my job is defiantly being able to capture those special moments that you never want to forget. I choose to be a photographer because when I was younger my cousin, Kathleen, was a photographer and she and I would take photo shoots of us when she came to visit. I think those happy memories stuck with me when I was deciding on my occupation and so I decided to become a photographer."

"That's so sweet!"

"Thanks! It can be kind of hard though, since I'm such a perfectionist! I have to get it _just _right, or I scrap it!" She chuckles. "So do you photograph?"

"Eh. I dabble a bit. My talents were more in music than photography though." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Cool!"

"Thanks! So tell me Lady Rose: why did you join the Selection?"

"I joined the Selection because I wanted to see what lay behind the ivy covered walls, and because I wanted to meet the royal family. It's been _such _a great experience for me! I've loved every moment of it!"

"That's wonderful to hear! It was so nice to meet you Lady Rose!"

_**Kaylee**_

I feel beautiful in lavender. I think that I would seriously consider wearing it for the rest of my life…. I chuckle to myself, which may have looked weird as I walked over to the Princess, a huge smile plastered on my face. My dress was floor length, and was composed of three different materials: a lace bodice, a satin belt satin, and a skirt made of another fabric that I couldn't name, similar to chiffon. My earrings, though small, were absolutely gorgeous! Silver dangles, with a light purple amethyst and little diamonds surrounding it. My necklace matched, with a light purple amethyst stone in the shape of an octagon, surrounded by rose gold and diamonds. My heels were nude and plain, though they were the only things that weren't silver or purple in my ensemble! My eyes were covered in purple glitter, and my nails matched my dress. My lips were light pink, because purple lips may or may not look a bit out of place… My hair in a kind of simple crown style, but most of it was down.

"Hello Lady Kaylee."

I flashed her a beautiful smile as I curtseyed. "It's a pleasure!"

"The pleasure's all mine. So tell me, what's your life at home like?" My grin widens as I think of home.

"Well, I grew up on a farm in the tiniest, most remote town that no one's ever herd of, called Indsphille, in Hansport. It really wasn't much, but a very close-knit community and everyone was very nice! It's a farming town, so _literally _every member of Indsphille was a 4. We got other serviced from other castes in neighboring towns, which was convenient enough."  
"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a brother and a sister, both older. My brother, the oldest, is 26 and is named Aiden, and my 21 year old sister is Katarina. They're both _crazy _overprotective, but I love them a lot. Aiden just got engaged to Charlotte Westfall, who I love like a sister. My sister isn't really looking for a relationship right now, but my parents keep playing matchmaker with her. It's really funny to watch, actually!" I giggle.

"So sweet!" I nod and grin. "I hope that the palace can be as good a home to you as Indsphille was! It was so nice to meet you!"

_**Gemma**_

I try to keep my back from hunching over as I shyly walk over to one of the most powerful women in the country. I'm a bundle a nerves, but I'm brave enough to admit that.

I'm dressed beautiful royal blue, which I think brings out my eyes! It's strapless and has a sweetheart neckline, and the only special parts about it are that it has some white accents with little embellishments in some sort of pattern. My heels are plain white with rhinestones on the backs and cause more noise than I would like. Around my finger is a silver ring with diamonds forming a snowflake look. My earrings are clear crystal drops. White nail polish covers my nails in a unique type of French, with silver tips. The rest of makeup is pretty basic. My hair falls down in gentle curls that I love.

"How was dinner?" Is the first thing she asks me.

"It was wonderful! The strawberry desert was A-mazing! I LOVE strawberries. And the soup-" I stops and blush, embarrassed. "I mean, it was really good."

"What are your thoughts on the prince?"

"He's really great. He has a good sense of humor and was really nice to me even though I was so nervous when we met. I mean, I thought I totally blew it, but I'm still here and I can hardly believe it."

"Do you miss your family back home?"

"Of course! I have six sisters and I miss them and my parents every minute! But I'm so glad to be here. It's really amazing!"

"Ok! It's so nice to meet you lady Gemma! Enjoy your stay!"

And I shyly retreat back to my seat.

_**Lucy**_

I walk over to Princess Arabella with a smile plastered on my pearl white teeth. This wont be the first time I meet the princess, but the first time where we will have a more in depth conversation. I've met her before at Galas and countless modeling shoots and fashion shows. I tend to be in all of the best events, the ones someone as important as the Princess would be attending. But our encounters have been brief, at best.

My mind travels back to my last catwalk I modeled for. The princess wasn't there, but it was quite eventful nonetheless. Lets just leave it at there was a tiger that was supposed to go up with Valentina Ires, but decided to join the crowd and then proceeded to maul the vending machine outside the tarp. Vallie and I laugh about it now, but it was pretty terrifying then.

I picture myself walking down the runway as I walk over to Princess Bella (I've already been given this permission, don't worry) in confident strides and think of how the announcer would have introduced me. "Lady Lucy Dane looks stunning, sporting a gorgeous pale pink chiffon V-neck evening gown with spaghetti straps and a rhinestone belt. She wears white and rhinestone platform pumps, with a diamond bracelet and diamond chandelier earrings. Her hair falls in tight beach waves. Her eyes are complimented by pale pink eye shadow, with sparkly silver nails and shiny pale pink lips. She certainly is a showstopper!"

My trance is snapped out of with a greeting. "It's been a while Luce. Or should I say, Lady Luce." She smirks.

"Fine. Hello _Princess _Bella." I curtsey and send a matching smirk her way as I smooth out my gown and sit down.

She chuckles and her eyes glint with the relief of meeting with someone she already knew. A somewhat friendly face.

"So how have you been?" I ask her casually.

"Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to ask the questions here!" I laugh and so does she.

"But seriously."

"I'm good. These interviews are lasting forever."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" She nods.

"So…. you want to marry my brother, huh."

"Yeah…. I never really saw him as a potential bachelor when we met at 17, to be honest. But I wasn't even close to settling down then, nor did I want to."

"I had always pictured you as the girl who would stay glorious and single. Not like, no relationship single, but never getting married, you know?" I nod.

"I did too." I admit.

"Huh. What was the change of heart?"

"Well, as weird as it is for me to say this, you brother is pretty damn hot…" She makes a face. "But other than that, he's really nice and sweet and an all around great person. It was kind of an impulse choice."

She seems to think this through.

"That's interesting. Well, it was nice to see you again _Lady _Luce."

"And to you as well, _Princess _Bella." We each laugh lightly as I make my way back to my seat.

_**Anna**_

I'm not exactly sure why we have to do this, to be quite honest. I want to make a good impression, but more for the way the princess will think of me. In a way, I don't really care what Prince Lucas thinks of me, I just signed up so I could escape my parents... And everything else in my life...

I do feel like a princess tonight, and it bothers me how much I actually like it... This is even more freedom than I got at home...

The way my maids dressed me took my breath away. I was covered in glitter, with a darker azure bodice –strapless, which seemed to bring me a bit of attention from Prince Charles…. I wasn't sure if I should have been flattered or not, but it made me feel a bit nervous and I was suddenly conscious of my every movement- with a skirt that was a shade or two lighter, still in the same color, ever breezy and soft, dotted with rhinestones, which matched my belt separating the two colors. Darker blue I felt looked good on me, working to do the impossible and bring out my dark brown eyes through dark blue just outside the eye lines, and compliment my somewhat pale complexion and flat as a board hair color simultaneously. In fact, everything about my outfit was blue, minus a few exceptions of diamond and silver. My earrings were dainty drops, with a little diamond at the top and some blue gem fanning down in a crystalized style. I had two bangle bracelets, one of them silver with five blue gems on the front, and the other a pattern of diamonds. My shoes were rhinestone, maybe, in strappy cutout designs. My hands swung lightly at my sides, and my fingers held stuck on nails with an interesting take on French, grey nails and silver tips.

"Hello Princess Arabella." I acknowledged flatly.

"Hello, Lady Anna." She offered. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm in school to be a teacher, probably the way my education is going, I'll be teaching 7th or 8th grade."  
"Oh! That's quite vital, you know!" The princess starts monologueing about the importance of the education in adolescents and how 7th and 8th grade is where a child's mind really starts forming and they're tasting their last bit of true childhood and all that, but I really zone out. Frankly, this has all been drilled into me since from what seems the dawn of time. My eyes avert to the right, where the royals all still sit like a panel. Call it a three's intuition, but something told me Prince Charles was looking at me. I could almost feel it burning through the back of my head. But I was right, anyway. He was looking at me right out of the corner of his eye, and I could see that Prince Lucas was talking to him quietly. His gaze didn't waver…. and once he saw me glancing back at him, he tossed me a wink. I restrained from rolling my eyes as I refocused my attention on the Princess. As time had it, she was just finished with her speech. Although I wasn't quite sure what she had just said.

I just agreed, with a simple nod of my head.

"Anyway, I think that's actually have all of the time we have! It was nice to meet you, and thank you for helping to educate out young adolescents." It seemed a bit weird of a thing to say, but I curtseyed politely and went back to my seat. But I couldn't shake the feeling of eyes glued to the back of my head.

_**Juliana**_

Princess Arabella gave me a big smile as I smoothed out my pink dress and sat down. I _love love love _pink! And I get to wear a lot of it today! Hooray! I'm wearing a pink princess dress that's one shoulder and has a lot of silver and rhinestone embellishments. I also have a silver bracelets with diamonds on it that shape little flowers, big diamond earrings with teeny diamonds surrounding them, and a pretty pink quartz stone ring with gold and little diamonds surrounding it. For my shoes, they are strappy with rhinestone gems on them! My nails are painted pink to match my dress and my eye shadow is also pink! _And _my lips too! Pinky pinky pink! I love pink! My hair is down and pretty.

"So Lady Juliana, how was dinner?" She asks me.

"It was really yummy! I liked the bread a lot cause it's like the bread my mommy makes! And you don't need to call me Lady Juliana, Juliana is better, pretty please!"

"Ok Juliana. So have you been enjoying the palace so far?"

I nod super happy, "I LOVE the palace so so so much I want to live here forever and ever and ever! The rooms are really really big! And I like the wall paint the best cause in my room it is pink and I love pink!"

She laughs, "I can see that." I smile really big, "So, I'm just interested: sources have said that you aren't as… intellectually stimulated… as the other girls. Do you think that this would hurt your chances of being Queen of Illéa some day?"

"What does Intel-intele-inte-"

"Intellectually stimulated?"

"Ya, that. What does that mean?"

"…Smart."

"Oh! Riiiiiiiiight! Well, I think it is more important for the queen to be friendly and nice and happy and positive and nice like me, instead of just smart and boring." She nods her head and smiles at me.

"I think that that was a very interesting point. Thank you, Juliana."

"Thank you Princess Arabella!" We smile at each other and then I skip back to my seet.

_**Roxanne**_

"Omg heyyyyyyyy!" I don't bother bowing or any of that stuff. "How's it going?"

She hesitates, "Ummmm…. Good." I nod and grin lazily. "I like your outfit." I beam.

My dress is strapless, sweetheart neckline, and covered in sparkles! The skirt is grey with some of the multi-colored sparkles that cover the bodice, and a grey satin belt separates the two. I wear rose gold cutout heels, a rose gold and diamond bracelet, and rose gold wavy oval link earrings. My eyes are INCREDIBLY covered in eyeliner and has a bit of bronze eye shadow as well, with a crazy amount of mascara. By lips are bright red, and my nails are black and sparkly. My hair is down in waves. "Thanks! I love yours too!"

"Thanks." She smiles at me. "So how are you feeling right now? Are you ok?"

I can't help but get slightly frustrated. I fold my arms and roll my eyes. "I'm not drunk."

"Fantastic." I put my hands down. "So have you been enjoying the palace so far?"

"Yes! It's very nice! The staff is incredible! And dinner was absolutely delicious!"

"That's great to hear! I hope you really grow to love it here. Our home is your home!" I smile.

"Thanks!"

"It was nice to meet you Lady Roxanne." I get up and walk away.

_**Noelle**_

"Hello, Your Majesty." I curtesy, though it's a bit hard in my dress, which confined my legs and made walking even harder than it needed to be in 4 inch platform heels. The dress, not unbearably hard to walk in, was the prettiest thing I had ever worn. Electric blue and chiffon, it gave me an airy sense. It was embellished with sequins in a floral-like shape. I wore an onyx bib necklace, with little onyx drop earrings and an onyx and black gold ring. Black and blue, that's pretty much all I wore today. But at least I stood out….. a bit… My hair, thank goodness it was out of my face so I couldn't play with it through this whole meeting, was up in a headband fishtail, and I LOVED it! My nails were painted with electric blue sparkles, my lips with dark red lipstick, and my eyes with this cool electric blue eyeliner that I love with the outfit!

"Hello, Lady Noelle. Have you been enjoying you stay at the palace so far?"

"Yeah, I love the Palace! You'd think it would be hard to feel at home in such a large place with so many people but I just really love the atmosphere here, and all - well, most of the girls are so nice."

"Most….?"

I chuckle. "All so far."

"Have you made any friends yet?"

"I've made a few friends, Ladies Willow and Bethany, and they're really kind, but I still miss my friends at home. Anyways, they're soooo pretty sometimes I feel jealous, but they're really fun to be around and I feel like I can tell them anything even though we've only been friends for a day! It's kind of funny how much of any effect they can have on me already! Wow!"

She laughs. "That's so good to hear. It was really nice to meet you Lady Noelle! I hope that all of the girls stay nice." She winks and I chuckle as I head back to my seat.

_**Rebecca**_

As I sat down across from the Princess, I wasn't really sure whether to be super excited or super nervous. So I was kind of both. I kind of all ways am like this. Maybe I'm bipolar…..

Probably not.

Anyways, I've been told I look good in black by my maids. I'm not exactly sure why, but I guess that's besides the point. The dress was the color of midnight, and it flowed in the way chiffon does, although it didn't fall down because it had spaghetti straps. It did this tucky thing with the bodice, but I kind of liked the silhouette. My heels were kind of more booties, with lots of cutouts and Swarovski crystals. The rest of my outfit was kind of maroon, with a stone in that color for earrings (though surrounded by _more_ black and Swarovski crystals), and my nails and eyes were colored with it. My hair was done back in a French braid, with baby hairs falling out of it and framing my face. My outfit made me look goth, in my opinion…. Or emo….. or gemo…..

Once I arrive in the wake of the princess, nerves overcloud any ounce of excitement I had. My hands go clammy and my stomach clenches. I kind of just stand in front of her, like a stranded fish.

"Hello Lady Rebecca." She offers to me with a calming smile.

"Ummm…. Hi." Is all I can really manage before I curtsey awkwardly and sit down.

"So, do you like to read?"

"Oh god, you don't even know!" I gasp, relieved that we can talk about a topic I'm well versed in.

"Do you have a favorite book?"

"Only one book? Oh man there's so many. The book Opal and Company by Clarissa Astreya will always be a classic to me. Frozen in Time by Genevieve Carlton I _loved._ Iris Unscathed by Jonathan Peters was great…. and as much as I hate to admit it, I loved Autumn Everlasting by Christine Evanmore….. It's a romance, which is a total guilty pleasure of mine! Although I would say my _favorite _book has to be Dance Of Shadows by Yelena Black. It's about this girl who goes to a very prestigious ballet academy and weird things start to happen. It's the place where her sister disappeared. And then there's this performance and then a transportation between worlds, hot guys, all this drama. I love it because it has dance in it and it's a little creepy which is what I love in books."

She chuckles at my sudden enthusiasm. I blush madly.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a fangirl, I have to admit."

She bursts out laughing. "So am I!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I read like, 65+ books a year, and 2 grade levels above me! I _love _to read! I like some of the stuff that was kind of old too, like 6 or 7 generations back, like Percy Jackson and Divergent; those books were great too!"

"I've never heard of them!"

"WHAT? I'll have to lend them to you!"

"Please do!" I beg!

"Ok, I'll find them, then have a maid deliver them to your room, ok?"

"Yeah! Sounds great!"

"Ok, well, it was great fangirling with you." She winks at me.

I cant help but smile as I walk back to my seat.

_**Daniella**_

I shyly walk over to Princess Arabella, my dark blue-turquoise chiffon one shoulder drape dress swishing around me. I don't look glittery or embellished as some of the other girls, but that was the goal I guess: to not be noticed. The very last thing that I want is a target. I just need to blend in. And my ensemble was exactly what I wanted to convey. It was a bit dramatic, and dark and brooding. On my neck was a silver Swarovski crystal necklace and in my ears were silver and clear quartz hoop earrings. My shoes were silver and gemmed, but you couldn't really see more than my toes out of my dress. My makeup wasn't especially dramatic, like I noticed some of the girls' were. My eyes were light blue on the eyelid and then went out in dark blue, and my lips were a shade of dark, dull pink. My nails were grey-silver and my hair was in curls.

I smile shyly as I sit down next to the Princess, who offers me a smile.

"Hello Lady Daniella."

"Hello."

"Tell me, are you enjoying the palace so far?"

"Yes." I can tell that she's getting frustrated with my answers, or really my lack of answers. She tries to get me to elaborate.

"What is your favorite part?"

"Well, I love my maids." She encourages me to go on. "Esmeralda and I have gotten close. We have very similar personalities, I notice. Stephanie is very nice, but I don't really know her very well. And Fatoria is really sweet."

"That's good to hear!" I offer a small smile. "So have you made any other friends among the Selected?"

"Yes. Lady Rose."

"Oh yes! She's very nice!"

"Yeah."

"Well! It was very nice to meet you Lady Danielle, but I have to meet a couple other girls!"

And I walked off.

_**Bethany**_

The picture of grace. That is the perfect image that I had always needed to obtain while I was with my parents. If they were here, as I'm sure they want to be (if only to correct the way I act and speak), they would have dressed me in pale blue or silver –something refined and elegant. I imagine they would want me to dress like Lady Meadow does –always proper and graceful. And she's a 5! She can't even have been trying! I think that's why I disliked her so much…

If this were broadcasted, I think my parents would have a fit! But I'm not the only one I don't think, my parents made me research the other Selected, and Lady Aria Jamison has also gone through some major changes…. I wear a bright turquois gown, mostly made of chiffon, except for the bodice, which covered the sweetheart neckline in a more sheer fabric covered in silver gems. The big tear drop stone in the center of my earrings seemed to match, with the tear drop silhouette outside it, laced with diamond, gold, and silver spikes. My ring seems to be in a similar shape to the spikes on my earrings, or at least the diamond in the center did. The rest of it was a miss-match of gold and diamond. My heels were strappy and gold. My hair is in an extremely messy side fishtail, which is a bit longer than I expected it to be with my newly cut locks. My eyes fade in to pale turquois glitter with _huge _cats eyes, and my lips are a cross between peach and pink. They did a cool thing with my nails where some are turquois and some are white, but they're flecked with the opposite color and silver at the tips. In a way, I kind of wish my parents could see me: it would show them who I really am, who they always kept me from being. My watermelon perfume that Prince Lucas seemed to like is sprayed on heavily.

"Hello Lady Bethany." Princess Arabella starts.

"Hey Princess Arabella." She chuckles.

"A bit too formal for you?"

"A bit." I admit. "I'm surprised that this transition from 'proper and ladylike' to 'maybe a bit more relaxed' so quickly, to be honest."

"Are you happy with the change?"

"No doubt! My parents would be furious, but they aren't here, now are they…." We laugh.

She inhales deeply.

"Mmmmmmmmmm. What's that smell?"

I chortle. "It's my perfume. Watermelon. Your brother loved it too!"

"Oh did he?"

"Mmhm!"

"Well it smells fantastic!"

"Thanks!"

"So tell me, how do you think coming from such a respectable family has effected your standings in the Selection?"

"Well, I'm not really set out from the Selected as you would think I am. I've actually made two very good friends: Ladies Noelle and Willow. My only issue is, I might be chosen for the Elite only because of my family, and that would bother me. If I make it to the Elite, I want it to be because he likes me, not just because someone would be angry if I wasn't."

"I can completely understand that! I'll tell him for you one we near the Elite. But I think we have a while!" We chuckle.

"Thanks."

"So, it was very nice to meet you, Lady Bethany. I'll see you around."

I wave over my shoulder. "Bye! See ya!"

See? Being yourself is far more powerful than being who someone wants you to be!

_**Willow**_

_Don't be as opinionated as the last time. That almost eliminated you. _I drum into my head over and over. My choices for clothing are smart for not being as out there. Some girl wore a ball dress, a couple were covered in glitter, and one was dressed in all black. So something as simple as a strapless navy chiffon dress wasn't getting me too much attention. Thankfully. And my accessories didn't make me stand out either! Black heels. Diamond stop earrings. An onyx and diamond ring. My eyes were like cats, my nails were painted to match my dress, and my hair was braided back into a ponytail. That's all. No glitz and glamor for me!

"Hello, Your Highness."

"Hello, Lady Willow, how are you?"

"Fine thank you."

"So tell me, what do you like to do?"

"Well, I like to write, debate with myself, and invent stuff, even if they aren't in my caste. Sometimes I wish I were a 3… I like the color green, and spending time outdoors, whether it be running, walking, hiking, biking, playing sports, or even skateboarding! I like to think I'm pretty active, and I spend almost all day outside!"  
"Wow. That's really cool!"

"Thanks."

"You know, Lucas really likes the outdoors too." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, causing me to blush.

"Haha. I guess he has taste then!" I remark.  
She laughs. "You're really quick witted. That's good!"

"Thanks!"

"So if you're really active, do you eat really healthy too?"

"Kind of…. I love bananas and cheese and fish and stuff. Does that count?"

She chuckles. "Umm yeah! Anyway, it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!"

_**Emerson**_

_One day. One day of toning it down a notch so that the other girls still have a fighting chance and I don't stand out at all! _

Here I am, after Lady Willa -or whatever her name was- who looked as normal and boring as anyone could be, and there's me. What makes me stand out from her at all? Nothing really. That's that sad truth. I'm just as regular as Monotonous Morgan before me. Look at me using big words! I'm practically Queen already.

My dress, not boring as Spiritless Sally, was pale pink chiffon with a criss cross bodice and a lace halter part. My shoes were simple and white peep toes. And my accessories were simple too, which I thought was a good idea at first, but now I'm _so _regretting it! Just a pair of stud earrings and a ring with a pink diamond! BORING! My nails and lips BOTH matched my dress, and my eye shadow was just like, regular old smoky eyes in TAN! My hair looked like it took 5 seconds, just two braids pulled back into a bun! I'm NEVER going this safe again! Ugh!

"Hello." I began.

"Hello." She replied flatly. "How are you enjoying the palace so far?"

"Very well, thank you."

"What have you enjoyed about it so far?"

"Everything really." She waits for me to expand, and reluctantly, I do. "I like how I can recreate myself here."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, I feel like I was always really quiet and reserved, and now I don't have to be. Sorry for My dressing attire, it was probably a mistake."

She was quick to disagree. "No! I think it's really cute! I wish I could pull off light pink!"

"I think you could!"

"Haha. Thanks."

"It's true Arabella!"

Her smile fell.

"Arabella? When did I give you permission to call me Arabella?"

My face flushed. "Oh my goodness! I'm _so _sorry, Your Highness! It's just, your brother told me I could call him Lucas, and ugh! I'm _so so _sorry! It's an honest mistake!"

"Yeah, I'd prefer you call me Princess Arabella. You can feel free to call me Arabella when you win. Talk to me then." She waved me off, and tears prick my eyes.

_**Alice**_

As the last girl, I walk up to the princess. I look elegant and refined. Black and white. Harper told me that it went very well with my "nerdy chic" look, but I wasn't quite sure why. The dress was white chiffon. It had a black chiffon belt, and a black lace sleeve, but only one. My heels were black and cutout, my earrings were gold dangles with diamonds in them, and a gold and diamond ring. My eyes were covered in gold eye shadow, and my lips were pink (though I think that I would have gone with red myself). My nails were black and gold sparkled. My hair was in two braids that fed into a low bun.

I curtsey "Hello princess. It's an honor to meet you"

"Hello Lady Alice." I sit down. "The honor is all mine. I was quite looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Don't be so humble! Of course I would want to meet the genius of the Selection!"

I chuckle, "Thank you, Your Highness."

"I heard that you speak 10 languages fluently." I nod. "Which?"

"Latin, Greek, French, Spanish, English, Chinese, German, Russian, and Japanese. I've just recently started learning Swahili."

"That's incredible!"

"Says the princess rumored to be fluent in 17 different languages! Is that true?"

"Oh people always over-exaggerate that. I don't actually speak 17! I'm fluent in 6, am passable at 4, can understand 2, and know the very basics of 5."

"At what age did you pick up your second language."  
"Well actually, as a baby I was taught Illéan, Latin, Greek, and Egyptian. I actually picked up Latin first!"

"Really? Latin was my third language, after Illéan and Chinese."

"Fascinating! So Lady Alice, what do you do for a living? You're an author, right?"

"Currently. But I attend MEU, Modern England University in Hundson, where I am training to be a rocket scientist."

"Do you have any novels out?"

"Yes, one. It's called 'Rocket Science for Not-So Rocket Scientists'. It's a play on the old American how-to books: For Dummies."

"Interesting." I nod. "It was so wonderful to meet you Lady Alice. I'll see you around." And I get up and walk back to my seat, as she gets up, bids us farewell, and leaves the room.

_**Freaking finally, this chapter took me forever.**_

_**In my defense, I was facing a wicked case of writers block, and I had finals and had to deal with all of the social strains and such and that sucked. Plus, once I didn't save it and a couple of my lengthy POVs got deleted! You can feel free to grill me in the comments.**_

_**CONGRATULATIONS to Athenachild101 who won our contest! Thanks to everyone who submitted, and I LOVED them all! Love you guys!**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Athenachild101(x2)- CONGRATUFREAKINGLATIONS! YOU WON! JULIANA IS OFFICIALLY A MAIN CHARACTER! Thanks for answering the questions! Since you did it so soon, I was able to do her POV first! I hope you enjoyed it! So glad you enjoyed it! You'll definitely be seeing more of her! ;)**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected- I DON'T KNOW WHEN DID IT TAKE YOU FIVE HUNDRED YEARS TO UPDATE (Yes, I will grill you until you update, so UPDATE) ***__**cough**__*** More than five thousand hours ***__**cough**__*** Thank you for your lovely answers, they turned out very well! Yeah, the maids are great! Haha, thank you SO much! Yeah…. a few days… OKKKKKK that makes much more sense now! Haha! THANK YOU FOR SUBMITTING! Sorry you didn't win, but I still LOVED it! Something about Rose….. I'll tell you about it soon….. I still think you'll be very happy ;) Awwww gracias!**_

_**SelectedDivergentShadowhunter- Thank you so much for your questions! I hope you don't mind, I only used one, but I still think that their interaction went pretty well….**_

_**Smiley facex2- Thank you so much! I know, but they would have tried to make contact and see her, and they couldn't put her in jeopardy! Yes you will! And ABSOLUTELY! Thank you sooo much for offering!**_

_**shadeslayerprincess111- Thanks so much! And thanks for doing Elizabeth's form! It helped me out a lot!**_

_**margidee- Cool! Is it ok if I call her Noelle from now on? I actually learned a couple of months ago that Noel is the boys form! Great questions! **_

_**Till the next time!**_


	24. Chapter 23: Arabella

_**PLEASE remember to vote on the poll on my bio! Thanks!**_

_**Ara:**_

As I entered my room I did nothing but flop onto my bed. I could have fallen right to sleep. But, alas, just before I had the chance, my baby brother Lucas practically raced into my room, desperate for knowledge of the girls I had taken the liberty of figuring out _for _him. I guess the influence was good, I could ensure that our country didn't wind up with a horrible queen, but tiring, nonetheless.

"ARA!" I groaned and sat up, my curls now a bit frizzy.

"Whaaaaaat?"

"How were the girls? Were they nice? Did you like them?"

"Jesus Lucas! You met them too!

"I know, I know, but I feel like their reactions will be different. They'll be more comfortable around you?"

"Maybe, I guess."

"Great! Tell me, who did you love and who did you hate?"

"It's more complicated than that." I grabbed a notepad off of my bedside table where I had previously been writing lyrics. Snapping my pen on, I quickly made three columns: People who I connected with, people who I didn't, and the people who didn't stand out much. I started furiously scribbling.

"OK, I'm finished." I declare. "Ask me some about people, I'll tell you if I connected with them or not."

"Ok…. Ummmm…. I don't know…"

I cut him off. "Lets start with the people that didn't really stand out to me, ok?" He nodded his head vigorously.

"Ok, the 'Eh' people, is a very long list. First, Lady Graciana, she's nice and all just didn't stick out. Lady Aria was the same. Lady Fallon, God bless her, but I didn't feel an obvious connection. Lady Elizabeth was a bit interesting, but no true _connection_, and the same with Lady Rose. Lady Lacey's really selfless, which I like, but not incredibly standout. Lady Rhea seemed a bit snooty, but other than that she was ok. Lady Kaylee was nice, but maybe a bit too smiley. Lady Gemma was a bit boring, but not too bad, just a bit generic. Lady Juliana was _not _as bad as I thought she would be, surprisingly enough. She's sweet, at any rate. Lady Roxanne was _not _drunk, but not particularly interesting. But something about her makes me feel a bit off. Lady Noelle was fine, as were ladies Bethany and Willow, who are actually all good friends." I can see the gears in his head working, trying desperately to remember every detail, and occasionally opening and closing his mouth "I thought the same" and "Huh. Ok." here and there. Though, he never interrupted.

"Ok, should we go on to non-connections now?" He asked me after a minute of processing.

"Sure. Lady Daniella was rather quiet, but I think she's just a bit introverted. Lady Meadow was a bit too proper for my tastes." He muttered an "I agree". "Lady Emerson I didn't like at all. And-"

"Wait-at all?" He asked, curious.

"No. Her conversation was boring and she called me just plain 'Arabella' without my permission. I was _fuming!_ Silently, sure, but I was really mad! She cant just say that too me!"

"Ohhhhhh! I think that was my fault! I told her she could call me Lucas and drop my title!"

"I don't care, I didn't like her anyways." I objected stubbornly.

"Yeah, I actually agree. Who was the last person, though?"

"Right, that was Lady Skylar." 

"Really?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I kind of liked her!"

"Really? I thought she was incredibly generic in her answers! She seemed a bit boring to me…."

"Huh. That's interesting…."

"Anyway," I inserted, trying to avoid sitting in silence.

"Yeah, who did you really like?"

"Lady Alice is really smart, I like her! Well, of course she's smart, but in the way she talks you can really hear the raw intelligence in her voice! Lady Rebecca was a fangirl!" I chuckle. "I _love _that about her! Lady Anna was a great listener! We talked about proper schooling in 7th and 8th graders, and I could feel her mutual interest! It was great! Lady Lucy was really funny and a good person to talk to, in the midst of a bunch of strangers. So that was nice."

"Yeah, I kind of remember her. She's really nice!"

I nodded. "Lady Claire is witty and intelligent, and I genuinely enjoyed her presence! She was really friendly, and I love that! And finally, probably my biggest connection was Lady Madison. She was really relatable and clever, and I think that we could actually be pretty close friends, all things considered!"

"Ok, so for dates, you think Lady Madison should be first?"

I hesitated. "Well… you could go that route, the people I liked the most, or you could root out the girls I didn't like and try to get rid of them first, or you could even choose someone in the middle of all the castes so that you don't seem like you are favoring anything specific…" I suggested, still quite unsure about the whole situation.

He mulled it over. "Do you think that that would be better?"

"I do personally, but maybe that's just me. Do what you want to do, it's not my Selection."

He nodded his head slowly.

"Now out of my room!" I shooed him away, and started removing my clothing. My feet felt un-caged with no heels on! The door closed quietly, and I dressed in a t-shirt advertising the Angeles female league ice hockey team, "The Ice Ghosts" and a pair of green athletic shorts, I snuggled myself under my pale blue and silver down comforter and fell fast asleep.

_**Reviews:**_

_**xxbookwormmockingjayxx- Awwwww thank you so much! I try, but sometimes it doesn't always work ;) So happy you liked it!**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected- YES I DID FINALLY! Speaking of which *cough* I blame writers block. It sucks, I hear ya. As long as you don't let anyone tell you I'm not the supreme ruler of the world! ;) I hope this is soon enough, and I hope that you UPDATE before I DIE. And I wont even get to marry Romeo because I'll be staring at the computer waiting for you to update! Now that's not fair! Hahahahahaha! XD **_

_**Guest- Hahahahaha sorry! Tell me once you've uploaded it though! I'll be sure to submit!**_

_**Athenachild101 (guest)- Thanks so much! You're quite welcome! It was a GREAT cover! OH my gosh YES! That would actually be MUCH better and I think that everyone would agree that she's a bit more interesting to read about (There's nothing wrong with Juliana, she's just kinda….. slow….**_

_**shadesslayerprincess111- I know right!? Finally! It's great to be back :) So glad to hear it! Most of them really aren't too important anyway, so you're good! Gracias! I'll approach that topic slowly… So glad to hear it! Nope, not yet. You'll see! Thanks! They are all on polyvore, just in case you would like to take a look! That took up most of the time….. sorry, they were probably a bit boring…. not to mention repetitive! I tried, but it's hard to make 25 POVs unique! I know that I'm not going to get 100, but I just want a couple before the story starts! I haven't started it yet, but I want a couple chapters done before I start posting!**_

_**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- Perfectly fine with me! Glad you're back! Thanks so much! She's really fun to write! Hey, the soup must have been great! Hmmmmmmm….. nothing gets past you does it….. You'll see. As much as I love to hear that, I'm afraid that Madi and Bella are going to be closer than Lucy and Bella. Sorry :/ Yeah, I'm really sorry about that! I TRIED but it's SO hard to make all 25 POVs unique! I'm trying! Soon! I'll probably advertise it like crazy on my story! You'll see it.**_

_**ntlprurpolia- Hahahaha! Nope, not a nudist! ;)**_


	25. Chapter 24

**_OUTFITS ON MY POLYVORE! REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL!_**

"You did NOT!" Everyone's heads snapped to Rebecca, Isla, and Skylar's huddle, as Rebecca had just screamed.

"Shush!" Skylar commanded, putting a finger to her lips.

"Sorry!" Rebecca apologized.

"It's okay everyone," Isla announced to the 22 other girls eyeing them in sheer anticipation. "Go back to doing whatever you were doing!"

But of course, it was a bit too late at this point. No ones' gaze wavered, except for Juliana's, who happily went back to coloring whatever drawing in the coloring book that Sophia had given her that could use a mustard yellow colored crayon. The trio looked at the rest of the girls, as silent plea that their attention would avert. So they sat there in silence, for a good 5 minutes at least, just a staring competition, three against twenty-two.

"Just tell us what it is already!" Madison commanded with a frustrated huff.

Willow crossed her arms. Anna's eyebrows lifted in an expectant stare. Emerson cocked a hip and placed her hands on her waist. There was no way they were getting out of telling.

Isla huffed in defeat. "Fine. I'll tell you. Skylar-"

The most bodacious selected member cut off her friend.

"I got the first date." She finished. There were gasps, and a few of the girls had to turn their heads away. A few actually looked like they were about to cry… but Skylar got a sort of satisfaction from it all. _Ha!_ She thought. _Finally, a little bit of something to give me that edge I've been waiting for!_

Over half of the remaining Selected stopped whatever they were doing to crowd around Skylar and demand to hear absolutely _every detail_ of her date. But she was more than happy to share.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Madison was not one of the people to waste her time comparing herself to other girls, and especially not some 5! She could get some of her "friends" to tell her everything they heard, or Roxi and Lacey really, considering Rhea was hardly interested.

Lacey only went up to be polite, as far as Madison could tell. Madison was far too proud to hear about Skylar's first date. True, it was _unimaginably_ hard to believe that she hadn't gotten it. The first date, I mean. But still, in the midst of her confusion, she was almost relieved. No one who gets the first date makes it to the Elite, much less gets chosen as the one! She almost exhaled a breath in relief. As Roxi came back, she tried not to look as interested as she actually was.

Roxanne needed no invitation to share every detail. So she droned on endlessly about the location and activity and what they ate and then how they enjoyed it, and how she would have been so bored and she would prefer a date at a karaoke bar and blah blah blah blah.

Madison zoned out on the last part. She couldn't help but think of this as a strategist's point of view. How was he picking the dates? Was it better to go first, and risk his dislike, or go last, where you wouldn't stand out as much? _Probably somewhere in the middle, more towards the front, from maybe 5-7,_ is what she decided. So the question is, how can she make it so that her date is exactly then?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"No idea what you were talking about Ara." Lucas announced as he barged into his sisters room unannounced.

"Would it kill you to knock?" Ara groaned, frustrated.

"Seriously though," Lucas continued, completely ignoring his older sister, "Lady Skylar's so nice! She's funny, intelligent, clever, bold," he added with a laugh. "I had a great time with her."

"Really? What did you do?"

"Well she's a jazz dancer, right? So I had a small known jazz band come in, and they played for us while we had drinks on the terrace on the second floor. I wish we could have caught the sunset, but it was the very middle of the day so the sun was really high and bright and everything. Hah!" He laughed.

"We both didn't have sunglasses, so we made a bet to see who could locate a pair first. We had to get maids who scrambled around as fast as possible to help us find some! She won, and she got new tap shoes. When we were both back outside with our sunglasses, she got up and requested a song. New Orleans Lullaby, I think it was called. Anyways, apparently she's preformed that song before, so she taught me how to dance. At first I sucked, but then I started to get the hang of it. And we laughed and talked through the entire thing! It was great!"

"Hm. Maybe I just asked her the wrong questions. She seemed entirely boring to me."

"I think that she was fine. I'm keeping her."

"Ok. That's fine. Do you think you can fit in another date today?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, I think so."

"Fantastic."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Emerson came into the room sobbing.

"Lady Emerson? What's wrong?" Asked Emerson's only friend in the Selection, Meadow.

"I'm _done_! He's _eliminated me_! What have I done to deserve this! I was _not_ expecting to leave this early! And right after a spectacular date too!" Meadow screamed so that everyone could hear her, then sobbed, guaranteeing everyone's full.

"Where did you go on your date?"

"To the _aquarium_! Ew right? Those animals were so gross! I practically had a FIT, and I made him take me somewhere else, because I can't make an impression on him when there are _creatures _around me!

"And then we left, and had a great time over wine, crackers, and cheese. So beautiful, that view, and we didn't even need to talk! We just sat there and enjoyed each other's presence, and I had a _great _time overall! I was _so _sure that he did too!" She lets out a strangled sob. "And then– and then– he eliminated me!"

"I'm so sorry." Meadow said politely, patting her distraught friend's back.

"And he didn't eliminate me because I looked ugly! I was wearing this beautiful dark blue chiffon dress with a black ribbon belt and it was so perfect on me! And these heels made me taller, and then my hair makeup was SO on point and ugh! Waste of a perfect outfit!" Emerson continued to sob.

"That's ok, Lady Emerson. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Meadow's soothing voice did nothing for Emerson.

"You know what? If he think's he's stupid enough to eliminate me and think that he won't regret it, he's _wrong._" She declared through a break in her tears, rubbing a few away from under her eyes, where blue eye shadow and mascara ran down so far on her face they almost touched her lips.

"But I thought that it was _loooooveee!" _she blubbered as she raced out of the women's room and down the hall to her room.

"Lady Emerson! Wait!" Meadow called, chasing after her.

"Good riddance," stated Madison simply as she flipped through her magazine.

No one objected.

**_So, Emerson is gone. I hope you guys don't mind. But please keep in mind, I will not be eliminating my characters by how much you guys mind *insert evil grin*_**

**_Reviews:_**

**_thirteenth13- Yes, 2 dates done. I'll go into details of different ones later. Of course I can_**

**_shadeslayerprincess111- Hahaha yeah I really need to make my updates longer… blah…. thanks! Thanks! I'm so glad you liked the dress! Yeah…. that was an honest mistake! Wow, I cant believe so many people noticed! Mission ACCOMPLISHED!_**

**_everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- Hahaha I know you made Isla :) Don't worry about that! Thank you! I'm so glad the polyvores were good, I was pretty happy with how a lot of them turned out, but I started to doubt a couple. That was an HONEST MISTAKE! I'm sooo sorry! She's be in the "Ok" column, on the connections with Bella, just in case you were curious. Hahahaha thank you!_**

**_xxbookwormmockingjayxx- Soon, you'll see me get into detail soon….. just wait! Thanks!_**

**_Athenachild101 (x2)- Yep, that's going to be far more of an interesting POV to feature…. Hahahahahaha! Ok, I'll keep that in mind ;)_**

**_Demigod-Gallagher-Selected- Gracias Ninchica, gracias. **not, you mean? You wont tell anyone I'm NOT the supreme ruler? Because I am, duh. You should see that first chapter I wrote. Up to a certain point, Caroline told me it actually sounded like a professional novel. That's a bit long….. harsh….. Which wildly contributed to the fact that Emerson was eliminated, just saying. And the fact that he didn't eliminate Skylar was major as well. That is incorrect, sorry. I don't believe that's possible._**

**_SelectedDivergentShadowhunter- OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! Glad you like her! Yeahh…. that was a mistake, soooo sorry! Thanks!_**

**_Smiley face- I AM! Yay! Yeah, I know. Emerson was one of my characters, I just kind of wanted her gone. I don't even remember what her profession was, to be honest. _**

**_GELStrandomgirl2- Hello and welcome! I sent you the form! I'm so happy she's going to be adopted, could you add a bit more detail to her maybe? Hahaha we'll see *evil smirk* Idk, I'm not sure I want any royal connections, if that's ok…. sorry…_**

**_THANK YOU EVERYBODY! And GOODNIGHT!_**


	26. Chapter 25: It's the Little Things

_**Every outfit for every date (including the ones not featured) are on my Polyvore. VOTE ON MY POLL!**_

I tried. I really did. Ha! But who are we kidding? I screamed so loud some of the guards came in! But could you blame me? I get my very first date with the prince!

After Emerson got sent home, all of the girls were extra scared. I'm sure that a lot of them weren't expecting eliminations so soon after 10 people had just got sent home 3 days previous. Noelle got the next date and went on a picnic, and then Grace got a fancy dinner with the prince. This morning Daniella and Prince Lucas attended the symphony. And now, finally, it's my turn.

I pace back and forth by the door as I wait for his knock on my door, drilling over the note that I had poured over while I got ready.

_Dear Lady Kaylee,_

_I'd love for you to join me for a boat ride through the pond to watch the sunset._

_I'll pick you up at around 5:50 so that we can catch it in time?_

_-Lucas_

I think I was dressed perfectly for the occasion, with a robins egg blue two piece flared dress, black vintage inspired cutout patterned heels with black ribbon ties in the front, silver cluster diamond studs, and the silhouette of a heart attached to a silver chain. My maids were able to do this cool thing with my hair where they headband-braided my hair in three fishtails and combined it into one from my ear down. A romantic look, inspired purely from the _incredibly _romantic date that Prince Lucas had planned for us!

With his light rap on the door, I lightly gasp and smooth out my dress before opening it, my stomach containing a butterfly garden. I try not to look too excited as I smile at him.

"Good evening, Lady Kaylee." He lightly bows.

"Good evening Prince Lucas." I breathe, regrettably flustered. My mind finally clicks into gear and extend my hand, decorated with funky blue and silver geometric shapes, just as Sophie had taught us. His kiss feels like a whisper, dainty and soft, sending chills up and down my arms. I silently pray that he doesn't notice. "Lets go, we don't want to miss it!" I say enthusiastically, hoping to distract myself.

He smiles at me as we walk side by side down the hall.

…

He helps me into the small wooden rowboat and waits for me to get situated before joining me on the other side. I notice his arm muscles showing through his navy blue button down rolled up to his elbows as he rows us out to the middle of the pond. I see rocks and some lily pads, and two swans swimming by the cattails. I smile at the romanticism, the effort that must have been put into this. And that's when I notice the sunset.

The sky starts to fade from blue to a faint yellow. Soon it turns to candy pink, reflecting everything it can see. The water is a matching shade, and as I turn to look at Prince Lucas, I notice he is too. I can't help but chuckle in sheer bliss.

His head snaps to me, a look of confused bemusement set on his cotton candy colored face.

"What's so funny?" He snickered.

"Oh, just the sunset. It's turning your face pink." I giggle.

"Well so is yours! At least I had the decency not to say anything!" He jests, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well I didn't _say_ anything until you asked." I point out.

"But you laughed, I had to ask!"

"What? So I'm not allowed to laugh now? I don't want to live in a world without laugher! Take away pollution and starvation; leave laughing alone!" He laughs, but it fades soon and his curious smile turns into a bit of a frown. _Great job Kaylee! And it was going so well before now! _I try desperately to salvage the conversation.

"So anyways, what types of things make you laugh?" I ask him.

He thinks for a bit "Well, I guess I don't really know. Sometimes my best friends, Prince Elliot of England, Ryan Leger, or Austin Woodwork, will say something absolutely hilarious, although usually Ryan's the funniest. Josephine loves to act, but when she was younger she was with this _horrible _theater company who made _all their own _original shows! We only actually went to them because Emmica Bradley, one of the Selected in my parents Selection, runs it.

"Anyways, the shows are _so _dumb! Ara and Charlie will always have contests to see who can not-laugh the longest, and Charlie usually loses. My dad almost always falls asleep during them, and Victoria would almost always cry, giving mom an excuse to leave. Sometimes Josephine and I will binge watch them, and we _cried _laughing! Oh, and Victoria's 6 now, so it doesn't happen as often, but she used to say the most hilarious things! For the longest time, when someone told her 'I love you' she would say 'I love me too', which always made me laugh. When we were eating dinner the other night, she told us 'vegetables are ruining my life'. So I guess just little things like that."

Kaylee did no more than watch, utterly mesmerized, as he babbled about the little things that made him laugh, the way his face lit up when he started talking about his family, when he laughed every so often with a memory. She almost sighed. It was the little things, she realized, that make a person. You need to pay attention to the details of a person. Those are the best parts!

"Sorry." He laughed and shook his head, "I guess I got too into it." I chuckled, admittedly rather flirtatiously…

They went silent. Not an awkward silence, but instead a peaceful one. They sat in the little boat, wondrously gazing at the setting sun, now fading from cotton candy to lavender, creating an Ombre affect.

Prince Lucas sighed, an unexpected interruption of the distilled quiet. "It really is gorgeous." I only nod in agreement, not wanting to say much else.

I move my position to sit on a bench on the very side of the boat. Untying my lace tie vintage heels and dip my unpainted toes in the cool water. I sigh, just as he had.

"Is it always this beautiful here?" It was late August now, the tail end of summer. "It should be winter soon. I remember back in Hansport, we were directly under a _huge _mitten shaped lake. I heard in science class in like, 6th grade, that that was what caused our sweltering summers and bitter winters." I tell him.

"It must be kind of nice, having distinct seasons. Yeah, this is kind of always how it is around here. In the winter, it gets rainier and like, 10-15 degrees colder, and in the fall it gets cloudy, but there isn't much change overall." I nod, sympathetically to some degree.

Suddenly it dawns on me. "Today is Thursday."

"Ummm yeah?"

"Tomorrows Friday!" I exclaim.

"Yes, that's what happens the day after Thursday."

"Hello! The _Report_!"

"Oh!" He chuckles.

"Do you think we'll be interviewed?"

"Maybe, maybe not. There's going to be a lot on Alexandria and her situation, and it'll feature the makeovers I guess, and I know Gavril will interview Ara on how she interacted with them."

"Did she say anything about me?" I ask tentatively.

"Not really." He tells me. Something in me deflates, but I guess it could be a good thing, in retrospect. She may not have loved me, but at least she doesn't hate me… I consider Emerson, the only girl eliminated after a date. _That could have been me._

Wistfully, I notice that the sky has turned dark electric blue. I sigh, lightly, and his gaze shifts to me, I can feel it. Although I don't look over, I debate on fixing my hair, but decide against it and just _pray _that I look pretty! We sit in a sustained silence.

Then, he takes a look at his watch. "Oh, we'd better get going if we want to make whatever's left of dinner! It's almost 6:30." I nod my head enthusiastically.

"I had a good time." He tells me, blushing, as he drops me by my door so I can refresh.

I can't hide my stupid grin as I say, "So did I." And I shyly close my door and collapse against it in a fit of giggles.

_**Ok, kind of a weak ending, sorry.**_

_**Next chapter will be the report, and I'll be featuring several POVs. Please tell me in the reviews who's POVs you would like!**_

_**I would just kind of like to give a shout out to shadeslayerprincess111 (who I always get jealous of because she up dates like every other day AND they have substance!) PrincessSwim (who is ALSO fantastic at updating and I am jealous of her as well [and the substance thing, duh] [oh, but the signature scent idea was actually mine, shades asked if she could borrow it, just btw]) and majestictales (who just update now, great update! You ALSO encouraged me!) So yeah, all of their stories rock, check them out! ROOT FOR Ebony is shades' story, Massey in PrincessSwim's story, AND Marissa/Amelia in majestictales' story! And a HUGE round of applause for Demigod-Gallagher-Selected who edits all of my stuff! VOTE FOR Quinn IN HER STORY!**_

_**WE MADE IT TO 200 REVIEWS GUYS THANKS!**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected- You can lie to yourself fellow Ninchic, but that doesn't make it true. Just saying. Yeah, I purposely did it that way. She was my character, kind of just an expendable. That's why she had to go! Ditto Ninchic! WRITE PLEASE!**_

_**shadeslayerprincess111- Absolutely, it must! Glad you liked it! Are you interested to see more of her? She kinda is…. in some ways. And in other ways not. Hahaha thanks!**_

_**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- You're GOOD! Don't worry! Hahaha thanks! She really was, wasn't she….**_

_**Guest-THANK YOU!**_

_**Ok guys, I kind of feel like I'm floundering here. Lets not lie, my story kind of sucks. So the question is, what can I do to improve it? PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS!**_

_**-Stay awesome-**_

_**Guest-THANK YOU!**_


	27. Chapter 26: Afraid I Can't Share

_**EVERY OUTFIT IS ON MY POLYVORE YOU BETTER CHECK THEM OUT**_

_**Alexandria:**_

Today is Friday. It's a custom in this country that I have been living in for the past 7 years to huddle around a relatively small TV (unless you were a caste 2/most caste 3's, and in that case your TV was large) and enrapture yourself on Illéa's political standpoints or in my case (and I'm sure many of the other Selected-hopefuls, ogled at the –rather adorable- Crown Prince Lucas (who I knew when no one else did! Ha!). I always knew that I would be on it, but I didn't really ever think that it would be as my actual self, I was picturing it more as an Elite/The One. But never mind that, considering he clearly does not feel for me as I thought he did.

I'm in such a bad mood over this I need to physically restrain myself from scoffing and eye rolling and crying. Crying too. That's why I really need to make myself a spectacle tonight! I'm dressed in a Grecian style dark turquoise colored dress made from viscose rayon. My ears sport large turquoise drop teardrops with sterling silver accents, and on my left middle ring finger (as if I was engaged, which I would gladly be if it could be to Lucas) is a stunning black gold ring (rhodium plated, I'm pretty sure Lisa told me, since she seemed to know _everything _there is to know about fashion [here is where you insert an eye roll]) with a turquoise gem shaped like a diamond in the center and little diamonds twisting around it. To ensure I don't trip on my (gorgeous) dress, I'm wearing tall platform thong heels, with sparkled on the thong part (get your mind out of the gutter, not that type of thong!). My hair is down in beautiful curls (although at this point I can speculate that my hair looks better strait), and my eyes are all out with gigantic (yet classy, _and _alluring) cats eyes and pale silver shadow. My lips are painted dark red; my nails are painted a color to match my dress and toes to match my shoes. My maids did a wonderful job! For Selected's maids, they're _quite _talented! My ensemble was all a point, you see, that Lucas _should _have picked me. But he didn't. So now he can wistfully stare at me the whole night. Well, that's the plan anyways.

"Positions everyone!" the stage manager called out. I saw Sophie, who I didn't even really get the pleasure of meeting like the rest of those _over-privileged _girls did. Although I suspected I would soon. She was trying to user the girls frantically to their positions for this evening's _Report_. It appeared to be alphabetical by province. _I would have been in between Lady Isla and Lady Lacey, _I notice. In all fairness, it's really their loss. They have to sit of uncomfortable risers in fancy dresses. As a royal, I get my own white circular shaped chair, with a soft down cushion under it. Bella's seat is next to mine, and Lucas next to her. I notice him wearing black dress pants and a crisp white button down shirt with a perfectly done black necktie. Bella does look quite pretty, with a dark grey-purple floor length gown. With gentle gathering to the shoulder strap and bodice, the dress flatters courtesy of a thick 'nipped in' waistband to the center and a delicate waterfall drape through the skirt. It's finished with a subtle beaded detail to the shoulder strap. I can't see her shoes, but he only accessory is a pair of black crystal drop earrings. Her hair was _fantastically _blown out, and I _need _to find out who did it so I can have the same style! She also went with dramatic eyes, with black smoky eyes. I remember when I was a girl first living with the Darling's. She was always the picture of perfection: the crown princess of Illéa. She gave it up, although I don't remember exactly when, or why.

"Five! Four! Three!" The stage manager counts down two and one with his fingers, and Gavril springs to life.

"Good evening Illéa!" He starts, and the crowd claps. Looking in the monitor, I notice a couple of faces standing out. Lady Kaylee, dressed in a robin's egg blue chiffon dress with no sleeves (supposedly the same color that she had worn on her "wonderful" date [insert another eye roll]), looks like her mouth will break from her earth shattering smile, her white teeth tinged with her pink lipstick. I inwardly cringe on her behalf. I catch Lady Rhea, dressed in a strapless navy gown crystal earrings in unusual shapes dangling from her ears, almost snagging in her low twist bun, I could imagine, looking expressionless and I almost heard her thinking _I have better things to do_. Lady Madison, dressed in a cream drape chiffon dress, a bit like my own, and Lady Lucy, dressed in a strapless robins egg blue dress with and embellished floral detail under the bra-line, putting on their most crowd pleasing smiles and looking as model as ever. They were coincidentally wearing almost identical side swept curled hairstyles. Lady Lacey was dressed in a pale brown dress with dark brown details, I could tell felt –not only underdressed- but also incredibly nervous, as she looked like a deer in headlights. "We have a _very _special treat for you today! Today we will be interviewing not only one 19 year old princess, but TWO!" The audience hollers. "First today, I will have the pleasure of introducing Princess Alexandria of Swendway! Could you please come up here, Your Highness."?

I flash a commercial worthy smile and make my most queenly wave as I join Gavril at the front.

_**Alice**_

I'm not quite sure why, but I decided to translate every piece of dialogue into Swahili. Hey! I need to practice somehow! And because of the Selection, I've been a bit too distracted at this point!

"So Alex, is it ok if I call you Alex?" _Hivyo Alex, je, ni sawa kama mimi nakuiteni Alex? _"You have been here _how _many years since the attack?" _Umekuwa hapa miaka ngapi tangu mashambulizi?_

She sighs. "Seven." _saba_

"Can you give us some insight on what the transition was like?" _unaweza kutupa baadhi juu ya nini cha mpito ilikuwa ni kama? Oh my! I can't even remember how to say _insight! I have a mental panic attack. I click sterling grey patent leather pointed toe heels, hopefully not too loudly, and knot my sterling grey chiffon dress. Its criss cross bodice and sweetheart neckline, which I decided to try, since most of the other girls had to meet the Princess, excluding me. _It's not _sufuria_... that means pan…. Ugh! What is it!? _I tuck away my flyaway strands of hair coming out from my ebony hair that had been braided back into a bun. I start picking away my grey nail polish as a nervous habit, and rub the creases of my eyes, only to find that some of my sterling eyeshadow had come off and I inwardly grown. I twist my silver and diamond inter looping ring around my right middle finger, making red marks, which only makes me more frustrated.

In my futile attempt to remember how to say _insight _in Swahili, I miss most of the rest of the interview. But my silver teardrop dangle adorned ears pick up "What do you think of the rest of the Selected?" We had only met Lady Sadye/Princess Alexandria yesterday, who had joined us in the Women's room between Lady Daniella (dressed in a particularly gorgeous dress that I would have loved to wear myself, with black embellishments covering her cream dress, and who also was constantly tucking away flyaway strands) and Lady Kaylee's dates. She wasn't allowed to go to the "made it past the first elimination" party, since she did not make it past the first elimination, and she seemed a bit standoffish. I chose to stop practicing Swahili for the time being and listen. What she said could be anybody's guess.

_**Rose**_

I'm wracked with nerves as Princess Alexandria talks about all of us. She could literally say anything! And it would _ruin _our reputation with the country, _and _the prince! I don't want to lose because his old best friend got jealous! She likes him, that's what Daniella told me. She's pretty much my best friend in the Selection currently. And it's kind of nice, I think. She notices everything and then tells me, and then I talk for another 20 minutes about her observation while she keeps noticing stuff. It's a system, and it works well.

Isla has definitely outdone me this time. She was in a dark-medium blue dress with silver and clear sequins covering the entire thing! It glinted pink, and green, and yellows, and lavender from the light hitting it and the colors moved as she did. I had definitely learned my lesson from my ball gown to meet the princess (though she liked it, so that was a plus!), but my dress was still in a more unique silhouette than the other girls. The bottom is dark electric blue taffeta and the top is tan with silver sparkles covering the bodice and dripping to the very top of the skirt, giving it the illusion of rose gold. Multifaceted moonstones and pave set diamond hoops reflect the light beautifully; giving me a bit of light that Isla hadn't stolen from us all, and a criss cross ring were my rose gold pieces, and tied in very nicely with my dress. My cross strap heels weren't rose gold, but like the bodice of my dress, kind of alluded to it. My nails kind of were a combination of both aspects of my dress: dark electric blue with glitter embedded. My lips were done my (newly signature) dark red, and my eyes were done in distinctly skin tone-ish-bronze-ish smoky eyes. I twist a curl around my finger.

"Well they're nice." She starts. I almost feel like exhaling. She won't talk bad about us. "Most of the time." _Oh boy_.

"_Most _of the time?" Gavril clarifies. She nods her head. "How so?"  
"Afraid I can't share." She smirks. _Jeez Princess! That was one time and NOT that bad! _Once Emerson left we had an argument on who go home next, and a lot of people said Lacey and Madison got furious and started yelling at everybody. I look in the monitor at Prince Lucas, who looks confused. I mentally face palm.

"Oh. Well." Gavril smirks, surprised. Great! Now the country thinks were just these catty girls! Ugh! "Now I think we're going to get to introducing the girls!" The crowd screamed with enthusiasm. This made me a bit more satisfied. _Ha! Throwing us under the bus wont do anything! _I mentally brag to Princess Alexandria.

_**Anna**_

"Prince Lucas has let go of 11 girls! That's right folks, Ladies Clara, Caroline, Annabelle, Erika, Marie, Paris, Jacqueline, Emerson, Amelia, and Princess Alexandria are all out of the running, meaning we the Selection in narrowed down to 24 competitors! Lets tell you a bit about them, shall we?" The crowd cheers. "Lady Anna Summers, currently in school to be a teacher, as showed a clear level of class in the Selection. Her styles of dresses have ranged greatly. In her makeover, she seemed to go with a bit of the girl-next-door look. She sported an edgy-chic look for a party hosted by Lady Rebecca to honor making it past the first elimination, with a black jacket and spiked heels to pair with her lace and pink/purple dress. She seemed more mature with her next dress to meet the Princess: dark azure with glitter, making her look absolutely radiant." He cuts to different shots of me with my outfits, and this "range" that I apparently had. Who knew. I kind of wondered what they would say about my outfit now. It was tan and spaghetti strapped, with embellished tan lace details on the bodice and a tea-length underskirt with a sheer tan layer over it. My earrings were kind of like gold branches or briars with tan beads attached at the ends. Kind of hard to describe. I had a rose gold necklace on with a diamond and rose gold pendant, loosely resembling a north star. I had tan and embellished heels with clusters of straps attaching the shoe around the ankle and foot. My blonde hair was put back in a low ponytail and curled, and had a headband braid rapping around the front. my nails and lips kind of matched my dress, with my lips a couple shades darker and my nails a couple shades lighter. My eyes had pink-tan eye shadow and a HUGE amount of mascara. Maybe they would say it was classy? Or preppy? Probably not preppy actually. I'm going to guess classy-chic. But I loved the dress anyways. And without even trying, Claire and I matched! Her dress resembled the one I wore to meet Princess Arabella, in cream and with less drape material. The sweetheart of the Selection and I were close. I wasn't planning to make any friends at all, but she made me so glad I had. She was always outrageously friendly and her smiles were contagious. Plus, she loves my sarcastic humor, which many people don't even understand.

"She seems confident and spectacular no matter the occasion, and we think that she will be an inspiration to girls everywhere!"

Then he takes the time to talk about each girl and what they wore and why the crowd should like them, on the off chance that that will sway their votes. After that he continues to talk about how the fan favorite is Claire, as anyone could have guessed, and then Madison, Isla, Lacey, Gemma, Noelle, and Daniella are also doing well on the polls.

"Well, that's all for tonight! Make sure to _**vote for your favorite Selected member in our polls!**_" Gavril waves to the audiences as we all take the hint and smile.

"And we're out." The stage manager exclaims as all of our faces relax.

Well, I guess that's it. First report done.

_**I put the bold part in bold because it's important. I made a new poll, and I would love for you guys to vote on it! It's a clean slate, I'm pretty sure I let you guys vote for your top five, so that should mean that I get more than 8 votes in a span of 5+ months! VOTE GUYS PLEASE!**_

_**Thank you for the people who reviewed and gave me notes!**_

_**To address each separately from your review:**_

_**7thseven: yeah, sorry, but that will probably be a normal length from now on! I cant ALWAYS write 30,000 words!**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected: I tried including a few new POVs, and tried to shake it up a bit too! I planned to feature at least 5 Selected's in this chapter, but I didn't really have enough to write about… I made a POV for Rose though! How did I do?**_

_**Athenachild101- I certainly am trying to get these out quicker! Here is my few day mark, and another chapter for you! And 2,600 words too!**_

_**IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANYMORE ADVICE (I'm looking at you shades/other writers who quite frequently update and get many reviews and feedback) PLEEASE TELL ME!**_

_**Ok, NOW it's reviews!**_

_**7thseven- I'll be introducing a bunch of characters in separate chapters, so I'll try to include the both of them soon!**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected: Seriously stop lying to yourself. It's only going to upset you in the long run! I love that concept, I will use that phrase from now on ;) Hahahahahahahahha thanks! I did! How did I do? You did get a mention because you rock!**_

_**Athenachild101- So I made a Sadye POV! (/Alexandria) How did I do?**_

_**SelectedDivergentShadowhunter- Ugh! I just love you and your positive reviews! :) thank you so much! I'll feature more on Rebecca soon! p.s. THANK YOU!**_

_**Love you guys!**_

_**-4Love4Love4**_


	28. Chapter 27: Neapolitan

_**Remember to vote on my poll and remember, the outfits are on my Polyvore!**_

_**Fallon**_

23/24 of the girls still in the Selection sat at desks (_desks!_) in a small grey walled classroom with one whiteboard and a mahogany desk sitting in the front when Meadow entered the room. Sophie was lecturing us about the importance of making a good impression on the next report, where we'll all be interviewed. It wasn't very interesting and many of the girls were whispering and passing notes through it, but Sophie had my full attention. I wanted to make a really good impression on the country! I don't know if my parents would be watching, but if they were I wanted them to be proud of me. But everything halted when she walked in.

Sophie has a distinct habit of letting us all go when a girl walks in from a date. I guess I like that about her, she let us feed in to our natural curiosity and realized if she didn't we would all be asking questions about dates while she lectured. It was a better system this way.

Meadow was the most casual I have ever seen her, dressed in what appeared to be a romper with a light raspberry colored sleeveless cargo shirt as the top and a navy bottom part. Her strawberry hair was done in a low and curly bun, and besides light raspberry-tan lip gloss, French nails, and the teeniest of cat's eyes, you could call her face naked. She wore little black thong sandals with pearl beads and rose-stones jewelry. It was certainly something that anyone would be comfortable wearing, from Grace to Roxanne! Do you have any idea what a big range that is?

"Sooo tell us about it!" Aria insisted eagerly.

"Ugh! Kaylee! When you told me he was romantic I had _no idea _how romantic!" She sighed in bliss.

"More specific _please!_" Aria was always the first to make people talk about the dates and force them to elaborate when they refuse.

"OK, well, you should know that I absolutely _love _trees, right? Ok, so he took me to some of the inner layers of the palace grounds and we planted an oak tree! Romantic right?!"

"Umm…" Gemma made a face like _not particularly_.

"Well I thought it was anyways." Meadow insisted. "It'll grow to be big and tall one day, and he'll always think of me when he sees it." She smiled wistfully, imagining it. I guess maybe it could be romantic, but more for someone who likes trees, like Meadow.

"Ehem." A petite voice came from outside the huddle. She wore the white sleeveless top and navy skirt that the rest of the regular maids around the palace wore, and she held a small vanilla oak tag card. The same card that every girl who had gotten a date so far had reported to have. We all quickly let her into our circle quickly; eager to see who got the next date. "Umm…" The brunette seemed so uncomfortable with so many pairs of eyes staring at her in anticipation. "This is for Lady Fallon." She held it out to me.

"Ugh!" Madison rolled her eyes in the background, and I noticed several of the girls do so as well.

…

I still wasn't ready by the time Lucas knocked on my door to take me to the gardens.

I had decided to go for a "Belle" inspired look, with a blue dress and black belt, black flats, and rose silhouette diamond earrings. I slipped on a sweater because it was a bit cold today, for some reason. I had delicately done white nails with blue roses (stick-ons of course, there's no way some one can do something so intricate!) pale pink lips and the same lip-gloss I used for the _Report_. We were right in the middle of my hair, a very bad place to be. So they quickly threw it into a ponytail and tied a blue ribbon to it. Then I raced out the door.

"Hello Lady Fallon." He addresses.

"Hello Your Highness. But there's no need to call me 'Lady'." I curtsey quickly as I take his arm and we walk to the gardens.

"Ok. You don't need to call me 'Prince' either, I guess."

"So how are you?" I nonchalantly ask.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good, thanks." _Ok Fallon, you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to stay._ I need to think quickly to change the tone of the conversation.

"Are you a morning or a night person?" I ask randomly. He makes a confused face, but thinks about it before answering. _Don't worry; I have a plan for this…_

"I'm more of a night person myself, I think. I stay up half of the night, and then can't wake myself up in the morning. It's a bit annoying, actually. Not the best trait for someone whose day starts early." I smirk and chuckle. "And you?"

"Well, usually I'm a morning person. I always got up at the crack of dawn and then wrote or made breakfast or something. But this morning, I didn't wake up until 2 hours ago." _It's 3 o'clock right now, right? _

"Oh."

"Yeah, and then I just remember my maids scrambling to get me dressed, and then running down the hallway and then running into the wrong room while a guard and a maid were making out, and that was quite uncomfortable." I admit. He laughs a bit, although a bit dry. But I can tell that at least he's amused. "That was embarrassing, but then I ran away and found the _correct _room. Then Sophie got angry with me and scolded me for 10 minutes, while Roxanne snuck into the room unnoticed." He smirks again. "So there I was, standing there like an idiot, and she says to me 'if you're ever late again-' and then I cut her off and told her 'A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early' and she just stared at me like _my god are you actually serious?_" This time he actually laughs, not a hearty laugh, but enough for me! "Anyways, a couple of the other girls laughed, but I can't remember who."

He smiles at me, but it's cut short because apparently, we're here.

_The gardens._

_**Isla**_

I try to curtsey low as I can under my restraining dress (only because it was a mini dress, with a strapless tribal print top and a hot pink bottom), but I end up falling to my knees, even though I'm _only wearing sandals_. I blush scarlet, but he laughs hysterically.

"Are you ok Lady Isla?" He laughs, a solid smile on his (incredibly attractive) face.

"Yes. Darn it!" I chide under my breath. He laughs again and offers his arm, which I take. "And don't call me that!"

"Call you what?"

"'Lady'. It gets in the way."

"Agreed. And just call me Lucas."

The walk down is not going well already. His blue blazer is making my arm itchy, and I want to remove it _really badly. _My black thong sandals needed to be loosened and I cant do that while we're walking! Maybe my hair was too short to be in a side braid, and that it would keep falling off, even when it hadn't yet. I was afraid that my dress would be too short, or it would fall down; that my perfect cats eyes and lip-gloss made me underdressed, and my dangly diamond and black gold earrings made me overdressed. And we aren't saying _anything_. So I wrack my brain to think of something to say.

"If you could be an Ice Cream flavor, what flavor would you be?" _ISLA ARE YOU ACTUALLY SERIOUS!?_

"Ummm... probably Neapolitan." He hesitates, but nods his head with his choice.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I have three sides, I feel like. Vanilla to the public, kind of uptight and simple, a bit boring even. Chocolate is when I'm with Ara and Charlie, and I'm a bit sassier and I feel like I feel the most myself around them. Then there's strawberry, the sweet side I share around you guys." He blushes a bit, and I laugh so he feels more at ease. "So what about you?"

"Hmmm... raspberry sorbet."

"That's not even technically ice cream."

"Exactly."

"So are you telling me that you aren't technically human?"

"Of course." I tell him nonchalantly. He laughs. "You don't believe me?"

"Not really."

"Well then." I roll my eyes to the back of my head.

"Eww ok stop it!" He yells at me, covering his eyes.

My eyes roll back into my head. Then I make my left one go lazy.

"OK, _stop it now!_" He exclaims.

"Ok, ok, I'm done."

We walk in silence until we get out to the course.

"So have you been mini golfing before?" Prince Lucas asks me.

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"Well, this should be interesting."

"Agreed."

It turns out I suck at mini golf, which is rather unfortunate, because he seems to have a natural talent. In a way he kind of reminds me of one those guys who was really rich and then retired early and became a golfer. He would be, if he wasn't going to be king.

"Hey, if you weren't going to be a king, what do you think you would want to be?"

He considered it. "I guess I don't really know. I think maybe I would want to be a college professor, once I get a full college education. I might want to go to law school, and then become a lawyer, or even teach law. I want to do something where I'm making a difference to someone, to benefit peoples lives."

"And as King, you can't do that?"

"I mean, I guess so. If I _really _didn't want the position, I could have given it up to Charlie—although he would make a very difficult king and wouldn't ever take it seriously—like Ara gave it to me. But I would still be a One. And I would still be famous just for being born, and I would need protection everywhere I went. I guess it isn't really the position I want to escape, it's the caste."

I sit in silence, drinking that in. "So a three then?"

"Yes."

"That's interesting."

"I think I would be a 5."

"Down a caste?"

"Yeah. I know that life would be hard down a caste. But I feel like I want to entertain. I've always credited myself as an entertainer. I think I would want to dance."

"Dance? Like Lady Skylar?"

"Yeah. Or act."

"Hmm. Cool."

…

So in the end, he destroyed me. He got less than half of my score, but at least I could laugh at it instead of pouting. And he was a good winner.

As we walk up to my door, I offer my hand. "Good game." I tell him.

He takes it and shakes. "Good game." He agrees. Then he holds my hand and kisses it, and I blush like mad.

"Good evening Lady Isla. I'll see you at dinner."

I chuckle nervously. "Ok. See you then."

I open my door and stand in the doorway, and after giving an enthusiastic wave, shut it behind me.

"How did it go?" Eve asks me eagerly.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Relax, Savannah, she didn't kiss him! Wait, did you?" Crea hounds.

"No! Of course not! Not yet…. kissing will come later." I wink at them.

"Ok, lets get you changed up for dinner. You're going to have to look your best for 23 girls buzzing at you." Crea instructs, ushering me to my closet.

_**Another 2,000 words for y'all (I'm not counting.)**_

_**Reviews**_

_**SelectedDivergentShadowhunter- I based everything on my actual poll votes, make sure you vote! Hahahahahaha thank you so much! I LOVE making outfits! I have a good 7 pages of dates that I have NOTHING to do with! I've had most of these by the time Kaylee's date was posted. But sometimes they take me 5, sometimes 20, but not usually. I generally get them done quickly. THANK YOU! LY! **_

_**7thseven- Yep! Make sure to vote for them! (Plus 3 other girls) I'm slowly incorporating them. They'll get POV's soon probably, I'm trying to include all of the possible people that will be mains, and I'm changing the list. So I want people to get to see a real POV from them and then decide. Haha I'm trying!**_

_**Athenachild101 (Guest)- Hahahahah! Yes! And is this close enough? Good to know! I was thinking it more like, she resents them all because they're in and she isn't. But good to know, I'll definitely work on that!**_

_**GELSrandomgirl2- Yes, definitely! I'll try to give her a POV soon! I gave her a date, and I tried to remember the "tree thing", so yeah! I did and you did a GREAT JOB! Thank you!**_

_**shadeslayerprincess111 (x2!)- Yeah, that's fine! Thank you so much! That's kind of cool to think about… thanks! It makes me feel old, even though I'm one of the youngest people on the site… I know, I know. I'm no longer making fillers, so thank god for that and now I feel like I'm doing a bit better. Hopefully… Thank you! I'm so glad! Right, right. That's true. I'll work on that! Thanks for the advice! I'm going to focus on a quite a number, just so that everyone can get a feel for them and decide who they like the best and make them mains. I wont! Thanks for the advice! Glad you like her! OK, that's good to know. Yeah, I have trouble with that. I'll try to fix it! I didn't do too much in this chapter this time… did I? Yeah, I just felt weird making outfits and posting them and not mentioning them, but I don't anymore, so I'll only mention some. I was trying to work it all in, but clearly it wasn't working! Yes you can! And I hope you did! :)**_

_**everyonecaresaboutbeingthebest- Yeah, it's fine! I referred to my poll, make sure to vote! How was her date? Right, I have a lot of problems with that, I'll try to fix that. Good to know. OK, good to know!**_

_**Demigod-Gallagher-Selected (Guest)- Ok, you and your "perfect skin". Sure. Thank you soooo much! That's so nice! Glad you liked Anna!**_

_**Thanks guys! Review and vote on the poll!**_


	29. Chapter 28: Nothing to get upset over

_**Polyvore has my outfits. Review! THERE IS A very IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM WHICH I need YOU GUYS TO READ!**_

_**Elizabeth**_

I wasn't sure it was possible to be so excited to watch a movie, but oh well. But here I was! I felt like I could laugh and jump around and pretty much just frolic. I actually have a date!

_I have an hour. I have an hour. I have to get ready!_

I run out of the women's room and jog down the hallway up to my room. But unfortunately it's hard to run in 3-inch heels. I almost face plant, but I shove my knees forward prepared to fall on them instead. Two soldiers in full dress notice me and run. They can't stop me from falling, but are quick to pick me up and dust me off.

"Are you ok?" one of them asks me. I look up at him, with jet-black hair and strong hints of new Asian features. He's cute admittedly, adorably concerned. I blush, but his expression doesn't waver.

"Y-yes," I stutter, now incredibly embarrassed. He pulls me up as if I'm nothing and helps me on my feet.

Then he bows courteously. "Soldier Davis Messerly."

"It's an honor." I bow and smile at him. "I'm Elizabeth Wells. Or, Lady Elizabeth, I guess. But you can just call me Elizabeth."

"The honor is mine." He gets on one knee and kisses my hand. I blush, and look over to his friend.

With the cliché spiky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes combined with a permanent scowl, I get a chill as my smile fades until it's gone completely.

Davis sees me looking at his friend and claps him on the back, and takes the initiative to introduce him for me. "Soldier Rick Rhineheimer." My heart plummets to my toes and a cold sweat breaks out as I stare at Soldier Rick. I cant breath, I can't talk and I want to cry. I almost have a mental breakdown when he bows, without uttering a word.

"I'd better go." I barely manage.

"Would you like us to-"

"Oh no. That wont be necessary." I quickly wave him off. "But thank you for offering."

"Ok. It was a pleasure Elizabeth."

"It was great meeting you too! I'll see you around eventually!" I race away faster than I had thought possible, even in my physically restraining shoes.

…

I slam my door and lean against it, trying desperately to hold back sobs.

It's just him. I tell myself. Nothing to do get upset over. You aren't in danger, you don't have to fear him now. He probably doesn't even recognize you. I breath in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. And then after a sniffle and a couple more breaths, I feel a little better. Oh my god the date!

I scramble around my room looking for my maids. Not in my bedroom. Not in the bathroom. But at least Monica is in my closet. I join her in the unnecessarily large room and am quick to tell her about my date.

"Ah, a movie? What to dress you in, what to dress you in..." She starts flipping though hangers and eventually pulls something out. It's white and sleeveless with orange-yellow-pink-red roses that look like they're painted on. Dainty, but perfect for the occasion!

"I love it!" I exclaim.

"Ugh so glad! Grab it and go, I need to find accessories and then do your hair and makeup. I don't know where Page and Jane are, but of ALL the times to be missing!" I smirk as she opens up the jewelry boxes, first focusing on earrings. I see her pull a pair of gold and diamond dangles before I shut the door. "Oh!" She calls from inside, "And can you PLEASE plug in the straitening iron for me?"

I rush out of the room to do just that, but as I see the curling iron next to the straitening one, and decide to plug that in instead.

Monica comes in with cherry red kitten heels, a gold and diamond studded necklace, and a gold and diamond cuff bracelet for me to wear.

"I said STRAITENING! Curling is the OPPOSITE of that!" Monica wrings her fingers through her black curls.

"I know, I know! But I was thinking, can you do my hair like Rose's from the report?"

She sighs. "Fine. It was curls, and half up around a bump, correct?"

"I think so."

"Let's get to work then."

...

The finished product is sheer perfection, as anyone could have guessed! I love how everything turned out, and I spin in front of the mirror with glee.

"It's perfect!" I gush to Monica.

"So glad you think so!" She winks at me. "You said you had an hour right? Your date's at 12:30"

"It is." We look up at the clock. 12:07. I still have plenty of time.

"Go back to the Women's room." Monica suggests.

"Yeah, ok! Thank you Monica!" I call as I get out the door and down to the Women's Room.

...

Gemma and then Aria rush up to me.

"Do _not _tell me you got a date too!" Aria whined. She had been itching for one, and certainly wasn't trying to hide it.

"Yeah…" I admitted sheepishly.

"_Congradufreakinglations!" _Gemma gushed. I laughed.

"Thanks!"

"So tell me all the details!" Gemma rushed me into a corner, so we could gossip about every possible scenario, and all I could think of _this might be the very best part of the Selection._

…

A knock at the Women's Room's door and I sprang to my feet and practically sprinted out the door!

"Hello Lady Elizabeth." Prince Lucas seemed startled.

"Hello Your Highness. And you can just call me Elizabeth."

"Ok. Then just call me Lucas." I nod. "Still want to go?"

"Oh, of course!"

It was still a bit of shock that there was an entire movie theater in the Palace, but I guess it wasn't my place to really worry. And it was absolutely gorgeous.

Red velvet curtains hung around the huge screen. A huge grey plush couch looked quite welcoming and as I sat down I wanted to fall asleep. I noticed a concession's stand near us and I sat giddily while Lucas made us popcorn.

When he finished and we sat down, we started watching. The movie was a murder mystery. It was about an hour and a half long, and by the end of it, the flash back where they almost capture the main character and kill her, I don't even know what happened to me, but I lost it. It was the way he covered his hand over her mouth as she tried to scream, the way I could still feel the calloused hand over my lips. How he grabbed her, and how I could still feel all of the air being thrown out of me. It was how she escaped, as I was dragged around the concrete, not knowing if I would live or die. It was the cut on her exposed shoulder and mine on my calves and stomach, my poorly stitched left eyelid.

"Excuse me." I ran up from my seat.

"What's wrong?" Lucas's voice was laced with concern.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Not a lie.

I raced out of the room, up to my own as fast as I could. I ran to my bathroom as locked my door tightly. I couldn't contain it anymore and threw up everywhere. When I was done, I couldn't contain the river coming out of my eyes as I cried so much my throat hurt.

_**Reviews:**_

_**Athenachild101- Thank you so much! Hahah maybe ;) Read the authors note though.**_

_**Kittykatlily- Thank you for following and favoriting! (Not actually a word, sorry.) Glad you like all of them! Read my authors note.**_

_**shadeslayerprincess111- Yes she did :) Im glad you liked her! I'm glad the balance was better THANK GOD! Thank you! Read my authors note.**_

_**SelectedDivergentShadowhunter- hahahahahahaha! Thank you sooo much! I don't remember actually. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Read my authors note.**_

_**AUTHORS NOTE I NEEEEEEED YOU TO READ!**_

_**OK guys, this is serious. I'm getting tired of this story. I feel like I don't have much inspiration for it, since it was one of the first SYOCs, a lot (certainly not all, I had some great ones) of the girls applications were really short and not very detailed. Plus, with all of the new SYOC's coming out, more original characters are being made. There was such a longtime where no one made an SYOC ever and you couldn't find one, but now they're back and I DON'T know for how long! I would like to make a new story, and I want your opinions. I have already chosen who will win and I'm planning for the new story to be told parcially from the girls POVs and partially on flashbacks to this Selection, so you still get an idea of exactly what happened. What do you think guys? Tell me in the reviews, this is important.**_


	30. AUTHORS NOTE

_**Hey guys! I'll delete this later.**_

_**My new story is UP! Here's the summary for all of you:**_

**Our beloved Prince Carter Schreave has finally turned 19, which means it's time for all of the eligible girls of Illéa to enter into the Selection to compete for his heart. 35 girls will be Selected, 10 will be finalists, but only one will win the crown and Carter's heart.**

**SO if you want to find out who won "The One and Only", and find out what happened to the rest of the girls! Read my new story: What's Meant To Be. Also, SYOC is VERY MUCH OPEN! Submit your girls! I'd love to have your characters! Application is in chapter one! Thanks for sticking with me guys! Love you all!**

***Kisses***

**-4Love4Love4**


End file.
